El Señor de los Cuchillos
by Usagi-cha
Summary: ¡CAPÍTULO 40! EllaLaraña ha atrapado a Frodo. ¿Podrá Sam salvar a su señor? Una parodia de El Señor de los Anillos. Espero que os guste y que os divirtáis leyéndola.
1. Prólogo

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Hola! Me complace presentaros El Señor de los Cuchillos, que como puede adivinarse sin ser extremadamente astuto, es una parodia de El Señor de los Anillos. Es lo primero que escribo (no en mi vida, quiero decir que es lo primero que publico aquí XD), y agradecería que me dejarais reviews indicándome si debería seguir publicando más capítulos o si debería abandonar el género de la literatura para siempre (por favor, no seais muy duros conmigo ^_^U)  
  
¡Allá va, que disfruteis!  
  
Por cierto, agradecimientos especiales a Eldwin y a kurai_88 por leerlo antes que nadie y darme su opinión. ¡Os lo dedico! ¡Muchos besitos! ^_^  
  
Tres cuchillos para los Reyes Elfos bajo el techo.  
Siete para los Señores Enanos en chabolas en ruinas.  
Nueve para los Hombres Mortales condenados a morir.  
Uno para el Señor Oscuro, sobre el taburete oscuro.  
en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras.  
Un Cuchillo para cortarlos a todos. Un Cuchillo para descuartizarlos,  
un Cuchillo para matarlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas  
en la Tierra de Mordor donde se extienden las Sombras.  
  
PRÓLOGO  
  
1  
  
De los Hobbits  
  
Los hobbits son un pueblo sencillo y muy antiguo. Amaban la paz, el amor, la amistad, y una sarta de tonterías por el estilo. También les gustaba cultivar la tierra, pero no había para ellos un paraje mejor que un prostíbulo bien aprovechado y bien ordenado (esto se debía a que las mujeres hobbits no solían ser muy atractivas, y claro, los hobbits machos necesitaban ir a refugiarse en uno de estos parajes de vez en cuando). No entienden ni entendían ni gustan de maquinarias complicadas, lo que demuestra su estupidez sin límites. Son gordos, bajos y lentos, no pueden realizar magia alguna y tienen los pies peludos.  
  
Llegados a este punto nos preguntamos: ¿Y para qué sirve un hobbit? A lo que nos contestamos: Para nada. Y eso nos lleva a una nueva pregunta: Si son tan inútiles, ¿por qué fueron creados? Bueno, eso no me lo pregunteis a mi, sería como si me preguntarais el sentido de la vida, y si supiera la respuesta no estaría aquí escribiendo estupideces. Bueno, sigamos con los hobbits.  
  
Los hobbits de la Comarca, un bonito lugar donde viven los protagonistas de esta historia, vestían ropas de brillantes colores, se pintaban su melena rizada de los mismos, y alguno que otro llevaba también zapatos enormes. Por esta razón en la Comarca había numerosos circos, en los que actuaban los hobbits más desesperados por encontrar trabajo. Y es que realmente era un trabajo difícil, ya que estos hobbits eran insultados, humillados y maltratados por los espectadores, que se divertían generalmente lanzándoles los objetos más grandes y pesados que podían robar de las casas de sus vecinos; pero me estoy yendo por las ramas.  
  
En resumen, los hobbits vivían en paz en la Tierra Media, donde se desarrollará esta historia (como todo el mundo sabe, quien no lo sepa debe estar un poco más atento a la publicidad televisiva). Se supone que tenemos algún parentesco muy lejano con ellos (Dios nos libre), pero eso son sólo habladurías, así que haremos caso omiso de esta aclaración.  
  
2  
  
De la hierba para pipa  
  
Otra cosa entre los antiguos hobbits que merece mencionarse es su adicción en demasía a fumar. Por suerte no se trataba del tabaco que se fuma actualmente, ya que si lo fuera los hobbits se habrían extinguido en los primeros años de su existencia. No, se trataba de una hierba que ellos llamaban hierba para pipa (eran muy originales e ingeniosos poniendo nombres a las cosas). Este es el único hábito que pueden reclamar como de invención suya (penoso, pero cierto). Había diversos tipos de hierba para pipa: Hoja Valle Amargo, Tieso Toby y Estrella Andaluza.  
  
Como a nadie le importa en lo más mínimo este apartado y probablemente todo posible lector está aburrido y listo para dormir, terminaré aquí, no sin antes mencionar que no se sabe en que época empezaron a fumar los hobbits, pero servidora sospecha que parte de la contaminación de la capa atmosférica fue causada por estos simpáticos seres y sus pipas.  
  
3  
  
De la ordenación de la Comarca  
  
La Comarca se dividía en cuatro distritos, las Cuadernas, denominadas del Norte, del Sur, del Este y del Oeste (comprobamos una vez más el ingenio hobbit), y éstas a su vez se dividían en más regiones, pero no pienso aburrir al posible lector con semejantes aclaraciones.  
  
En ese entonces la Comarca apenas tenía "gobierno" (nótense las comillas). Las familias cuidaban de sus propios asuntos y se pasaban el día comiendo, emborrachándose y viendo la televisión. Todo hubiera resultado perfecto si descontamos los múltiples asesinatos, robos y secuestros que tenían lugar todos los días, pero el primer y el tercer caso no importaba generalmente al resto de hobbits, y menos aún a las familias de las víctimas, que se sentían felices de poder librarse al fin de un miembro de la familia, y además sin tener que recurrir a la mafia. En el segundo caso, en cambio, los dueños de las cosas robadas no paraban hasta encontrar al ladrón, y seguidamente lo convertían en esclavo sex... Me estoy yendo por las ramas otra vez, pero es que el comportamiento de estas criaturas llama poderosamente mi atención.  
  
Los hobbits pasaron mucho tiempo sin tener un rey, algo perfectamente normal, ya que en cuanto alguien era nombrado rey a los súbditos les daba la vena asesina, iban a buscarlo y le daban muerte. Así es completamente normal que nadie se atreviera a presentarse a rey. El único oficial verdadero de la Comarca era en esa época el Alcalde de Cagada Grande, que era elegido cada siete años de forma democrática, si se le puede llamar así, ya que los candidatos más ricos tenían la sana costumbre de amenazar a gran parte del pueblo con hacer que ya no tuvieran acceso a sus bienes más preciados: la droga, la hierba para pipa, la cerveza y el televisor. Bajo esta amenaza, los hobbits iban raudos a votar por el candidato en cuestión. El alcalde no hacía mucho realmente, solo presidir los banquetes e inaugurar algún que otro edificio, mayoritariamente prostíbulos.  
  
Después estaban los policías, u Oficiales, como los llamaban. No llevaban uniforme, pero además de las vestimentas típicas de los hobbits, se daban de golpes hasta que se les hinchaba la nariz y se la pintaban de rojo; curiosamente el resultado era muy parecido a las narices de los payasos actuales. Estos Oficiales no hacían mucho tampoco, simplemente vigilaban que la cantidad de robos no fuera excesiva (pasaban completamente de los asesinatos y secuestros, ya que todos quedaban felices), y de vez en cuando, cuando encontraban un animal extraviado, les gustaba patearlo. El resto del día se lo pasaban emborrachándose, como el resto de hobbits.  
  
4  
  
Del descubrimiento del Cuchillo  
  
Bueno, esta historia empezó un fatídico día en que el mago Gandalf el Gris llegó a la puerta del hobbit Bilbo Bolsón. El mago Gandalf era un viejo verde y borracho que solía rondar por la Comarca en busca de alguna jovencita hobbit que no estuviera vigilada por sus padres, para enredarla y llevársela a... Bueno, eso no viene al caso. También gustaba de colarse en las bodegas de los aldeanos hobbits y vaciarlas de cualquier substancia alcohólica. El otro sujeto, Bilbo Bolsón, era algo más decente que Gandalf (tampoco mucho, no nos pasemos), y su pasatiempo favorito era sentarse frente al pórtico de su caserón y... y no hacer nada en especial, simplemente ver pasar a la gente y enredarse en discusiones que él mismo provocaba. Podemos comprobar que este hobbit no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, de modo que era mejor no tener ningún tipo de relación con él.  
  
El caso es que Gandalf llegó a casa de Bilbo, y después de discutir largo rato, Gandalf se dio cuenta de que aquel tío era lo suficientemente estúpido como para utilizarlo como él quisiera. Así que le metió en su casa a doce enanos muertos de hambre que encontró tirados por el camino (que también pensaba utilizar para su beneficio), y les contó el cuento de que en las profundidades de una montaña, en el otro lado del mundo, había un dragón muy simpático que regalaba parte de su tesoro a todo aquel que iba a visitarlo. Bilbo y los enanos quedaron entusiasmados con el cuento, sin sospechar que todo era una trampa del cruel mago, y que en realidad el dragón era una bestia de furia desenfrenada que cuidaba muy bien el tesoro que había robado a unos pacíficos piratas, que pensaban llevarlo a una ONG. Bueno, el caso es que Bilbo, los doce enanos y Gandalf partieron en busca de la montaña. Este último, naturalmente, les dio esquinazo a la mínima oportunidad, diciendo a sus compañeros de viaje que tenía asuntos urgentes que atender, cuando en realidad iba a prometerles varios regalos a las amantes que tenía por todo el mundo, que pensaba comprar cuando les quitara el tesoro a los trece pardillos.  
  
Bien, pues inexplicablemente, Bilbo y los enanos llegaron hasta la montaña, mataron al dragón y se llevaron el tesoro (Gandalf decidió no llevárselo todo, ya que parecería sospechoso, hasta para aquellos trece idiotas, que un día consiguieran un tesoro y a la mañana siguiente no quedara nada). Pero por el camino, Bilbo encontró algo.  
  
Resulta que el alegre grupo fue convencido por Gandalf de ir a ver como eran las jovencitas orcas, según él para hacer un inocente estudio sobre los distintos sexos en las criaturas de la Tierra Media. Una vez que llegaron a la montaña en la que vivían, Gandalf tuvo la imprudencia de manosear a una orca, la cual se puso a gritar como loca pidiendo que la rescataran de aquel viejo indecente. Por supuesto, los orcos, siempre con su instinto homicida, no se lo pensaron dos veces para lanzarse al ataque de los invasores. El caso es que, en su huída, Bilbo cayó por un alcantarillado, y los enanos, que no tenían la suficiente inteligencia como para saber que cuando se pierde a un compañero hay que buscarlo, y Gandalf, que no tenía ganas de ir a rescatar a su "amigo", lo dejaron a su suerte.  
  
Bilbo finalizó su caída y tocó el suelo. En cuanto se levantó, se dio cuenta de que al caer había puesto la mano sobre un cuchillo colocado con la punta hacia arriba, de modo que casi se desangra. Se guardó el cuchillo en el bolsillo, y mientras buscaba algo con que vendarse el agujero que tenía en la mano, se encontró de cara con la criatura Gollum, a quien ya todos conocemos y que no me molestaré en describir. Gollum tenía hambre de diez días, y Bilbo no estaba muy delgado precisamente, así que Gollum le propuso jugar a las adivinanzas, y si él perdía se lo comería, pero si ganaba lo sacaría de ahí. Bilbo, como buen idiota, aceptó, y así se pasaron dos días enteros intercambiando adivinanzas, hasta que Bilbo se cansó, sacó el cuchillo de su bolsillo y rajó a Gollum en plena pierna. Gollum, al no poder andar, no pudo impedir que Bilbo saliera huyendo como el cobarde que era (días después la herida se le infectó, y además al no poder ir a buscar comida casi la palma, pero un amable grupo de orcos lo encontró, lo llevaron a su hogar y lo cuidaron como si fuese su propio hijo, pero cuando ya pudo andar bien el desagradecido se los comió).  
  
Cuando Bilbo volvió a su hogar, escondió su parte del tesoro y el cuchillo. Ahí es donde empieza la historia (por fin). 


	2. Una reunión muy esperada

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
1  
  
UNA REUNIÓN MUY ESPERADA  
  
Cuando el señor Bilbo Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado anunció que muy pronto celebraría su cumpleaños centesimodecimoprimero con una fiesta de especial magnificencia, no hubo realmente muchos comentarios ni excitación en Hobbiton. No, porque todos los habitantes de este hermoso lugar conocían ya lo egocéntrico y extravagante de su vecino. Era capaz de cualquier cosa con llamar la atención, desde celebrar una espectacular fiesta hasta tirarse al vacío desde un puente. Y su mala fama había empeorado aún más después de su viaje.  
  
Esto era principalmente porque las gentes del pueblo le vieron volver de su viaje cargado de riquezas, y como no se suelen encontrar tales cantidades de tesoros tirados por los caminos, era natural que la gente sospechase algo. Circulaban por el pueblo las teorías más rebuscadas, pero la más generalizada decía que Bilbo debió salir un día de su casa y sin querer debió de matar a algún campesino. Entonces debió de salir al exterior su espíritu homicida y se metió en diversos asuntos con la mafia, asesinó a un rico heredero, le robó su dinero y seguidamente obtuvo las ganancias de una supuesta exportación de marihuana al extranjero. Todo eso sumado nos daría la cantidad obtenida por Bilbo.  
  
Sin embargo, los únicos que sabían la verdadera historia, eran su sobrino Frodo, un chico que perdió a sus padres de muy pequeño y con diversos traumas psicológicos a causa de esto y que vivía por aquel entonces en casa de Bilbo, Hamfast Gamyi, un viejo hobbit que en sus tiempos mozos fue el jardinero de Bilbo, y su hijo Samsagaz Gamyi, el actual jardinero de Bilbo y Frodo, que tenía una estrecha amistad con este último y que estaba extrañamente interesado en él. Además también estaban los primos de Frodo, Meriadoc Brandigamo y Peregrin Tuk. Estos dos también tenían una estrecha relación, y había gente que decía haberlos visto en ocasiones besándose tras los setos, rumor harto absurdo, ya que eran primos, y además hombres. Pero en fin, sigamos con la historia.  
  
Bilbo, extrañamente, tampoco envejecía. Esto era causado, según sus vecinos, por las grandes cantidades de cosméticos que consumía. De esta forma, Bilbo era, para los ojos de los habitantes de Hobbiton, un hobbit de eterna juventud y riquezas, y por este motivo todos sentían envidia de él. Por eso, el hobbit debía salir siempre de su casa con precaución, no fuera a ser que a alguno de sus vecinos le saliera la vena homicida.  
  
El día del cumpleaños de Bilbo todo Hobbiton estaba enloquecido: los niños correteaban por los campos como animales, los chicos hacían el tonto unos con otros, las chicas prácticamente se desnudaban ante el primer tío que pasara y los viejos bailaban claqué sobre las mesas. Sin embargo, Bilbo y Frodo estaban tranquilos (probablemente ni se habían enterado aún de que día era). Bilbo escribía tranquilamente lo que él llamaba sus memorias, que se centraban básicamente en sus escapadas con chicas en su juventud, mientras se cepillaba la botella de whisky que tenía escondida en su armario, y Frodo leía apaciblemente bajo un árbol... Lo que nos llama realmente la atención es lo que leía...  
  
-¡¡¡Hostia, qué tías más buenas!!! Estas revistas porno son lo mejor, y no como las que tiene Sam, que solo salen tíos...  
  
Mientras Frodo estaba embobado con su "lectura", se escuchó a lo lejos un hermoso cántico:  
  
-¡¡¡SOY UNA RUMBEEERAAAAAA, SOY UNA RUMBEEERAAAAAA...!!! Frodo apartó un momento los ojos de su revista para escuchar mejor, y reconoció al cantante automáticamente.  
  
-¡Es Gandalf! ¡Tiene que ser Gandalf, sólo él canta las canciones horteras de Melody!  
  
Dicho esto, salió corriendo en busca del mago (tras esconder su preciada lectura entre unas hojas que había por el suelo), al que no tardó en encontrar, ya que se guiaba por el sonido de la música. Apartó unos arbustos, y al reconocer la carreta...  
  
-Llegas tarde.  
  
El conductor de la carreta se volvió hacia él lentamente. El sombrero picudo que sólo a él se le ocurría llevar le tapaba los ojos, así que no se podía ver su expresión... Cuando le miró...  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEÉ????!!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡Pero CÓMO te atreves a decirme A MÍ, a GANDALF EL GRIS, que llego tarde!!!??? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Jamás en mis innumerables años de vida había oído tal insolencia!!!!!!!  
  
Los gritos del mago eran desesperantes hasta para el personaje de más dura voluntad, así que Frodo ya se encontraba tirado en el suelo implorando perdón.  
  
-¡Pérdoname Gandalf, yo no quería...! ¡Yo...! ¡Papá, no me grites! ¡Papá! ¡Papá, no te vayas!  
  
-Maldito crío, ya estás con tus traumas... ¡¡DESPIERTA!!  
  
Frodo volvió en si, pero murmurando aún palabras incomprensibles.  
  
-Frodo, ¿por qué no vas a un psicólogo? ¡Estoy harto de tener que aguantar tus estupideces cada vez que alguien te grita!  
  
-Es que Bilbo no quiere pagármelo... Ni siquiera quiere pagarme una carrera decente... Si mamá estuviera aquí...  
  
-¡NO! ¡Deja de hablar de tu madre, que no quiero tener que volver a aguantar tus lloriqueos!  
  
-...  
  
-¿?  
  
-¿Me llevas en tu carreta?  
  
-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! ¡NUNCA! Esta carreta la heredé de mi pad...-se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Frodo ante las primeras letras de la palabra "padre"-E- está bien, sube. Pero NADA DE LLORIQUEOS, ¿me has entendido?  
  
-¡Sí, gracias Gandalf!  
  
Frodo se acomodó junto a Gandalf, mientras este pensaba: "¿Por qué a mi, por qué a mi...?". Gandalf envistió las riendas de su pobre caballo muerto de hambre y este, penosamente, se puso en marcha. Por el camino fueron admirando la belleza del panorama: todos los aldeanos trabajando como esclavos preparando la fiesta de Bilbo, gritándose, insultándose y pegándose, niños llorando en el suelo, animales heridos, cadáveres... Incluso hay quien juraría que un avión de guerra surcó el cielo en aquellos instantes, pero ni Frodo, que iba recordando los momentos felices con sus padres, ni Gandalf, que pensaba en la mejor forma de tirar a Frodo de la carreta sin que pareciera intencionado, se dieron cuenta. Frodo, finalmente, salió de su ensimismamiento y decidió ir a ver a Sam para enseñarle su revista porno, a ver si les pillaba el gustillo a las mujeres. Gandalf agradeció al cielo que ese niñato se fuera por voluntad propia, ya que no deseaba ser perseguido también por asesinato.  
  
Para cuando Gandalf llegó a casa de Bilbo, el ambiente era mucho menos desolador, incluso brillaba el sol y algunos pajarillos volaban por el cielo. Gandalf, muy educadamente, intentó tirar la puerta abajo con su bastón, desechando la alternativa de simplemente llamar y esperar que abrieran: necesitaba desfogarse de vez en cuando, y echar puertas abajo era lo mejor para eso. Pero antes de que pudiera desfogarse por completo, cuando la puerta ya estaba prácticamente hecha astillas, se escuchó una voz desde dentro.  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡QUIÉN COÑO ES!!!??? ¿¿¿ES QUE NO PONE CLARAMENTE EN LA PUERTA: "SE PROHÍBE EL PASO DE CUALQUIER SER HUMANO SI NO QUIERE PROBAR LA FURIA DE MI ESPADA"??? ¡¡¡NADIE PUEDE ENTRAR!!!  
  
-¿Ni siquiera un viejo amigo?  
  
-¡¡¡CLARO QUE NO!!! ¡¡¡NADIE PUEDE ENTRAR!!! ¡¡¡¡NADIE!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ESTE ES MI SANTUARIO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ay, este Bilbo... Siempre tan divertido... ¡¡¡¡¡¡BILBO, ÁBREME LA PUERTA SI NO QUIERES QUE QUEME LA CASA CONTIGO DENTRO!!!!!!  
  
En seguida se escuchó un ruido de pasos que se precipitaban hacia la puerta (o lo que quedaba de ella), y la abrían de golpe. Bilbo, al ver quien era su visitante, dijo:  
  
-¿Gandalf? ¡Gandalf! ¡Has vuelto!  
  
-¡Hola, mi querido Bilbo!-dijo Gandalf, que intentaba ser lo más amable posible con Bilbo, por si volvía a necesitarlo en un futuro-. ¡Ya cumples 111 años!  
  
-¡Sí! Es fantástico, ¿verdad?  
  
-(murmurando) Bueno, si tú lo dices... Ejem... ¡Claro que sí, es maravilloso!  
  
-¡Vamos, pasa Gandalf, pasa!-dijo Bilbo, eufórico, mientras empujaba a Gandalf hacia adentro-. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un martini? ¿Un whisky? ¿O un porro tal vez?  
  
-Sólo whisky, gracias-dijo Gandalf, que casi se desnuca contra la lámpara, pero que guardó la compostura para no asustar a su "amigo"-.  
  
-Puedo ofrecerte también marihuana, ¡recolectada por mi padre de su propia plantación! Hay mucha; no puedo compartirla con Frodo, porque si menciono a mi padre ya lo tengo lloriqueando tres días seguidos... ¡Ah, cierto, también tengo cocaína! No es de muy buena calidad, pero no pude exportar nada más...  
  
Mientras Bilbo iba por su despensa recogiendo toda la droga que podía llevar, Gandalf se entretuvo viendo lo que Bilbo tenía sobre su mesa: un par de dibujos que perfectamente podrían haber sido hechos por un niño de parvulario. "Este Bilbo... Nunca cambiará, siempre seguirá siendo el mismo hobbit retrasado y estúpido que era... Por suerte Frodo salió algo más inteligente, aunque ha heredado parte de su lentitud cerebral...". Pensando en todo esto se encontraba Gandalf cuando vio aparecer a su "amigo" con una gran cantidad de hierbas en sus manos y una botella de whisky.  
  
-Bueno, ¿qué tal...?-empezó Bilbo, cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.  
  
-¡¡¡¡BILBO!!!! ¡¡¡ÁBREME, TIENES QUE PAGARME LOS HONORARIOS DE DIEZ DE MIS CHICAS!!! ¡¡YO NO TRABAJO GRATIS, ¿ME OYES?!! ¡¡SI TRABAJO EN ESTO ES PORQUE NO ME QUEDA OTRA OPCIÓN, EXIJO QUE ME PAGUES LO QUE ME DEBES!!  
  
Bilbo se quedó pálido durante unos segundos; después reaccionó, cogió un ladrillo de la pared y lo tiró por la ventana en dirección a la puerta. Gandalf pudo escuchar un " ¡AAAAHHH!" y el sonido de algo pesado que cae al suelo.  
  
-Listo, ya no molestarán más. Estos parientes...-dijo Bilbo, intentando que no se notara mucho que estaba mintiendo descaradamente-. Necesito irme de aquí. Siento la necesidad de partir... Quiero ver montañas... ¡¡Montañas, Gandalf!! ¡¡¿¿Me oyes??!! ¡¡¡¡QUIERO VER MONTAÑAS!!!!-Bilbo había ido subiendo el tono de su voz a cada frase, y en esta última había cogido al mago por el cuello y empezaba a sacudirlo de manera rápida.  
  
-¡¡¡Aaaaaghhhhh!!! ¡¡Bil...bo!! ¡¡Con...tró...late!!-escupió Gandalf, intentando quitarse las manos del hobbit de encima. Finalmente Bilbo pudo calmarse y seguir con su lamento.  
  
-¿Sabes? A veces me siento como un trozo de mantequilla untado sobre demasiado pan... ¿Te gusta la comparación? ¡Se la plagié a... es decir... la inventé yo!-le dijo al mago, quien aún tosía en el suelo-. Bueno... después de la fiesta todo terminará.  
  
-Se... agghhh... ¿Se lo... dirás a Frodo? No creo que su atormentada mente soporte quedarse solo una vez más, y podría ponerse grave...  
  
-Lo se, pero no pienso decírselo, no me dejaría ir... Además, Sam cuidará de él... Es extraño, ese muchacho siente un gran afecto por Frodo, ¿no crees?  
  
-¿Afecto? Yo diría otra cosa...-cuando notó la mirada de Bilbo sobre él, añadió:- ¡Claro que tú los conoces mejor que yo, mi querido Bilbo!  
  
-Creo que esta noche será inolvidable...  
  
Pasamos a ver un gran fuego artificial explotando en el cielo de la noche(que por poco nos deja sordos y debemos bajar el volumen inmediatamente). En la fiesta de Bilbo Bolsón hay medio millón de hobbits que bailan, brincan, saltan y retozan en la hierba.  
  
Bilbo se encontraba traumatizando a los niños con la dramática historia de su vida; Gandalf se dedicaba a buscar entre la multitud a alguna joven hobbit que pudiera secuestrar; Frodo había bebido demasiado y se encontraba bailando fuera de control por las mesas; Sam estaba sentado bebiendo, con la esperanza de emborracharse también y poder reunirse inconscientemente con su señor Frodo. De pronto, Frodo se acercó, y miró a Rosita Coto que bailaba sevillanas unas mesas más allá.  
  
-Venga Sssssammy, shhhaca a Roshhhhita a bailarrrrrr, bailarrrrrr, ¡¡¡¡¡BAILARRRRR, BAILARRRRRR!!!!!-de pronto se acordó de la canción de King Africa y se puso a bailar otra vez.  
  
-¡Sí, Sam, yo quiero bailar contigo!-dijo Rosita, que había escuchado la conversación.  
  
-P-pero... ¡Yo quiero bailar con el señor Frodo primero!  
  
-Pero Shhhham, yo no shhhhoy ningún afffffeminado...-moduló Frodo mientras caía al suelo inconsciente.  
  
-¡Va, Sammy, yo quiero bailar!-insistió Rosa.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO VOY A BAILAR CON LA PUTA DE ROSA, COÑO!!!!!  
  
Rosita salió corriendo llorando desconsolada, mientras Sam intentaba calmarse. Mientrastanto, Merry Brandigamo y Pippin Tuk iban en busca de un cohete que querían meter dentro de los pantalones de Sam, cogidos de la mano. Llegaron a la carreta de Gandalf, donde guardaba todos sus fuegos artificiales. Viendo que este se encontraba entablando conversación con una muchacha hobbit, Merry aprovechó y tiró a Pippin dentro del carro.  
  
-¿Cuál cojo, Merry, cuál cojo?-preguntó Pippin con una vocecilla un tanto femenina para nuestro gusto.  
  
-El que quieras, mi amor-respondió Merry con voz melosa.  
  
Pippin, encantado, cogió el más grande, preguntándose si cabría dentro de los pantalones de algún ser humano. Bajó al suelo con él y se lo enseñó a su primo.  
  
-¿Te gusta?  
  
-¡Claro! Pero... ¿no es un poco grande?  
  
-Bueno, podemos cambiar de planes. ¿Y si lo encendemos?-dijo mientras lo clavaba en el suelo.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? Pero... ¡Gandalf nos matará!  
  
Pippin lo miró indignado.  
  
-¿Gandalf? ¿Acaso te importa Gandalf más que yo?-sacó sus cerillas.  
  
-¡NO! No... No es eso, es que no quiero que me pegue con su bastón, la última vez dolió mucho...  
  
-¡Excusas! ¡Yo sabía que os traíais algo, pero nunca imaginé que...! ¡Hemos terminado!-dijo con voz llorosa, encendiendo el cohete.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!? Pero...  
  
No pudo continuar, ya que el cohete salió disparado hacia arriba. Los hobbits miraron encantados al cielo, y hasta Frodo recuperó el sentido para verlo. El cohete subió, y subió, cogió la forma de un dragón, y se abalanzó sobre los espectadores, que huían como si del Apocalipsis se tratara. Finalmente, el cohete explotó, y todos los presentes a los que no les había dado un ataque al corazón aplaudieron entusiasmados.  
  
Merry y Pippin se encontraban tirados en el suelo con pinta de científicos locos (pelos hacia arriba, sucios... ya se sabe), Pippin sollozando aún, cuando vieron una siniestra sombra cernirse sobre ellos... Se trataba de Gandalf en su estado más colérico.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAS!!!!!!!!!-les gritó en la cara, dejándolos casi completamente sordos. Vio a Pippin sollozar y le dijo:- ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡¡Y TÚ POR QUÉ LLORAS!!!!!!?????  
  
Pippin lo miró, y su expresión cambió del desconsuelo a la furia.  
  
-¿¿¡¡Y TÚ ME LO PREGUNTAS!!?? ¡¡¡TÚ me has robado a mi novio!!!  
  
Dicho esto se abalanzó sobre Gandalf y empezó a darle de hostias en la cara. Gandalf intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero la ira del hobbit era tal que no podía. Merry, mientras, miraba atónito la escena. Finalmente reaccionó, cogió a Pippin y lo separó de Gandalf.  
  
-¡¡¡¡MALDITO INFIEL!!!! ¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!-le gritó Pippin antes de desaparecer hacia su casa.  
  
-¡¡¡Pippin, espera!!!-gritó Merry a su vez, saliendo en su persecución.  
  
Gandalf seguía tirado en el suelo, intentando comprender lo que había ocurrido. Al no encontrar una explicación convincente, lo atribuyó a una excesiva estupidez por parte de ambos y se dirigió a seguir su conversación con la muchachita hobbit, que por cierto se estaba tragando el cuento de Gandalf de que él era un príncipe que buscaba a su princesa por todos los rincones del mundo, y ya estaba haciendo planes para cuando se convirtiera en reina.  
  
Bilbo, mientras, ya habiendo traumatizado suficiente a los niños, decidió hacer su numerito final y subió de un salto a la mesa donde un viejo seguía bailando claqué, tirando a este al suelo.  
  
-¡Queridos amigos!-empezó Bilbo, y al ver que lo ignoraban insistió-. ¡¡¡¡¡Queridos amigos!!!!!-tampoco esta vez le hicieron caso, y Bilbo volvió a insistir:- ¡¡¡¡ESCUCHADME BIEN, MALDITOS CABRONES, COMO NO ME ESCUCHÉIS VUELO TODO ESTO EN MIL PEDAZOS!!!!  
  
Y diciendo esto se desabrochó el chaleco, dejando a la vista múltiples cartuchos de dinamita atados a su cuerpo. Ante esto, todos los presentes volvieron su atención hacia Bilbo, mientras se oía a algún niño preguntar: "Mamá, ¿vamos a morir?".  
  
-Bien-dijo Bilbo, abrochándose el chaleco-. Como todos sabéis, hoy cumplo 111 años.-esperó aplausos, pero estos brillaron por su ausencia, así que siguió-. También es el cumpleaños de mi sobrino Frodo, aunque eso no nos importe demasiado, que hoy entra en mayoría de edad.-esta vez ya no esperó aplausos-. También me gustaría decir que 111 años han sido más que suficientes para vivir entre hobbits como vosotros. ¡Nunca, repito, nunca olvidaré todos estos años de suplicio y tortura constantes!-aquí la gente empezó a levantarse enfurecida, mientras Bilbo jugaba con algo que tenía en el bolsillo.-Y por último, me despido de todos vosotros. Me voy. ¡Adiós!  
  
Dicho esto, sacó su Cuchillo del bolsillo y lo clavó en la mesa más próxima (aunque le tentó la idea de clavarlo en alguno de los invitados); acto seguido desapareció. Todos los presentes, que ya estaban listos para tirar a Bilbo las más preciadas pertenencias de sus vecinos que previamente habían robado, se quedaron atónitos. Quedaron un momento en silencio, y pasados unos segundos volvieron a charlar como si nada hubiese pasado. Frodo, después de lo del dragón, había vuelto a quedar inconsciente, así que no se enteró de nada.  
  
Bilbo caminaba feliz e invisible hacia su casa. Entró, y sacó el cuchillo de la mesa (por si no lo había mencionado, llevaba la mesa a cuestas todo el rato). Tiró la mesa por la ventana colina abajo, era demasiado vieja y no encajaba con su decoración. Volvió a hacerse visible, y cuando llegó a la sala, una voz dijo:  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿TE HABRÁ PARECIDO GRACIOSO, VERDAD, MALDITO IMBÉCIL???!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!-Bilbo se giró, y vio a Gandalf-. P-pero... ¿Cómo has... podido llegar antes que yo...? ¡Eres un espíritu!  
  
-¡¡NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMA!! ¡¡Los Cuchillos de Poder son muy peligrosos y no deben usarse a la ligera, te lo he dicho muchas veces!!  
  
-¡Pero Gandalf! ¡Si ha sido muy divertido! ¿No viste sus caras?  
  
-Sí, parecían más idiotas de lo normal... ¡¡¡Bueno, esa no es la cuestión!!!  
  
-Vale, sí, lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer...  
  
-...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Le dejarás el Cuchillo a Frodo?  
  
-Pues no lo se, la verdad, la idea principal era dejarle todo, pero tengo miedo de que vaya a hacer alguna locura con él... Si cayera en depresión...  
  
-Bueno, no te preocupes por eso, yo lo estaré vigilando constantemente-dijo el mago, mientras cruzaba los dedos tras su espalda-.  
  
-En ese caso creo que sí que podría dejárselo... Pero me cuesta mucho separarme de él.  
  
-Ya has tenido ese Cuchillo mucho tiempo, Bilbo. Debes dárselo a Frodo.  
  
-¡Pero no tengo por qué dárselo a nadie! ¡Yo lo encontré, es mío, sólo mío, MI TESSSSOROOOO...!-dijo Bilbo, con cara de psicópata.  
  
-¿Tesoro? ¿Cómo puedes llamar tesoro a esa cosa, que ni es de oro, ni brilla, ni...? Oye, un momento... ¡Así es como lo llamaba Gollum! ¡Debes entregarle el Cuchillo a Frodo, Bilbo!  
  
-¡Nunca!  
  
-¡ENTRÉGALO!  
  
Gandalf se tiró sobre Bilbo, y mientras forcejeaban, Bilbo gritó:  
  
-¡LO QUIERES PARA TI, MALDITO TRAIDOR!  
  
-¡NO ME TOMES POR UN HECHICERO DE TRES AL CUARTO! ¡NO INTENTO ROBARTE, SÓLO QUIERO AYUDARTE!-mintió Gandalf, que obviamente quería el Cuchillo para si.  
  
Estas palabras llegaron al corazón del viejo hobbit, que dejó de forcejear con Gandalf (a esas alturas ya parecía que hicieran otra cosa, pero bueno) y dijo:  
  
-Tienes razón, Gandalf, le dejaré el Cuchillo a Frodo.  
  
-Bien, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, mi querido hobbit-dijo Gandalf satisfecho.  
  
-¡¡¡UN TUBI-ABRAZO!!!  
  
-Malditos hobbits y sus mariconadas... ¡Oh, claro amigo!  
  
Se abrazaron al estilo Teletubbie. Bilbo dejó la herencia de Frodo sobre la chimenea en un sobre, cogió sus cosas y salieron fuera.  
  
-Bueno Bilbo, aquí nos despedimos-dijo Gandalf, intentando sonar amable.  
  
-Sí... Gandalf, yo... Te voy a echar de menos...-sollozó Bilbo.  
  
-Oh, vamos, Bilbo, nos volveremos a ver pronto (por Dios, pero que cosa más cursi, malditos hobbits)-pensaba para si el mago.  
  
Bilbo se despidió, y Gandalf pudo escuchar cómo cantaba con su melodiosa voz de hobbit mientras bajaba por la colina:  
  
-¡¡¡CUANDO TÚ VAAAAAS, YO VENGO DE ALLÍ, CUANDO YO VOOOOY, TÚ TODAVÍA ESTÁS...!!!  
  
-Hasta nunca, maldito Bilbo-murmuró Gandalf para si.  
  
-¡¡¡BILBO!!! Frodo acababa de llegar a su casa después de la fiesta; al recuperar el conocimiento le habían explicado lo ocurrido en la despedida de Bilbo, y Frodo quiso saber qué ocurría, aunque sospechaba que lo habían vuelto a dejar solo.  
  
Gandalf se encontraba junto a la chimenea, y Frodo sólo podía verle las espaldas. Podía oír murmurar cosas extrañas al mago, pero no las entendía.  
  
-Se ha ido, ¿verdad?  
  
Gandalf seguía murmurando.  
  
-Me lo temía desde hacía algún tiempo... Ha estado muy extraño últimamente...-llegó hasta donde estaba el mago-. ¿Gandalf?  
  
Al verle la cara, descubrió que estaba dormido y hablaba en sueños. Frodo intentó contener su ira, pero no lo consiguió.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡GAAAAAAANDAAAAAAAAAALF!!!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! ¿Qué, qué pasa? ¡No fui yo, lo juro, no tienen pruebas!  
  
-Gandalf, ¿cómo puedes dormir cuando Bilbo se ha marchado y no va a volver nunca más?  
  
-Es obvio, ¿no? Porque no me importa en lo más mínimo...  
  
-¡Gandalf! Eres un insensible.  
  
-Bueno, da igual, Bilbo te ha dejado algunas cosas en el sobre de la chimenea.  
  
-A ver...-abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido-. ¡¡¡¡Todo son facturas que hay que pagar!!!! ¡¡¡Maldito viejo cretino, le voy a...!!! Eh, ¿qué es esto? ¡Un cuchillo! ¡¡¡Quiere que me suicide, será...!!!  
  
-Bueno Frodo, yo tengo que irme, guarda el Cuchillo en lugar seguro y espera a que vuelva.  
  
-¿Adónde vas?  
  
-A jugar al póker con algunos de mis colegas, y quizás a investigar un poco sobre ese Cuchillo tuyo... Bueno, da lo mismo, ya nos veremos.  
  
-¡Adiós Gandalf, vuelve pron...!-Gandalf cerró la puerta, ansioso por salir de aquel país de idiotas, y empezó a correr colina abajo.  
  
Frodo lo miraba por la ventana y lo vio desaparecer. Pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a verle. 


	3. La Sombra del Pasado

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
Bueno, visto que en vuestros reviews me decíais que os gusta la historia, seguiré publicando los demás capítulos (sólo son dos reviews, pero si puedo contentar aunque sea a dos personas, lo haré) ^_^ Por cierto, descubrí que sólo me podían enviar reviews autores registrados, pero ya está arreglado y ahora todo el mundo puede enviármelos (en el caso de que quiera hacerlo XD).  
  
Bien, espero que os guste este capítulo y ¡mandadme más reviews (quiero más reviews, y más, y más, ¡¡¡Y MÁS!!! ¡¡¡WAJAJAJA!!! Ejem... Perdón ^_^U)!  
  
¡Eldwin y kurai, recordad que os lo dedico a vosotras! ^_^  
  
2  
  
LA SOMBRA DEL PASADO  
  
Los rumores corrían descontrolados por Hobbiton. La gente se pasaba el día inventando absurdas historias que podrían explicar la desaparición de Bilbo. Una de ellas, la más generalizada, era que Bilbo se había vuelto a reunir con la mafia, esta vez para siempre. También había algún rumor sobre un supuesto amante de Bilbo en el extranjero, pero la mayoría desechaban esa posibilidad pensando que Bilbo era demasiado feo como para gustarle a alguien.  
  
También la gente hablaba por aquellos días de Frodo. Pensaban que pronto acabaría siendo tan retrasado y estúpido como Bilbo, porque llevaba el mismo estilo de vida que él: comida sana, ejercicio, paseos por el campo... ¡Eso no es bueno para un hobbit! ¡Los hobbits deben pasarse el día bebiendo y viendo la televisión! Frodo acabaría muy mal, opinaba la mayoría. Además, era por todos sabido que era visitado muy frecuentemente por tres hobbits: Sam Gamyi, que tenía enfrentamientos muy a menudo con el señor Coto, que alegaba que por su culpa su hija estaba deprimida, Pippin Tuk, que desde la fiesta no le dirigía la palabra a Merry, y el mismo Merry Brandigamo, que intentaba a cada momento explicarle lo ocurrido a Pippin. Todo esto generó bastantes rumores más, no sé qué sobre un cuarteto.  
  
Por otra parte, había rumores de cosas extrañas que ocurrían en el mundo exterior, y como Gandalf no había vuelto a aparecer desde aquel día, del que hacía ya bastante tiempo, no se sabía bien lo que pasaba. Decían que los elfos cruzaban los bosques hacia el oeste, de noche; pasaban y no volvían; meneaban tristemente la cabeza y se iban cantando los últimos éxitos de sus cantantes de música pop preferidos. Había muchísimos enanos vagando por los caminos. La primera idea de Frodo fue que iban con la esperanza de que Gandalf los encontrara para poder repetir la historia de Bilbo, pero algunos hablaban en voz baja del Enemigo, del Gobierno estadounidense y de la Tierra de Mordor. Se decía que la Torre Oscura había sido remodelada con nuevos y prácticos accesorios. Desde allí se extendía el poder; los orcos se reproducían sin parar en las montañas; los trolls estaban por todas partes, ya no eran tontos, sino que habían desarrollado unos amplios conocimientos de física, química y matemáticas, y traían poderosas armas.  
  
Una noche, Frodo llegó a su casa después de haber estado emborrachándose con sus amigos en uno de los tugurios que solían frecuentar. Había rechazado la amable invitación de Sam de acompañarlo a su casa, ya que lo veía cada vez más nervioso y temía que intentase hacerle algo, y se dirigió a la puerta. Descubrió con sorpresa que ya estaba abierta.  
  
-¿Hola?-preguntó con voz temblorosa-. ¿Hay alguien? ¡Si hay alguien, está usted allanando mi morada!  
  
Avanzó por la casa a oscuras, hasta que... ¡una mano le cogió por la espalda!  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡SOCORRO!!! ¡¡UN VIOLADOR!!  
  
-¡¡¡FRODO, QUE SOY YO, CÁLMATE!!!  
  
Frodo se giró y vio al mismísimo Gandalf el Gris que lo miraba. Se quedó perplejo unos instantes, y en seguida cogió al mago por el cuello y empezó a estrangularlo.  
  
-¡¡¡Maldito animal, desapareces durante meses, no se nada de ti y reapareces así!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Casi me da un ataqueeeee!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡C-cálmate Frodo, pod...emos solucionar esto como per...so...naaaaas!!!- farfulló Gandalf, intentando zafarse de las manos de Frodo.  
  
Finalmente Frodo lo soltó, pero aún con una expresión de ira en su rostro.  
  
-Bien... ¿¡Qué demonios quieres!?  
  
-Pues... ¡ah, sí, es verdad! ¿El Cuchillo está a salvo? ¿Está en lugar seguro?  
  
-Eh, sí, pero ¿para qué lo quieres?  
  
-¡Dámelo, corre!  
  
Frodo sacó el Cuchillo del rincón bajo la cama en el que lo había tirado y se lo entregó a Gandalf. Éste lo cogió, lo miró y lo tiró al fuego.  
  
-¡AAAAAHHH! ¡GANDALF, ¿QUÉ HACES?!  
  
Gandalf lo sacó del fuego con las tenazas y se lo entregó a Frodo.  
  
-Extiende la mano, Frodo.  
  
Frodo lo miró con cara de "Vas listo, estás loco".  
  
-Está frío.  
  
Frodo dudó un momento, pero finalmente extendió la mano. Gandalf dejó caer el Cuchillo sobre ella y... Frodo se quemó.  
  
-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Mentiroso!  
  
-¡¡Ja ja ja ja, todos pican!! Bueno, ¿ves algo?  
  
-No... Espera, sí... Ah, no, no... ¿O sí?  
  
-¡DECÍDETE!  
  
-Sí... Hay unas finas marcas escritas en su hoja... Parecen letras... Pero no puedo leerlas.  
  
-Pocos pueden-anunció Gandalf con voz sombría.  
  
-¿Tú sí?-preguntó Frodo con admiración.  
  
-No, yo tampoco, pero me dijeron lo que ponía. "Un Cuchillo para cortarlos a todos. Un Cuchillo para descuartizarlos, un Cuchillo para matarlos a todos y atarlos en las tinieblas".  
  
-Wow, qué funebre.  
  
-Sí, ¿verdad? Bueno Frodo, pues ese es el Cuchillo Único de Sauron.  
  
-¿Cuchillo Único? ¿Es que te has vuelto loco?  
  
-No, Frodo, no estoy loco-replicó Gandalf, mosqueado-. Este Cuchillo lo creó Sauron para poder governar toda la Tierra Media. ¿Quieres oír la historia?  
  
-Pues no, realmente...  
  
-Bien. Verás, hace muchos años a Sauron se le ocurrió que podría governar la Tierra Media si se lo proponía. En un arrebato de autoestima creó este Cuchillo, en el que descargó toda su maldad, su ira y su lujuria. Empezó a conquistar todos los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media, hasta que los elfos se mosquearon de mala manera y, junto a unos hombres que pudieron enredar, lucharon contra el ejército de Sauron en Mordor. Cuando parecía que los elfos ganarían, apareció Sauron con su Cuchillo y empezó a meter cuchilladas por doquier. Una alcanzó a Elendil, que como es natural, la palmó. Su hijo Isildur, furioso por no poder ya robarle la pensión a su padre, cortó la mano en que Sauron llevaba el Cuchillo con su espada rota. Así, devolvió la paz a la Tierra Media, pero cuando tuvo que tirar el Cuchillo al Monte del Destino, decidió quedárselo. De vuelta a su casa unos orcos se lo cargaron, y el Cuchillo cayó al río, donde lo encontró Gollum. Gollum lo conservó durante años en las Montañas Nubladas, pero un día llegó tu tío y se lo quedó. De esta forma, Frodo... ¿Frodo? ¡Frodo!- sacudió a Frodo, quien se había quedado dormido.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah, Gandalf! ¿Ya has acabado con ese cuento? Es aburridísimo, ¿has conseguido que alguien lo escuche hasta el final?  
  
-Escucha Frodo, es importante que lleves el Cuchillo al Monte del Destino, en Mordor, y lo destruyas...  
  
-¿Y por qué yo?  
  
-Pues porque... Porque... ¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡Y se acabaron las tonterías, ahora mismo vas a partir!  
  
-Vale, vale, pero ¿adónde voy?  
  
-Ve a Bree, al prostíbulo del Poney Pisador. Yo te estaré esperando allí, ahora tengo cosas que hacer.  
  
-¿Si? ¿Como cuales?  
  
-Como ir a jugar a las cartas con mi amigo Saruman. ¡Venga, deprisa, haz el equipaje! Frodo hizo su equipaje, se vistió con la ropa más hortera que encontró, y cuando estaba a punto de salir, Gandalf se le quedó mirando.  
  
-Mi querido Frodo, los hobbits son criaturas exasperantes. Puedes aprender todo sobre su vocabulario en semanas, pero siempre te seguirán sorprendiendo con nuevos insultos.  
  
-Gandalf, creo que no te has aprendido muy bien esta parte del guión...  
  
Entonces oyeron el sonido de unos arbustos que se movían en el jardín. Frodo se agachó como buen cobarde, y Gandalf se dirigió hacia la ventana, sacó una mano fuera y atrapó algo que tiró sobre la mesa.  
  
-¡Oh, mira, he cazado un conejo!  
  
-No, Gandalf, es Sam...  
  
En efecto, Gandalf miró a lo que casi había desnucado contra la mesa, y se trataba de Sam Gamyi.  
  
-¡¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACÍAS TÚ AHÍ, IMBÉCIL!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Por favor, no me mate, le diré todo lo que sé, pero no me mate!!!  
  
-¿¡¡Qué hacías tú ahí!!?  
  
-Pues... Yo estaba espiando al señor Frodo, como todas las noch... ¡NO! Yo estaba... Estaba... ¡Cortando el césped, sí, eso es, cortando el césped!  
  
-Ya veo... ¿Y qué has oído?  
  
-¡Que el señor Frodo se va! ¡Y yo no dejaré que el señor Frodo se vaya a ninguna parte sin mi!  
  
-Mmmmm... Interesante... Muy bien, Gamyi, irás con el señor Frodo.  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Yo viajaré con el señor Frodo? ¡¡¡SÍ!!! E-es decir... Oh, bueno, si no queda otro remedio...  
  
-Ya, ya... Bueno, pues ve a tu casa, coge tus cosas y ¡¡¡LARGAOS DE UNA VEZ!!!  
  
-¡En seguida, señor!  
  
Sam saltó por la ventana otra vez (no le gustaban mucho las puertas) y se dirigió a su casa. Por el camino fue atacado por unos perros salvajes, perseguido por un granjero loco y acosado por una señorita borracha. Cuando finalmente llegó a su casa arrastrándose (y eso que vivía al lado de Bolsón Cerrado), tuvo que deshacerse de su viejo padre enfermo a patadas, ya que le molestaba en la difícil tarea de meter cuatro cacharros dentro de una bolsa. Cuando salió de su casa dejando a su padre tirado por el suelo, decidió ir a buscar también a Pippin (Merry había ido a comprarse una casita en Cricava para estar un tiempo alejado de Pippin y que a este se le pasara el enfado). Así que fue a su casa, y se lo propuso.  
  
Pippin estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero ante la idea de alejarse de su angustiosa familia y de Merry por un tiempo (podemos observar que las relaciones fraternales entre los hobbits eran muy... especiales), se lo pensó mejor y decidió ir.  
  
La expresión de Frodo cuando se encontró con que Sam había decidido llevarse al pesado gay de su primo fue como para hacerle una foto. Así, el alegre grupo salió rumbo a Bree. ***********************************************************************  
  
¡Bueno, y ahora, respuestas a reviews!  
  
-VaniaHepskins: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review, es el primero que recibo y me ha hecho mucha ilusión ^_^ Sí, no estoy acostumbrada al formato de esta web, y yo misma me mareé al leerlo @_@ Pero ya le he pillado el truco, y he arreglado los otros capítulos. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-Eldwin: ¡Bravo por ti, wapísima! Gracias por tu review, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí tan pronto ^_^ Bueno, si lo he llegado a publicar ha sido gracias a ti y a kurai, así que ¡gracias! Creo que voy a llorar de la emoción ;_; Sí, seguiré publicando los demás capítulos. Y tú sigue publicando la tuya, que también es muy buena y muy divertida ^_^ 


	4. Tres es compañía

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Hola! Aquí estoy otra vez para contagiaros mi locura con mi historia XD Me alegra ver que parece que os gusta, y os recuerdo que si me enviais reviews me animais mucho y escribo antes la continuación ^_^  
  
Bueno, en este capítulo aparecen los primeros elfos. Por favor, si entre vosotros hay algún fanático de los elfos, le pido que no me denuncie o algo así, soy joven y no tengo mucho dinero con el que indemnizar ^_^U  
  
Por cierto, me gustaría que leyerais el fic de Eldwin. Es muy bueno y lo teneis un poquillo abandonado.  
  
Ahora sí, ¡a leer se ha dicho!  
  
3  
  
TRES ES COMPAÑÍA  
  
El trío de hobbits llevaban unas horas caminando; se empezaba a hacer de noche, pero la situación ya no pintaba muy bien: Frodo estaba empeñado en andar toda la noche, alegando que los paseos nocturnos por el campo eran muy saludables; Sam aprovechaba que empezaba a oscurecer para acercarse más a su amo sin que este se diese cuenta; y Pippin estaba sumido en sus pensamientos: ¿Por qué Merry le ponía los cuernos con Gandalf? ¿Qué tenía Gandalf que no tuviera él? Él era mucho más atractivo, mucho más cariñoso, por no decir mucho más joven. Llegó a la conclusión de que se merecía a alguien mejor que Merry, y estuvo planteándose seriamente el cogerle la mano a Frodo, hasta que...  
  
-S...Señor Frodo... No puedo más... ¿Pod...? ¿Podríamos descansar... un rato?  
  
-¡Pero Sam, caminar es muy sano, y además te sobran unos quilitos y te hacen perder parte de tu atractivo!  
  
-E... ¿En serio? Bueno, señor Frodo, si insiste...  
  
Así el trío siguió caminando hasta que Pippin se durmió de pie; ante la idea de estar arrastrándolo toda la noche, Frodo y Sam prefirieron acampar.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Frodo despertó con el siguiente panorama: a su derecha estaba acurrucado Sam, que "inconscientemente" (nótense las comillas) se había deslizado en sueños hasta él; sobre él se encontraba Pippin, quien echaba de menos a Merry y había imaginado que quien dormía a su lado era él.  
  
Frodo no sabía cómo quitarse a aquellos dos gays de encima; al final optó por sacudírselos a patadas.  
  
-¡¡¡Venga, hobbits, arriba!!!-gritó Frodo, como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Sam y Pippin seguían sin despertar, murmurando "Frodo" y "Merry" respectivamente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡ARRIBA, COÑO!!!!  
  
Los dos hobbits sí que despertaron esta vez, sientiendo un extraño dolor en la zona donde Frodo los había pateado.  
  
-¡Venga, gente, hay que desayunar y largarse!  
  
Efectivamente, desayunaron lo primero que encontraron por el suelo (se les había olvidado llevar comida, lo que demuestra una vez más la estupidez de los hobbits) y se dispusieron a seguir.  
  
Frodo obligó a los otros hobbits a caminar todo el día bajo un sol de justicia y encima con todo el peso que llevaban encima. A la hora de la comida llegaron a una colina desde donde se veía el fin de la Comarca. Allí recolectaron algunos alimentos que encontraron también por el suelo y se los comieron, para después seguir andando.  
  
Al atardecer llegaron arrastrándose a un precioso caminito, en el cual se pusieron a perder el tiempo con las plantas y tonterías que encontraban en sus bordes; Frodo, con su sexto sentido, captó un sonido sospechoso y empujó a sus dos camaradas a unos arbustos. Estos ya se pensaban que Frodo planeaba hacerles lo peor, cuando vieron aparecer por el camino a un horripilante jinete vestido de negro, encapuchado y con un caballo que debía de tener una grave enfermedad, puesto que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.  
  
Esta escena horripiló a los pequeños hobbits, que se encogieron en el suelo dispuestos a esperar a que aquella criatura se marchara. Mientras, el jinete iba olfateando el aire, pero al llegar a la altura de Pippin el caballo se encabritó y salió corriendo. Los hobbits, pasmados, salieron de su escondite, y tras pensar un poco Frodo dijo:  
  
-Pippin... Esto... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te duchas?  
  
-Pues... Ahora que lo dices... Creo que un mes o así.  
  
Tras bañar bien a conciencia a Pippin, los hobbits siguieron su camino. Ya era de noche, de modo que Sam y Pippin volvían a plantearse acercarse más a Frodo. Ahora caminaban manteniéndose a distancia del camino y ocultándose todo lo posible. Cada vez el bosque (porque iban por un bosque, por si no lo había mencionado) se fue haciendo más oscuro y tenebroso, y para ahuyentar el miedo (y atraer unos cuantos enemigos de paso) se pusieron a cantar una de las canciones que Bilbo había plagia... inventado.  
  
-¡¡¡¡SOY YOOOOOO, LA QUE SIGUE AQUÍ, SOY YOOOOOOO, TE LO DIIGO A TI...!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡MÍRAME Y...!!!!-seguía Pippin, pero Frodo lo calló de una colleja.  
  
-¡Cállate! Creo que he oído algo...  
  
Se detuvieron y se quedaron escuchando en silencio... Tras escuchar durante más de una hora, se empezó a oir un sonido de cascos (de caballo, no de cabeza) que se acercaban.  
  
-¡Escondámonos entre los arbustos otra vez!-sugirió Sam, a quien le había gustado eso de estar escondidito y apretadito junto a su señor Frodo.  
  
-Sí, pero no nos alejemos demasiado; quiero ver si el Jinete es capaz de vernos en la oscuridad-dijo Frodo, que se sentía con ganas de jugar al escondite.  
  
De modo que volvieron a tirarse a unos arbustos cercanos. Aguardaron a que ocurriera algo, y de pronto se fueron escuchando las voces de unos elfos cantando una canción que los hobbits no pudieron entender, y que supusieron estaría en élfico:  
  
-¡¡¡ASEREJÉ, JA, DEJÉ, DE JEBE TU DE JEBERE SEBIUNOUBA, MAJABI AN DE BUGUI AN DE BUIDIDIPÍ...!!!!  
  
El hermoso cántico iba acercándose cada vez más, hasta dejar a la vista un grupo de elfos que cantaban alegremente mientras daban brincos por el camino. Estos seres llevaban hermosas minifaldas en colores de tonos rosados, cabellos largos y normalmente rubios y recogidos en dos trencitas o coletas, y también gustaban de llevar maquillaje, también en tonos rosados, y zapatos de tacones altos.  
  
Sam, a quien siempre le habían fascinado estas criaturas, estaba ahora con la boca abierta contemplando el hermoso color de las ropas de los elfos; Pippin estaba entretenido mirando todos los pares de buenas piernas que se dirigían hacia ellos en aquel momento; Frodo, por su parte, no prestaba atención a los elfos en si, si no que trataba de descifrar la canción que estaban cantando.  
  
Salieron al camino para que los elfos pudieran verlos. Estos no tardaron en darse cuenta de la presencia de los hobbits (olían al sexo masculino, y así siempre sabían cuando había hombres cerca, la raza no les importaba) y se dirigieron a ellos:  
  
-¡¡¡Ooooohhhhhh, mirad que hombrecitos tan monos!!!-dijo la... esto, perdón, el que parecía ser el jefe, y llevaba el cabello más largo, la minifalda más corta y los zapatos con tacón más alto.  
  
-¡¡¡Oooooooohhhhhhh!!!-le respondieron al unísono todos los demás.  
  
-Esto...-empezó Frodo, a quien siempre le había incomodado el comportamiento de los de esta raza-. Estamos viajando solos, y nos gustaría acompañarlas... ¡Quise decir, acompañarlos!, puesto que seguimos el mismo camino que ustedes...  
  
-Mmmmm... No se... ¿Vosotros que decís, chicos?-preguntó el mismo de antes dirigiéndose a sus seguidores.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Sí, por favor, sí!!!!-respondieron todos los demás, que nunca perdían la oportunidad de pasar la noche con cualquier hombre.  
  
-Muy bien, ¡podeis venir con nosotros! Mi nombre es Gildor Inglorion, ¡pero podeis llamarme Gildy!-añadió, con una vocecilla afeminada que hizo escalofriar a los hobbits.  
  
-Em... Muy bien, Gildy... Quisieramos preguntarte... ¿Sabeis algo sobre los Jinetes Negros?-preguntó Pippin tímidamente, ya que los elfos comenzaban a intimidarlo.  
  
-¡¡¡Aaaaahhhh, Jinetes Negros!!! ¡Que horror!-gritaron algunos de los elfos mientras se escondían detrás de alguno de sus amigos y daban saltitos.  
  
-Esto no debemos hablarlo aquí... ¡Vamos, acompañadnos! Dicho esto, empezaron a caminar, y los hobbits los siguieron.  
  
Viajar con elfos era realmente una experiencia traumática: la mayoría se reunían en grupitos de cinco o seis para discutir sobre quien era la estrella pop más guapa, o sobre productos de belleza, ropa (normalmente femenina), peinados o accesorios para el cabello. Otros simplemente se dedicaban a estrujarte entre sus piernas y las del elfo del otro lado. Pippin tenía sueño, pero no podía adormilarse ante la visión del trasero de un elfo que iba delante suyo contoneándose a cada paso que este daba; Frodo caminaba un poco incómodo, aunque ya había viajado con elfos antes, así que no estaba sorprendido; Sam, junto a él (cómo no), seguía boquiabierto, y no podía dejar de mirar ahora las piernas del elfo de al lado, ahora el trasero del elfo de delante, ahora el peinado del elfo de atrás.  
  
Cuando por fin dejaron de viajar, los elfos se pusieron a preparar la cena mientras los hobbits descansaban, tanto el cuerpo como la mente (después de viajar con elfos necesitas descansar para reponerte de la impresión). Pasado un rato los llamaron, y los hobbits se sentaron frente a una mesa surgida de la nada, donde los elfos habían puesto velas perfumadas, servilletas rosas y platos con adornos florales. Les sirvieron unos manjares exquisitos que ellos mismo habían preparado, como de vez en cuando alardeaban. También les dieron una bebida dorada y burbujeante que ellos llamaban "champagne" y que los hobbits no conocían; les pareció tan deliciosa que Pippin y Sam se bebieron una botella cada uno.  
  
Extrañamente, al cabo de un rato los hobbits empezaron a sentirse muy mareados y somnolientos. Pippin se durmió directamente, y un grupo de elfos se lo llevaron corriendo mientras discutían sobre su turno en algo; Sam no quiso separarse de Frodo por si los elfos le hacían algo (a Sam le gustaban los elfos, pero sentía algo que le decía que tuviera cuidado con ellos), y se acurrucó a sus pies para quedarse dormido también. Frodo, por el contrario, se quedó charlando con Gildy... Esto, Gildor. Hablaron de muchas cosas, anticuadas y modernas, y Frodo interrogó a Gildor sobre lo que ocurría en el ancho mundo; Gildor sólo le habló de los nuevos cosmeticos y productos para el cuidado del cabello que habían salido recientemente al mercado. Frodo, aburrido y medio dormido, decidió preguntarle:  
  
-Dime, Gildy, ¿has visto a Bilbo después que se fue?  
  
Gildy sonrió pícaramente, para desconcierto de Frodo.  
  
-Sí... Lo vi, sí... Dos veces. Se enro... despidió de nosotros en este mismo sitio, y nos encontramos otra vez, lejos de aquí.  
  
Frodo no dijo nada, intentando comprender el por qué de la sonrisa de Gildy... Gildor y su balbuceo.  
  
-No preguntas ni dices mucho sobre lo que a ti concierne, Frodo-dijo Gildor, con voz sexy, acercándose más a Frodo. Sam se movió e inmediatamente Gildor volvió a su posición anterior-. Me refiero a tu misión, claro-aclaró con voz más normal-. Dejas la Comarca, y todavía no sabes si encontrarás lo que buscas, si cumplirás tu cometido, o si algún día volverás. ¿No es así, Froddy?  
  
-Em... Sí...-balbuceó Frodo, a quien el nuevo mote que Gildy le había puesto no le gustaba en absoluto-. Pero pensaba que sólo el cabrón de Gandalf y el empalagoso de Sam conocían mi misión...  
  
Miró a Sam, que acababa de dar un ronquido más fuerte de lo normal, como si protestase por el adjetivo que Frodo le había puesto... Pero eso era imposible, pensó Frodo, estaba dormido.  
  
-En lo que toca a nosotros, el secreto no llegará al Enemigo-dijo Gildy.  
  
-Dime una cosa Gildy, ¿quienes son los Jinetes Negros?  
  
-¿Gandalf no te ha dicho nada?  
  
-Gandalf nunca me dice nada útil...  
  
-Oh, mi pobre Froddy... Entonces no soy quien deba decirte más, pues el temor podría impedir tu viaje.  
  
-¡Oye! ¿¡Me estás llamando cobarde!? ¡Yo soy muy macho!  
  
-¿Ah, sí?-preguntó Gildor, volviendo a su tono sexy-. ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras? Sam dijo algo en sueños (algo que sonó como "tócalo y te mato") y Gildor volvió a su tono normal.  
  
-Ejem... Bueno, el caso es que debes seguir con el plan que tenías hasta ahora; y tengo sueño, así que vámonos a dormir. Buenas noches, Frodo.  
  
Gildor se levantó y caminó rápido hasta un rincón en otro árbol, donde varios elfos se acumulaban alrededor de un bulto que posiblemente era Pippin. Frodo lo miró sorprendido, y tras murmurar algo como "elfos..." se quedó dormido. ***********************************************************************  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-Faire Estela Lhuderl-Hirl: ¡Wow, qué nick el tuyo! Cuesta mucho de escribir XD Gracias por tus reviews. XD No dudes que si intentaras violar a Frodo Sam te mataría. En cuanto a tu Elladan, no tenía pensado incluírlo en la historia, pero ahora que me lo mencionas me lo pensaré ^_^ Aprovecho para decir que se admiten sugerencias respecto a la continuación de la historia, tendré en cuenta cualquier idea. Bueno, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-VaniaHepskins: ¡Hola otra vez! Gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste la historia y de que sigas leyendo ^_^ Tu pobre Frodo sufrirá bastantes acosos más aparte del de Gandalf XDDD Bueno, ¡espero que sigas leyendo y mandando reviews, que me animan mucho! 


	5. Un atajo hacia los hongos

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
No me lo puedo creer... No tengo ni un mísero review en el último capítulo ¬ ¬ No me quereis... ;_; Pero... Como no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias... ¡Continuaré igual! ^_^ Espero que el hecho de que no tenga reviews se deba a uno de esos extraños hechos paranormales que últimamente afectan a nuestro planeta... Pero eso sí, ¡en este capi sí que no teneis excusa para dejármelos! ^_^  
  
Bueno, en este capítulo nuestros amigos hobbits se encuentran con un granjero un tanto peculiar... No se me dan muy bien los resúmenes, así que ¡a leer!  
  
4  
  
UN ATAJO HACIA LOS HONGOS  
  
A la mañana siguiente Frodo despertó con los amables berridos de su primo Pippin, que le indicaban que eran más de las doce del mediodía y que si no se levantaba en ese mismo instante le iba a arrancar los ojos. Frodo se levantó de un salto, y vio a Sam sentado en la hierba y a Pippin de pie con cara de energúmeno mirándolo. Para alivio de Frodo, no había señales de los elfos.  
  
-Nos han dejado frutas, pan y esa bebida de anoche-dijo Pippin-. Ven a desayunar, antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dejado nada.  
  
Frodo se sentó, y descubrió que lo que le habían dejado era un minúsculo mendrugo de pan. Miró a Pippin con cara de odio, pero éste ni se enteró.  
  
-¿Sabes? Esta mañana tengo el trasero extrañamente dolorido...-dijo Pippin. Frodo prefirió no contarle sus teorías respecto al origen del dolor, unas teorías que incluían a los elfos que se amontonaban a su alrededor la noche anterior-. ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?  
  
-¿Pues cuál va a ser, tío? Caminar a Los Gamos tan rápido como sea posible- respondió Frodo, volviendo su atención al mendrugo de pan.  
  
-¿Crees que volveremos a ver alguno de los Jinetes Negros?  
  
-Sí, quizá...  
  
-¿Descubriste algo sobre ellos por lo que te dijo Gildy?  
  
-No mucho, sólo insinuaciones y...  
  
-¿Le preguntaste sobre el olfato?  
  
-Pues no lo...  
  
-Debiste hacerlo, seguro que es importante...  
  
-¡¡¡¡CÁLLATE Y DÉJAME HABLAR!!!!-gritó Frodo, fuera de si-. ¿¿¡¡PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HACES PREGUNTAS SI NO ME DEJAS CONTESTARTE!!??  
  
Pippin supuso que su primo estaba de mal humor, así que se levantó y se fue a corretear por la hierba cual animalillo en celo.  
  
La mañana era brillante, pero aún así Frodo temía que los persiguieran. Oyó la horrible voz de Pippin, que se revolcaba por el barro, cantando.  
  
-"No, no podría llevármelo"-pensó-. "Es demasiado inútil y estúpido como para que me sirva de algo en una misión suicida como esta. Ni siquiera creo que deba llevar a Sam, por motivos similares..."  
  
Miró a Sam Gamyi y descubrió que él estaba observándolo (Frodo pudo detectar cierta lujuria en su mirada, todo hay que decirlo).  
  
-Bueno Sam, ¿te siguen gustando los elfos, ahora que los has visto de cerca?  
  
-Pues son bastante diferentes de lo que yo pensaba; en realidad me los imaginaba bastante menos femeninos y más sabios, y no hace falta decir que nunca pensé que llevarían minifalda.  
  
-Sí, te entiendo... ¿Y sientes aún la necesidad de abandonar la Comarca ahora que los has visto?  
  
-Sí, señor, no sé cómo decirlo, pero después de anoche me siento diferente (seguramente fue por la bebida, pero no le quitaremos la ilusión al muchacho). Me parece ver el futuro, en cierto modo. Sé que recorreremos un largo camino hacia la oscuridad; pero también sé que no puedo volverme. No es que quiera ver elfos ahora, o dragones, o montañas... lo que quiero no lo sé exactamente, pero tengo que hacer algo antes del fin, y está ahí delante, no en la Comarca. Tengo que buscarlo, señor, si usted me entiende.  
  
Frodo quedó alucinado ante la perorata de Sam. Empezó a cuestionar seriamente la salud mental del muchacho, pero no dijo nada.  
  
En seguida volvió Pippin, todo sucio de barro y hierba. Volvieron a bañarlo y empezaron a andar.  
  
Frodo esta vez también tuvo a sus dos amigos obligados a caminar todo el día. Por eso estos dos se alegraron cuando, por la tarde, vieron a lo lejos la casa del granjero Maggot. Pippin miró a Frodo:  
  
-¡Mira, Frodo! ¡Es la granja de Maggot!  
  
-Lo veo. ¿Y qué?  
  
-¿¡Cómo que y qué!? ¿¡No te acuerdas de la vez en que te colaste en su casa para enrollarte con su hija y te descubrió!? ¡Te dijo que nunca volvieras aquí, deberías estar asustado!  
  
-¡Ah, eso! Bueno, seguro que el señor Maggot en el fondo es un hombre sensible y amable, no creo que me guarde rencor.  
  
Se dirigieron a la granja y llamaron a la puerta. Desde dentro se escucharon los ladridos de unos cuantos perros de gran tamaño. Abrió un hombre macizo de cara redonda y roja. Tres perros enormes asomaron las cabezas por la puerta.  
  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-preguntó intentando ser amable, pero expresando en su cara la mala pinta que le daban los visitantes.  
  
-¡Buenas tardes, señor Maggot!-dijo Pippin.  
  
El granjero lo miró detenidamente.  
  
-¡Ah, si es el señor Peregrin Tuk!-exclamó sonriendo-. Pero...-miró a Frodo y Sam- ¿Donde está el señor Meriadoc? ¿No ha venido con usted?  
  
Ante la sola mención de la palabra "Meriadoc" a Pippin le cambió por completo la expresión.  
  
-¿Merry? ¡No me hable de él!-dijo malhumorado-. Estos son Samsagaz Gamyi y Frodo Bolsón. No lo recordará, pero el señor Bolsón vivió por aquí hace años. Maggot miró a Frodo de forma penetrante.  
  
-Sí, lo recuerdo bien...-dijo suavemente y retornando a su expresión del principio. Miró a sus perros.- ¡Garra! ¡Colmillo! ¡Lobo! ¡A por él!  
  
Dicho y hecho, los perros se precipitaron en persecución de Frodo, que salió corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
-Bien, ustedes pasen, tengo unos cuantos barriles de cerveza-les dijo a Pippin y a Sam, volviendo a sonreír.  
  
-¡De eso nada!-dijo Sam-. ¡No dejaré al señor Frodo aquí solo! ¡¡¡Ya voy, señor Frodo!!!-gritó, corriendo en dirección a Frodo y los perros.  
  
Pippin entró, y sentado frente al granjero Maggot con una cerveza y los gritos de Frodo y Sam y los ladridos de los perros de fondo, le explicó un poco la situación.  
  
-Mi primo Frodo sabe más de todo esto, ¿por qué no lo deja entrar?  
  
-Está bien-dijo Maggot, algo malhumorado. Abrió la ventana y llamó a los perros. Al poco rato estos entraron y se tumbaron junto al fuego. Poco después llegaron Frodo y Sam, arrastrándose y con múltiples mordeduras y arañazos en su cuerpo.  
  
-Siéntense, por favor-dijo Maggot, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Frodo. Les sirvió una cerveza a cada uno (aunque la de Frodo estaba agria) y siguieron hablando sobre el tema. Cuando anocheció, Maggot los invitó a cenar.  
  
-Oiga, señor Maggot-se atrevió a preguntar Frodo durante la cena-, ¿sigue viviendo aquí su hija?  
  
Maggot se atragantó con la cerveza que bebía, y tras toser un rato dijo mirándolo de mala manera:  
  
-No, ya no vive aquí. Se ha casado-añadió, mirando más atentamente a Frodo.  
  
-Oh, qué lástima-murmuró Frodo, que ya había planeado una noche salvaje con la hija de Maggot.  
  
Después de cenar, Maggot se ofreció a llevarlos en su carreta hasta Balsadera. Los hobbits aceptaron, y después de que la señora Maggot le diese a Frodo una cesta de setas envenenadas (que él creía setas normales y deliciosas) partieron. Así fueron avanzando por el camino, contemplando el paisaje, el cielo cubierto de una espesa capa de contaminación, los árboles talados por crueles leñadores, los cadáveres causados por cazadores furtivos y la basura del camino.  
  
De pronto se escuchó el sonido de alguien que se acercaba. Maggot paró y sacó su trabuco, dispuesto a averiguar quién era... una vez le hubiese disparado y encontraran el cadáver. Pero antes de que pudiese disparar, una voz familiar les dijo:  
  
-Estoy buscando al señor Tuk, ¿lo ha visto?-era la voz de Merry.  
  
-¡Señor Merry!-gritó el señor Maggot.  
  
-¡Claro que sí! ¿A quién esperaba, al pato Donald?-exclamó Merry acercándose. Venía montado en un poney.  
  
Frodo, que se había escondido en la carreta dejando a sus amigos en peligro, saltó ahora para saludar a Merry. Sam se había quedado mucho más tranquilo y su corazón se había recuperado del ataque que sufrió cuando Maggot sacó el trabuco. Pippin miraba a Merry, con expresión dolida. Merry se acercó a él.  
  
-¡Te estaba buscando, Pippin! Estaba con Gordo Bolger en mi casa nueva y...  
  
-¿¡¡Qué!!? ¿¡Gordo Bolger!? ¡Así que tampoco te bastaba con Gandalf, ¿verdad?! ¡Tenías que liarte también con él!-gritó Pippin, indignado.  
  
-¡No, Pippin, Gordo me estaba aconsejando sobre nuestra relación! ¡De pronto sentí un ataque de ansiedad y he tenido que venir a buscarte!  
  
-¿De... De verdad?-preguntó Pippin emocionado. Pronto recuperó la compostura y volvió a su tono indignado-. ¿Pero y lo de Gandalf? ¡No puedes negar que me pones los cuernos con él!  
  
-¡Eso no es verdad, Pippin, yo te quiero a ti!  
  
Durante la discusión, Frodo, Sam y Maggot habían estado intentando comprender lo que ocurría, pero su cerebro de hobbit no llegaba a tanto. En un descuido, el señor Maggot subió a su carro y se largó de allí, sintiéndose incapaz de aguantar más hobbits estúpidos por aquel día.  
  
Finalmente Merry y Pippin se reconciliaron, sin que Frodo y Sam llegaran a comprender lo que había pasado. De esta forma, acordaron pasar la noche en casa de Merry, que no se encontraba muy lejos de allí. Y así el cuarteto partió hacia el hogar de Merry. 


	6. Conspiración desenmascarada

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
Veo que definitivamente os habeis olvidado de mi... ;_; ¡¡Estoy muy tristeeeee!! ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!!! Pero bueno, como ya he dicho voy a continuar.  
  
Bueno, ya que este capítulo es extremadamente corto (mi ingenio no daba para más aquel día, pero si me escribierais reviews me animaría y lo haría mejor... se siente) esta vez he subido dos capítulos de golpe. El otro ya es más largo.  
  
Por cierto, no se si podré escribir mucho a partir de ahora, porque han empezado las clases y para mantener mi reputación de señorita perfecta tengo que currar... ^_^U Aunque no creo que os importe demasiado, vistos los reviews ;_; Ya me he vuelto a deprimir... ¬ ¬  
  
Pues eso, ¡a leer!  
  
5  
  
CONSPIRACIÓN DESENMASCARADA  
  
Los cuatro hobbits llegaron a casa de Merry tras una gran caminata por múltiples senderos y alguna que otra caída en el río. Entraron en la casa, mojados, hambrientos y cansados. Los recibió un sonriente Gordo Bolger, a quien Pippin vigilaba constantemente con una mirada llena de odio.  
  
Colgaron las capas horteras y tiraron los bultos al suelo de cualquier manera. Merry les había preparado un baño caliente, pero la situación era algo peliaguda: Frodo no tenía inconveniente alguno en bañarse; sin embargo Sam, por alguna extraña razón, se sonrojó salvajemente y no quiso bañarse con él de ningún modo; Pippin, por su parte, insistía una y otra vez en bañarse con Merry. Finalmente lo decidieron a suertes, y entraron por turnos: primero Frodo y luego Sam; Pippin se bañaría más tarde con Merry, ya que había insistido mucho en ello mientras le lanzaba miradas traviesas a este.  
  
Cuando ya estuvieron todos limpios y pulcros (excepto Pippin, que seguía oliendo como un cerdo) tuvieron una segunda cena. Sin embargo decidieron prescindir de las setas de la señora Maggot, ya que a Merry le daban mala espina (más tarde Gordo Bolger las encontraría mientras rebuscaba en la basura y se las comería, pero esa es otra historia). Por el contrario, comieron muchas otras cosas, de forma que al terminar, la mesa parecía una pocilga.  
  
-Limpiaremos todo más tarde-anunció Merry, sin mucha esperanza de que sus amigos lo ayudaran en la tarea-. Ahora, ¡contádnoslo todo al pie de la letra!-exclamó mientras sacaba una libreta de notas y un boli.  
  
Pippin y Sam empezaron a explicar todo lo que les había ocurrido en el viaje, mientras Frodo miraba al fuego como ido (probablemente la cerveza agria de Maggot empezaba a hacer efecto en él).  
  
Al terminar, todos se quedaron en silencio. Sam empezaba a ponerse nervioso, y finalmente estalló:  
  
-¡Señor Frodo! ¿No piensa decirles a Merry y a Pippin que se dirige a Bree, donde se reunirá con Gandalf, y más tarde irá a Rivendel donde se formará la Comunidad del Cuchillo, que se embarcará en una misión suicida para destruir el Cuchillo Único en los Montes del Destino donde fue creado?  
  
-¡Sam! ¿No te he dicho muchas veces que no digas frases tan largas porque me das dolor de cabeza? E-espera un momento... ¿Cómo sabías tú todo eso? ¿Qué es eso de la Comunidad del Cuchillo?  
  
Sam se quedó mirándolo unos instantes. De pronto cogió un ladrillo suelto de la pared y se dio con él en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, tal y como hacía siempre que no tenía respuesta para algo.  
  
Frodo suspiró, meneó la cabeza y llevó a Sam a rastras hasta su cama, sin hacer caso de la hemorragia de su cabeza. Después volvió hasta donde estaban Merry, Pippin y Gordo, que tenían cara de circunstancia.  
  
-Bueno... Os habréis enterado de todo, ¿no?  
  
-Pues... Sí, la verdad.  
  
-Y... ¿Qué pensáis hacer?  
  
Los otros se lo quedaron mirando sin entender.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Merry, extrañado.  
  
-Pues... Si no pensáis acompañarme, o algo.  
  
-¿Acompañarte? ¿Por qué?  
  
-¡¿CÓMO QUE POR QUÉ?! ¡¡Pues porque sois mis amigos!!  
  
-¡¡Ah, eso!! Bueno, la amistad es algo muy complejo...-intentó excusarse Pippin, sin resultado alguno.  
  
-Ya... ¡Ahora veo lo que pasa! ¡¡Vosotros no sois mis amigos, nunca lo habéis sido!!-dijo Frodo, con una voz que amenazaba con quebrarse.  
  
-Esto... ¡Frodo, no digas tonterías, claro que somos tus amigos!  
  
-¡¡Mentira!! ¡¡Seguro que sólo fingís que sois amigos míos para que os deje algo de mi fortuna en el testamento, ¿verdad?!!  
  
-Q... ¿Qué? ¡P-pero ¿qué estás diciendo?! ¡Nosotros nunca haríamos eso!- mintieron los demás, que obviamente querían parte de la fortuna de Frodo.  
  
-¡¡¡Si fuera mentira me acompañaríais a Bree!!! Ya veo que sólo Sam es mi amigo de verdad... ¡Él heredará toda mi fortuna!  
  
-E... Está bien, Frodo, iremos contigo-acabó diciendo Pippin, que no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perder todo el dinero de su primo.  
  
-¿De... De verdad? ¡¡Gracias!!-dijo Frodo, feliz de poder arrastrar a aquellos aprovechados a la muerte.  
  
De esta forma, felices y contentos, los hobbits se prepararon para partir al día siguiente y se fueron a dormir. Sin embargo, Frodo estuvo escuchando los grititos, gemidos, etc. de Merry y Pippin que provenían del baño hasta muy entrada la noche. Finalmente, el sueño lo venció. 


	7. El Bosque Viejo

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
6  
  
EL BOSQUE VIEJO  
  
Frodo despertó bruscamente. La habitación estaba todavía a oscuras. Merry estaba allí, de pie, con una vela en una mano y golpeando la puerta con la otra.  
  
-¡¡¡VENGA, TÍO, DESPIERTAAAAA!!!-le decía la amable voz de su primo.  
  
-¿¿¿Qué pasa???-preguntó Frodo, todavía tembloroso y aturdido por el susto que llevaba en el cuerpo.  
  
-¿¿¡¡Cómo que qué pasa!!?? ¡¡Llevas durmiendo 15 horas seguidas!! ¡¡Son las tres de la tarde, debimos habernos ido hace 11 horas!! Sam está preparando el desayuno-almuerzo-merienda, y Pippin... Bueno, Pippin no es que haya dormido mucho esta noche...-concluyó casi murmurando.  
  
-¿Decías?  
  
-Eh... ¡Nada, nada! Yo voy a ensillar los poneys y a cargarlos con nuestros cuatro trastos-siguió Merry, aunque los cuatro trastos eran en realidad diez maletas de gran tamaño con ropa, comida, alcohol y droga, gran parte de los muebles de la casa y el televisor-. Tú despierta a Gordo, que vamos a joderle la siesta. Si nosotros nos levantamos, él también...  
  
-Merry, eres cruel...  
  
-Lo sé, gracias. ¡Venga, vamos a comer!  
  
Poco después de las cinco, los hobbits estaban listos para partir. Obligaron a Gordo a acompañarlos hasta los lindes del Bosque Viejo, el lugar por el que pensaban ir. Merry iba al frente guiando al poney que llevaba la carga (léase al pobre poney aplastado que intentaba moverse bajo el peso de la carga). Los demás iban montados sobre otros poneys, que compadecían a su compañero. Tras cabalgar cerca de una hora (con lo que ya empezaba a oscurecer, y hay que estar loco para entrar en un bosque de noche, pero bueno) una cerca se levantó de pronto delante.  
  
-¿Cómo vas a atravesarla?-preguntó Gordo.  
  
-Espera-dijo Merry. Cogió un paquetito que había cargado al pobre poney (que a esas alturas ya estaba prácticamente agonizando), lo desenvolvió y sacó unos cartuchos de dinamita. Los colocó junto a la cerca y les prendió fuego.  
  
-¡CORRED!-gritó después. Los demás hobbits no se lo pensaron dos veces y se precipitaron hacia unos setos que se hallaban a varios metros de distancia. Pero...  
  
-¡El poney!-gritó Sam, con una voz demasiado femenina para nuestro gusto.  
  
Y efectivamente, miraron hacia atrás y vieron que el poney que llevaba la carga no podía correr, y avanzaba penosamente hacia sus dueños. Sin embargo la dinamita se consumía mucho más rápido, y al escuchar un terrible ¡¡¡¡¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! los hobbits cerraron los ojos para no ver el final del pobre animal. Sin embargo no pudieron evitar escuchar un lastimero ¡¡¡¡IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH!!!! y ver, al abrir los ojos, una pata que misteriosamente era muy parecida a la del animal.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!-gritó Frodo, que no se preocupaba por el destino del poney, sino porque acababan de quedarse sin bestia de carga.  
  
Por suerte, el equipaje había salido disparado por el aire tras la explosión y ahora se encontraba desparramado por el suelo. El televisor había quedado inservible (ante la desesperación de Pippin), pero lo demás aún podía aprovecharse. Esta vez se les ocurrió que quizá podrían dividir la carga entre los poneys para que no se cansaran tanto (los hobbits son de efecto retardado), y siguieron su camino a través de los restos de la cerca volatilizada. Aquí Gordo Bolger se detuvo.  
  
-Yo me piro, no conseguireis arrastrarme más lejos. Frodo-continuó, acercándose a Frodo-, ha sido un placer conocerte-dijo, abrazándolo.  
  
-Gracias, Gordo, me siento mucho más animado-dijo Frodo, que por si no lo ha parecido intentaba ser sarcástico-. Oye, si viene el viejo de Gandalf le dices que se de prisa en llegar, que no estoy para tonterías, ¿vale?  
  
-Vale, Frodo. ¿Debo considerar que es tu último deseo?-preguntó Gordo, que daba por hecho que Frodo iba a morir.  
  
-Tío, tú sí que sabes animar a cualquiera. Venga, vámonos, que si estoy mucho tiempo más con él me deprimiré.  
  
Así se despidieron de Gordo Bolger, que lloraba y les despedía con un pañuelo, mientras le gritaba a Frodo que se acordara de él a la hora de firmar su testamento.  
  
Los cuatro hobbits entraron en un túnel oscuro, húmedo y, para desgracia de Frodo, lleno de ratas, porque Sam se ponía a chillar y se tiraba sobre él cada vez que veía una. Lo mismo le pasaba a Pippin con Merry, solo que a este último no parecía molestarle. Finalmente salieron de la cueva y penetraron en el bosque.  
  
-Merry...-dijo Pippin, en una de las ocasiones en las que hubo saltado sobre el nombrado-...¿Son ciertas las historias que se cuentan?  
  
-Si te refieres a la que dice que Frodo y Sam son gays, sí, es cierta.  
  
-No, no me refiero a esa... Me refiero a las que se cuentan sobre el Bosque Viejo...  
  
-¡Ah, esas! Bueno, hay quien dice que un lobo feroz anda por aquí en busca de niñas con capuchas rojas que vayan a visitar a sus abuelas, pero esa es harto absurda, ya que algún degenerado como Gandalf las secuestraría antes de que el lobo las encontrara, así que esa no la creas... También dicen que Rosa de España* se pasea por el bosque buscando víctimas a quienes cantarles sus canciones...  
  
-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!! ¡¡¡¡MISERICORDIAAAAA!!!!  
  
-Tranquilo, Pippin, gracias a Dios solo es un cuento, Rosa se encuentra a miles de años luz de distancia, no te preocupes... Pero lo que sí es cierto es que este bosque es raro... A los árboles no parecen gustarles las visitas extrañas, pero lo máximo que pueden hacerte es atraparte entre sus raíces y... ¿Pippin?  
  
Demasiado tarde: Pippin había sido atrapado por las raíces del árbol que se encontraba detrás suyo. Antes de poder ponerse a chillar como una nena, que era lo que pensaba hacer, Merry también fue atrapado por el árbol.  
  
Frodo intentaba liberarse de Sam, que seguía sobre él, y cuando se lo quitó de encima pudieron ver a sus dos amigos dentro de un árbol.  
  
-¿Pero qué...? ¡¡¡¡MERRY, PIPPIN!!!! ¡¡Sé que os gusta la intimidad, pero este no es momento de ponerse a hacer manitas dentro de un árbol!!-gritó Frodo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡MMMMMMPHHHHH!!!! ¡¡MPPPPHHHMPHHHH!! (traducción: ¡¡¡¡NO ESTAMOS HACIENDO MANITAS, IMBÉCIL!!!! ¡¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!!)  
  
-Oh, ya veo... Bueno, ¿pero cómo os habéis metido ahí dentro?  
  
-Em... Señor Frodo, creo que este no es momento para conversar... Parece que empieza a faltarles el aire...  
  
-Sí, tienes razón, Sam... ¿Pero cómo los sacaremos de ahí?  
  
-Oh, eso no es problema, señor Frodo...  
  
Sam corrió hacia el equipaje y sacó de su mochila una motosierra.  
  
-¿¿¡¡¡¡MMMMMMMPHHHHHHHHHH!!!!?? ¡¡MMMMPPPPHHHHH!! (traducción: ¿¿¡¡¡¡ES QUE ESTÁS LOCO!!!!?? ¡¡NOS REBANARÁS LA CABEZA!!)  
  
-Sam... Creo que no es muy buena idea...  
  
Frodo estaba intentando detener a Sam, que ya se dirigía como un psicópata hacia el árbol estirando la cuerda de su motosierra, cuando escucharon una hermosa canción:  
  
-¡¡¡EN LA GRANJA DE MI TÍO, IAH IAH OOOOOH!!!  
  
Frodo y Sam miraron hacia atrás asombrados de que alguien pudiese cantar esa canción sin volverse loco, y vieron aparecer por entre los arbustos a un extraño personaje:  
  
-¡¡¡Hola holita, vecinitos!!!-dijo la misma voz, de la cual era dueño un hombrecillo que curiosamente era muy parecido a Ned Flanders (todos conoceis a Ned Flanders, quien no lo conozca, debe ver más la televisión).  
  
Frodo y Sam se habían quedado embobados mirando a aquel personaje, mientras Merry y Pippin se asfixiaban dentro del árbol. Frodo reaccionó de golpe, y se puso a gritar con voz afeminada:  
  
-¡¡¡Aquí!!! ¡¡¡Ayúdenos, misterioso hombrecillo a quien no conocemos de nada!!!  
  
-¡Carambita carambola, qué tenemos aquí! ¡Pero si són dos hobbitillos!- replicó el personaje, en un alarde de ingenio-. Yo soy Tom Bombadil, y el arbolillo que tiene presos a vuestros dos amiguillos es el Viejo Hombre Sauc... illo.  
  
-Oh, pues mucho gust... ¡Oiga, ¿es que no ve que no es momento de presentaciones?! ¡Ayúdenos a sacar a ese par de cretinos del interior del árbol!  
  
-¡Por supuestillo!-contestó Tom, siempre con una eterna y amable sonrisa.  
  
Dicho esto, se dirigió con paso firme hacia el sauce y le dijo:  
  
-¡Hola holita, Viejo Hombre Sauce! Verás, resulta que sería muy amable por tu parte que dejaras libres a estos dos hobbitillos, porque tiene una misioncilla que cumplir, y además he oído que los hobbitillos son muy indigestillos...  
  
Frodo y Sam lo miraban con cara de circunstancia mientras intentaba dialogar con el sauce. Mientras, dentro del sauce, Merry y Pippin empezaban a notar una ligera presión en su pecho, cosa que les indicaba que se estaban quedando sin aire y que les quedaban pocos segundos de vida.  
  
Tras unos segundos más de diálogo con el sauce, este accedió a soltar a los hobbits, ya que la forma de hablar de Tom empezaba a volverle loco. Segundos después los hobbits Merry y Pippin se hallaban tirados en la hierba resoplando e intentando llenar sus vacíos pulmones.  
  
-¡Bien, amiguillos, puesto que soy tan amabilillo os invito a pasar unos diillas en mi humilde casilla! Seguidme ahora, antes de que se haga de noch... illa.  
  
Seguidamente, Tom empezó a correr de tal forma que los hobbits no podían seguirle. Cuando estos ya sospechaban que les había tomado el pelo y que estaba intentando deshacerse de ellos, vislumbraron a lo lejos una luz. Fueron hacia ella y descubrieron que la "humilde casilla" de Tom era en realidad un caserón enorme y casi siniestro. Sin embargo, los hobbits no se percataron de ello, y entraron. ********************************************************************** *Rosa de España: Aclaro para nuestros amigos los hispanoamericanos que Rosa de España es una cantante de cierto concurso televisivo que nos representó a los españoles en el Festival de Eurovisión (quien quiera más información sobre dicho festival que busque en una enciclopedia). Su canción más popular dice algo así como "EUROPE'S LIVING A CEEEEELEBRATIOOOOON..." ^_^U mejor no canto más, esa canción siempre me marea XDDDD 


	8. En casa de Tom Bombadil

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡¡¡Soy feliz, tengo reviews!!! ^_^ ¡Graciaaaaas! ¡Os quierooooo! (Usagi-cha se pone a besuquear a toda persona que le haya enviado reviews).  
  
^_^U Lo siento, pero tanta emoción contenida no es buena, tengo que desahogarme de vez en cuando...  
  
Bueno, pues este es el capítulo que narra la estancia de nuestros estúpidos hobbits en casa de Tom Bombadil... ¿Sobrevivirán a tanta cursilada? XDDDD Podeis saberlo... ¡ahora mismo! ^_^  
  
IMPORTANTE: Este capítulo contiene diversas indirectas que ponen en entredicho la veracidad total o parcial de la religión cristiana (lo siento, pero necesito desahogarme, ya que en su día dicha religión me amargó bastante la existencia). Si entre los posibles lectores hay algun creyente incondicional que se podría ofender con dichas indirectas, le ruego por favor que NO lea el capítulo. Si lo hace, lo hace bajo su total responsabilidad. Así que no quiero quejas de ningún tipo, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
7  
  
EN CASA DE TOM BOMBADIL  
  
Los cuatro hobbits franquearon el ancho portal (anchísimo, en verdad) y se detuvieron, parpadeando. Esta vez no se trataba de un exceso de estupidez por su parte, puesto que cualquier persona normal parpadearía ante el espectáculo que se ofrecía ante sus ojos: Una sala con una enorme mesa llena de velas blancas, extrañamente muy parecidas a las de mi comunión, se extendía ante ellos para terminar ante un enorme retrato de Dios (Sé que Dios no existía en el mundo de Tolkien, pero puestos a poner la familia de Ned Flanders... Es indispensable que incluya a Dios XDDD).  
  
Los hobbits habían quedado alucinados ante tal visión, de tal forma que tardaron un rato en ver a la mujer que se encontraba delante de sus narices: una mujer igualita a... (Adivinad) Mod Flanders. (¡Sí, habeis acertado!)  
  
-¡Adelante, mis buenos invitados!-dijo, y los hobbits supieron que no habían escuchado voz más cursi en su vida.  
  
Los hobbits se adelantaron tímidamente unos pasos, sintiéndose de algún modo sorprendidos y torpes, aunque esto último fuese habitual en ellos. Antes de que pudieran decir una palabra, la joven saltó ágilmente por encima de la mesa, dando un triple salto mortal tras impulsarse con un pie, para caer apoyándose en las manos y una rodilla (sí, como los ninjas), y corrió hacia ellos.  
  
-¡Venid, queridos amigos!-dijo ella tomando a Frodo por la mano, ante la furiosa mirada de Sam-. ¡Reíd y alegraos! Soy Baya de Oro, Hija de Dios. -Los hobbits se quedaron alucinados ante tal afirmación, pero la mujer pareció no darse cuenta-. ¡Cerremos las puertas a Satanás!-Dijo, cerrando la puerta de la mansión.- Quizá sois tan cobardes que aún teneis miedo de la niebla, la sombra de los árboles, el agua profunda y el Infierno. ¡No temáis! Pues esta noche estáis bajo techo en casa de Tom Bombadil, que también es la casa de Dios.  
  
Los hobbits la miraron asombrados, preguntándose si aquella mujer estaría en sus cabales, y ella los observó a su vez, uno a uno, sonriendo.  
  
-Esto... Señora...-dijo Frodo al fin, ya que la constante mirada de la mujer en sus partes más íntimas empezaba a incomodarlo.- Eh... ¿Se encuentra bien?  
  
-¡Por supuesto que sí, mi pequeño amiguito!-contestó ella, sonriente.- ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque Dios me protege! Dios nunca permitiría que nos pasara algo a Tommy o a mi...-concluyó, haciendo que la mirada de asombro de los hobbits aumentara.- ¡Sentaos y esperemos al Señor de la casa!-De pronto se interrumpió, y mirando hacia el cuadro de Dios dijo-: No, mi Señor, no me refiero a vos, sino a mi marido...-tras esta aclaración, se volvió a dirigir a los hobbits-. No tardará. Está atendiendo a vuestros animales cansados.  
  
En realidad Tom se encontraba intentando reanimar a los pobres poneys agónicos con un elixir reconstituyente "que Dios les había regalado", según él.  
  
Los hobbits se sentaron, complacidos aunque un poco intimidados, en unas sillas bajas de mimbre, mientras Baya de Oro se ocupaba alrededor de la mesa, hablando de vez en cuando al retrato. De algún sitio detrás del caserón llegó el sonido de un canto. De cuando en cuando alcanzaban a oír, entre muchos hola holita, vecinitos, y por supuestillo, unas palabras que se repetían:  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAALELUYA, AAAAAAAALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALELUYA, ALEEEEEEELUYAAAAAA!!!!  
  
-Em... Señora...-dijo Frodo al cabo de un rato-. Decidme, si mi pregunta no os parece tonta, ¿quién es Tom Bombadil?  
  
-Oh, desde luego que tu pregunta me parece tonta.-dijo ella riendo-. Bueno... él... es él.  
  
Frodo la miró con la misma cara que un psiquiatra usa con su paciente más grave.  
  
-Es como lo has visto-dijo ella respondiendo a la mirada de Frodo-. Es el nuevo Mesías.  
  
-¿Entonces estas tierras extrañas le pertenecen?  
  
-De ningún modo-dijo ella, y la sonrisa se le cambió por una mirada psicópata-. Él es el dueño de todo el planeta. Ninguno de estos estúpidos mortales (o inmortales, en el caso de los elfos) se imagina siquiera lo que la religión cristiana planea hacer... Dios nos envió a Tom y a mi para que ejecutáramos su plan... Y una vez lo hayamos hecho... ¡EL MUNDO SERÁ NUESTRO! ¡¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
Baya de Oro se detuvo ante las miradas totalmente asombradas de sus invitados. Dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de revelar el plan maquiavélicamente ideado por su Señor, se maldijo a si misma y retornó en seguida a su habitual sonrisa.  
  
Se abrió una puerta y entró Tom Bombadil. Rió, y yendo hacia Baya de Oro le tomó la mano.  
  
-¡He aquí a mi hermosa señora!-dijo inclinándose hacia los hobbits, que a estas alturas ya desconfiaban completamente de la "hermosa señora"-. ¡He aquí a mi Baya de Oro! ¿Está la mesilla puesta? ¿Alcanza para todillos? ¿Está la cenilla listilla?  
  
-Está-respondió Baya de Oro, atosigada por la avalancha de preguntas de su "marido"-. Pero quizá los huéspedes no lo están.  
  
Tom golpeó las manos y gritó: -¡Tom, Tom! ¡Tus huéspedes están cansados y tú casi lo olvidaste! ¡Venid, mis alegres amiguillos, y Tom os refrescará! Os limpiaréis las manillas sucias y os lavareis las carillas grasientas. Fuera esos abriguillos horteras. Peinad esas melenillas enmarañadas y guarras.  
  
Fue así como los hobbits comenzaron su estancia en el caserón de Tom Bombadil, que duró cerca de mes y medio, ya que los hobbits siempre están dispuestos a gorronear. Durante este tiempo los hobbits puedieron haberse enterado al menos en gran parte del misterioso plan que supuestamente Tom y Baya de Oro debían ejecutar para su Señor, pero eran seres demasiado estúpidos como para preocuparse por detalles como aquellos.  
  
Un día en el que Baya de Oro se cansó de tener a los hobbits aprovechándose de su hospitalidad, esta le pidió a Tom que los echara, con la excusa de que estaba intentando interferir en los planes de su Señor. Ante este argumento Tom no tuvo más remedio que comunicarles a los hobbits que a la mañana siguiente deberían partir. Así, tras decir un par de oraciones y cantar unos cuantos himnos, los cuatro hobbits fueron conducidos por Tom a su habitación.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
¡Bueno! ¿Cuál será el misterioso y maquiavélico plan que se esconde tras el cristianismo? Me temo que nunca lo sabremos... Y os recuerdo que no quiero recibir ningún tipo de quejas sobre este asunto, ya que arriba pone bien clarito que ningún creyente debe leer este capítulo.  
  
Siento que este capítulo no sea muy divertido, pero estoy resfriada, tengo torcido el tobillo y son las 12 de la noche de un viernes. En tales circustancias llega un momento en que la mente de una no da para más.  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-balrog of altena: ¡Mi primer review en semanas! Muchas gracias por él ^_^ Ya creía que nadie leía mi historia... Me alegro de que te gustaran los dos anteriores capítulos, y espero que este también te guste, aunque reconozco que no es tan divertido. Y gracias por el cumplido ^_^ Supongo que el hecho de vivir en una familia en la cual reina la locura acaba por afectar a una al cerebro, y acaba escribiendo cosas como esta XDDD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! 


	9. Bajo la enseña del Poney Pisador

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Aquí estoy otra vez! ^_^ Y es una suerte, porque estoy tan ocupada que casi no tengo tiempo ni para dormir... Ahora mismo estoy luciendo unas enormes ojeras T_T Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer ^_^U  
  
Bueno, mi idea principal es hacer la parodia capítulo por capítulo, tal y como está en el libro, pero el capítulo "Niebla en las Quebradas de los Túmulos" siempre me ha parecido raro O_O? Y además no tiene mucha importancia para la historia, así que paso directamente al siguiente ^_^U Y... además este será un capítulo que incluirá DOS capítulos del libro, con tal de hacerlo más largo... Perdonadme por mi falta de inspiración y... ¡No me mateis! T_T  
  
Pues eso, a leer, y ya sabeis que después un review siempre anima, ¿verdad? ^_^  
  
9/10  
  
BAJO LA ENSEÑA DEL PONEY PISADOR/TRANCOS  
  
A la mañana siguiente Frodo despertó con la visión de Tom recitando un Padre Nuestro. Al mismo tiempo recordó que aquel era el día en que tenían que marcharse.  
  
Después del desayuno se prepararon para despedirse, los hobbits con el corazón destrozado por no haberse aprovechado de sus anfitriones tanto como quisieran y Tom y Baya de Oro felices por poder librarse al fin de ellos. Los agónicos poneys, que ya estaban prácticamente recuperados, estaban casi retozones, posiblemente porque se aproximaba la época de celo. Tom salió de la casa, se limpió las gafas y rezó en el umbral, invitando a los hobbits a ponerse de pie, a partir, y a largarse tan deprisa como pudieran.  
  
Tom los acompañó un trecho, pero pronto se despidió de ellos, no sin antes bendecirlos varias veces.  
  
Los cuatro hobbits cabalgaron por las Quebradas de los Túmulos durante algunos días, aunque no les ocurrió nada extraño, al contrario de todo lo que les habían dicho anteriormente (Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...´^_^`U).  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la frontera de la aldea de Bree, bajo una fastidiosa lluvia... Mas no para Sam, que aprovechaba que la ropa de su señor estaba empapada y se traslucía para ver ciertas partes de su cuerpo...  
  
Se acercaron a la puerta que separaba Bree del resto del mundo, que era de madera y con dos ventanillas, una arriba y otra más abajo (sí, como en la peli). Frodo llamó a la puerta, y por la ventanilla inferior se asomó la horrenda cara de un hombre que, al tener que estar siempre vigilando quién franqueaba la puerta no tenía noticias del exterior. Por eso quería que los hobbits se lo contaran absolutamente TODO acerca del mundo actual. Sólo los dejó marchar cuando Frodo, amargado, le contó el cuento de que tenía que darse prisa en llegar a la ciudad donde sus supuestos hijos esperaban ansiosos el chorizo que les traía. El vigilante, conmovido y llorando a lágrima viva, los dejó pasar.  
  
La ciudad de Bree no era muy diferente de las demás ciudades de la Tierra Media: tenía calles sucias y descuidadas, con algún que otro excremento de caballo, las casas estaban en ruinas y a esas horas de la noche los barrios ya estaban llenos de borrachos y señoritas de compañía, como gustaban llamar a las prostitutas. Tras caminar un poco por las calles siendo constantemente acosados por las señoritas de compañía, llegaron al Poney Pisador, que resultó ser, cómo no, un prostíbulo. Era una de las pocas casas que no estaban en ruinas, y tenía un enorme cartel donde podía leerse el nombre del local y había dibujados dos poneys en una postura que recrodaba a la que usan estos animales a la hora de su apareamiento.  
  
-Esto... Señor Frodo...-dijo Sam, que empezaba a incomodarse por la constante mirada de una señorita cercana a él-. No... No pensará pasar la noche aquí... ¿Verdad?  
  
-Precisamente a ESO es a lo que hemos venido, Sam-contestó Frodo, visiblemente mosqueado.  
  
-Pe-pero... Señor Frodo, usted no debería ir a lugares como estos...  
  
-Pero Sam, aquí es donde hemos quedado con Gandalf... Curioso lugar para quedar, realmente-musitó Frodo.  
  
Entraron, y fueron inmediatamente arrollados por un bulto que pasó a gran velocidad sobre ellos. Tras haberlos derribado, el bulto se paró y pudieron ver que se trataba de un hombre con visibles problemas de peso.  
  
-¡Oh, mil perdones!-dijo el hombre, ayudándolos a levantarse-. Yo soy Cebadilla Mantecona, y soy el dueño de este tugu... establecimiento-terminó con una enorme y falsa sonrisa.  
  
-Ya... Pues verá, habíamos quedado aquí con Gandalf el Gris. ¿Podría decirle que ya hemos llegado?-dijo Frodo.  
  
-¿Gandalf? ¿Un viejo maleducado y grosero, de mirada psicópata, con un sombrero picudo y una túnica gris hortera?  
  
-¡¡Sí!! ¡Exacto!  
  
-Pues no, no lo he visto en mi vida.  
  
Los hobbits se lo quedaron mirando unos segundos, hasta que comprendieron que aquel hombre no estaba muy bien de la azotea. Decidieron seguirle la corriente, reservar una habitación y esperar a que Gandalf llegara, procurando salir de allí sin ser violados por alguna de las empleadas.  
  
Subieron a la habitación que les habían dado: se trataba de una acogedora sala con cama matrimonial extra grande, un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y un cuadro con una sugerente imagen en una de las paredes. Además había una máquina expendedora de preservativos.  
  
Al poco rato llegaron el señor Mantecona con sus dos esclavos, Nob y Bob, para servirles la cena. Los dos hobbits esclavos trabajaban con gran precisión, volviendo de vez en cuando la vista al látigo que transportaba su dueño. Cuando la mesa estuvo puesta se retiraron, seguidos por el señor Mantecona, que aconsejó a sus clientes visitar el salón común al acabar la cena. Los hobbits se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y se pusieron a comer. La mayoría de alimentos eran afrodisíacos, para facilitar el trabajo de los clientes.  
  
Al acabar, Frodo, Sam y Pippin decidieron bajar al salón común, ya que se sentían con ganas de marcha. En cambio Merry dijo que prefería quedarse descansando, aunque en realidad iba a reunirse con una empleada hobbit con la que había quedado antes de la cena.  
  
Al llegar los tres hobbits al salón común, no pudieron evitar que se les abriera la boca: no se trataba en absoluto de los típicos salones, donde la gente se emborracha, se droga, baila y se liga a unos cuantos individuos del sexo opuesto, sino de una auténtica sala de striptease. Había diversas plataformas sobre las que se levantaban barras, en las cuales algunas chicas se despojaban de sus ropas, y bajo las plataformas se acumulaban varios clientes que gritaban adjetivos, digamos, apasionados hacia las muchachas. Luces de colores iluminaban las plataformas.  
  
Los hobbits seguían boquiabiertos ante tal espectáculo. Finalmente se decidieron a sentarse en la barra del bar y procurar no fijarse mucho en las chicas que se desnudaban detrás de ellos.  
  
Entretanto, una misteriosa figura envuelta en sombras tenía su mirada fija en Frodo. De vez en cuando soltaba una bocanada de humo de la pipa que fumaba y se le iluminaban los ojos, parecidos a los de un camaleón. Sam, que siempre estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría alrededor de su amo, dijo:  
  
-Señor Frodo, ese tipo no ha dejado de mirarle desde que llegamos. ¿Cree que será un pervertido?  
  
-¡Sam! ¡No digas eso, ¿cómo quieres que...?!-Frodo se detuvo en seco-. Un momento... No es una idea tan disparatada... He oído que últimamente hay muchos, y siendo yo tan irresistiblemente atractivo...-Sam asintió efusivamente, demostrando que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con esto último- . ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ver qué quiere, no me gusta que me observen de esa forma.  
  
Frodo se levantó, pasó por delante de un Pippin borracho que ya bailaba en la barra junto a una chica y llegó hasta el misterioso hombre, que seguía mirándolo.  
  
-¡Eh, tú! ¡Sí sí, el de pinta de psicópata y drogadicto! Mira, no me gusta que la gente me mire silenciosa y detenidamente como estás haciendo tú... Y tampoco me gusta que me cojas por el cuello como estás haciendo tú... Y tampoco me gusta que me metas en un cuarto oscuro y siniestro como estás haciendo tú...  
  
-¡¡¡¡Cierra el pico!!!! ¡¡Me da igual lo que te guste o no, ¿te enteras?!! Yo soy Trancos el Montaraz, y todo el que me conoce sabe que no debe llevarme la contraria, ¡¡porque sabe cómo terminará!! ¿¡Entendido!?  
  
Frodo, ante semejante respuesta, se quedó callado.  
  
-Bien...-Trancos carraspeó-. ¿Estás asustado?  
  
-En absoluto.  
  
-¡¡¡Maldita sea, di que sí!!!  
  
-Vale... Sí.  
  
-No lo suficiente. ¡¡¡Oh, qué bien ha quedado!!! ¿Ves, ves como tenías que decir que sí?  
  
-Ya... Oye, no pensarás hacerme cosas feas, ¿verdad?  
  
-Oye, que yo tengo novia, y además está muy buena...-Trancos empezó a babear, al parecer recordando algo muy agradable.  
  
-Esto... Bueno, ¡pues no te saldrás con la tuya, porque mis amigos vendrán a salvarme de un momento a otro!  
  
Frodo y Trancos miraron hacia la puerta, esperando algo.  
  
-He dicho-repitió Frodo, con voz más alta y más mosqueada- QUE MIS AMIGOS VENDRÁN A SALVARME DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO.  
  
Esperaron un poco más. Cuando Frodo ya se estaba acordando de sus amigos y sus respectivas madres se oyeron unos pasos que se precipitaban hacia la puerta. Finalmente esta se abrió.  
  
-Su... ¡Suéltale, cabronazo!-gritó Sam Gamyi, jadeando.  
  
-¡¡¡Y vosotros os llamáis mis amigos!!! ¿¡Por qué habéis tardado tanto!?  
  
-Es que sin querer le metí mano a una de las chicas, y el Mantecona me dijo que por contacto físico debía de pagarle un 5 % más del precio acordado originalmente. Yo no quise hacerlo, así que nos ha estado persiguiendo durante todo este rato...-explicó Pippin-. Y al final tuve que pagarle- cocluyó tristemente.  
  
-Ya...-dijo Frodo, maldiciéndose a si mismo por haberse permitido viajar con semejantes imbéciles-. ¿Y dónde está Merry?  
  
En aquel mismo instante llegó Merry, despeinado, con la ropa mal puesta y con varias marcas de pintalabios por toda la cara.  
  
-¿Me he perdido algo?  
  
Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, excepto Pippin, que lo miraba con expresión de incredulidad y dolor.  
  
-Bien...-Trancos volvió a tomar la palabra-. Será mejor que esta noche vengais a dormir a mi habitación.  
  
-¿Lo ve, señor Frodo?-le susurró Sam a Frodo, aunque lo suficientemente alto como para que Trancos lo oyera-. Ya le dije que sería un pervertido.  
  
-¡¡¡TE HE DICHO QUE TENGO NOVIA!!!-gritó Trancos-. ¡¡Si os digo que vengais es porque los Jinetes Negros os están siguiendo de cerca y os vendrán a atacar a vuestra habitación!!  
  
Y así los hobbits conocieron a Trancos. Una vez en su habitación todos se acostaron mientras él vigilaba, pero Frodo y Sam no pegaron ojo en toda la noche por si intentaba algo...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
¡Sí! ¡Por fin aparece Aragorn! (Se oyen varios gritos similares a "¡¡¡Macizo!!!" y "Tío bueno!!!" provenientes de las fans de dicho personaje [yo entre ellas]). Bueno, no se si os gustará mi forma de plasmarlo ^_^U Pero para eso está ese botoncito lila de abajo, ¿no?  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena: ¡Hola otra vez! ^_^ Gracias por tu review. Me alegro de que te divirtiera el anterior capítulo, pero a mi sigue sin gustarme ¬ ¬ Bueno, pues aquí tienes a uno de los miembros de la Compañía. Espero que estés satisfecha, aunque pronto nos encontraremos a Legolas (Se oyen MÁS gritos de "¡¡¡Tío bueno!!!" y "¡¡¡Macizo!!!" de las fans del elfo, entre las cuales está mi amiga Eldwin ^_^U), Gimli, Boromir y... Gandalf otra vez ¬ ¬U XDDD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-arwen-chang: Hola ^_^ Gracias por tu review. ¿De verdad que te lo has leído entero? Bueno, si lo juras por tu osito de peluche ya me lo creo XD A ver si te funciona más a menudo el botoncito de reviews, que siempre animan mucho ^_^ Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic, y me alegro más aún de que te guste el primer capi, porque pensé que no iba a gustar a nadie... XD Sí, me baso en el libro, en la plenitud de la frase... Lo que significa que me propongo hacer TODOS Y CADA UNO de los capítulos del libro... Aunque de vez en cuando me saltaré alguno, como has podido ver. Hay fic para rato ^_^U ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-VaniaHepskins: ¡Hola! Ya se te echaba de menos ^_^ Gracias por tu review. Qué bien que hayas pasado bien la tarde con mi fic... Voy a llorar de la emoción ;_; Sí, entiendo lo de tu máquina, con la mía pasa lo mismo ¬ ¬ (Usagi-cha le da unas palmaditas bastante más fuertes de lo normal a su estup... endo ordenador). Bueno, pues... ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! (Sé que me repito, pero es la verdad ^_^U) 


	10. Un cuchillo en la oscuridad

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Weeeee! ¡Hola! ^_^ Bueno, tras un día de lluvia, humedad y dolor de tobillo (T_T) vuelvo a presentar un capítulo nuevo.  
  
En este capítulo nuestros hobbits en compañía de Trancos llegan a la Cima de los Vientos. ¿Será Trancos de fiar? ¿Podrá este aguantar a los hobbits durante TODO el viaje? XD Ahora lo sabréis ^_^  
  
11  
  
UN CUCHILLO EN LA OSCURIDAD  
  
Mientras en el prostíbulo de Breelos clientes se preparaban en sus cuartos para tener una noche bastante... digamos, "placentera", las tinieblas se extendían en Los Gamos. La casa de Cricava estaba envuelta en silencio. Gordo Bolger abrió la puerta con precaución y miró a fuera. Una inquietud temerosa había estado creciendo en él a lo largo del día, ya que no creía realmente que Frodo se acordara de él cuando firmara su testamento, y ahora no tenía ganas de irse a la cama: sin una hobbit bien formada esperándote en ella no tenía ninguna emoción. Mientras clavaba los ojos en la oscuridad, buscando alguna fémina que llevarse a la cama, una sombra negra se escurrió bajo los árboles; la puerta pareció abrirse por sus propios medios y cerrarse sin ruido. Gordo Bolger sintió que la lujuria lo dominaba. Se encogió, retrocedió y fue al dormitorio, esperando a que la supuesta mujer de afuera se decidiera a entrar. Mucho después llegó a la conclusión de que era absurdo pensar que una hobbit con ganas de sexo iría escondiéndose por las sombras. Cuando comprendió esto sintió pánico, y cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo (¬ ¬U).  
  
La noche se hizo más profunda. Se oyó entonces un sonido peculiar: traían un caballo a rastras por la senda. El sonido se detuvo en la puerta del jardín, y tres formas negras entraron reptando por el suelo. Una de ellas fue a la puerta; las otras dos a los extremos de la casa, y allí se quedaron aliviando sus necesidades fisiológicas que llevaban aguantando todo el día.  
  
La figura que estaba junto a la puerta se movió de pronto, y en la oscuridad sin luna y sin estrellas brilló una hoja de metal. Se oyó un golpe, sordo pero pesado, y la puerta se estremeció.  
  
-¡Abre, en nombre de Mordor!-dijo una voz muy similar a la del pato Donald.  
  
Otro golpe, y las maderas estallaron y la cerradura saltó en pedazos, tal como lo hacían cuando Gandalf las aporreaba con su vara. Las formas negras entraron precipitadamente.  
  
En ese momento, entre los árboles cercanos, sonó un cuerno... o la sirena de un barco ballenero, era difícil asegurarlo.  
  
¡DESPERTAD! ¡FUEGO! ¡PELIGRO! ¡TERRORISTAS ESTADOUNIDENSES! ¡DESPERTAD!  
  
Gordo Bolger no había estado inactivo. Tan pronto como vio que las formas oscuras venían reptando por el jardín, supo que tenía que correr, o luchar contra ellas de forma heróica y ser recordado por generaciones posteriores. Optó por la primera opción. Y corrió, saliendo por la puerta de atrás, saltando por el jardín y los campos. Cuando llegó a la casa más cercana, situada a unos 30 km, se derrumbó en el umbral, gritando: -¡No, no, no! ¡No, yo no! ¡No lo tengo!-Pasó un tiempo antes de que todos comprendieron que Gordo no estaba drogado ni borracho y que pudieran entender sus balbuceos. Llegaron a la conclusión de que había enemigos en Los Gamos, y no perdieron más tiempo.  
  
¡PELIGRO! ¡FUEGO! ¡TERRORISTAS ESTADOUNIDENSES!  
  
Otros cuernos respondieron a lo lejos. La alarma cundía rápidamente.  
  
Las figuras negras escaparon de la casa. Una de ellas, mientras corría, dejó caer en el umbral un manto hortera de hobbit. Afuera en el sendero se oyó un ruido de cascos, y un galope que se alejó martillando las tinieblas. Todo alrededor de Cricava resonaba la llamada de los cuernos, voces que gritaban, pies que corrían y manos que robaban aprovechando el caos. Pero los Jinetes Negros galopaban como un viento hacia la Puerta del Norte. Ahora sabían que la casa estaba vacía y que el Cuchillo había huído como un cobarde. Se cargaron a los guardias de la puerta y desaparecieron de la Comarca.  
  
En las primeras horas de la noche, Frodo despertó sobresaltado: a pesar de sus intenciones iniciales se había quedado dormido. Vio que Trancos seguía sentado y alerta en el sillón, y que él mismo seguía vestido, y se tranquilizó un poco. Miró a Sam, que también roncaba en su cama. "Sirvientes..." Pensó.  
  
Frodo no tardó en quedarse dormido otra vez (no se caracterizaba por su fuerza de voluntad), y despertó a la mañana siguiente con el canto de un gallo. Se levantó, cogió su ballesta, disparó al gallo por la ventana y tras oír un lastimero "¡¡¡COOOOOOK!!!" volvió a meterse en su cama. Sin embargo Trancos lo obligó a volver a levantarse.  
  
Luego de haberlos despertado a todos, Trancos los llevó a la alcoba. Cuando la vieron, se alegraron de haberle hecho caso; habían forzado los postigos, las camas estaban todas revueltas, las almohadas abiertas de arriba a abajo, el felpudo hecho pedazos, y las latas de cerveza que había tiradas por el suelo indicaban que los Jinetes habían tenido una buena juerga.  
  
Trancos fue a buscar en seguida al posadero. Este parecía somnoliento y asustado, lo que indicaba que, al contrario que la gran mayoría de sus clientes, no había pasado una noche salvaje. Al ver todo el desastre decidió que aquellos clientes debían marcharse inmediatamente para evitar más destrozos, y mandó a sus dos esclavos hobbits que tuvieran listos sus poneys y les prepararan el desayuno. Pero resultó que un amable miembro de Greenpeace que pasaba por allí vio a los agónicos poneys, y decidió soltarlos para que tuvieran una segunda oportunidad. Así que ahora no tenían medio de transporte.  
  
Decidieron comprarle un poney al primer muerto de hambre que encontraran, y el muerto de hambre resultó ser Bill Helechal, el drogata del pueblo. Los estafó de mala manera, todo hay que decirlo, ya que les cobró 300.000 E por una bestia famélica y en peor estado que los anteriores, si cabía. Pero no les quedaba otra opción, así que tuvieron que pagarle.  
  
Con todo, eran más de las dos de la tarde cuando partieron. Nob y Bob le habían regalado a Sam unas cuantas hojas de marihuana. "Marihuana para caminar y un porro para descansar", se dijo. Todos los habitantes de la aldea los miraban curiosos, y se escuchó más de un flash de cámara de fotos. Se sintieron aliviados cuando finalmente salieron del pueblo.  
  
Días más tarde, tras haber atravesado caminos, campos, pantanos y estercoleros, llegaron a la Cima de los Vientos, que según Trancos fue un refugio usado por sus antepasados judíos cuando fueron perseguidos en la antigüedad. Más tarde encontraron sobre una roca diversos trazos irregulares y temblorosos.  
  
-Quizá sea una señal de Gandalf, y si lo es puedo asegurar que estaba o borracho o drogado... Estos trazos tan irregulares lo indican.-afirmó Trancos.  
  
-¿Y qué podrían significar?  
  
-Diría que representan... Déjame ver... ¡Ah, ya lo tengo! EEUUJSV... Es decir, la frase favorita de Gandalf cuando está borracho: "Estados Unidos jamás serán vencidos"...  
  
Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Gandalf debía de estar muy borracho para decir algo así.  
  
Unas horas después llegaron a la cima. Trancos se acostó junto a la hoguera que habían encendido y ordenó a Sam y a Merry que fueran a vigilar los alrededores. Estos estuvieron a punto de mandarle a tomar por saco, pero recordando la mirada psicópata de Trancos cuando se enfadaba decidieron obedecer.  
  
-Bueno, Trancos-dijo Frodo, después de quedarse a solas con Pippin y Trancos-. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas una historia mientras esperamos que vuelvan Sam y Merry?  
  
-Oh, lo haría encantado, querido Frodo, si no fuera porque... ¡¡¡¡NO HE VENIDO HASTA AQUÍ PARA CONTAR HISTORIAS A HOBBITS OCIOSOS, ¿¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO??!!!!  
  
Frodo imaginó que Trancos estaría de mal humor, y decidió dejarlo en paz. Quedaron un rato en silencio, hasta que Frodo sintió un bulto que caía sobre él... que evidentemente se trataba de Sam Gamyi.  
  
-¡Oh, señor Frodo, es terrible!-sollozaba este, aún sobre Frodo.  
  
-Sam... ¿Por qué no te bajas de encima mío y me cuentas eso tan horrible...?-dijo Frodo, medio aplastado.  
  
-Oh, claro... Verá, ¡es que Merry ha oído algo ahí abajo, señor Frodo!  
  
-Sí, Frodo, oí algo, con estas dos enormes orejotas que Dios me ha dado- dijo Merry, señalando sus realmente enormes orejas.  
  
De pronto todos oyeron algo parecido a los chillidos de una vieja. Trancos se había ido hacía un rato a hacer aguas menores y aún no había vuelto, así que los hobbits se encontraban solos ante el peligro. Desenvainaron sus espadas y esperaron. Empezaron a verse nueve sombras que se aproximaban a ellos. Pasaron unos minutos y seguían acercándose... Pasó media hora y seguían acercándose... Pasaron tres horas y seguían acercándose...  
  
-Em... Perdón...-dijo Frodo, alrededor de la quinta hora-. Es que se me están durmiendo las piernas y tengo hambre, así que... ¿Podríais avanzar un poco más rápido?  
  
-Oh, claro, amigo-dijo una de las sombras, ésta con voz similar a la de Mickey Mouse.  
  
Dicho y hecho, los espectros se abalanzaron sobre los hobbits. Empezaron a liarse a hostias, hasta que Frodo tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo. Un Jinete aprovechó y se acercó a él, y Frodo, como buen idiota, clavó el Cuchillo Único en una roca cercana. En aquel mundo paralelo en el que se sumergió, los espectros le pedían el Cuchillo...  
  
-Danos el Cuchillo... ¡¡Danos el Cuchillo...!! ¡¡¡¡DÁNOSLO DE UNA PUTA VEZ, JODER!!!!  
  
Pero Frodo, terco como él solo, se resistió, y como castigo el jefe de los espectros le clavó la espada en el hombro.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡ME HAS DADO EN EL HOMBRO MALO, CABRÓN!!!  
  
De pronto apareció Trancos, que al parecer se lo estaba pasando bomba incendiando a los espectros al estilo Rambo. Estos huyeron despavoridos, no estando dispuestos a tener que renovar completamente su vestuario. Haciendo un último esfuerzo, Frodo sacó el Cuchillo de la roca y lo apretó en la mano derecha, clavándoselo a si mismo.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
¡Ala! ¡Otro capi más! Espero que os haya gustado, como todos los demás, obviamente ^_^U Y muchas gracias a las personas que me mandan reviews, que aunque sean pocas me animan a seguir ^_^  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. XDD Sí, sí, yo te acompaño en tu aclamación (Usagi-cha clama: ¡Aragorn, tío bueno! ¡Aragorn, tío bueno!) ^_^U Lo siento, pero es que a veces no puedo evitar dejarme llevar XDDD Ay... Bueno maja, nada más aparte de que... ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-Eldwin:  
  
¡Weeeeee! ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ XDDD Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic... Y a tu Legolas, no se, me estoy pensando si hacerlo un poco más viril que el resto de elfos, más que nada para que no me mates... Aunque quizá lo hago más afeminado... (Usagi-cha observa la mirada psicópata de Eldwin afilando sus dagas) ^_^U Bueno, no se, ya veré XDD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-snuvelly:  
  
Hola. Gracias por tu review ^_^ Me alegro de que te guste, sobretodo la parte de los cristianos... (Usagi-cha esboza una sonrisa demente) Mmm... ¿Se nota mucho mi odio hacia el cristianismo? XDD Bueno, y lo de Rosa estoy intentando arreglarlo para que Sammy se decida a declararse a Frodo... Pero iré improvisando XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! 


	11. Huyendo hacia el vado

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Hola! ^_^ Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de El Señor de los Cuchillos, con el que concluiremos la primera mitad de La Comunidad del Cuchillo.  
  
En este capítulo se narra el viaje de nuestros protagonistas después de que Frodo sea herido por la hoja de Morgul. ¿Sobrevivirá Frodo? ¿Quién vendrá a salvarle, Glorfindel o Arwen? ¿Podrá Sam vivir con la angustia de tener a su amo a las puertas de la muerte? XD Si quereis saberlo... ¡A leer! ^_^  
  
12  
  
HUYENDO HACIA EL VADO  
  
Cuando Trancos (alias Rambo) hubo ahuyentado a todos los Jinetes, este sonrió satisfecho de su hazaña y volvió con los demás. Todos estaban muy aliviados por haberse podido librar de sus atacantes.  
  
-¡Qué bien, por fin a salvo!-exclamó Pippin, observadoramente.  
  
-¡Eh, que estoy aquí!  
  
-Sí, menos mal, esos tíos daban mucho miedo-prosiguió Sam.  
  
-¡Eo!  
  
-Bueno, vamos a dormir. Mañana seguiremos nuestro viaje-concluyó Trancos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡JODER, QUE ESTOY AQUÍ, MALDITA SEA!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh, señor Frodo!!!!-chilló Sam con voz afeminada, al descubrir a Frodo tirado en el suelo a un metro de distancia con una hemorragia bestial en el hombro.  
  
Inmediatamente los hobbits recogieron a Frodo y lo tumbaron cerca del fuego. Frodo tomó rápidamente su papel de enfermo terminal, mientras Trancos examinaba su herida.  
  
-Mmmm... Creo que ya lo tengo...-dijo este, después de examinar la herida largo rato.  
  
-¿Qué, Trancos?-preguntó Merry.  
  
-Creo... Que ha sido herido con una espada.  
  
-¡¡¡ESO YA LO SE, IMBÉCIL!!!-gritó Frodo, que de la exasperación se le pasó el dolor.  
  
-Vamos a ver... Sam, ¿conoces la Athelas?  
  
-¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ¡¡¡Señor Frodo, no se me muera!!!  
  
-Sam, ¿¡conoces la Athelas!?  
  
-¡¡¡¡Señor Frodo!!!! ¡¡¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
-¡¡¡SAM, ¿¿CONOCES LA ATHELAS??!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡Sí, coño, sí, pero no me grites, que no estoy sordo!!!!  
  
-Ay, mi madre... Bueno, pues ve a buscar unas cuantas, que las necesito para curar a este pringao.  
  
-¿¡Qué!? ¡¡Yo no me muevo de aquí, tengo que vigilar al señor Frodo!!  
  
Finalmente, Trancos tuvo que resignarse a ir él mismo a por las plantas. Mientras pensaba en Sam y en toda su familia, notó con espanto que alguien le ponía la espada al cuello.  
  
-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un montaraz... desprevenido?-dijo una voz seductora.  
  
-¡¡Joder, Arwen!! ¡¡Te he dicho como mil quinientas veces que no me hagas esas cosas, que cualquier día me dará un infarto, sabes que tengo el corazón muy sensible!!  
  
Mientrastanto Frodo se hallaba acostado frente a la hoguera y alucinando. En verdad se encontraba exactamente igual como cuando había consumido demasiada heroína, así que todo lo que veía alrededor era una mezcla de colores extraños. De pronto vio aparecer una hermosa figura blanca montado sobre un caballo igualmente blanco. La figura desmontó y se acercó lentamente a él.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! ¡¡¡Socorro, un ángel!!! ¡¡¡El ángel viene a por mi, que alguien me ayude!!! ¡¡¡No quiero morir todavía!!!  
  
Frodo se puso a dar golpes al aire para intentar parar al supuesto ángel, de forma que este, que en realidad se trataba de la elfa Arwen, recibió una patada en plena boca. Arwen, con sus reflejos de dama que debe aprender a defenderse, le dio una hostia a Frodo que lo dejó inconsciente. En el mismo instante en que Sam se acercaba peligrosamente a la elfa con intenciones asesinas, llegó Trancos.  
  
-¡Pero Arwen! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar dando de hostias a todo el mundo? Recuerdas lo que te dije, ¿verdad? ¡Si no cambias este carácter tuyo, no tendré más remedio que romper contigo!  
  
Así, Trancos y Arwen empezaron una acalorada discusión sobre su relación como pareja, ante la mirada de asombro de los hobbits. Finalmente, Arwen montó sobre su corcel y dijo:  
  
-¡Pues muy bien! ¡Rompe conmigo, si quieres, pero de ese imbécil-señaló a Frodo- te encargas tú!  
  
Dicho esto, partió al galope. Trancos se la quedó mirando con cara de odio.  
  
-Hija de... Ejem... ¡Bueno, chicos, lo siento, pero hay que caminar!  
  
De esta forma, los cinco viajeros comenzaron un penoso avance por la Cima de los Vientos. Frodo iba en el famélico poney, mientras los otros cuatro caminaban aplastados bajo el peso del equipaje... Mejor dicho los otros tres, ya que Trancos había decidido tomar el papel de dictador y repartir el equipaje entre Sam, Merry y Pippin, mientras él no llevaba nada.  
  
Pasados unos días, Frodo estaba mucho peor. Había empezado a delirar y a decir cosas sin sentido...  
  
-¡¡¡Arriba Bisbal!!! ¡¡¡Venga, Bush, que tú puedes!!!  
  
-¡¡El señor Frodo está cada vez peor, Trancos, haz algo!!  
  
-¡¡¿¿Y qué coño quieres que haga??!! Hay que esperar a llegar a Rivendel y que Elrond lo cure... Suponiendo que para entonces siga con vida...-ante la mirada de espanto y los ojos llorosos de Sam, añadió rápidamente-: ¡Pero no te preocupes, pequeño hobbit! Frodo es más fuerte de lo que parece...  
  
-¿Y tú qué sabes, si lo acabas de conocer?-preguntó Merry, cargado de razón.  
  
-Pues... Porque... ¡¡Basta!! ¡¡¡No tengo por qué dar explicaciones a unos hobbits estúpidos!!! ¡¡Andando!!  
  
Pasaron unos días más. Cuando ya parecía que Frodo iba a palmarla y Sam empezaba a caer en depresión, se les apareció otro elfo en medio del camino montado en su caballo.  
  
-¿Y tú qué quieres?-preguntó Trancos, receloso.  
  
-Vereis, me llamo Glorfindel. Hace unos días llegó a casa Arwen hecha una furia diciendo que te había encontrado por el camino con un hobbit moribundo, que os habíais peleado y que no quería volver a saber nada de ti. Yo me imaginé lo que había pasado, porque Arwen tiene mucho genio, y como que tengo mucho tiempo libre desde que Peter Jackson decidió excluírme de la película... He venido a buscaros, aún a riesgo de que Arwen me de una paliza cuando vuelva...  
  
Trancos estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre Glorfindel para besarlo, pero se contuvo. En lugar de eso arrancó a Frodo de los brazos de un deprimido Sam, lo subió al caballo del elfo y le dijo a este que cuanto más lo alejara de ellos, mejor. Glorfindel asintió, y dijo en la hermosa lengua de los elfos:  
  
-¡¡¡Fengaxiquiyo, dateprissssa ono llegaremoh'a tiemmmpo pa'sssená!!! (Corre veloz, mi corcel, para poder alejarnos del peligro.)  
  
El caballo salió corriendo inmediatamente, y como resultó no ser caballo, sino yegua, pronto fueron perseguidos por los nueve lujuriosos caballos de los Jinetes Negros, ya que hacía tiempo que los tenían encerrados y no veían una fémina. Afortunadamente la yegua sabía como defenderse de los machos, y puesto que sabía que estos, en su mayoría, odian lavarse y cualquier otro contacto con el agua, decidió atravesar el río. Los nueve caballos, obviamente, no soportaban el agua (he aquí la razón de su color), y tuvieron que quedarse al otro lado del río.  
  
De pronto uno de los Jinetes, con la voz de El Pájaro Loco, habló:  
  
-¡¡¡Danos el Cuchillo, mediano!!!  
  
Mientrastanto, la yegua escuchaba relinchar a los caballos:  
  
-¡¡¡Vente p'acáaaa, preciosaaa, que solo queremos ser tus amigoooos!!!  
  
Frodo seguía en su estado de alucinación. Finalmente los caballos se decidieron a entrar al agua en persecución de la yegua, pero precisamente en ese momento una presa de agua situada a unos pocos metros de distancia fue dinamitada por uno de los terroristas yanquis de Mordor, y todo su contenido fue a parar sobre los Jinetes y sus caballos, arrastrándolos río abajo.  
  
Fue entonces cuando Frodo decidió darle un toque dramático a la historia, y empezó a balbucear como si fueran sus últimas palabras. El caballo no sabía qué hacer, de modo que, para que no le echaran la culpa si el hobbit se moría, lo tiró al suelo y salió corriendo. Allí se quedó Frodo, hasta que sus "amigos" lo encontraron.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
¡Bueno, otra capi más! ¿Os ha gustado? Ya sabeis, si quereis darme alguna sugerencia, crítica, amenaza de muerte, etc., dejadme un review. ^_^  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Sí, pronto llegarán a Rivendel, para ser más exactos en el capítulo siguiente. Ya tengo una idea más o menos clara de cómo plasmaré a los demás miembros de la Compañía... El único que aún no se cómo poner es a Legolas, gracias a una persona que yo me se ¬ ¬ (Usagi- cha mira a Eldwin con cara asesina). Pero iré improvisando ^_^ ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-snuvelly:  
  
Gracias por tu review ^_^ Sí, yo también odio a los yanquis ¬ ¬ Por eso tendrán el honor de ser los malos en mi historia ^_^ Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y que sigas enviando reviews. ¡Sigue leyendo, por favor!  
  
-Eldwin:  
  
¡Hola, wapísima! ¡Gracias por tu review! ^_^ Pero no afiles las dagas, almenos hasta que no veas el resultado ¬ ¬ Siento lo del Salón ;_; Pero tranquila, ya quedaremos el año que viene ^_^ Bueno, pues ya me contarás cómo está Shiro... ¡Y espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^ 


	12. Muchos encuentros

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Bueno, aquí llego empezando el Segundo Libro de la Comunidad del Cuchillo! ^_^ Espero que os guste tanto como el primer libro... Qué cargo de conciencia, tengo la semana plagada de exámenes y yo aquí escribiendo esta especie de... ¬ ¬U Ejem... ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! ^_^U Pues eso, que espero que os guste, y que un buen review después de leer va muy bien para ejercitar los dedos... Vale, ya me voy ^_^U  
  
13  
  
MUCHOS ENCUENTROS  
  
Frodo despertó y se encontró tendido en una cama. Al principio no se acordaba de nada, y por eso creyó que era uno de aquellos días en que tenía que quedarse en la cama durmiendo la mona. Pero el techo le parecía extraño: de color rosa y con numerosos corazoncitos y florecitas dibujados en él. Se quedó acostado todavía un momento, mirando los parches de sol en la pared, y escuchando el rumor de unas alegres vocecillas agudas de unos seres que le resultaban familiares.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy, y qué hora es?-le preguntó en voz alta al techo, lo que nos hace cuestinarnos seriamente la salud mental del hobbit.  
  
-En la casa de Elrond, y son las diez de la mañana. Es la mañana del veinticuatro de octubre, si quieres sabe... ¡¡¡¡AAAGHHH!!!!  
  
La voz fue interrumpida por unas manos que se aferraron al cuello de su propietario, que resultó ser Gandalf.  
  
-¡¡¡¡MALDITO MAGO DE PACOTILLA!!!! ¡¡¡ME HACES INVOLUCRARME EN UNA MISIÓN SUICIDA, ME HACES ESQUIVAR A JINETES PSICÓPATAS SIN HABERME ADVERTIDO ANTES, HE SIDO HERIDO POR TU CULPA, HE PASADO MUCHO MIEDO...!!! ¿¿¡¡Y CREES QUE PUEDES REAPARECER COMO QUIEN NO QUIERE LA COSA Y QUEDARTE TAN TRANQUILO!!??  
  
-¡¡¡Ca... Cálmate, Frodo!!!-farfulló Gandalf-. ¡¡¡Lo siento, lo... siento, pero puedo explicártelo to... doooo!!!  
  
Frodo, que tenía ganas de divertirse escuchando la patética excusa de Gandalf, no tuvo más remedio que soltarlo.  
  
-Bien... ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?  
  
-Bueno, eso es algo que se explicará mañana en...-Gandalf advirtió la furiosa mirada de Frodo-. ¡Vale, vale, te lo explicaré ahora!  
  
Y así, dándole el gusto a Peter Jackson, Gandalf comenzó a narrar...  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
[Verás, todo comenzó el día en que partiste, cuando fui a jugar al pok... a discutir importantes asuntos con mi cole... el jefe de mi orden, Saruman. Cuando llegaba cabalgando a su torre, él salió a mi encuentro en la escalera. Llevaba puesto un anillo en el dedo, lo que me hizo sospechar que por fin se había decidido a salir del armario.  
  
'Así que has venido, Gandalf', me dijo con un tono de estar cachondeándose de mi.  
  
'Sí, he venido, ¿es que no me ves, imbécil?' dije. 'He venido a pedirte ayuda, a mi pesar...'  
  
'¡Pero qué me dices, Gandalf the Grey!' exclamó, con un irritante acento americano. '¿Ayuda?'  
  
'¡Sí, joder, ayuda! ¿Qué te pasa hoy, que tienes una empanada mental bestial?'  
  
'Es que pocas veces se ha oído que Gandalf el Gris pidiera ayuda, alguien tan astuto y tan sabio, que va de un lado a otro por las tierras, metiéndose en todos los asuntos, le conciernan o no, y ligándose a todas las tías que encuentra.'  
  
Lo miré asombrado, creyendo comprender lo que pasaba: Saruman estaba celoso de mi incuestionable éxito con las mujeres. Sí, Frodo, sabes que es cierto, no me mires así.  
  
'Pero ahora hay cosas que requieren la unión de todas nuestras fuerzas.' dije yo, filosóficamente.  
  
'Eso que dices está very good, pero ¿qué question querías hacerme?' preguntó, notándosele mucho más el acento yanqui.  
  
'Los Nueve han salido otra vez', respondí. 'Han cruzado el Río'.  
  
'Ah, pero...' se puso de pie y comenzó a declamar. 'Los Días Antiguos han terminado. Los Días Medios ya están pasando. Los Días Jóvenes comienzan ahora. El tiempo de los elfos ha quedado atrás, pero el nuestro ya está muy cerca: el mundo de los hombres, que hemos de gobernar. Pero antes necesitamos poder, para ordenarlo todo como a nosotros nos parezca, y alcanzar ese bien que sólo los Sabios entienden... ¿Gandalf? ¡¡Gandalf, wake up!!'  
  
'¿Eh, qué?' dije yo, despertando de mi ensoñación. '¿Decías algo, Saruman?'  
  
'¡Ah, da igual!' dijo él, visiblemente irritado, aunque desconozco el motivo. 'El caso es, Gandalf, my friend, que debemos unirnos al Señor Oscuro...'  
  
'Oh, de acuerdo.'  
  
'¡¡No, imbécil, ahora tienes que negarte, para que yo pueda encerrarte en lo más alto de mi torre!!'  
  
'¿Qué? ¿¡Encerrarme!? ¡¡Pero Saruman, yo no quiero quedarme encerrado en una torre oscura, fría y húmeda!!'  
  
'Ay, mi madre... ¡Pues te aguantas, porque voy a encerrarte!' dicho esto sacó su vara, dándome con ella en la cabeza.  
  
Lo próximo que recuerdo es que estaba en una especie de balcón... Después me di cuenta de que era lo alto de una torre.  
  
Pasé allí cerca de dos semanas, hasta que vi una pequeña mariposa. Tuve la tentación de arrancarle las alas, como suelo hacer con ellas, pero en lugar de eso la aproveché para escapar. ¿Recuerdas cuando te presenté al doctor Félix Rodríguez de la Fuente? Pues él me enseñó hace tiempo a hablar con los animales. Así que le dije a la mariposa que fuese a buscar a mi amigo Gwaihir, el águila, y lo trajera conmigo con el pretexto de que si me recogía lo llevaría a un fantástico prostíbulo para águilas.  
  
A los cinco minutos llegó Gwaihir, entusiasmado con la idea, y me sacó de allí. Segundos después me tiró al vacío al enterarse de que todo era un engaño, pero aterricé sobre unos cuantos enanos y no me hice daño. Después me dirigí hacia aquí.  
  
*Fin del Flash Back*  
  
Frodo miraba dudosamente a Gandalf, pero finalmente comprendió que, por una vez en su vida, el mago decía la verdad.  
  
Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y un bulto se tiró sobre Frodo: evidentemente se trataba de Sam Gamyi.  
  
-¡¡Señor Frodo, señor Frodo!!  
  
-Sam no se ha separado de ti, Frodo-dijo Gandalf, visiblemente conmovido.  
  
-Ya me lo imagino...-dijo Frodo, aplastado.  
  
A la hora de la cena bajaron al salón de la casa de Elrond, que estaba colmado de gente: Elfos en su mayoría, para desesperación de Frodo, aunque había unos pocos huéspedes de otra especie. Elrond estaba sentado en un sillón a la cabecera de una mesa larga sobre el estrado; a un lado tenía a Glorfindel, que tenía varios chichones en la cabeza (probablemente causados por cierta dama elfa), y al otro a Gandalf, que ya se estaba fijando en la dama que habían visto en la Cima de los Vientos (que todos reconocereis ya como Arwen), que estaba sentada en una silla bajo un dosel.  
  
Merry, Pippin y Sam se encontraban en la otra punta de la mesa; los dos primeros ya estaban borrachos y parecían haber olvidado que su primo había estado a punto de morir (aunque esto no les importaba mucho; en realidad hubiera sido mejor para ellos, ya que habrían recibido antes la herencia). Sam había sido secuestrado literalmente por un elfo, que conversaba animadamente con él mientras Sam intentaba huir para reunirse con Frodo.  
  
A Frodo le tocó sentarse junto a un enano pesadísimo llamado Glóin, que resultó ser uno de los trece enanos retrasados que habían viajado con Bilbo. Sus temas de conversación no eran muy inteligentes, como se puede suponer, pero el caso es que no se callaba. Frodo tuvo que resistirse varias veces a la tentación de estrangularlo (acción a la que estaba cogiendo mucha experiencia gracias a Gandalf). Finalmente, cuando terminó la cena y Elrond y Arwen condujeron a los invitados a una enorme sala, Frodo salió disparado de la silla deseoso de poder estar en paz de una vez por todas.  
  
Sin embargo su libertad no duró mucho, ya que una vez dentro de la sala Elrond lo cogió por detrás.  
  
-¡Ven, Frodo Bolsón!-le dijo, sonriente, conduciéndole a un rincón en la sala. Allí había una pequeña figura encogida que parecía dormir.  
  
-¡Despierta, tío!-gritó Elrond, con su típico acento afeminado-.  
  
La figura oscura alzó la cabeza y se descubrió la cara.  
  
-¡Hola, Frodo!-resultó ser Bilbo.  
  
-Ah, hola, Bilbo.-respondió Frodo, sin ganas, y disponiéndose a irse.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, no te alegras de verme?  
  
-Bilbo-Frodo se giró y clavó en él sus ojos llorosos-. Me dejaste solo otra vez... Me deprimí mucho, ¿sabes? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me alegre de verte después de lo que me hiciste?!  
  
-Pero Frodo... Yo lo hice por tu bien, necesitabas independizarte...-mintió Bilbo.  
  
-No Bilbo... Déjame solo.-dicho esto Frodo empezó a retirarse.  
  
-¡Frodo! ¡No te vayas! ¡Puedo cambiar! ¡¡¡FRODOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
^_^U Perdonadme por el final, pero hace mucho que no escribo dramas XDDD Bueno, pues aquí teneis el primer capítulo de la estancia de los hobbits en Rivendel. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá el resto de la Compañía ^_^ ¡Espero que os guste!  
  
Y recordad lo que os dije al principio sobre los reviews ^_^U  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Bueno, mi intención original era poner a Legolas afeminado como los demás elfos XD Pero hay cierta persona que me matará si lo hago ^_^U... De todas formas ya lo he decidido... ¡Espero que te guste el resultado final, y que sigas leyendo, claro! ^_^  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
¡Gracias por tu review! Qué bien que te haya funcionado el botoncito ^_^ Sí, pobre Glorfindel, me dio pena que no saliera en la peli, y como que el pobre tiene mucho tiempo libre, pos fui a verle y le invité a salir en mi historia... No cuela, ¿verdad? XDDD No sabes cómo me encanta que te esté gustando tanto la historia ^____^ Es en momentos como este en los que creo que los seres humanos podemos formar unos fuertes lazos de amistad, porque nos ayudamos mutuamente y... Bueno, mejor me callo ^_^U ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-snivelly:  
  
Gracias por tu review ^_^ Qué bien que te esté gustando la historia, estoy empezando a pensar que puede que realmente sea buena... XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-lohengrin:  
  
Gracias por tu review. ¡Por fin recibo un review que critica la historia! Empezaba a pensar que nunca recibiría ninguno ^_^U Ya se que no puedo ganar a El Señor de los Ladrillos, es la mejor que he leído nunca (invito a los lectores a leerla), pero tampoco tenía intención de hacerlo :) Y en cuanto a lo de escribir algo más original... Bueno, escribiré como yo quiera, y si no te gusta... ¡no lo leas! ^_^ 


	13. El Concilio de Elrond

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Hola! Bueno, una semana más os traigo un capítulo nuevo, recién salido de mi loca cabeza ^_^  
  
Y sí, por fin, en este capítulo aparecerán los demás miembros de la Compañía ^_^ No se si os gustará mi forma de plasmarlos, pero me conformo con que no os entren ganas de matarme ^_^U  
  
Bueno, lo de siempre, espero que os guste, y si quereis dejarme alguna sugerencia, comentario, cumplido, o simplemente quereis hacer patente de vuestros pensamientos de muerte y destrucción hacia mi persona, dejadme un review ^_^  
  
14  
  
EL CONCILIO DE ELROND  
  
A la mañana siguiente Frodo despertó temprano, sintiéndose cansado y mareado, posiblemente debido a la borrachera que había pillado la noche anterior en un desesperado intento de olvidar sus problemas con Bilbo (pobre Frodo, que mala soy XDD). Caminó a lo largo de las terrazas que dominaban las aguas tumultosas del Bruinen observando el sol. Sam caminaba junto a él, para desesperación suya, sin decir nada, pero observando de vez en cuando a su amo, ya que estaba al corriente (como todos los presentes en la casa de Elrond, después del grito de Bilbo) de su discusión con su tío.  
  
En una vuelta del sendero, sentados en un banco tallado en la piedra en forma de corazón, tropezaron con Gandalf y Bilbo que observaban a las elfas que se bañaban en el río, abstraídos. Bilbo, al ver a Frodo, apartó su vista del "espectáculo" y dijo con una enorme sonrisa:  
  
-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días! ¿Listo para el gran concilio?  
  
-Sí, supongo...-contestó Frodo, distraídamente: estaba deprimido.  
  
De pronto, mientras caminabanse oyó el claro tañido de un cencerro.  
  
-Es el cencerro que llama al Concilio de Elrond-exclamó Gandalf, que ya se había fumado su porro matutino y se encontraba inusualmente feliz-. ¡Vamos! Se requiere tu presencia y la de Bilbo.  
  
Frodo, al pensar que tendría que pasarse la mañana encerrado en una sala con decenas de personas, las tres cuartas partes de las cuales elfos afeminados, y para colmo con un mago loco y drogadicto y su tío, que a su entender lo había traicionado, se deprimió aún más. Él y Bilbo siguieron rápidamente al mago, que había empezado a correr felizmente hacia la entrada de la sala aún bajo los efectos de la droga; detrás de ellos trotaba Sam, que no estaba invitado pero que pensaba ignorar por completo la prohibición de entrar al Concilio.  
  
Gandalf los llevó hasta la entrada de la sala. Fuera, la luz de la clara mañana otoñal brillaba ahora sobre el valle. El ruido de las aguas burbujeantes donde seguían remojándose las elfas subía desde el espumoso lecho del río. Los pajarillos cantaban, las nubes se levantaban, y todo parecía perfecto; dentro, Frodo pudo ver por lo menos cincuenta caras, algunas hermosas, otras con exceso de maquillaje y la mayoría horrendas.  
  
Elrond estaba allí, y muchos otros que esperaban sentados en silencio, alrededor. Frodo vio a Glorfindel y a Glóin: decidió alejarse lo máximo posible de ellos. Y en un rincón estaba sentado Trancos, que extrañamente tenía diversas marcas de bofetadas y arañazos en la cara. Elrond le indicó a Frodo que se sentara junto a él, y lo presentó a la compañía.  
  
-He aquí, mis amiguitos, al hobbit, Froddy... Es decir, Frodo hijo de Drogo. Pocos han llegado atravesando peligros tan supergrandes o en una misión más urgente.  
  
Había un enano joven junto a Glóin, su hijo Gimli. Al lado de Glorfindel se alineaban otros consejeros de la casa de Elrond. Estaba allí también un elfo extraño, vestido de rosa y blanco con zapatos de plataforma, con el pelo recogido en una media coleta y con mechas rosas y, que traía un mensaje de su padre, Thranduil, el Rey de los Elfos del Bosque Negro del Norte. Y sentado un poco aparte había un hombre alto de cara hermosa y noble, piel blanca y ojos grises, con el pelo claro y largo hasta la cintura y adornado con una flor. Su vestimenta no era muy diferente. Llevaba una guitarra consigo. Examinó a Frodo y a Bilbo con sorprendido asombro.  
  
-He aquí-dijo Elrond de pronto, volviéndose hacia Gandalf y despertando a Bilbo, que con tanta presentación se había quedado dormido- a Boromir, un hip... es decir, un hombre del Sur. Llegó en la mañana gris, y busca consejo. Le pedí que estuviera presente, pues está muy bueno.  
  
No es necesario contar ahora todo lo que se habló y discutió en el Concilio, especialmente porque la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaron coqueteando unos con otros, discutiendo y jugando a las cartas. Cuando faltaban cerca de 20 minutos para la hora del almuerzo, decidieron ponerse a lo que de verdad importaba, aunque ya nadie lo recuerde: qué hacer con el Cuchillo Único. De modo que el enano pesado que Frodo tuvo que aguantar el día anterior durante la cena, Glóin, comenzó a narrar la historia de su vida.  
  
Glóin dijo que hacía un año llegó a su pueblo un mensajero yanqui de Mordor, que dijo que el Señor Sauron deseaba la amistad de los enanos (hubo numerosos malentendidos respecto a esta frase). Por eso les daría cuchillos, y pidió información sobre los hobbits. Según él un hobbit ladrón le había robado un cuchillito (aquí Bilbo enrojeció), y quería que los enanos lo recuperasen. Los enanos quisieron hacerle rabiar, y le hicieron volver a su pueblo dos veces más, en vano. Glóin y Gimli venían a Rivendel para advertir a Bilbo que el enemigo lo buscaba, y ya de paso para hacer una quedada y reunirse con sus amigos de siempre.  
  
-Pues habéis hecho muy bien en venir, cariño-dijo Elrond, al terminar Glóin el relato-. Hoy podrás entender lo que se proponen esos yanquis de mierda. Por otro lado, no hay nada que podáis hacer, excepto joderos y aguantarlos de vez en cuando. ¡Muy bien, tíos, ahora vamos a decidir lo que haremos con el Cuchillito de Froddy, ¿OK?  
  
-¡¡Ha dicho "OK", es uno de ellos!!-gritó una voz. Acto seguido todos los presentes se abalanzaron sobre Elrond para acabar con él.  
  
-¡¡¡¡No, tíos, no soy ningún enemigo, soltadmeeeee!!!!-gritaba Elrond, intentando zafarse de las manos de sus compañeros-¡¡¡Sólo yo puedo contaros la historia del Cuchillo, si me matáis nunca sabréis cómo comenzó todoooo!!!  
  
Ante estas palabras cargadas de razón, los atacantes de Elrond no tuvieron más remedio que soltar a su señor y volver a sus asientos.  
  
-Uf... Bien...-empezó Elrond, echándose hacia atrás el pelo y disponiéndose a narrar-. Mi padre era Eärendil, que era de Gondolin, un bonito pueblo de la costa con un gran número de turistas anual; mi madre se llamaba Elwing: era una belleza, ella y mi padre se conocieron un día en que...  
  
-Ejem...-interrumpió Gandalf, observando que Bilbo volvía a adormecerse.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Oh, claro, el Cuchillo! Disculpadme, pero es que yo quería mucho a mis padres, y...-se interrumpió al escuchar un sollozo de Frodo, que acababa de recordar a sus propios padres-. ¡Ay, ¿pero qué le pasa a la criatura?!-exclamó Elrond, preocupado.  
  
-Oh, bueno, Frodo nunca ha manejado bien eso de ser huérfano, y además hoy está un poco deprimido... Nada, no hagas caso, Elrond-aclaró Gandalf.  
  
-Oh, bien... El caso es que fui heraldo de Gil-galad, y marché con su ejército. Estuve en la Batalla de Dagorlad frente a la Puerta Negra de Mordor, donde llevábamos ventaja, pues Gil-galad y Elendil, además de ser dos hombres guapísimos, eran unos grandes luchadores. Sin embargo, ay, qué desgracia tan grande, Elendil cayó y se le rompió la espada; por suerte estaba allí su hijo Isildur, que era guapísimo también, y le cortó a Sauron la mano en la que llevaba el Cuchillo, y se lo guardó.  
  
Ay, sí. Isildur se lo guardó, y se equivocó. Tendría que haberlo tirado en el Monte del Destino, pero prefirió quedárselo. Y después... y después... ¡El Cuchillo lo mató a él también! ¿¿¡¡POR QUÉ, MALDITA SEA, POR QUÉ TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTAS COSAS!!??-sollozó Elrond.  
  
Con esto, la mitad de los presentes ya estaba llorando a lágrima viva. Entre los pocos que se conservaban serenos, estaban Gandalf, que era completamente insensible a cualquier emoción mínimamente humana, Bilbo, que se había quedado dormido otra vez y por lo tanto no había oído nada, y Frodo, que estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Antes de que Elrond pudiera retomar la palabra, Boromir se puso de pie, alto y orgulloso.  
  
-Permitidme que ante todo, señor Elrond-comenzó- me fume un porro.  
  
De esta forma, el hippie Boromir sacó una hoja de maría de no se sabe dónde y se hizo un porro con ella. Segundos después estaba fumando tranquilamente, y los efectos que la droga causó en él fueron visibles inmediatamente.  
  
-Lllllo que quieeero decir, ssssseñor Elrrrrond, essss que hace algun tiemmmmpo tuve un sueño muuuuuy extraño... En esssse sueño el cielo se osssscurrrrecía y ssssse oían trrrrrruenos, trrrruenos muy fuerrrrtes, y daban muxxxo miedo, sí sssseñor, mucho mieeedo...  
  
-Por favor, Boromir, cariño, sea directo-dijo Elrond, tentado de ordenar a los guardas que se llevaran a aquel hombre hasta que se le pasara el coloque.  
  
-¡¡Pues claro que sssoy directo, Elry!! Por dónde iba... ¡Ah, sssí! Y en el oessste se vvvveía una luzzz... Y la luz me hablllló... Y me dijjjjo:  
  
"Bujca la espá quebrá qu'ettá en Imladris; habrá consilioh mah fuette' que loh exisso de Morgul. Mohtrarán una ssseñal de qu'el Dejtino ta ssejca: el Daño de Isildur dehpertará, y se presentará el Mediano."  
  
No comprrrrendimoss demasssiado estas palabrassss, y mi padrrrre me dijjjjo que viniera aquí, y aquí esssstoy. Quisssssiera, ssseñor Elrrrrond, que me dijjjjjera ussssted lo que sssignifica ese sueño...  
  
-Bueno, Boromir, aquí está la espada quebrada-dijo Trancos, levantándose y echando una espada rota sobre la mesa.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Y quién eresssss tú, y que deressshho tienes a hablarrrrme en esse tono de ssssuperioridad???!!!-dijo Boromir, visiblemente irritado.  
  
-Es Aragorn hijo de Arathorn-dijo Elrond, mirando a Aragorn con ojos embelesados-. Es descendiente de mi pobre Isildur, y hay que decir que se parecen muchísimo... Ay, qué recuerdos, amigos míos, qué recuerdos...  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HABÉIS HECHO CARGAR CON ESTA COSA SI LE PERTENECE A ÉL???!!!-gritó Frodo, fuera de si y cansado de que todo el mundo le tomara el pelo.  
  
-Cálmate Frodo, no pertenece a ninguno de nosotros-dijo Aragorn, intentando que no se notara mucho que lo que quería era librarse de tener que cargar con el Cuchillo-.  
  
-¡Saca el Cuchillo, Frodo!-dijo Elrond solemnemente.  
  
-Saca el Cuchillo, saca el Cuchillo... Sí, lo voy a sacar, pero para acabar contigo, maldito -PIIII- hijo de -PIII-, mari-PIIIIII-, -PIIIIIIIII-, -PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-.-murmuraba Frodo por el camino hacia la mesa.  
  
Frodo depositó el Cuchillo sobre la mesa, maldiciendo a sus padres por haberle hecho nacer, y Elrond proclamó:  
  
-¡Mirad el Daño de Isildur!  
  
Los ojos de Boromir, que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la droga, relampaguearon con deseo.  
  
-Bueno... Sería total que alguien continuara mi historia sobre el Cuchillo, ya que yo no participé mucho en lo demás...-dijo Elrond. Entonces sus ojos se posaron en Bilbo, que dormitaba en su silla-. ¿Bilbo, cielo?  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Bilbo despertó y notó que todas las miradas se posaban en él-.  
  
-Bilbo, sería super guay que nos contaras lo que puedas sobre el Cuchillo. ¡Vamos, sal aquí, no seas tímido!  
  
-Muy bien-refunfuñó Bilbo, que no tenía ningunas ganas de salir a contar historias a un grupo de idiotas-. Seré breve.  
  
Bilbo contó entonces su aventura con Gollum. A ninguno de los presentes le interesaba en absoluto, pero escucharon por educación. Bilbo hubiera contado también varios ligues que tuvo durante su viaje, pero Elrond lo paró en ese punto, visiblemente incómodo con el tema.  
  
-Bueno, eso basta para saber que el Cuchillo pasó a manos de esta adorable criatura, Frodo. ¡Venga, cariño, háblanos tú ahora!  
  
Frodo, de mala gana e incómodo por las miradas llenas de amor y dulzura que todos los elfos le echaban, relató todo lo que yo he relatado en esta historia, y que no pienso volver a escribir, ya que si no tendría que hacer otros 13 capítulos, y no está mi cabeza para eso. Al volver a sentarse Frodo, Bilbo intentó decirle algo, pero Frodo le ignoró: aún estaba dolido.  
  
Después, Gandalf tuvo que contar todo lo referente a su encuentro con Saruman en la torre de este, y de su huída con Gwaihir. Cuando terminó, el elfo extraño, que se llamaba Legolas, tuvo que dar una mala noticia:  
  
-Ay, tíos, tengo que deciros algo, pero antes os advierto de que me duele en el alma todo lo que ha pasado, y que me ha afectado a mi más que a vosotros-dijo, con su característica voz afeminada-. Vamos a ver, nosotros teníamos a ese bicho, Gollum, encarcelado en el reino de mi papá. Pues el caso es que se ha escapado.  
  
Todos los presentes miraron horrorizados a Legolas.  
  
-¡Sí, chicos, ya sé que es terrible, ¿vale?, pero no pude hacer nada! Mirad, es que nos daba mucha pena, y siempre lo dejábamos subir a un arbolillo del camino en el que le encantaba pasar el rato, y un día no quiso bajarse, el muy pillín. Unos guardias se quedaron vigilándole, ¿vale?, pero a mitad de la noche unos orcos los atacaron, y cuando se deshicieron de ellos la criatura ya no estaba... No pude hacer nada, os lo juro por mi acondicionador de cabello.  
  
Algunos elfos murmuraron escandalizados de que alguien pudiese jurar por algo tan sagrado como el acondicionador.  
  
-¡Ay, Legolas, no digas esas cosas, no hace falta blasfemar!-exclamó Elrond, que también estaba escandalizado-. Muy bien, ya basta de charla, que faltan dos minutos para la hora de comer, y tenemos que decidir algo en este tiempo; como que aquí mando yo, digo que escogeremos a un grupo de imbéciles que lleve el Cuchillo a Mordor y lo tire en el fuego del Monte del Destino.  
  
Y escojo a: Frodo Bolsón, que será el Portador del Cuchillo y tendrá que cargar con él hasta el final. Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, para ver si a mi hija se le pasa un poco el enfado si te tiene unos días fuera. Boromir hijo de Denethor, que será el encargado de la droga y tendrá que cuidar de que nunca falte a nadie. Legolas Hojaverde, porque si le tengo cerca me siento tentado de ponerle los cuernos a Glorfindel-aquí Glorfindel miró a Elrond con indignación-. Gimli hijo de Glóin, para que su padre se largue ya de una vez y nos deje en paz. Y Gandalf, que no hará nada en particular, pero que me deja la casa hecha un desastre y no se puede convivir con él.  
  
-¡Un momento!-gritó una voz desde detrás de una columna.  
  
Frodo se temió lo peor, y acertó: Sam salió de detrás de la columna y corrió hacia él.  
  
-¡El señor Frodo no se va a ningún lado sin mi!-exclamó el pequeño hobbit, ignorando que su amo sentía en aquellos instantes deseos de estrangularlo.  
  
-¡Ay, pero qué tierno! Muy bien, cielo, irás con tu señor.-declaró Elrond.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Nosotros también queremos ir!-Merry y Pippin salieron de detrás de otra columna cogidos de la mano: no tenían intención de separarse de su primo hasta que no se aseguraran de que figuraban en su testamento.  
  
-Vale, de acuerdo.-Elrond miró entonces hacia el otro lado de la sala- ¿¡Hay alguien más escondido!? ¡Si hay alguien que salga, por favor!  
  
No hubo respuesta, por lo que Elrond dedujo que todos los infiltrados habían salido ya.  
  
-Pues muy bien, cariños, vosotros nueve formareis... LA COMUNIDAD DEL CUCHILLO.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
(Usagi-cha esquiva varias dagas lanzadas por Eldwin) Bueno, pues aquí teneis a la Comunidad del Cuchillo al completo ^_^ Pobre Frodo, me temo que con semejante compañía no llegará muy lejos ¬ ¬U  
  
Me gustaría que en vuestros reviews me dijerais si la Comunidad os ha gustado, si no la soportais, o si simplemente os es indiferente... Aunque no servirá de nada, porque la autora soy yo, y así se quedará... ¡¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews, ahora sí!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
Gracias por tu review. Bueno, pues aquí tienes a tu Compañía ^_^ ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Y también espero que sigas pronto con tu fic, "Hojaverde y el amigo de los elfos", porque no creo que pueda reprimir mucho tiempo mis ganas de leer la continuación XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
Gracias por tu review ^_^ XDD Sí, pobre Frodo, me porto muy mal con él... Pero no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante las cosas se arreglarán un poco para él, o al menos eso pretendo ^_^U Pero es que siempre me ha indignado la forma en que Bilbo se fue de la Comarca, sin despedirse de mi pobre Frodo ni nada ¬ ¬ Bueno, pues espero que te haya gustado el Concilio, quizá un poco descontrolado, pero teniendo en cuenta al moderador... XDD Pues nada más... ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^ 


	14. El Cuchillo va hacia el sur

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Hola! ^_^ Me alegro mucho de que os gustaran los miembros de la Comunidad, ya que me pasé semanas pensando en la mejor forma de poner a cada uno... (Usagi-cha levanta la cabeza, orgullosa de si misma) ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
^_^U Bueno, por fin comienza el viaje de la Comunidad del Cuchillo hacia Mordor... Espero que lo disfruteis, y acordaros de pulsar ese botoncito lila tan mono de abajo al terminar... ¿Por favor? ^_^UUU  
  
15  
  
EL CUCHILLO VA HACIA EL SUR  
  
Más tarde, ese día, los hobbits tuvieron una reunión privada en el cuarto de Bilbo (y no, no iban a hacer lo que estais pensando, pervertidos ¬ //¬). Merry y Pippin estaban encantados con la misión suicida a la que se habían apuntado, y hacían todo tipo de planes en secreto para que Frodo la palmara antes y poder heredar pronto su fortuna; Sam estaba feliz de poder viajar aún más lejos con su señor Frodo; Frodo seguía deprimido, dolido con Bilbo y amargado por tener que aguantar a aquel grupo de pardillos que le habían endilgado con la excusa de ayudarlo.  
  
Mientras los hobbits conversaban alegremente, de pronto la cabeza de Gandalf asomó por la ventana del cuarto.  
  
-¡¡Gandalf!! ¡¡Te he dicho mil veces que NO, repito, NO quiero que me espíes por la ventana!!-gritó Bilbo, indignado.  
  
-¡¡¡Oye!!! ¡¡Que a mi no me gustan los hombres!!-replicó Gandalf, recordando a una joven elfa a la que había invitado a dar un "inocente paseo" aquella noche.  
  
-¿Y cuándo volverán esos elfos mensajeros que han ido a explorar los alrededores?-preguntó Frodo, interrumpiendo las fantasías de Gandalf, que empezaban a subir de tono.  
  
-Pues... Déjame pensar... Gente normal tardaría pocas semanas en volver, pero si tenemos en cuenta que los enviados son elfos, y lo que a estos les gusta hacer cuando van de excursión, a lo que dedican noches enteras con sus correspondientes mañanas de sueño... Yo diría que... Volverán a principios del invierno-terminó Gandalf sonriendo, satisfecho de su inteligencia.  
  
-Pues mira qué bien... Como odio a los elfos-gruñó Frodo.  
  
-Te comprendo... Pero míralo por el lado positivo, Frodo. ¡Podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos!-dijo Bilbo, sonriendo a su sobrino.  
  
-Yupi...-contestó Frodo, con voz cansada.  
  
-¡Pero yo no quiero viajar en invierno, el frío es muy perjudicial para mi cutis!-exclamó Sam, desesperado.  
  
-Pero Sam, no podemos irnos hasta que no sepamos algo de los Jinetes- explicó Gandalf-.  
  
-Pensé que habían sido destruídos en la crecida.  
  
-¿¿¡¡Estás loco!!?? ¡¡¡Un Jinete Negro no puede descubrirse así como así!!! ¡¡¡¡Jamás había oído semejante estupidez!!!!-bramó Gandalf en respuesta.  
  
-Gandalf, amigo... ¿Te has tomado ya tus pastillas contra el estrés?  
  
-Pues... Ahora que lo dices...-jadeó Gandalf, exhausto por el esfuerzo-.  
  
Fue así como Gandalf el Gris abandonó la ventana para ir a tomarse su medicación.  
  
-Esto, Frodo... ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas con el libro, y empiezas el próximo? ¿Has pensado en algún final?-sugirió Bilbo, decidido a hacer que Frodo le perdonase.  
  
-Sí, en varios; todos sombríos y desagradables-contestó Frodo, reflejando su estado de ánimo.  
  
Durante un rato los hobbits continuaron hablando y pensando en el viaje pasado y en los peligros que les esperaban en el futuro; sin embargo pronto dejaron de preocuparse, y pasaban sus días en Rivendel felices y contentos, haciendo gamberradas, espiando a las elfas cuando se bañaban y divirtiéndose con las peleas entre Aragorn y Arwen.  
  
Así, el tiempo pasó deslizándose, y pronto acabó el otoño y empezó el invierno. La Compañía había pasado cerca de dos meses aprovechándose de la hospitalidad de Elrond, y este ya estaba deseoso de que se largaran, aunque por otra parte adoraba tener a los "adorables y pequeños hobbits" cerca de él. De esta forma la Comunidad pasó la Navidad en casa de Elrond; fueron unas fiestas que nunca olvidarían, ya que tanta cursilada los traumatizó de por vida. En Noche Vieja, cuando estaban a punto de comerse las uvas y Elrond tenía a Frodo felizmente agarrado por los hombros obligándolo a sentarse con él (ante la desesperación de este), llegaron los mensajeros. Estos llegaban contentos y extrañamente cariñosos los unos con los otros; por otro lado, no habían visto ningún Jinete Negro, quizá porque no los había, quizá porque habían estado demasiado ocupados haciendo "otras cosas".  
  
Entonces Elrond, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, les indicó a los hobbits que se acercaran. Miró tristemente a Frodo.  
  
-Ay... Ha llegado la hora-sollozó-. Si el Cuchillo ha de partir, que sea cuanto antes. ¿Todavía mantienes tu palabra, cielo, de que serás el Portador del Cuchillo?  
  
-Qué remedio...-respondió Frodo, miserablemente.  
  
-¡Ay, pero qué niño tan valiente! Pues bien, no podré ayudarte mucho... Eso sí. Como me entere de que alguno de estos degenera... de estos hombres tan valientes te ha puesto una mano encima...-dijo Elrond, mirando amenazadoramente a Boromir, que estaba drogado otra vez y bailaba felizmente por la sala.  
  
-¡No se preocupe, señor Elrond! ¡Yo cuidaré de que nadie toque al señor Frodo!-dijo Sam.  
  
-¡Muy bien, chiquitín! Confío en ti para proteger a Froddy-le dijo Elrond, con una amable sonrisa- Bien entonces, partireis en una semana.  
  
Y dicho esto, se retiró para que se le pasara la emoción.  
  
La espada de Elendil fue forjada de nuevo por herreros élficos, que grabaron sobre la hoja el dibujo de siete corazones, entre la Luna creciente y el Sol radiante, y alrededor trazaron muchas runas. Aragorn la llamó Andúril, Llama del Oeste.  
  
Aragorn y Gandalf paseaban juntos, estudiaban mapas y libros, o espiaban a Arwen cuando se bañaba, lo que causaba más enfados por parte de esta. A veces Frodo los acompañaba, pero no se veía especialmente interesado en esta última actividad. Mientras, Bilbo lo perseguía por toda la casa para intentar hablar con él: al parecer le llegó el instinto paterno un poco tarde.  
  
En aquellos últimos días los hobbits, siempre que podían arrastrar a Frodo, se reunían por la noche en la Sala del Fuego y escuchaban todo tipo de las historias románticas que les gustaban a los elfos: más de uno salía siempre llorando de allí. Pero de día, mientras Merry y Pippin iban de un lado a otro escondiéndose entre los arbustos para hacer quién sabe qué, Frodo y Sam se pasaban las horas en el cuartito de Bilbo. Allí Bilbo les leía pasajes del libro, o fragmentos de poemas, o simplemente hacía lo posible para que Frodo dejase de ignorarle.  
  
En la mañana del último día Frodo estaba a solas con Bilbo, y el viejo hobbit sacó de debajo de la cama una bolsa de plástico del Caprabo y buscó dentro. Sacó una espada.  
  
-Se te rompió la espada, ¿no? Pues mira, estás de suerte, puedo venderte esta otra, Dardo, por el módico precio de...-se detuvo al advertir la decepcionada mirada de Frodo sobre él-. ¡Oh, vamos, Frodo, era una broma!- mintió-. Toma, te la regalo.  
  
Frodo la aceptó por educación, pero no tenía realmente mucho interés en aquella chatarra.  
  
-Y aquí hay otra cosa-dijo Bilbo.  
  
Y sacó una maleta que Frodo reconoció como la que había de oferta en El Corte Inglés, pagada en tres cómodos plazos. Sacó de ella una pequeña y terriblemente hortera cota de malla de anillos entrelazados.  
  
-¡Es bonita! ¿Verdad?-dijo Bilbo ("Si tú lo dices..." pensó Frodo)-. Apenas sientes el peso cuando la llevas.  
  
-Bilbo, esa cosa no puede quedarle bien a nadie-observó Frodo.  
  
-¡Pues úsala debajo de la ropa! Ay... Qué niño, no tiene imaginación...  
  
-Vale, vale, me la pondré...-dijo Frodo, para hacerle callar.  
  
Bilbo le colocó la malla y le puso a Dardo en el cinto; después Frodo se puso encima su ropa vieja y gastada. Bilbo le observó orgulloso, y le recordó que le trajera cualquier cosa que pudiera robar en su viaje.  
  
El día que partieron fue frío y gris. Elrond fue a despedir a la Comunidad, con lágrimas en los ojos y un paquete de kleenex en una mano.  
  
-Id con cuidado, cariños, nunca me perdonaría que os pasara algo-sollozó-. No olvideis que ese horrible Señor Oscuro tiene muchos espías.  
  
La Compañía cargó con poco material de guerra, pues confiaban en pasar inadvertidos; sin embargo llevaron veinte paquetes con un surtido variado de droga, además de comida, agua, el televisor y diversos productos de belleza pertenecientes a Legolas, que no estaba dispuesto a viajar sin cuidar adecuadamente su físico. Este hecho era a menudo el objeto de burla del enano Gimli, que solía hacer comentarios ofensivos acerca de las preferencias sexuales del elfo. Aragorn llevaba a Andúril, e iba vestido con ropas de color verde y pardo mohosos. Tenía una radiante cara de satisfacción, ya que había arreglado sus problemas con Arwen en un romántico revolcón de despedida en el pajar de la casa de Elrond. Boromir tenía una larga espada, un escudo y su guitarra.  
  
-Suena alto y claro en los conciertos de música country-dijo; aún no se había fumado su porro matutino-, ¡y los fans del rock-and-roll ponen pies en polvorosa!  
  
Boromir tocó entonces una pieza de música country; y los ecos saltaron de roca en roca, y todos los que en Rivendel oyeron esa voz casi mueren de un paro cardíaco.  
  
-No te apresures a hacer sonar de nuevo esa guitarra, Boromir-dijo Elrond-.  
  
-Siempre en las partidas he dejado que mi guitarra berree, así que no te entrometas en esto-contestó Boromir, ofendido.  
  
Sólo Gimli el enano exhibía una cota de anillos de acero, y le colgaba del cinto un hacha y un enorme set de peluquería, imprescindible, según decía, para el mantenimiento de su barba. Cabe destacar que Gimli tenía un diploma de la UEPEP (Universidad Estatal Para Enanos Peluqueros), y había hecho un master en Peluquería. Legolas tenía un arco y un carcaj, y en la cintura un cuchillo largo. Lucía una minifalda nueva color malva, un top ajustado del mismo color, unos zapatos tacón de aguja y llevaba el pelo rubio recogido en dos bonitas trenzas; las mechas rosas le daban un toque moderno y juvenil. Los hobbits más jóvenes cargaban unas espadas que habían encontrado en el sótano de la casa de Elrond, pero Frodo sólo llevaba a Dardo, y la cota de malla de Bilbo. Gandalf tenía su bastón, una espada llamada Glamdring y su bazooka.  
  
Todos fueron bien provistos por Elrond con ropas gruesas y abrigadas (excepto Legolas, que adoraba enseñar el ombligo). Todo su equipaje fue cargado de nuevo por el pobre poney que los hobbits habían traído de Bree; por suerte la estancia en Rivendel lo había fortalecido y aún podía caminar llevando la carga.  
  
Ya se habían despedido de todos, pero Elrond se negaba a soltar a Frodo, a quien había abrazado previamente con la intención de despedirse de él. Mientras los miembros de la Compañía, con Sam a la cabeza, forcejeaban con Elrond para que soltara al pobre hobbit, Bilbo le gritaba frases de despedida. Finalmente pudieron despegar a Elrond del Portador, y pudieron partir.  
  
Gandalf marchaba delante; se encontraba muy animado tras haber esnifado su dosis diaria de cocaína. Le seguían los demás, que aún no habían tomado su ración e intentaban seguir el paso del mago.  
  
Pasaban los días y el paisaje era siempre igual; después descubrieron que habían estado dando vueltas en círculos. Después de tomar el camino correcto (el cual lo decidieron a cara o cruz) empezaron a notar que se acercaban más a las montañas.  
  
Cuando ya se acercaban a las montañas del Caradhras, decidieron pararse a descansar en un descampado. Boromir quería enseñarles a Merry y a Pippin a tocar la guitarra, pero la clase terminó en pelea cuando Pippin recibió un guitarrazo por parte de Boromir, frustrado por la falta de sentido de la música de los hobbits. Ahora los dos hobbits se hallaban pateando con ganas al hombre, que se retorcía en el suelo. Mientras, los demás los observaban como idiotas.  
  
De pronto, Legolas se puso de pie sobre una roca y miró hacia el horizonte.  
  
-¿Qué ves, Legolas?-preguntó Aragorn.  
  
-Veo, veo...  
  
-¿Qué ves?-preguntó Merry.  
  
-Una cosita...  
  
-¿Y qué cosita es?-intervino Gandalf.  
  
-Empieza por la C...  
  
-¿Qué sera, qué será, qué será?  
  
-¡Crebain de Fangorn y las Tierras Brunas!-exclamó Aragorn.  
  
-Sí, sí, sí, eso sí, sí... ¡CORRED!  
  
La Compañía se precipitó bajo unos arbustos, esperando algo. Sin previo aviso, una bandada de cuervos surcó el cielo. Cuando pasó todos salieron arrastrándose, y para evitar volver a toparse con dificultad semejante, Merry y Pippin elaboraron un bonito espantapájaros.  
  
Pronto llegaron al Caradhras. La situación era exasperante: los hobbits no dejaban de hundirse en la nieve, de forma que siempre había que estar vigilando no pisar ninguno por accidente; por otro lado, Legolas no dejaba de quejarse de lo fría que estaba la nieve y de las varices que iban a salirle si caminaba tanto, y Boromir estaba colocado otra vez, de modo que el 85% de sus movimientos eran convulsiones.  
  
-¡¡¡Gandalf!!! ¡¡¡Tenemos que volver!!!-gritó Aragorn, estresado.  
  
-¡¡¡NUNCA!!!-respondió este. Sólo recapacitó cuando Aragorn amenazó con estrangularlo.-¡Muy bien, muy bien! Yo digo que... ¡Que lo decida el Portador del Cuchillo!  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Y por qué yo!? ¿¿¡¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME ENDILGÁIS TODOS LOS EMBROLLOS!!??  
  
-Ah, amigo, habértelo pensado antes de convertirte en el protagonista de la historia.  
  
-Maldito viejo hijo de... Bueeeno, pues como vamos a morir cojamos el camino que cojamos, cogeremos las Minas de Moria para morir antes y acabar de una vez.  
  
Dicho y hecho, la Comunidad del Cuchillo deshizo camino y se dirigió a Moria.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bueno, aquí teneis otro capítulo ^_^ Creo que es algo más largo que los demás, porque he recibido más reviews que de costumbre ^____^ En fin, ya sabeis, cualquier cosa que querais decirme será bien recibida ^_^  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-snivelly:  
  
Hola. ^_^ Gracias por tu review. Espero que no fuera nada grave lo de tu ordenador, parece que últimamente está de moda entre los ordenadores escacharrarse... (Usagi-cha recuerda los fatídicos meses de abril y mayo en los que estuvo sin ordenador ;_;) ¡Espero que sigas leyendo y enviando reviews! ^_^  
  
-Eldwin:  
  
^_^U Esto... Hola... O_O ¡No, qué vas a hacer con ese cuchillo! Espera, no te precipites, déjame explicártelo... ^_^U Bueno, mira... Es que a la gente le gusta que los elfos sean afeminados, y claro, no puedo arriesgarme a perder a mis seguidores... ;_; ¡No me mates! XDDD Bueno, me alegro de que al menos te gustara Boromir. De todas formas creo que tendré que entrenarme para esquivar flechas tambien... ¬ ¬U ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara la Compañía, y Elrond... XD En cuanto a Legolas... Bueno, mejor no hago comentarios al respecto ^_^U El caso es que me encanta que te guste, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por el review ^_^ Bueno, lo de Boromir se me ocurrió pensando en algun despojo de la sociedad estadounidense, teniendo en cuenta que Boromir era casi malo en la obra original... O al menos eso quiero pensar, ya que quizá la idea fue creada por el subconsciente de mi atormentada mente... No sabría decírtelo XDD Y lo de Aragorn y Arwen... Bueno, si relees el capítulo "Huyendo hacia el vado" verás que tuvieron una pequeña pelea... Pues los "pequeños" arañazos que Aragorn tenía en el Concilio fueron las consecuencias de esta pelea XD Pues espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y que sigas leyendo, claro ^_^  
  
-kalid:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Qué bien que te guste la historia, y Legolas XDD En cuanto a lo de Frodo... Sí, no es mala idea, pero estoy intentando que Sam se le declare... Luego, ya veremos XDDD De todas formas voy improvisando, así que puede pasar cualquier cosa. Gracias por la sugerencia, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^ 


	15. Un viaje en la oscuridad

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
Una semana más os traigo un capítulo nuevo de El Señor de los Cuchillos ^_^ En este nuestra querida Comunidad del Cuchillo penetrará en las Minas de Moria. Pobres orcos, la que se les viene encima... ¬ ¬U  
  
Bueno, nada más que decir. Espero que paseis un buen rato, y que me dejeis algun review al terminar ^_^ ¡Hasta la semana que viene!  
  
16  
  
UN VIAJE EN LA OSCURIDAD  
  
Tras interminables días de viaje en los cuales hubo peleas, gritos y acosos sexuales, los miembros de la Comunidad del Cuchillo llegaron por fin a las puertas de Moria. Todos estaban hasta el gorro del enano Gimli, que no dejaba de presumir de la hospitalidad que ofrecían allí su primo Balin y algunos esclavos que capturó en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.  
  
Por otro lado, él y Legolas no dejaban de discutir, hasta tal punto que parecían un matrimonio recién casado; el último pleito había sido causado por los calentadores que el elfo había insistido en ir a comprar en un centro comercial del Caradhras, mientras deshacían camino (¡¡¡gracias arwen- chang!!! ^_^). Tras horas de cabilación por los pasillos de la sección Atuendos Élficos, Legolas optó por llevarse toda una colección con diversos estampados de corazones sobre un fondo de un color distinto cada par. Gimli los encontraba demasiado femeninos (como a todos los que estén leyendo esto), e intentaba convencerle de que volvieran a cambiarlos y comprar otros más viriles; Legolas era un elfo muy sensible, y los comentarios del enano hirieron sus sentimientos, así que se pasaban el día peleándose hasta que Gandalf perdía los nervios y les hacía a cada uno un buen chichón con su vara.  
  
Aragorn se pasaba los días recordando a su querida Arwen y al cab... y a su padre, que no permitía que la joven pareja contrajera matrimonio, alegando que su hija era inmortal y que debía ir a Valinor con los demás de su raza, donde viviría siempre rodeada de animalitos y florecillas, feliz por toda la eternidad. En cambio ella quería quedarse con su Aragorn, y como prueba de su amor le había entregado una joya blanca que había sido reliquia en su familia desde la antigüedad: representaba el símbolo nazi tachado con una cruz. Aragorn, el muy estúpido, había estado intentando convencerla de que partiera a Valinor con su gente, pero ella se sentía agobiada con tanto afeminado alrededor, y le gustaba poder estar en compañía de un machote como Aragorn.  
  
Boromir no dejaba de mirar a Frodo, o más concretamente, al Cuchillo (qué malpensados que sois ¬ ¬). Se veía en sus ojos que le atraía inmensamente, quién sabe qué cosas raras pensaba hacer con él (sadomasoquismo, probablemente). Por otro lado, no paraba de quejarse de lo enredada que estaba su cabellera, y es que cuando se tiene el pelo tan largo y se sale a cumplir una misión suicida hay que tomar precauciones, palabras de Legolas. Así que el elfo le prestaba de vez en cuando algún suavizante y los dos juntos intentaban adecentar aquella maraña que se le había formado en la cabeza.  
  
Los hobbits, por otra parte, seguían cada uno a lo suyo: Frodo estaba ya más que amargado, y empezaba a considerar seriamente la idea de pasarse el condenado Cuchillo por la muñeca y acabar con todo; Sam estaba constantemente cuidando los pasos de su amo, ya que cada vez lo veía más decaído y quería evitar que hiciera alguna locura (podemos observar la conpenetración mental que existía entre los dos hobbits); Merry y Pippin se les perdían entre los arbustos de vez en cuando, y aparecían pasados unos minutos despeinados y con la ropa mal puesta. Por otra parte no dejaban de hacer cuentas cada vez que podían para averiguar qué parte de la herencia de su primo les correspondría, y hacer planes para el futuro con su futura fortuna.  
  
Bueno, como he dicho ya hace media hora, la Compañía llegó por fin a las Minas de Moria. Pero resultó que una vez allí ni Gandalf, ni Gimli, ni nadie sabía la contraseña secreta de los enanos para abrir la puerta; se trataba de un complicado sistema electrónico para evitar que los asaltadores de pirámi... digo, de minas, robaran la fortuna acumulada por siete enanos que se cuenta vivieron hacía años luz con una chica llamada Blancanieves a quien... Bueno, eso no viene al caso.  
  
El caso es que había que decir una contraseña para poder entrar en las Minas. Mientras Gandalf intentaba descifrarla gritándole a la puerta que se abriera junto con amenazas varias, el resto de la Compañía se dispuso a descansar: Aragorn se sentó en una roca a meditar sobre su romance con Arwen; Frodo fue a compadecer su suerte a un rincón, y Sam lo siguió; Merry y Pippin se divertían contaminando el agua de la laguna próxima tirando latas de cerveza vacías, y Legolas y Gimli discutían sobre cómo se debía de trenzar correctamente el cabello de Boromir, que esperaba pacientemente a que sus dos amigos terminaran de peinarle.  
  
Aragorn, pasado un rato, llegó a la conclusión de que el poney Bill no podría viajar a través de las Minas, así que pensó que no habría más remedio que soltarle. Sam no quiso permitirlo por ningún medio, y armó tal escándalo que llegó al extremo de encadenarse a la pata del poney, como símbolo de protesta. Tras hora y media de forcejeo Aragorn pudo desencadenarlo de la pata de Bill, que salió corriendo a la mínima oportunidad con la esperanza de poder encontrar un nuevo amo con una mejor salud mental.  
  
Gandalf, mientrastanto, estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios: no conseguía abrir la puerta. Frodo se le acercó:  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Gandalf?-le preguntó, inocentemente.  
  
-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE PASE???!!! ¡¡¡ESTA MALDITA PUERTA NO SE ABRE!!!- berreó el mago en respuesta-. ¡¡¡Lo he probado todo: gritarla, insultarla, humillarla, pero no quiere abrirse!!!  
  
-Em... Es sólo una sugerencia, pero quizá deberías intentar probar otros métodos...  
  
-Ummm... ¿Tú crees?-le dijo Gandalf, algo más calmado-. Sí... Quizá tengas razón...  
  
Dicho esto, se volvió hacia la puerta y empezó a razonar:  
  
-Muy bien... Si tenemos en cuenta que este lugar fue construído por los enanos y su desarrollado sentido de la ironía, creo que podría adivinar el tipo de palabra que usarían para sellar una puerta... ¿Qué es lo que más odian los enanos en este mundo? A los elfos, mas la palabra ha de estar en élfico... ¿Y qué tipo de palabras les gustan a los elfos? Las que hablan de paz, amor y... amistad... Por lo tanto la palabra ha de ser... ¡MELLON!  
  
Cuando Gandalf pronunció esta palabra, las puertas empezaron a separarse lentamente hasta dejar libre la entrada al interior de las Minas.  
  
-¡¡SÍ!! ¡¡Qué bueno que soy!! ¡Venga, venga, todos para adentro!  
  
La Compañía empezó a penetrar en Moria, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría en la laguna: el Guardián de Moria, una especie de calamar gigante, probablemente el resultado de la radiación del plutonio que vertía en la laguna la central nuclear cercana, se había ofendido por la basura que Merry y Pippin habían tirado a su hogar, y buscaba venganza. Así, la criatura deslizaba ahora uno de sus tentáculos fuera del agua con la intención de dar un escarmiento al que estuviese más cerca, que para variar, resultó ser Frodo.  
  
Frodo empezó a andar hacia la puerta, contento de haber contribuído a su apertura, aunque nadie le hubiese tenido en cuenta. De pronto sintió como algo húmedo y viscoso le atrapaba un pie; primero pensó que había sido presa de las sanguijuelas de la laguna, pero cuando movió el pie para sacudírselas, se vio arrastrado por una fuerza proveniente del agua y cayó al suelo.  
  
Sam, que lo había visto, empezó a gritar histéricamente:  
  
-¡¡¡Trancos, socorro!!! ¡¡¡Que alguien ayude al señor Frodo!!!  
  
Todos dieron la vuelta para ver qué demonios le pasaba ahora al imbécil de Sam (probablemente un grupo de hormigas estaba atacando a Frodo, pensó Gandalf) y se encontraron con la siguiente escena: Frodo estaba tirado en el suelo siendo arrastrado por un tentáculo hacia el agua, y Sam corría fuera de control de un lado a otro pidiendo auxilio.  
  
Parecía como si el pánico se apoderase de los miembros de la Comunidad: mientras Frodo gritaba e intentaba en vano deshacerse de la criatura, Aragorn y Boromir corrieron hacia ella para intentar combatirla; mientras, Legolas chillaba presa del pánico y disparaba flechas al azar, Gimli y Gandalf sujetaban a Sam, que intentaba tirarse al agua para ayudar a Frodo, y Merry y Pippin observaban la escena con el presentimiento de que la herencia pronto sería suya.  
  
Por un golpe de suerte, una de las flechas de Legolas acertó en el tentáculo del Guardián, que asomó la cabeza, momento que aprovechó Gandalf para dispararle con su bazooka. La criatura no tuvo más remedio que soltar a Frodo, que fue recogido por Aragorn, y todos juntos se precipitaron hacia el interior de las Minas. El pobre calamar, con sus últimos esfuerzos e instintos homicidas, derribó la puerta, bloqueando así la entrada (ahora salida).  
  
Durante unos segundos los miembros de la Compañía se quedaron en silencio, sumidos en la más profunda oscuridad. Cuando Legolas empezó a gritar, todos reaccionaron.  
  
-¡¡¡CÁLLATE!!!-berreó Gandalf. Legolas cerró la boca al instante-. Bien... Ahora, gracias a este hobbit estúpido-miró a Frodo- tendremos que enfrentarnos a la larga oscuridad de Moria... Así que quiero que todos esteis en completo silencio y sigáis la luz de mi vara... Si seguís mis instrucciones, todo saldrá bien...  
  
Dicho esto, Gandalf prendió fuego a su vara con dos piedras que encontró en el suelo, a modo de antorcha, y la Compañía empezó a caminar.  
  
El viaje por las profundidades de Moria fue estresante: Gandalf y Gimli iban delante guiando al resto, pero casi nunca se ponían de acuerdo respecto al camino y se pasaban el rato discutiendo. Legolas tenía claustrofobia, así que se pasaba el rato agarrado a Aragorn, que empezaba a temer dormir boca abajo por las noches, y más si estaba cerca del elfo. Boromir iba drogado la mayor parte del tiempo, y había que estar vigilando constantemente que no se les perdiese. Frodo, además de su depresión anterior, ahora se sentía culpable por... Porque Merry y Pippin habían despertado al Guardián y este le había atrapado (este niño es tonto ¬ ¬). Sam iba llorando la pérdida de Bill, y Merry y Pippin se hallaban ideando un nuevo plan para que Frodo sufriese otro pequeño "accidente".  
  
Tras algunos días de viaje, cuando Legolas ya sufría ataques nerviosos cada vez que se le hablaba, pararon a descansar cerca de un pozo. Este inspiró a Merry, que llamó a Pippin a un rincón y se pusieron a cuchichear.  
  
Cuando se disponían a dormir, Merry le susurró a su primo:  
  
-Venga Pippin, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.  
  
Pippin asintió con la cabeza, y se dirigió al pozo. En el borde había una gran piedra suelta, y la dejó caer, esperando a que tocara el fondo... Tras hora y media de espera, se oyó una especie de "pluf" muy distante. Gandalf lo miró al escuchar el ruido con su mejor mirada asesina.  
  
-¡¡¡¡TUK INSENSATO!!!! ¡¡¡¡TÍRATE TÚ MISMO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, A VER SI NOS LIBRAMOS DE TI!!!! ¡¡¡VETE A DORMIR, Y QUE NO TE VEA LEVANTARTE!!!  
  
Pippin se precipitó hacia su saco de dormir, y Gandalf, tras tomarse toda una caja de tranquilizantes, se puso a hacer guardia, sin sospechar que todo era un astuto plan tramado por Merry y Pippin para que los orcos los descubrieran: con la mala suerte que tenía Frodo, seguro que él era el único que no salía con vida. Habría que aguantar a Sam deprimido unos cuantos meses, pero merecía la pena.  
  
Al día siguiente se pusieron en camino de nuevo, y llegaron a un cuarto con una mesa, con una losa de de piedra blanca encima.  
  
-Parece una tumba-dijo Boromir, haciendo uso de toda su inteligencia.  
  
Gandalf se acercó rápidamente. Sobre la losa había unas runas grabadas:  
  
AQUÍ YACE EL FIAMBRE DE BALIN, QUIEN SE APODERÓ DE MORIA ESCLAVIZANDO A SUS HABITANTES Y SE CONVIRTIÓ EN EL MAYOR DICTADOR DE  
LA HISTORIA DE ESTE LUGAR  
  
***************************************************************  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
Gracias por tu review. Bueno, como has podido ver he tenido en cuenta tu sugerencia sobre los calentadores ^_^ ¡Y suerte que la hiciste, porque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido! Este cerebro mío... Funciona cuando le da la gana XD El pobre Frodo tendrá que aguantar a la Compañía mucho más tiempo, así que no te desesperes todavía XD Sí, soy muy mala con él, no me mires así, pero es que es taaaaan mono que necesito hacerle sufrir... ¿Necesitaré asistencia médica? ¬ ¬U En fin, a ver si te ha gustado el capítulo nuevo, y espero que sigas leyendo ^_^  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Gracias por tu review! XDD Bueno, a lo largo del fic podrás ir observando que los atuendos y peinados de Legolas van cambiando cada cierto tiempo, por aquello de estar a la moda ^_^U Y el pobre Frodo... Sin comentarios XDDD Bueno, ¡espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Eldwin:  
  
¡Hola wapísima! Gracias por tu review. No te me estreses mucho con los exámenes, que es muy malo. Qué bien que te gusten mis locuras... Desde luego, con lectores como vosotros da gusto escribir ;_; Jo... Ya me he emocionado... XDD Bueno wapa, espero que sigas leyendo, y a ver si hablamos alguna vez. ^_^  
  
-snivelly:  
  
Gracias por tu review. Bueno, veo que todos teneis la misma opinión acerca de lo que Frodo debería hacer con sus compañeros de viaje... Debería empezar a considerarla seriamente XD Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo, y que sigas leyendo ^_^ 


	16. El puente de KhazadDûm

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
Antes de nada, disculpadme por no haber escrito nada la semana pasada, pero es que he tenido una semana de miedo y no he tenido tiempo para nada.  
  
Bueno, pues os traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta fantástica historia escrita con tanto amor, cariño y entusiasmo para tooodos vosotros ^_^  
  
En este capítulo los miembros de esta estupenda comunidad deberán enfrentarse... ¡¡al Balrog de Moria!! O_O ¿Qué ocurrirá en el puente de Khazad-Dûm? Todos lo sabéis, pero es para hacer un poco de intriga ^_^U  
  
17  
  
EL PUENTE DE KHAZAD-DÛM  
  
-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Los sismógrafos situados a una distancia de hasta 1.000 km a la redonda detectaron las variaciones originadas por el alarido de Gimli. El pobre enano había corrido hacia la tumba de su ex-primo, a los pies de la cual se hallaba ahora, dando alaridos en un arrebato.  
  
En aquel mismo instante los miembros de la Comunidad que aún conservaban la cordura se hallaban sujetando a Gimli en un intento de detenerle antes de que se cortara las venas con una afilada piedra que había encontrado. Finalmente Gandalf le dio un garrotazo en la cabeza que lo dejó atontado el suficiente tiempo como para que lo pudieran atar y amordazar.  
  
-Bien... Ahora que hemos conseguido "calmar" al enano...-jadeó Gandalf, exhausto, echando una ojeada a Gimli que se hallaba intentando hablar y debatiéndose por ser liberado, sin resultado alguno- Podremos dedicarnos a registrar la tumba por si encontramos algo de valor.  
  
Ante la impotente mirada de Gimli, que hacía maldiciones a sus compañeros que ninguno podía entender, la Comunidad del Cuchillo se dispuso a saquear la tumba del dictador Balin. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, Gandalf reapareció con cara decepcionada y un libro harapiento en las manos.  
  
-¡Bah! Sólo he podido encontrar este despojo de libro. ¿Alguien ha encontrado algo de valor?  
  
Ante la negativa general, Gandalf sintió deseos de golpear a Gimli por tener un primo tan pobre. Cuando el viejo mago se disponía a tirar el libro por la alcantarilla más próxima, Legolas, que aquella mañana llevaba un hermoso vestido sin mangas hasta la rodilla, conjuntado con unos coquetos guantes de tela y y unos bonitos zapatos de tacón ancho, y se había recogido el pelo en dos moñitos, dijo:  
  
-Oye Gandi, yo creo que podría ser interesante para los arqueólogos e investigadores futuros que conservaras este libro para que pudieran estudiarlo... Siempre que lo mantengas lejos de mi, porque el polvo es malísimo para mi cutis, y bastante mal se me ha puesto ya en lo que llevamos de viaje, y de nada han servido las cremas hidratantes que me dio mi papá antes de salir de casa...  
  
-Ya, Legolas-dijo Gandalf, intentando contener su ira-. Tienes razón, podría ser interesante conservarlo... Puede que este libro tenga algún valor, una vez que lo hayamos limpiado un poco. O... ¡Puede que en él Balin haya indicado dónde guardó su fortuna!  
  
Abrió el libro inmediatamente, buscando probablemente alguna especie de mapa del tesoro. Tras unos minutos de examinarlo, dijo:  
  
-Parece ser una especie de diario personal... Lo más correcto sería entregárselo a Gimli-aquí Gimli miró con esperanza al mago desde su atadura- . A ver... ¡Venid, venid, escuchad todos!  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy se ha muerto mi gatito. El pobre se ha ahogado al comer un trozo de rica carne deshuesada que le di. Estoy muy deprimido, me siento responsable de su muerte, y creo que no voy a poder seguir viviendo. Papá dice que me comprará otro gatito con un estómago más resistente, ¡pero yo no quiero otro gato, yo quiero a Kitty!  
  
Gandalf levantó la vista para observar a sus compañeros de viaje. La mayoría tenían cara de circunstancia, excepto Sam y Legolas, que se hallaban llorando a lágrima viva, y Gimli, que aún se debatía para intentar liberarse.  
  
-Esto... Creo que pasaré unas cuantas páginas... ¡Ah, ésta es más reciente!  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Voy superando lo de Kitty. Mi psicólogo dice que debo hacer alguna actividad para que se me pase más rápidamente el disgusto, así que he decidido partir a las Minas de Moria con un grupo de imbéciles que he podido reclutar, para hacer excavaciones. Puede que encontremos algún que otro diamante, y últimamente los pagan muy bien en el mercado negro. Partiremos mañana por la mañana. Mi madre está destrozada, y no ha dejado de llorar en toda la cena de despedida. Si sigue así le saldrán canas en la barba, pobrecilla.  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hace unas semanas que llegamos a Moria. Hemos tenido que trabajar mucho para poder limpiarlo todo para que estuviese en condiciones de poder vivir aquí. Un estúpido del grupo quería poner no sé qué tapizado en el suelo, pero yo le dije que de mariconadas élficas nada. Uno tiene que saber hacerse respetar, o le dejan la autoridad por los suelos. Las excavaciones van muy bien, hemos hecho importantes descubrimientos arqueológicos que guardaré para su estudio en generaciones posteriores, y que no revelaré aquí, por si alguna especie de mago loco y pervertido encontrase este diario algun día.  
  
Aquí Gandalf se detuvo, con una expresión de asombro incontenible en el rostro, mientras el resto de la Comunidad se partía de risa a su costa; hasta Gimli había dejado de luchar para reír.  
  
-¡¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!!-bramó Gandalf. Todos callaron inmediatamente-. Permitidme que continúe con la lectura, por favor.  
  
Querido diario:  
  
¡¡¡MAY DAY!!! ¡¡¡MAY DAY!!! ¡¡Nos atacan los orcos!! ¡Al parecer algún idiota les ha revelado que tenemos un botín con nosotros y vienen a por él! ¡¡No podemos salir, estamos atrapados!! ¡¡Ya se oyen los tambores!! ¡¡Enviad ayuda!! ¡¡Ya vienen!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ahí terminaba el diario. Gandalf dejó de leer y alzó su rostro a los atemorizados miembros de la Comunidad, cayendo en la cuenta de que se oían tambores también. Intercambiaron miradas cargadas de temor, hasta que cundió el pánico.  
  
Boromir y Aragorn se lanzaron hacia la puerta de la habitación para cerrarla y atrancarla. Los hobbits corrían fuera de control por todas partes, intentando esconderse en algún sitio. Legolas preparaba flechas para disparar, pero estaba tan nervioso que se le disparaban solas. Y Gandalf intentaba desatar a Gimli, que había sido presa del pánico y se debatía con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de sus ataduras; por desgracia habían hecho los nudos muy fuertes y era casi imposible deshacerlos.  
  
Finalmente la puerta cedió, y miles de criaturas repugnantes penetraron en la habitación. Empezó así una lucha sin cuartel, en la que Aragorn luchaba valientemente con su espada y Boromir daba guitarrazos a todo bicho que se le acercaba; Legolas corría de un lado a otro intentando huir de las criaturas, pues el calzado que llevaba no era el adecuado para luchar, según explicó más tarde; Gimli, que aún no había sido desatado, había conseguido levantarse y andaba dando saltitos de un lado a otro en medio de todo el revuelo; Gandalf sólo se movía continuamente, simulando así que luchaba, aunque en realidad no estaba haciendo nada; y Merry y Pippin contemplaban orgullosos su obra, sin perder de vista a Frodo, que no hacía más que llamar a Aragorn ante las celosas miradas de Sam.  
  
Cuando la situación empezaba a hacerse aburrida, ya que los únicos que luchaban en serio eran Aragorn y Boromir, y por lo tanto se eliminaban muy pocos orcos, se oyó un alarido, y un gran troll de las cavernas hizo acto de presencia. Durante unos segundos nadie pudo hacer nada: la Comunidad estaba en estado de shock mirando al troll con la boca abierta, y el troll simplemente los miraba con indiferencia, sin entender lo que hacían allí todos aquellos estúpidos que le habían despertado de su siesta.  
  
Finalmente todos los miembros de la Compañía empezaron a gritar a la vez, presas del pánico. El pobre troll, que ya estaba suficientemente cabreado por haber sido despertado tan temprano (eran sólo las dos de la tarde) como para que ahora quisieran dejarle sordo también, empezó a dar golpetazos con un martillo de pinchos que había heredado de su abuela. Esto no hizo más que aumentar el volumen de los gritos de nuestros héroes, que correteaban sin control por la habitación.  
  
Todos, excepto Frodo, que atacado por su mala suerte habitual tropezó con una piedra, se escondieron como cobardes donde pudieron. El Portador del Cuchillo decidió dejar a un lado sus diferencias con el troll e intentar dialogar con él, dando así al mundo una lección de humanidad y sabiduría... El troll, en respuesta, le clavó una lanza en el estómago.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! ¡¡¡HIJO DE -PIIII-!!!  
  
-¡¡¡SEÑOR FRODO, NOOOOO!!!-se oyó gritar a Sam al tiempo que Frodo se derrumbaba en el suelo, indudablemente muerto. ("¡Sí!", pensaron Merry y Pippin).  
  
-¡¡¡¡Vamos!!!! ¡¡¡¡Recoged al hobbit y larguémonos de aquí!!!!-gritó Gandalf.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Para qué recogerlo, si está muerto??!! ¡¡Cojamos sólo el Cuchillo, yo tengo la espalda hecha polvo y no puedo llevar carga adicional!!-gritó Aragorn a su vez.  
  
-¡¡¡Estúpido, si nos lo llevamos puede que nos den algo por su cadáver en algún establecimiento de comida orca!!!  
  
De esta forma, Aragorn recogió a Frodo del suelo y salieron corriendo de allí. Pero un grito de Aragorn hizo que todos pararan en seco.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Aragorn, ¿qué te pasa?!!!-preguntó Legolas, alarmado.  
  
-¡¡¡El hobbit muerto se ha movido!!!  
  
-¡¡¡JA JA JA JA!!! ¡¡Habéis picado!!-dijo riendo el supuesto cadáver de Frodo, que se sostuvo tranquilamente en el suelo... Pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que Merry, frustrado, se le tiró encima y comenzó a estrangularlo.  
  
-Agh... ¡¡Me-rry..!! ¿Qué... te.. pa-saaaa?  
  
-¡¡Merry, deténte!! ¡¡No vale la pena hacerlo así!!-gritó Pippin, separando a sus primos.  
  
-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó Sam.  
  
-Oh, nada, nada... Merry sólo le estaba... ¡abrazando a Frodo! ¿Verdad, Merry?  
  
-Claro, Pippin...-dijo Merry, aún con las manos crispadas y sin apartar su vista de Frodo.  
  
Siguieron corriendo, perseguidos por todos los orcos y trasgos del lugar, hasta que vieron una luz anaranjada aparecer desde una esquina detrás suyo.  
  
-¡Oh, qué luz tan bonita! ¿Qué puede ser, Gandalf? ¿Gandalf?-preguntó Legolas al mago, que al ver la luz se había quedado en estado de shock.  
  
-E... El Ba... Es el Ba...-balbuceaba.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-¡¡¡EL BALROG!!! ¡¡CORRED!!  
  
Y así, nuestros amigos comenzaron una nueva persecución, esta vez junto al Balrog de Moria. Finalmente llegaron al puente que les llevaría a la salida de las minas, y todos se precipitaron hacia él para cruzarlo. Entonces apareció... ¡Un monstruo de fuego vestido con un tutú bailando ballet y con una cinta de gimnasia rítmica!  
  
La Comunidad cruzó el puente(costó un poco que Legolas lo cruzara, pues tenía miedo a las alturas), y cuando Gandalf estaba por la mitad, decidió tomar un poco de protagonismo y se dirigió a la bailari... al Balrog.  
  
-¡No puedes pasar! ¡Soy siervo del Fuego Secreto, administrador de la Llama de Anon! ¡¡Tu fuego oscuro es en vano, Llama de Udûn!  
  
El Balrog sacudió furioso su cinta en el aire, disponiéndose a deshacerse de aquel cretino si le entretenía mucho más tiempo.  
  
-¡¡NO PUEDES PASAR!!  
  
Aquí Gandalf dio con su vara en el suelo, rompiendo el puente (curiosamente coincidió que en aquel momento el Balrog había dado un saltito) y la criatura cayó al vacío. Cuando Gandalf ya celebraba su victoria, el Balrog sacudió su cinta y se llevó al mago con él.  
  
-¡¡¡CORRED, HIJOS DE -PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-!!!-fueron sus últimas palabras.  
  
Nadie hizo nada. La verdad era que a ninguno le importaba realmente la muerte de Gandalf (hubo un momento de pánico en que pensaron que era él el que llevaba la droga, antes de salir de las minas, donde Frodo gritó "¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" y tuvo que ser sacado por Boromir de allí. Después Gimli se dio cuenta de que la llevaba él). Aragorn se autoconcedió el mando en aquel mismo instante, y así la Comunidad se dirigió a Lorien cantando alegres canciones de excursionista.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bueno, pues aquí teneis la caída de Gandalf ^_^U Prometo escribir la semana que viene, ya no tengo tanto trabajo ^_^ Y ya sabeis, para decirme cualquier cosa mandadme un review.  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Gracias por tu review! ^_^ Bueno, pues siento haber tenido que matar a Gandalf (es un personaje que da mucho juego XD), pero había que hacerlo. Y siento que echaras de menos a Aragorn en el anterior capítulo, pero hay que dividir un poco el protagonismo entre todos los personajes, no se puede hablar siempre del mismo ^_^U Pues espero que te haya gustado el capi, ¡y que sigas leyendo! ^_^ 


	17. Lothlórien

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez, como prometí ^_^ Permitidme que vuelva a fusionar dos capítulos del libro original, ya que en el capítulo "Lothlórien" apenas ocurre nada. No os enfadéis conmigo, lo hago para que se os haga más ameno... y para qué engañarnos, porque a mí me da la gana ^_^U  
  
En este capítulo la Comunidad del Cuchillo llegará a Lorien y conocerá a Galadriel y Celeborn. ¿Qué relación mantenían Gandalf y la dama de Lorien? Podeis descubrirlo leyendo un poco más abajo ^_^  
  
18/19  
  
LOTHLORIEN/EL ESPEJO DE GALADRIEL  
  
La Comunidad del Cuchillo se hallaba en su mejor momento tras la caída de Gandalf. Sin la presencia del mago había muchas menos peleas, menos chichones causados por varas y mayor cantidad de droga, ya que Gandalf era el mayor consumidor de productos alucinógenos y estimulantes físicos. Se podría decir incluso sin temor a equivocarse que la muerte de Gandalf había sido muy beneficiosa para la Compañía.  
  
Finalmente, tras semanas de dar rodeos alrededor de las Minas (Aragorn no tenía mucho sentido de la orientación), llegaron a los bosques de Lothlórien. Allí Gimli se divirtió traumatizando a los hobbits con historias inventadas acerca de una bruja que vivía en el bosque y buscaba niños para cocinar en una olla, pero que también se conformaba con hobbits, ya que se parecían mucho. Con todo, Sam se pasaba el día abrazado a Frodo muerto de miedo, mientras este buscaba con la mirada algo con lo que suicidarse.  
  
Un día, cuando Aragorn los había vuelto a perder, decidieron parar para, al menos, no perderse más todavía. Aragorn y Boromir estaban enzarzados en una pelea, iniciada cuando Boromir insinuó que había mantenido relaciones con Arwen, mientras Legolas daba clases prácticas de cuidado de la piel a los hobbits (que Sam seguía con especial atención) y Gimli inventaba nuevas historias con las que seguir asustándolos, cosa que le gustaba sobremanera.  
  
-La piel está rodeada de una fina capa que la defiende de agentes dañinos externos, como la contaminación del aire o los posibles seres microscópicos que pueda haber-instruía Legolas a los hobbits-. Sin embargo a veces esta capa no es suficiente, y nuestra piel se deteriora. ¿Cómo podemos proteger nuestra piel? Pues veréis, lo más importante es hacerse lavados de cutis todos los días con un buen jabón hidratante para que no se nos reseque la piel, y luego...  
  
-No no no, Legolas Hojaverde-dijo una cantarina voz desde lo alto de un árbol-. Lo que se debe hacer en esos casos es hacerse una vez por semana un tratamiento con una crema hidratante adecuada, según nuestro tipo de piel, y en casos extremos, consultar a un especialista.  
  
Todos miraron hacia donde provenía la voz, mientras ella y Legolas hablaban en la hermosa lengua élfica:  
  
-¡¡¡'Ombre Haldiiii, pero si ereh túu!!! ¿Cómo e'tá tu familia?  
  
-¡Poz mu bien, Legolah, mu bien! ¿Quiereh subí ar fle y noh tomamo' unah birras?  
  
-Ya me guhtaría, pero ej que tengo aquí conmigo a'un grupo de subnormaleh y no leh puedo dehar tiraos.  
  
-¡¡¡Poh súbelos contigo, 'ombreee, que no todoh loh días aparece por ehtas tierras un prinsipito con tan buen tras...!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Haldi, que te he disho musha veses que no me diga' esaj cosas, que no quiero ná contigo!!!  
  
Seguidamente, Legolas se dirigió a sus compañeros.  
  
-El elfo del árbol, Haldir, nos convida a subir al flet para tener una informal reunión y tomar unas bi... unos refrescos.  
  
Tras estas palabras, los siete miembros restantes de la Comunidad se abalanzaron hacia el árbol para empezar a subirlo con rapidez al grito de "¡¡¡¡FIESTAAAA, FIESTAAAA!!!!". Legolas los siguió con resignación. Cuando llegaron al flet, encontraron tres elfos; llevaban un estilo parecido al de Legolas, pero era a la vez más postmoderno y extravagante: vestían ropas de un color violáceo que brillaba a la luz, con unas botas de tacón alto, y tenían el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Tenían diversas pulseras y pendientes enormes, y los hobbits hasta creyeron ver un piercing en el ombligo de uno. Se pusieron de pie.  
  
-¡Bienvenidos, ricuras!-dijo uno de pelo rojo brillante-. Me llamo Haldir. Estos son mis hermanos Rúmil-señaló a uno con el pelo azul celeste- y Orophin-al de pelo anaranjado-. Hablan poco vuestra lengua, pero son un encanto-añadió con una gran sonrisa-. Algo hemos oído de vuestra venida, pues Elrond nos envió un mensajero con unos ojos preciosos y un tipazo que...-Haldir se interrumpió al sentir un codazo de Orophin, que le echó una elocuente mirada-. ¡Ejem! Bueno, el caso es que como venís con un elfo tan guapo como Legolas, estamos dispuestos a ayudaros, como lo pidió Elry. Pero tenéis que quedaros aquí esta noche-añadió con una mirada de salido que no pudo contener.  
  
Haldir pareció reparar en algo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Aaaaaaaah, un enano!!!!-chilló-. Eso no es bueno. No tenemos tratos con los enanos desde los Días Oscuros: son sucios, groseros, no cuidan para nada su físico y no tienen la más mínima educación-aquí Gimli le echó al elfo una mirada asesina-. No se le admite en estas tierras; no puedo permitirle el paso.  
  
-Ay, Haldir, no me vengas ahora con prejuicios-dijo Legolas-. Sé perfectamente la aventura que tuviste hace sólo unos meses con una ena...- calló al notar las asombradas miradas de todos sobre él-. El caso es, Haldir, que los tiempos han cambiado, y hay que modernizarse. Hazlo por mí... Porfa-aquí Legolas puso cara de perrito abandonado a punto de morir.  
  
-Ay, está bien... No puedo negarme cuando pones esa carita. ¡Te aprovechas de mi amor, y lo sabes! Eso sí...-se dirigió a Gimli-. ¡Exijo saber qué tipo de relación mantienes con Leggy!  
  
Así, los elfos condujeron a la Comunidad a sus respectivos flets: los cuatro hobbits se quedaron con Rúmil y Orophin en el mismo flet, y los demás se fueron a refugiar en un talan en un árbol próximo con Haldir, que insistía en no dejar solo a Legolas con Gimli.  
  
A la mañana siguiente la Compañía se puso en camino guiada por Haldir y su hermano Rúmil. Haldir tenía unas enormes ojeras, pues no había dormido en toda la noche vigilando al enano, que también tenía unas grandes ojeras, porque tampoco quería dormirse y quedar vulnerable a lo que Haldir pudiera querer hacerle. Los demás, en cambio, estaban frescos como rosas.  
  
Tras caminar todo el día, llegaron por fin a la orilla este del Cauce de Plata. Allí, Haldir y Rúmil se hicieron a un lado y se pusieron a cuchichear; sin previo aviso, cogieron una cuerda y se abalanzaron sobre Gimli.  
  
-¿¡Pero qué estáis haciendo!?-exclamó Aragorn.  
  
-¡Tenemos que atarle, amordazarle y vendarle los ojos para poder seguir! ¡No podemos permitir que sepa la localización de Lórien!  
  
Cuando terminaron, Gimli yacía en el suelo maniatado, pediatado, amordazado y con los ojos vendados. Los dos hermanos lo cogieron y se lo llevaron a cuestas, con la Compañía detrás de ellos.  
  
Cuando el sol descendía tras las montañas, llegaron a Caras Galadon, la ciudad de los Galadrim, donde moraban el señor Celeborn y Galadriel, la Dama de Lórien. Haldir los condujo entonces hacia el mayor de todos los árboles.  
  
-Aquí viven Galadriel y Celeborn. Quieren que subáis para pasar el rato.  
  
Así, los miembros de la Comunidad con Haldir al frente comenzaron a subir el árbol. Parecía una larga subida, pero no creyeron que durase más de diez minutos... Tras tres horas, veintitrés minutos y diecisiete segundos de escalada, alcanzaron un talan grande, sobre el cual había una casa. Entraron en ella, y allí vieron a los señores Celeborn y Galadriel.  
  
-¡Hola, queridos amigos!-dijo Celeborn, con voz de mariquitilla-. ¡Pasad, pasad y hablaremos!  
  
Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, Celeborn pareció concentrarse mucho... Pasados doce minutos, dijo:  
  
-Aquí hay ocho personas-los miembros de la Comunidad casi se caen al suelo de vergüenza ajena-. Partieron nueve. ¿Dónde está el que falta?  
  
-Sí... Gandalf el Gris iba con vosotros-dijo Galadriel-. ¿Dónde está? Ardo en deseos de revolca... hablar con él-concluyó, ignorando la elocuente mirada de su marido.  
  
-¡Oh, ¿Gandalf?! Cayó en Moria.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamó Galadriel-. Pe... Pero... ¿Cómo ocurrió?  
  
-Fue un Balrog de Morgoth. Cayó en el puente de Khazad-Dûm.  
  
-¿¡Pero por qué no le ayudásteis!?  
  
-¿Ayudarle?-preguntaron, extrañados-. Bueno... No lo creímos necesario.  
  
-¿¡Que no lo...!?  
  
-Galadriel, cariño-intervino Celeborn-. ¿Por qué te afecta tanto la caída de Gandalf? Habíamos quedado en que era un mago grosero y descortés, y que su compañía no era nada grata, ¿o no?  
  
-C... Claro, cielo. Es sólo que... Que Gandalf era una importante ayuda en esta misión, ya que poseía grandes poderes, y estos pobres deben de estar desconsolados, ¿verdad?  
  
-La verdad es que no nos afecta mucho, realmente. En realidad, yo diría que estamos mejor sin él-dijo Aragorn.  
  
-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!?  
  
-¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!-exclamó Celeborn de pronto-. ¡Me estabas poniendo los cuernos con él, ¿verdad?!  
  
-P... ¡Pero Celeborn, cómo puedes decir una cosa así!  
  
-No, si la culpa es mía por se tan inocentón... Tus anteriores maridos ya me advirtieron que eras una golfa y que no te perdiera de vista, pero no... Yo confié en ti, ¿y así es como me lo pagas?-dijo Celeborn, al borde del llanto.  
  
-¡Celeborn, deja de decir estupideces! ¡Y además, si te hubiese puesto los cuernos, ¿qué?! ¡Será que tú no me das lo que quiero! ¡Las parejas mantienen relaciones sexuales alguna vez, ¿sabes, Celeborn?! ¡¡¡YO NECESITO SEXO DE VEZ EN CUANDO!!!  
  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí... Pueden traumatizar a los hobbits-le susurró Boromir a Aragorn, que asintió, y la Comunidad se alejó de allí, dejando a la feliz pareja discutiendo sus diferencias.  
  
Los días pasaron rápidamente en Lórien. No habían vuelto a ver al Señor y a la Dama, pero de vez en cuando se escuchaban gritos en la lejanía, y algún que otro objeto frágil romperse en algo que sonaba como a hueco (que bien podía ser la cabeza de Celeborn). Cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentimientos se sentiría culpable por, al menos en apariencia, haber destrozado un hogar; los miembros de la Comunidad estaban la mar de a gusto gorreando comida y techo a los Señores de Lórien.  
  
Un día que Sam perseguía a Frodo por los jardines de Lórien en un desesperado intento de conseguir algo de atención por su parte, se encontraron de frente con la Dama Galadriel: tenía un aspecto horrible, con los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado llorando mucho, y sostenía en lo alto un cuchillo que apuntaba hacia su pecho.  
  
-¡¡¡NOOO!!!-gritó Frodo, al tiempo que saltaba hacia la Dama y le arrebataba el cuchillo-. ¡Si aquí va a suicidarse alguien, ese seré yo!  
  
-¡Oh, señor Frodo, qué valiente y bueno es usted!-exclamó Sam, con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Gracias...-murmuró Galadriel-.  
  
Frodo se fijó en una especie de bebedero para animales de granja que había cerca de ella.  
  
-¿Para qué tienen aquí un bebedero? ¿Hay una granja cerca?  
  
-¡¡¡NO ES UN BEBEDERO, ESTÚPIDO HOBBIT!!! ¡¡¡ES EL ESPEJO DE GALADRIEL!!!  
  
-¿Un espejo?-preguntó Frodo, extrañado-. Eso no es un espejo. Los espejos son de cristal: esto es agua.  
  
-Pues ahora que lo dices... Tienes razón-dijo Galadriel, pensativa-. El Bebedero de Galadriel... ¡No, suena horrible! Qué más da, era espejo y seguirá siendo espejo, porque lo digo yo.  
  
-Bueno, allá usted... ¿Puedo mirar en él?  
  
-¡NO!  
  
De esta forma, Frodo y Sam perdieron una fantástica oportunidad para ver su futuro.  
  
Pasados unos días, la Comunidad decidió partir. Galadriel les tiró los regalos a la cabeza, y ella misma cortó con un cuchillo los cabos que ataban las barcas en las que viajarían. Ahora sí tendría tiempo para firmar los papeles del divorcio.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Bueno, habéis conocido a Celeborn, uno de los pocos elfos heterosexuales de la Historia XDD Yo creo que es una ocasión especial ^_^U ¿Os han gustado Galadriel y Celeborn? Pues bien, si es así, o si no es así, o si simplemente os dan igual, dejadme un review comentándolo ^_^  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Bueno, me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y de que te hiciera reír tanto XDD Y a tu primo Balrog... Bueno, le he hecho algunos cambios, como pudiste observar ^_^U Sólo espero no haber herido demasiado tus sentimientos XDD Pues nada, espero que sigas leyendo ^_^  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ¿Sabes? Te eché de menos en el capítulo que no me dejaste review XD Esa canción para excursiones no la había oído nunca... Pero la recomendaré a mis amigos, parece divertida XDD Sí, ya se que cada día se me ocurren cosas más malvadas ^____^ (¿Se notará que estoy orgullosa de ello? XD) Bueno, pues me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo anterior, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-snivelly:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Ya te echaba de menos XD Me alegro de que te gustara el diario del dictador Balin ^_^U Y el Ojo... Bueno, no quiero decir nombres, por si me cae una demanda (soy muy joven, no tengo dinero con el que indemnizar ^_^U), pero te diré que representa... A Sauron, el Señor Oscuro ^___^ XDD Pues espero que sigas leyendo y dejando reviews en posteriores capítulos ^_^ 


	18. La disolución de la Comunidad

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
Siento no haber escrito antes, pero he tenido algunos problemillas... personales ¬ ¬U Además tuve que ir a ver El Retorno del Rey... Unas cuantas veces... Y reponerme de la impresión XDD ¡Qué peliculón! Aconsejo a quien no haya ido a verla todavía que vaya lo más pronto posible ^___^  
  
^_^U Y tras explicaros mi vida privada, os presento un nuevo capítulo de esta fantástica historia. Hoy nuestros protagonistas comenzarán su viaje por el río Anduin, y más tarde tomarán caminos distintos (sí, se que me salto dos capítulos ¬ ¬U). ¡A leer se ha dicho! ^_^  
  
Ah, se me olvidaba... ¡¡¡FELICES FIESTAS!!!  
  
20  
  
LA DISOLUCIÓN DE LA COMUNIDAD  
  
La Comunidad del Anillo viajaba por el río Anduin, feliz tras haber destruído el matrimonio de Celeborn y Galadriel. La Dama de Lórien les había dado tres barcas: en una iban Frodo, Sam (que amenazó con suicidarse si no le ponían en la misma barca que su amo) y Aragorn; Boromir, Merry y Pippin en otra; y en la tercera iban Legolas y Gimli con la mayoría del equipaje.  
  
Sam hacía intentos fallidos para declararse a Frodo con indirectas, que el hobbit nunca comprendía, y que lo máximo que había sospechado era que su sirviente era un poco "rarito" en cuanto a sus preferencias sexuales. Aragorn se pasaba las jornadas discutiendo con Boromir, que no quería negar haberse acostado con Arwen, y cada día las peleas se volvían más fuertes. Mientras Boromir gritaba a los ocupantes de la primera embarcación, Merry y Pippin aprovechaban para hacer manitas sin ser descubiertos. Legolas, mientras, sentía que un extraño sentimiento hacia Gimli nacía en su interior... ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él nunca se había sentido así antes. Haldir había pensado que él y Gimli mantenían algun tipo de relación amorosa, y eso había confundido aún más al elfo.  
  
-¡¡¡MIRA, MALDITO MONTARAZ, ME TIENES HASTA EL GORRO!!!-vociferaba Boromir- . ¿¿¡¡QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ!!??  
  
-¡¡¡Sólo di que no te acostaste con MI novia!!!  
  
-¡Jamás!  
  
-¡¡¡SERÁS CRETINO!!! ¡¡VEN AQUÍ SI TE ATREVES!!  
  
-¿¡Quieres que vaya!?  
  
Boromir ya empezaba a poner un pie en el borde de la embarcación para saltar a la de Aragorn, cuando Legolas intentó hacerlos entrar en razón.  
  
-¿Pero es que no os dais cuenta de lo que os está pasando? ¡Estáis dejando que una preciosa amistad se eche a perder por culpa de UNA CHICA! Ay... Estos mortales nunca aprenderán... Si al menos fuese por un chico...  
  
-¡¡TÚ CÁLLATE, MALDITO ELFO GAY!!-le gritó fuera de si Boromir.  
  
A Legolas se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se puso a llorar en un rincón de su barca.  
  
-¡Boromir, mira lo que has hecho!-dijo Sam indignado.  
  
-¡Pobrecito, está llorando!-dijo Merry.  
  
-¡¡Tampoco hacía falta insultarle, Boromir!! ¡Él sólo quería ayudar!- intervino Gimli.  
  
-¿¡Y a ti qué te pasa, ahora le defiendes!? ¿¡No será que te está empezando a gustar!?-gritó Boromir, visiblemente mosqueado.  
  
-¡¡¡GIMLI!!!-gritó Legolas, lloroso, mientras se abrazaba al enano.  
  
-Ooohhh, qué tierno-dijo Sam, mientras sacaba su pañuelo.  
  
-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, mira, mira, JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!-se descojonaba Boromir.  
  
Gimli estaba rojo como un tomate, mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda del elfo.  
  
-Venga, venga, Legolas... Ya pasó...  
  
-¡¡¡GIMLI, NO ES JUSTO, YO SÓLO QUERÍA AYUDAR!!! ¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAA!!-sollozaba Legolas, desconsolado.  
  
-Madre mía... Estoy rodeado de gays-suspiró Aragorn, mirando a Merry y a Pippin que se toqueteaban en su barca.  
  
-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!-seguía descojonandose Boromir.  
  
La Compañía prosiguió su viaje. Legolas aún lloró durante media hora más, ya que era un elfo muy sensible, según les explicó después, y Gimli, como buen compañero, se sintió en la obligación de consolarle. Como consecuencia, pasaron varias horas antes de que a Boromir se le pasara el ataque de risa, y cuando dejó de reír empezó a burlarse de Legolas y Gimli cada vez que podía. Los hobbits, por su parte, encontraban adorable la relación entre el elfo y el enano, y solían reprender a Boromir cada vez que este se burlaba de ellos. Aragorn prefirió quedarse al margen del asunto.  
  
Pasaron los días, y la Comunidad empezaba a aburrirse del viaje, ya que siempre reinaba el mismo paisaje, y por añadidura, no encontraban ni un solo bar, prostíbulo o derivados.  
  
Una noche, cuando acamparon para dormir, Sam hablaba con Frodo acerca de algo que había visto en el río.  
  
-¡¡Señor Frodo, señor Frodo!! ¿Sabe lo que he visto hoy, lo sabe, eh, lo sabe, lo sabe?  
  
-¡¡QUÉ, QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS VISTO!!-gritó Frodo, con dolor de cabeza.  
  
-¡Pues he visto un leño con ojos!  
  
Frodo se lo quedó mirando.  
  
-Sam... ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no debes fumar hierba que encuentres y no puedas identificar?  
  
-¡No, señor Frodo, no he fumado nada! Bueno... Sí, un poco de maría... Y he esnifado un poco de coca, ¡pero como todos los días, señor Frodo!  
  
-Entonces debes disminuir la dosis, Sam, o cambiar de droga, o no drogarte... Bueno, eso es muy duro, lo sé... ¡Pero el caso es que es imposible que hayas visto un leño con ojos!  
  
-¡Oh, señor Frodo, usted no confía en mi! ¡Yo le juro que he visto un leño con ojos!  
  
-¡Sam, te estoy diciendo que es IMPOSIBLE! ¿Qué parte no entiendes de la palabra IM-PO-SI-BLE?  
  
-¡Muy bien! Pues si no confía en mi-dijo Sam, al borde del llanto- no me queda otra salida.  
  
Dicho esto, Sam se levantó y se dirigió al río con intención de suicidarse. Boromir, que estaba de guardia, tuvo que agarrarlo y forcejear con él durante cerca de una hora para hacerle entrar en razón, mientras Sam gritaba cosas del tipo "¡Mi vida no tiene sentido!" y "¡No me cree! ¡No me cree!". Finalmente, y con la ayuda de Legolas y Aragorn, pudieron alejarlo de la orilla y atarle al árbol cerca del cual descansaban (más tarde, al ver que no se callaba, también tuvieron que amordazarlo). Frodo simplemente lo miraba con asombro, preguntándose el por qué de su comportamiento (¬ ¬U).  
  
Tras unos cuantos días más de peleas, discusiones, burlas y acoso sexual, Aragorn decidió que ya era hora de que empezaran a tomarse las cosas en serio, para variar. Así que un día los reunió a todos en la orilla del río y les habló así:  
  
-Bueno, como todos sabeis, en el tiempo que llevamos viajando ha pasado de todo: desde burlas acerca de la condición sexual de nuestros compañeros- miró a Boromir, Legolas y Gimli- hasta intentos de suicidio-miró a Sam-. Pero como lider... ¿Sí, Pippin?-se interrumpió al ver que Pippin levantaba la mano-.  
  
-Perdona si soy indiscreto, pero... ¿quién te nombró lider?  
  
-Ejem... Como iba diciendo, me veo en la obligación de recordaros que en esta misión se juega el futuro de la Tierra Media, y que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas más en serio a partir de ahora. Por eso, vamos a empezar por decidir qué camino tomaremos a partir de ahora: si seguiremos a Frodo a Mordor, dirigiéndonos así a una segura autodestrucción, si iremos con Boromir a Gondor para divertirnos matando orcos en la guerra, o si cada uno se irá por su lado y se desentenderá de todo. Y yo digo... ¡Que decida el Portador del Cuchillo!  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿OTRA VEZ?! ¿¿¡¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENEIS QUE HACERME LO MISMO!!??  
  
-Como dijo Gandalf una vez (que en paz descanse): ¡Haberlo pensado antes de convertirte en el protagonista de la historia!  
  
Frodo fue sujetado por los demás hobbits cuando se disponía a abalanzarse sobre Aragorn para estrangularlo, y terminó por adentrarse en el bosque refunfuñando, supuestamente para "tomar una decisión". Se sentó sobre una roca que encontró mientras maldecía a toda la familia de Aragorn.  
  
De pronto, Boromir apareció desde unos arbustos detrás de Frodo. Sin embargo, este no se dio cuenta hasta que el hombre se puso delante suyo, dándole un susto de muerte.  
  
-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
  
-¡¡¿¿TE QUIERES CALLAR??!! ¡Vas a atraer a todos los orcos del mundo!  
  
-Lo siento... Lo siento...-jadeaba Frodo, intentando que su corazón volviera a su sitio-. ¡¡Es que casi me matas del susto!!  
  
-Bueno, a lo que iba... ¡DAME EL CUCHILLO!  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-¡DÁMELO!  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-¡DÁMELO!  
  
-¡NO!  
  
-¡DÁMELO!  
  
-¡NO!  
  
Y así siguieron durante un cuarto de hora más, hasta que Boromir se abalanzó sobre Frodo para quitarle el preciado Cuchillo.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHH, SOCORRO, QUE ME VIOLAN!!!  
  
-¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO!? ¡¡YO SOY MUY MACHO!!  
  
-¡¡¡SAM, SOCORRO, UN VIOLADOR!!!  
  
Finalmente, Frodo, en un descuido, le dio a Boromir una patada en los coj****, y mientras este se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, aprovechó para clavar el Cuchillo a una pobre lagartija que pasaba por allí, hacerse invisible y huír. Volvió a hacerse visible cerca de la orilla del río, y pensó:  
  
-'Madre mía, qué grupo de gente me ha tocado. ¡Resulta que Boromir es un violador, Aragorn un heterosexual, Legolas un cursi, Gimli feísimo, Merry y Pippin unos asesinos y Sam un empalagoso! Estoy harto, ahora mismo me voy a vender este maldito Cuchillo a la tienda de los chinos, y así me gano unos cuantos euros'.  
  
De esta forma, Frodo Bolsón se encaminó hacia una de las barcas con la intención de llegar hasta la tienda de los chinos.  
  
Mientrastanto, los demás miembros de la Compañía esperaban pacientemente a que Frodo regresara con una decisión... En realidad estaban todos durmiendo. De pronto apareció Boromir de entre la maleza, despertándolos a todos.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!-gritaron todos a la vez.  
  
-¡¡Joder, qué sensibles estais todos hoy!!  
  
Boromir les contó lo que había pasado, y antes de que terminara, Sam ya había salido disparado en busca de su amo, tirando varios árboles por allá por donde pasaba. Merry y Pippin también salieron a buscarlo, con la esperanza de poder asesinarlo sin ser descubiertos (en un lugar como aquél había numerosos peligros, y podían hacerlo pasar por un accidente). Gimli, que tenía ganas de poder matar unos cuantos orcos, salió corriendo también, y Legolas, por una extraña razón, fue tras él. Aragorn sintió la tentación de liarse a hostias con Boromir por haber armado tal follón, pero decidió hacerse pasar por buena persona y limitarse a vociferarle que fuera tras los hobbits y los protegiera, mientras él iba tras Sam para evitar que hiciera alguna locura.  
  
No le fue difícil seguir el rastro de Sam: sólo debía seguir el camino formado por árboles destrozados. Cuando lo alcanzó le dijo que le siguiera; acto seguido se puso a correr como un poseso, y Sam, que no estaba muy en forma precisamente, decidió parar.  
  
Su sexto sentido le dijo que Frodo estaba en una de las barcas, así que se precipitó hacia ellas. Pronto vio a Frodo en una barca que se disponía a cruzar el río, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que tirarse al agua, aún sabiendo que muy probablemente se ahogaría.  
  
Primero Frodo pensó en dejar que se ahogara, pero luego le dio pena que un ser tan inferior como aquel terminara su vida de aquella forma, y decidió rescatarle.  
  
-¡¡Señor Frodo, me ha salvado usted la vida!! ¡Ya sabía yo que en el fondo usted me quiere!  
  
-Sí, sí... ¿Pero sabes qué pasa, Sam? Que... Digamos que me estorbas un poquito, y que deberías largarte y volver por donde has venido.  
  
-¡De eso ni hablar, señor Frodo, yo voy con usted a Mordor!  
  
-A... ¿A Mordor?  
  
-¡Claro! ¿No iba usted a Mordor, a tirar el Cuchillo al Monte del Destino?  
  
-¿El Cuchillo? ¿Al Monte del...? ¡Ah! ¡Ah, claro, claro que iba a Mordor, je je! ¿Dónde iba a ir sinó? ¡Muy bien, Sam, vámonos a Mordor!  
  
De esta forma, Frodo tuvo que tragarse sus planes de vender el Cuchillo Único, y no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse con su fiel Sam a Mordor.  
  
Mientras, Merry y Pippin habían hablado con el jefe de un grupo de Uruk-Hai que pasaba por allí, y le habían dicho que ellos tenían a un hobbit muy tierno y sabroso que hasta venía con cuchillo incorporado de regalo para cortarlo. Los Uruks, sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigieron raudos hacia donde les indicaron los hobbits para encontrar a tan preciado regalo. Sin embargo, una vez allí descubrieron que no había ningún hobbit, y como castigo por haberlos engañado se llevaron a Merry y a Pippin. Boromir, que iba con ellos y no se atrevió a hacer nada, no quiso que lo culparan a él del secuestro de los hobbits, así que cogió unas flechas de un Uruk que había por allí cerca, se las clavó él mismo, e hizo sonar su guitarra para que los demás fueran a buscarlo.  
  
Poco después llegó Aragorn, y Boromir, dramatizando, le contó su supuesta heróica lucha con los Uruk-Hai, que terminaron llevándose a Merry y a Pippin. Después, Boromir murió.  
  
En aquel momento llegaron Legolas y Gimli. Legolas, al ver el cadáver de Boromir, se puso a sollozar incontroladamente abrazado a Gimli. Se disponían a volver a sus casas cuando...  
  
-¡Oye! ¿No era uno de los hobbits, Merry, quien llevaba los porros?  
  
Ante esto, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli iniciaron una loca persecución tras los Uruks, que les habían arrebatado la droga... Y sus amigos también, claro.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
¡Y aquí termina la primera parte, La Comunidad del Cuchillo! En el próximo capítulo ya comienza Las Dos Torres ^_^  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ¿De verdad que te puso de buen humor el capítulo anterior? ¡Qué bien! No sabes lo contenta que me pone que os guste mi historia... ¿Ves? Ya me he emocionado ;_; Dónde están los kleenex... Bueno, ¡espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-kalid:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ¡Cuánto tiempo! XD Pues no me había parado a pensarlo, pero tienes razón, Galadriel debía de estar realmente mal para enrollarse con... Gandalf ¬ ¬ Pues ya he seguido, espero que te rías más, y que sigas leyendo, claro ^_^  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ¡Pues claro que te eché de menos! Lo bueno de tener sólo cuatro o cinco lectores es que te acuerdas de cada uno de ellos XDD Lo de tu euforia es normal, yo también la sentía, pero las vacaciones me han tranquilizado un poco ^_^U Pues me alegro mucho de que te gustara tanto el capítulo anterior XD Y las lecciones de Legolas... Bueno, debo decir que saqué toda la información del resumen del programa No Sólo Música. Respeto los derechos de autor, y por lo tanto, por favor, NO, repito, NO me demanden ^_^U La relación Legolas/Gimli... Irá avanzando, no te preocupes... ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJA!!! (risa de loca recién salida del manicomio). ^_^U Lo siento, es que me entran arrebatos... Bueno, esta respuesta ya está siendo demasiado larga, así que sólo me queda decirte que espero que sigas leyendo ^_^ 


	19. Los Jinetes de Rohan

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
Bueno, prácticamente acaba de empezar el año, y para celebrarlo os traigo otro capítulo ^_^U Espero que hayáis pasado una feliz Navidad y que os esteis preparando para el fatídico final de las vacaciones ;_; ¡Empezamos con Las Dos Torres! Qué rápido pasa el tiempo...  
  
A partir de ahora dejaremos a los pobres Frodo y Sam para que se recuperen un poco de tanta locura, y nos centraremos en Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, que fueron en busca de la droga transportada por el hobbit Merry. Espero que lo disfruteis ^_^  
  
La próxima vez que actualice ya habré empezado el curso ;_;  
  
21  
  
LOS JINETES DE ROHAN  
  
Como recordareis, nuestros tres amigos Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli se hallaban en una loca persecución tras los Uruk-Hai que habían secuestrado a los hobbits Merry y Pippin, que llevaban consigo toda la droga.  
  
Aragorn, feliz en parte por haberse librado de Boromir y, en consecuencia, de las continuas discusiones con él (y del posible amante de Arwen), había encontrado por fin una excusa para lucirse ante sus amigos demostrándoles sus cualidades de rastreador, adquiridas durante su estancia entre los Boy Scouts. Legolas iba siempre pegado a la espalda de Aragorn, admirado por su capacidad como líder, e intentando convencerse a si mismo de que quien en verdad le gustaba era Aragorn; sin embargo no podía evitar girar la cabeza de vez en cuando para comprobar que Gimli, que no era precisamente un corredor innato, les seguía de cerca, y para gritarle frases de ánimo. Gimli, por su parte, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera no quedarse atrás y tomar una gran cantidad de estimulantes (era lo único que les quedaba).  
  
Una noche llegaron al pie de unas colinas rocosas, siguiendo las huellas de los Uruks. Los tres compañeros se arrastraron durante toda la noche por estas tierras descarnadas; y nunca mejor dicho, pues tras días y días corriendo sin parar (y para colmo sin droga que consumir) empezaban a perder el control de sus extremidades. Al descender hasta un valle profundo y serpenteante decidieron descansar un rato, no queriendo arriesgarse a perder definitivamente el control y despeñarse por un barranco.  
  
Aragorn estaba aturdido: ¡Nunca antes se había sentido desorientado, excepto en aquel momento! Las huellas de los orcos se habían volatilizado de pronto. Aragorn pensó en la posibilidad de que sus cromosomas se hubiesen desarrollado sin previo aviso formando alas, evolucionando así, y hubiesen salido volando, pero pronto desechó esa idea recordando que aún no se había estudiado suficiente la naturaleza como para que él pudiese saber todo aquello.  
  
-¿Qué te parece, cielo, de qué lado habrán ido?-le llegó la afeminada voz de Legolas-. ¿Hacia el norte para ir a ver a ese horrible, horrible Saruman, a Fangorn, como crees tú, o al sur, para ir al Entaguas?  
  
-¡Y yo que sé, ¿es que tengo que hacerlo yo todo?! ¡Piensa tú en algo, elfo inútil!  
  
-¡¡Aragorn, eres cruel!! ¡¡Tú sabes que yo sólo quiero ayudarte, y aún así...!! ¡Y aún así...!-exclamó Legolas, al borde del llanto.  
  
-¡¡¡Aragorn, ya estamos otra vez, deja al chiquillo en paz, que después quien tiene que aguantarle soy yo!!!-gritó Gimli, desesperado.  
  
-¡¡¡Gimli, tú eres el único que me comprende!!!-sollozó Legolas, tirándose una vez más a los brazos del enano.  
  
-Ale, otra vez... ¿¡Ves, Aragorn, lo que has conseguido!? ¡¡Ahora estará llorando durante dos horas seguidas!!  
  
-Sí, sí, vosotros seguid dándoos el lote, que yo mientras pensaré un camino... 'Jo, qué pena que no esté aquí Frodo para poder endilgarle la responsabilidad'-pensó Aragorn-. Bueno, pues yo digo que iremos... Pito pito gorgorito dónde vas tú tan bonito a la era verdadera pin pon fuera la vaca lechera ¡tú te vas y tú te quedas! ¡Ya está! ¡Iremos por el norte, atravesando los campos de los Rohirrim!  
  
Y así, nuestros amigos comenzaron otro sprint hacia el norte. Aragorn se iba inclinando por el suelo, aprovechando que Legolas estaba delante suyo (en lo posible siempre evitaba ponerse de espaldas al elfo, por si acaso) buscando entre las cañadas y repliegues que subían a los cerros del oeste. De pronto el elfo dio un chillido histérico y los otros corrieron hacia él para ver qué demonios le había pasado ahora (probablemente se le había roto una uña o el tacón del zapato, pensó Aragorn).  
  
-¡Mirad! ¡Es horrible!-dijo Legolas, señalando cinco orcos muertos y ensangrentados tirados en el camino.  
  
-¡¡¡Ha habido una cacería de orcos Y NO SE ME HA INFORMADO!!! ¡¡¡Esto es un ultraje!!!-gritó Gimli, fuera de si.  
  
-Cálmate Gimli... Creo que la muerte de estos orcos ha sido la consecuencia de una pelea entre ellos.  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Legolas, lleno de admiración.  
  
-Porque esta carta lo indica-dijo Aragorn, tendiéndole un trozo de papel con el siguiente mensaje:  
  
'Estimado lector:  
  
Redacto esta carta para hacer saber a quien pueda encontrarla los motivos de la atrocidad que se encuentra ante sus ojos. Esta carnicería es el resultado de una pelea causada por ciertas diferencias entre los miembros que forman nuestro grupo que no vienen a cuento. Nosotros los orcos estamos terriblemente arrepentidos por todo lo ocurrido, y queremos expresar nuestro más sincero pésame a las almas de nuestros compañeros, que han partido a un mundo desconocido y misterioso. Para el correcto traslado de sus espíritus, rogamos entierren a nuestros amigos del modo adecuado, ya que nosotros no tenemos ningún ritual para estos casos en nuestra cultura.  
  
Abrazos,  
  
Jefe Uruk-Hai'  
  
-Wow...-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Gimli al terminar de leer la carta.  
  
-¿Un jefe Uruk puede escribir una carta semejante?-preguntó Legolas, con incredulidad.  
  
-Claro que sí, ¿no la estás viendo? Bueno, por lo menos ahora sabemos que los orcos andan cerca, ya que esta carta está fechada en el día de ayer. ¡Vamos!  
  
-Pero Aragorn, ¿no crees que primero deberíamos dar sepultura a estos pobres orcos, como tan cortésmente nos ha pedido el jefe Uruk?-preguntó Legolas, retornando rápidamente a su estupidez habitual.  
  
-¿¡Es que estás tonto!? ¿¡Cómo quieres que enterremos a los ladrones de dro... a los secuestradores de Merry y Pippin!?-gritó Aragorn, sorprendido una vez más por la infinita estupidez de sus compañeros-. ¡Cállate y empieza a correr!  
  
-¡Pero Aragorn, tanta carrera me está destrozando los pies, estos zapatos no son los adecuados para una persecución semejante!  
  
-¡¡¡Pues deja de travestirte y ponte unas botas o algo normal!!!  
  
-Pues también es verdad...  
  
De esta forma, el hombre, el enano y el elfo (ya calzado con unas cómodas botas de piel de leopardo) prosiguieron su carrera. Aragorn buscaba desesperado alguna huella que le indicara que iban por buen camino, mientras oía a sus espaldas las absurdas conversaciones entre sus dos compañeros. 'Este pobre enano pronto seguirá el mismo camino que Legolas, si sigue estando tan unido a él', pensaba para si el montaraz. Cuando empezaba a dudar seriamente sobre sus capacidades como rastreador, encontró las huellas que buscaba, que se dirigían arroyo arriba.  
  
Los perseguidores siguieron rápidamente el nuevo sendero. Recuperados luego de una buena noche de descanso, iban saltando y brincando felices como cabritillos por las piedras. Pronto llegaron a la cima de un cerro gris desde donde se veía un paisaje familiar para Aragorn.  
  
-¡¡¡Gondor, es Gondor!!! ¡¡¡HEMOS LLEGADO A GONDOR!!!-exclamó, lleno de júbilo al volver a ver sus futuras tierras.  
  
-Vamos, vamos Aragorn, ya pasó...-consoló Legolas a Aragorn cuando le dio un arrebato y se echó a llorar de la emoción.  
  
-Es que yo siempre tengo que hacerme el duro, para hacerme respetar, ¿sabes?... ¡¡¡Pero yo también tengo sentimientos, maldita sea, YO TAMBIÉN TENGO SENTIMIENTOS!!!-sollozaba el hombre, desconsolado, sobre el hombro de Legolas.  
  
-Vamos, Aragorn, yo te comprendo, debe de ser muy duro ser el heredero de Isildur y tener tantas responsabilidades... Pero no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte-le consolaba el elfo, encantado de tener una oportunidad para abrazar a Aragorn.  
  
-Gracias Legolas... Veo que te había juzgado ma... Un momento... ¡¡¿¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ABRAZÁNDOME??!!-gritó de pronto Aragorn mientras se apartaba, al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba-. ¡¡¡TE ESTABAS APROVECHANDO DE MI DEBILIDAD EMOCIONAL!!! ¡¡TE VOY A...!!  
  
-¡¡¡No Aragorn, tranquilízate!!! ¡¡¡No le mates, ya sabes cómo es!!!-gritó Gimli, al tiempo que sujetaba a Aragorn antes de que pudiera abalanzarse sobre Legolas.  
  
-¡¡¡CLARO QUE LO SE, POR ESO VOY A QUITARLE TODAS ESAS TONTERÍAS QUE LLEVA EN LA CABEZA DE UNA BUENA PALIZA!!!-forcejeaba Aragorn.  
  
-¡¡¡Aragorn, yo sólo quería hacer que te sintieras mejor!!!-se excusaba el elfo, desde un árbol tras el cual se había escondido.  
  
Cuando Gimli pudo calmar los ánimos, prosiguieron la marcha. De vez en cuando encontraban cosas de los orcos tiradas por el camino: una pluma de águila para escribir, un tintero vacío, páginas de obras de literatura tales como "Romeo y Julieta", "Grandes obras de la Tierra Media" y un tal "Harry Potter" que no consiguieron reconocer, unas gafas de lectura, etc.  
  
Finalmente se encontraron pisando los pastos de Rohan. Allí continuaron corriendo, siguiendo el rastro de los orcos, hasta que Aragorn se detuvo. Empezó a registrar el suelo, recogió algo y volvió junto a los demás.  
  
-Sí, no hay duda: són las huellas de un hobbit-dijo, girándose hacia unas enormes marcas de zapatos en el suelo (hay que recordar que los hobbits gustaban llevar zapatos enormes, como los de los payasos actuales)-. ¡Y mirad!  
  
Levantó una hoja de marihuana. Todos la miraron con ansiedad, pues no consumían droga desde hacía días. Pronto Legolas y Gimli se abalanzaron sobre ella.  
  
-¡¡¡Un momento, UN MOMENTO!!!-se impuso Aragorn-. No vamos a pelearnos como animales por una simple hoja de maría. Nos la partiremos como buenos amigos al término de la jornada.  
  
-¡Oh, Aragorn, qué bien te expresas, y qué justo eres!-se admiró Legolas.  
  
-Ya, ya... Bueno, yo la guardaré hasta que llegue la hora, ¿de acuerdo?- continuó el montaraz, al tiempo que se guardaba la droga en el bolsillo.  
  
-¡Eh, ¿y por qué tú?!-protestó Gimli.  
  
-¿Teneis algo que objetar?-preguntó inocentemente Aragorn, mientras empezaba a desenvainar su espada.  
  
-Esto... ¡No, claro que no, querido amigo! ¡Lo más sabio es que la guardes tú, nuestro genial e inteligente líder!  
  
De modo que siguieron correteando por las llanuras de Rohan, hasta que llegó la noche. Entonces pararon, e iniciaron un debate para decidir si seguirían de noche o no, que hubiese terminado a hostias si Aragorn no hubiese impuesto su autoridad y hubiese decidido "diplomáticamente" (nótense las comillas) que no seguirían viajando hasta la mañana siguiente. Aragorn despertó antes del alba, para descubrir a Legolas mirando al horizonte.  
  
-Ay, ahora sí que están superlejos-se quejó, haciendo uso de sus superpoderes visuales-. Ya no vamos a poder alcanzarlos, ¿ves? ¡¡Y ahora esos pobres chiquitines no van a tener ni una sola oportunidad de sobrevivir!!  
  
-Pero hay que intentar alcanzarlos igualmente-dijo Aragorn, mientras despertaba a Gimli de un bocinazo en el oído.  
  
Aragorn entonces se tumbó en el suelo y apretó la oreja contra la tierra, con los ojos cerrados. Los otros dos dejaron que se concentrara, y no hicieron ningun ruido hasta media hora después, cuando vieron que Aragorn no se movía.  
  
-¿Aragorn? ¿Estás bien, cielo? ¿Aragorn?-le sacudió Legolas.  
  
-¿Eh, qué?-respondió este, aturdido-. ¡Oh, lo siento! ¡Je je! ¡Creo que me he quedado dormido! Qué singular... Bueno, ahora en serio.  
  
Volvió a tumbarse en el suelo, y esta vez detectó un rastro muy débil. Empezaron a correr otra vez, hasta que volvió a caer la noche, cuando volvieron a parar. Siguieron así unos pocos días, parando sólo para dormir, gritarse y pelearse, hasta que Aragorn detectó el sonido de unos cascos de caballos que se acercaban. Decidieron esperarlos para darles un susto, y se escondieron tras una roca. Esperaron hasta que aparecieron, pero no parecieron verles, y Aragorn, frustrado, salió para preguntar:  
  
-¿Qué os traéis por aquí, Jinetes de Rohan?  
  
Los Jinetes, mosqueados por semejante insolencia, decidieron dar media vuelta y dar un escarmiento a aquel atrevido. Pronto los tres perseguidores se hallaron rodeados por los jinetes, que les apuntaban con sus lanzas.  
  
De pronto uno de ellos se adelantó.  
  
-¿¿¡¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE CO** HACÉIS VOSOTROS TRES EN ESTA TIERRA!!??-bramó el jinete, colérico.  
  
-¡¡Hola, compadre!!-exclamó Aragorn, feliz de hallar algun paisano entre tanta gente extraña-. Puedes llamarme Trancos. Estamos cazando orcos, y venimos del Norte.  
  
-¿¡Y a mi qué me importa!? ¡¡Yo sólo se que habéis entrado en propiedad privada, y que debereis salir de aquí inmediatamente!!-miró a los otros dos- . ¿Y vosotros por qué no decís nada?  
  
-¡¡Porque eres un maleducado y no pienso darte mi nombre hasta que tú no me des el tuyo!!-gritó Gimli, mosqueado.  
  
El jinete bajó de su caballo y se dirigió amenazadoramente hacia el enano.  
  
-¿¡Pero tú quién te has creído que eres para hablarme con semejante tono!? ¡¡Ahora mismo te voy a cortar la cabeza!!  
  
En aquel momento un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de Legolas, que tensó su arco velozmente y apuntó hacia el hombre que amenazaba con matar a su ena... a Gimli. La cosa hubiera acabado mal si Aragorn no hubiese detenido a Legolas de una colleja.  
  
-¡Perdón, amigo!-gritó luego-. Mi compañero está un poco nervioso, pero ahora mismo se calma, ¿verdad?-añadió, dándole un puntapié al elfo.  
  
-¡Au! Sí, Aragorn, claro-respondió Legolas, abrumado al no comprender las emociones que nacían en su interior.  
  
-Bien-prosiguió el montaraz-. Pues yo soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, él es Gimli hijo de Glóin, y él Legolas, del Reino de los Bosques.  
  
-¡Oh, encantado!-dijo el jinete, extrañamente amable ahora que sabía los nombres de los extraños-. Mi nombre es Éomer, hijo de Éomund, y sirvo al Señor de la Marca, Théoden hijo de Thengel.  
  
-Pues qué bien. Oye, ¿no habréis visto por casualidad a un grupo de orcos que iban en nuestra dirección? Es que nos han robado toda nuestra droga... Además de haber secuestrado a nuestros amigos.  
  
-¿Os han robado la droga? Qué terrible... Pues sí que los vimos, pero los abatimos... y los quemamos.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¿Estás diciendo que has quemado nuestra droga?!-gritó Gimli, casi tirándose sobre Éomer.  
  
-Pues... me temo que sí...  
  
-¡¿PERO CÓMO SE PUEDE SER TAN..?!  
  
-¡¡Esperad, esperad!!-gritó Aragorn-. Puede que aún no esté todo perdido... Éomer, ¿viste si había algún cadáver de hobbit?  
  
-¿Hobbit? No, sólo había orcos, ¿por qué lo...?  
  
-¡Bien! En ese caso, puede que los hobbits hayan escapado y que aún la conserven.  
  
-¿De verdad? Uy, menos mal, me hubiera sentido fatal si os hubiese quemado la droga... Se lo mal que se pasa cuando no se tiene. ¡Os daré unos caballos para que vayáis más rápido!  
  
Dicho esto llamó a sus dos caballos más viejos y decrépitos.  
  
-Oye, ya que estamos podrías darnos tres, uno para cada uno.  
  
-Ah no, es esto o nada.  
  
-Pero mira que eres tacaño... Bueno, va, danos los caballos.  
  
-¡Yo puedo compartir mi caballo con Gimli!-exclamó Legolas, feliz.  
  
-Claro, Legolas... Bueno, pues muchas gracias por todo, Éomer.-dijo Aragorn.  
  
-Oh, es lo menos que podía hacer.  
  
Tras esto, Éomer y sus jinetes se retiraron, dejando a los tres viajeros con los caballos. Gimli se encaramó tras Legolas y se aferró a él, ante lo que el elfo se ruborizó. Aquel iba a ser un viaje muy largo, pensó Aragorn...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
¡Ale, otro capítulo más! ^_^ Espero que os haya gustado. No os sorprendais si a partir de ahora dejo de actualizar durante una o dos semanas seguidas de vez en cuando, porque estoy atravesando una crisis familiar y no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de escribir ^_^U  
  
Bueno, pues lo de siempre, dejadme algun review y... ¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO 2.004!!! Que os traigan muchas cosas los Reyes ^_^  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Me alegro de que te guste cómo he manejado lo de Legolas y Gimli. Respecto a lo de que hacen una bonita pareja... Bueno, sobre gustos no hay disputas ^_^U No, según el libro tenía que continuar con Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, tal como habrás visto. Ya he leído el nuevo capítulo de tu fic, ¡y es precioso! Bueno, en mi review te digo todo lo que tengo que decirte sobre él ^_^ Pues nada más... ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! ^_^ Vaya, qué mala suerte que se cargaran tu parte preferida del libro... La verdad es que era una escena preciosa. Este Peter... ¬ ¬ Yo he tenido suerte y no se ha cargado ninguna de mis escenas preferidas, e incluso ha añadido alguna, como cuando Frodo manda a Sam volver a casa... Ay, qué llorera me entró ^_^ (sí, es verdad, adoro llorar con las pelis y los libros, por raro que sea). Bueno, pasando a temas más importantes ^_^U Lo de la campaña publicitaria podría ser buena idea, si no fuera porque no tengo capital con que llevarla a cabo ¬ ¬U Además, si tú me haces publicidad (con tu primo, por ejemplo) no me hace falta XD De todas formas me alegro de que tengas tan buena opinión de mi fic... Voy a llorar ;_; En lo de Legolas y Gimli tienes razón, parecen la Bella y la Bestia, pero tenía que buscarle una pareja al elfito, ¿y quién mejor que Gimli para demostrar aquello de que la belleza está en el interior? XD En cuanto a la extensión de los reviews no te preocupes, cuanto más largos sean, mejor para mi ^_^ ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-SHOJORANKO:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por... todos tus reviews XDD Qué susto me llevé, voy a mi bandeja de entrada de correo electrónico y me encuentro con SIETE avisos de reviews... Y yo: O_O XDDD No, en serio, gracias por los reviews. Pues qué bien que te guste tanto el fic, pero tanto como excelente no creo que sea... Como verás no tengo una muy buena opinión de mi misma ¬ ¬U Y no creo que estés enferma (aquí la única enferma soy yo XD), es mas, me encanta recibir tantos reviews juntos ^___^ Pues eso, lee más, alivia la melancolía del año nuevo y... deja más reviews XDD 


	20. Los UrukHai

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Aquí estoy otra vez, después de tres semanas! Bueno, pues ya se han acabado las vacaciones ¬ ¬ Ahora sólo podemos ir tachando en el calendario los días que quedan hasta abril ^_^U  
  
En este capítulo dejaremos a un lado a Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli y veremos la suerte que han corrido nuestros amigos Merry y Pippin, que han sido secuestrados por los Uruk-Hai. ¿Podrán los orcos aguantarlos sin acabar visitando a un psicólogo? Ya se verá ^_^U  
  
¡¡¡Celebrad el récord de reviews por capítulo dejándome aún más reviews en este!!! ^_^U  
  
22  
  
LOS URUK-HAI  
  
Pippin se debatía en una terrible pesadilla: primero una misteriosa figura se llevó su decimoquinto desayuno justo cuando estaba a punto de comenzarlo. Aquello ya era suficientemente espantoso, pero cual fue su horror al descubrir que la figura no era ni más ni menos que... ¡Merry! ¡Su amigo, su hermano, su...! Aquello fue demasiado para el pequeño hobbit, que despertó con un grito de terror.  
  
Un aire frío le soplaba en la cara; empezaba a caer la noche. Descubrió que estaba atado de manos, piernas y tobillos. Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba siendo víctima de uno de los juegos sexuales de Merry, hasta que descubrió a su primo yaciendo junto a él, en su mismo estado y con la frente vendada. Alrededor de ellos había muchos orcos que leían, discutían filosóficamente o jugaban al ajedrez.  
  
Lentamente (como era usual en él) su memoria se fue aclarando. Por supuesto: él y Merry habían vuelto a fracasar en su intento de acabar con Frodo y heredar así su fortuna, con tal mala suerte que los orcos que habían contratado para el trabajo se habían vuelto contra ellos y los habían secuestrado.  
  
-Supongo que me golpearon en la cabeza-se dijo a si mismo, haciendo uso de toda su inteligencia-. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Boromir? ¿Por qué los orcos no nos mataron? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién somos, de dónde venimos, y a dónde vamos?  
  
El hobbit se pasó cerca de dos horas y media haciéndose preguntas de ese tipo, pero no encontraba respuesta.  
  
Luchó un rato tratando de desatarse (con su escasa inteligencia no llegaba a entender que era completamente inútil). Uno de los orcos se rió con acento británico, y le dijo algo a un compañero en aquella lengua abominable:  
  
-¡Look at him! ¡This stupid creature is trying to escape!-se burló, con esa extraña y exótica entonación característica de los sirvientes de Mordor.  
  
-¡Descansa mientras puedas, you fool!-dijo en seguida en la lengua común, con la misma entonación-. Pronto encontrarás en qué utilizar tus fuerzas. ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
Aterrorizado, Pippin pensó en las inimaginables torturas que se le avecinaban. Para distraerse, decidió prestar mucha atención a lo que decían los orcos, y se dio cuenta de que muchas de las conversaciones eran inteligibles (sí, aún para él). La mayoría de orcos estaban usando la lengua común. Muchas voces se alzaban alrededor, y los ánimos se estaban acalorando. La airada disputa tenía como tema la interpretación de una de las obras que habían leído en grupo.  
  
-No tenéis ni idea. Lo que se refleja en este libro es la personalidad interna de cada persona, que esconde sus sentimientos para no ser herida por las demás.  
  
-¡¡No, no, no, no podías haberlo interpretado peor!! El protagonista sólo se preocupa y compadece de si mismo. Por eso no se da cuenta de que a las demás personas les va bastante peor que a él, y en el fondo él también lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. ¡Por eso necesita a otra persona a quien culpar de lo ocurrido, como excusa para no tener que sentir remordimientos de conciencia!  
  
-¡¡Todo eso son estupideces!! ¡Te lanzas en seguida a hacer una interpretación psicológica, y opinas que debes analizarlo todo! ¡Siempre pasa lo mismo contigo, no se puede discutir nada en semejantes condiciones!  
  
Unos alaridos feroces en lengua orca fueron la respuesta, y se oyó el ruido metálico de las armas desenvainadas. Tras media hora de cortar cabezas, el jefe, Uglúk, pareció recuperar el sentido común e imponer su autoridad.  
  
-¡Dejad las armas! ¡Y basta de tonterías! Este comportamiento primitivo e irracional es el que lleva a las guerras y disputas, ¡y no pienso tolerarlo en mi presencia! Se que llevamos la violencia en los genes, pero debemos tratar de controlarnos por el bien de nuestra sociedad. ¿Está claro?  
  
El resto de la tropa pareció entrar también en razón, y tras disculparse unos con otros y limpiarse las ropas manchadas de polvo y sangre unos a otros, decidieron dar un entierro digno a los caídos. Sin embargo el hecho de provenir directamente de una raza primitiva y con mucho menos cerebro conllevaba el inconveniente de, aparte de tener en los genes la violencia e instinto homicida propios de sus antepasados, no tener ni una sola costumbre religiosa adecuada para la ocasión. De modo que Uglúk decidió escribir una cortés nota y dejarla junto a los cuerpos de sus compañeros, indicando en ella lo ocurrido y rogando a quien pasara por allí que les diera sepultura. Después se prepararon para partir.  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría, Pippin decidió pensar por una vez en su vida y cortar las ataduras de sus manos con el cuchillo de uno de los cadáveres y fingir luego que aún seguía atado. Luego, un orco lo alzó y se lo llevó, mientras otro hacía lo mismo con Merry, que seguía inconsciente. Mientras Pippin se preguntaba por primera vez si su amigo estaría bien, se durmió (vemos la magnitud de su preocupación ¬ ¬U).  
  
De pronto, sintió como lo tiraban al suelo otra vez. Volvía a ser de noche. Uglúk se inclinó sobre Pippin.  
  
-¡Sit down! Ha llegado la hora de que te torturemos un poco. ¡Ven conmigo!  
  
Le desató y se lo llevó a un rincón junto a unos cuantos orcos más, que leían en silencio. Al ver al prisionero sonrieron y se hablaron entre ellos en su lengua, y Uglúk hizo que Pippin se sentara junto a ellos formando un círculo frente a la hoguera. Se retiró, y regresó al cabo de un momento con un montón de libros en los brazos.  
  
-Toma-dijo, mientras los dejaba en el suelo junto al hobbit-. Quiero que te los leas todos. La semana que viene te haremos un exámen de este primer libro, de los capítulos uno, dos, tres, cuatro y cinco. Y por tu bien espero que lo apruebes, porque las consecuencias serían terribles si no lo hicieras...  
  
Ante semejante amenaza, Pippin comenzó a leer inmediatamente. Para cualquier persona normal no hubiese supuesto mucho esfuerzo leer cinco capítulos de un libro de 89 páginas, e incluso podría resultar interesante; para Pippin era la peor tortura a la que podían someterle, dada su escasa inteligencia y sus pocos hábitos de lectura (sólo leía la guía de la programación televisiva).  
  
Cuando Merry se recuperó, también a él le hicieron leer varios libros. De esta forma, los hobbits se fueron volviendo cada día más sabios, ya que su temor hacia los orcos y lo que podía pasarles si no estudiaban hacía que se esforzaran por aprender.  
  
Mientrastanto, la marcha avanzaba, y los hobbits iban dejando pequeñas señales en el camino para que, en el improbable caso de que los demás hubiesen ido tras ellos, pudiesen encontrarlos más fácilmente. En una ocasión, Pippin incluso se decidió a dejar una hoja de la preciada marihuana en la hierba, para que vieran que se acordaba de ellos y ya de paso se dieran un poco de prisa al comprobar que aún conservaban la droga.  
  
Los días pasaron entre carreras, exámenes periódicos, lecturas junto al fuego y alguna que otra discusión sobre la interpretación de algún libro o las reglas del ajedrez. Una noche, cuando estaban todos reunidos conversando animadamente sobre la gramática francesa, oyeron cascos de caballos. Pronto se vieron siendo atacados por un grupo de jinetes que ejercían un deporte llamado "La caza del orco", que era muy apreciado por la aristocracia de Rohan.  
  
Merry y Pippin, a quienes su estancia con los orcos había estimulado su cerebro más que toda una vida, poseían ahora la suficiente inteligencia como para adivinar que aquel era el momento idóneo para escapar. De modo que, aprovechando la confusión general y los gritos salvajes de los jinetes mientras arrancaban de los cuerpos de los orcos todos los órganos que podían, se arrastraron hacia un lugar seguro.  
  
Pronto no quedó ni un solo orco entero, y los jinetes se retiraron satisfechos de la carnicería que acababan de montar. Los hobbits, mientras, se hallaban escondidos cobardemente cerca de la orilla del río. Cuando cesaron los ruidos, se levantaron.  
  
-¡MERRY!  
  
-¡PIPPIN!  
  
Ambos se abrazaron felices de poder estar juntos de nuevo, pensando que, sin duda, el amor lo puede todo.  
  
-¡Merry, he pasado mucho miedo! ¡Prométeme que nunca dejarás que algo así nos vuelva a pasar!-sollozó Pippin, retomando la actitud que siempre tenía con su primo.  
  
-Ale, ale, Pip, ya pasó, venga-le consolaba Merry-. Pero... ¡Ya no tenemos ninguna oportunidad de volvernos millonarios!  
  
-¡Eso nunca!-exclamó Pippin, decidido-. ¡Iremos a buscar a Frodo y acabaremos con él, aunque sea lo último que hagamos!  
  
Miró alrededor, buscando algún lugar al que Frodo hubiese podido ir. Finalmente, sus ojos llegaron a los lindes del bosque de Fangorn.  
  
-¿Crees que Frodo se habrá metido ahí?-preguntó.  
  
-Mmm... No lo creo, Pippin. En realidad... Yo diría que Frodo se halla a quilómetros y quilómetros de nosotros ahora mismo...  
  
-¡Pero Merry, yo quiero ir de excursión! ¿Podemos, Merry, podemos ir de excursión al bosque?  
  
-Pero... Oh, está bien. No puedo resistirme cuando pones esa carita de perro abandonado a punto de morir.  
  
De modo que la feliz pareja se dirigió alegremente hacia el bosque de Fangorn, sin siquiera imaginarse los horrores que les esperaban allí, e ignorando que Uglúk, el único superviviente de la batalla, los seguía de cerca con varios libros en las manos y gritando:  
  
-¡¡¡Esperad!!! ¡¡¡Que os dejáis vuestros deberes, y pasado mañana tenéis un exámen!!!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Bueno, ¡servidos! Lamento que este capítulo no sea muy largo, pero no se me ocurrían muchas cosas que hacer con este par de hobbits ^_^U Intentaré que el siguiente sea un poco más largo... Y un poco mejor ¬ ¬U Me siento insatisfecha con este capítulo, estoy perdiendo facultades T_T ¡Por favor, dejadme vuestra opinión en un review! ^_^  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Me alegro de que te gustara la carta del jefe Uruk XD Habrás podido observar que los orcos de mi historia son un poco más... cultos que los originales ^_^U Y bueno, no les hará ningún mal estar sin droga durante un tiempecito, a ver si se vuelven bien sanotes XD Niños, la droga es mala, ¡¡no debéis tomar drogas!! Tienes razón, la palabra "depresión" es la peor que existe ¬ ¬ Pero la situación va mejorando, no te preocupes ^_^ Pues nada más, espero que te vaya bien este trimestre... ¡y que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Pues me haces un gran favor hablándoles de mi fic a tus amigos, adoro tener lectores ^____^ Gollum... es un personaje que adoro y odio a la vez XDD Sí, porque como tú muy bien has dicho es un cap****, pero a la vez me da mucha pena, pobrecito ;_; Pero lo que nunca le perdonaré es que haya querido separar a mi Frodo y mi Sam ¬ ¬ Bueno, dejemos a un lado la paranoya... Tienes razón, esta gente necesita ayuda profesional inmediatamente, tanto en lo referente a su adicción a la droga como a lo que concierne a sus posibles desequilibrios mentales... Aunque pensándolo bien... Si los he creado yo, significa... ¡Que YO tengo desequilibrios mentales! O_O Ejem... Haremos como si nunca hubiese existido esta última parte del texto, ¿vale? ^_^U No me hagas caso XDD Bueno, pues a ver cuando me dejas otro testamento de los tuyos ^_^ ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-SHOJORANKO:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tus reviews ^_^ Sí, me imagino la reacción de tu hermana, mucha gente desde sus casas debe de estar maldiciéndome ahora mismo por haber convertido a su objeto de adoración en un... travesti homosexual ¬ ¬U Pero son riesgos que hay que correr ^_^U Mmmm... Creo que no deberías leer este fic en locales públicos si tanta risa te da, no quiero que la gente del café te tome por una loca por mi culpa XDD Me alaga que creas que tengo tanto sentido del humor, pero supongo que cuando vives en una familia en la que reina la locura te acaba afectando y acabas escribiendo cosas como esta ^_^U Bueno, Inuyasha no es que me atraiga realmente, pero tampoco me desagrada, así que en cuanto pueda leeré alguno de tus fics y te dejaré un review. En cuanto a mi situación familiar las cosas se van arreglando, gracias por preocuparte ^_^ Bueno, pues me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto, y espero que sigas leyendo ^_^  
  
-AYA K:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ¿De verdad que te gusta tanto mi fic? Qué bien, ya me has alegrado el día, me encanta saber que os lo pasais bien leyendo esta especie de... locura ¬ ¬U Sí, bueno, cuesta bastante escribirla capítulo por capítulo, pero el esfuerzo se recompensa con vuestros reviews ^_^ Además yo misma me lo paso en grande escribiendo, siempre me ha encantado ESDLA y es divertido verlo desde una perspectiva tan... singular XDD Contestando a tu pregunta: ¡Parece que me hayas leído el pensamiento, es exactamente lo que voy a hacer! Por lo menos de momento, porque voy improvisando sobre la marcha, pero por ahora esa es la idea ^_^U Las depresiones del pobre Frodo... No me gusta hacerle sufrir, pero es que es taaaan mono que no lo puedo evitar (creo que necesito asistencia médica ¬ ¬U) XD Bueno, pues no te excedas tanto riendo, que a tu madre se le van a acabar los calmantes y se va a mosquear conmigo XD En cuanto a la longitud de los reviews no te preocupes, cuanto más largos sean, mejor para mi ^_^ ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-Alesauria:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Bueno, sí, también haré parodia de Las Dos Torres, como puedes ver. En realidad mi idea es hacerla de todo el libro (esperemos que no pase nada y pueda hacerlo), así que aún os queda MUCHO por leer. Y no te preocupes, no voy a abandonar este proyecto; si por algo me caracterizo es por no dejar nunca las cosas a medias ^_^ Bueno, pues espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo, ¡y que sigas leyendo!  
  
-Laurë_Ancalimë:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto mi fic, y de que pudieras leértelo de un tirón sin aburrirte ^_^ A ver si te gusta el capítulo nuevo y me dejas más reviews ^_^U ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! 


	21. Bárbol

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Hola gente! ¿Seguís viniendo por aquí todavía, después de todas las estupideces que os he hecho tragar? ¡Estupendo! ^___^  
  
Vamos a seguir narrando las aventuras de Merry y Pippin, que en el anterior capítulo se adentraron en el bosque de Fangorn para dar un alegre paseo, con su profesor orco pisándoles los talones para darles sus deberes. Pasad un buen rato, ¡y a leer se ha dicho! ^_^  
  
23  
  
BÁRBOL  
  
Los hobbits paseaban tranquilamente cantando alegres canciones en la oscuridad y la maraña del bosque, siguiendo el curso del contaminado río de aguas turbulentas, hacia el oeste y las pendientes de las horribles montañas, internándose más y más en el bosque de Fangorn donde diversas criaturas esperaban su oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre ellos. El miedo a sus profesores orcos fue muriendo en ellos poco a poco, y cantaron con más alegría. De pronto se sintieron invadidos por una curiosa sensación de ahogo, como si el aire se hubiera enrarecido... después se dieron cuenta de que lo que pasaba era que un par de boas constrictor se habían enroscado en sus cuellos.  
  
-No podemos seguir así-jadeó Merry, a la vez que arrancaba de un estirón a la boa de encima suyo-.  
  
-Tomemos una calada al menos.-dijo Pippin, haciendo lo mismo-. Tengo los pulmones limpios.  
  
Trepó a una gruesa raíz de árbol que bajaba torciéndose a la corriente, se acomodó sobre ella y sacó uno de los porros que llevaban. La marihuana era refrescante e invadía los pulmones rápidamente, y Pippin aspiró varias veces. Merry lo siguió. El porro los animó y transportó a un mundo surrealista donde todas las cosas eran buenas. En aquel mágico lugar el horrible bosque de Fangorn se transformó en un precioso bosquecillo de cuento de hadas plagado de conejitos, ardillitas y flores de colores que cantaban bajo un sol radiante.  
  
-Esssshpero que todddavía sssssepashh dónde eshtamosss-dijo Pippin, con visibles signos de coloque-. ¿Sabessshh? Podrrríamos bañarnos en essshhte río, elll Entaguas, o cccomo -PIII- lo llames, e irrr nadando felissssmente hassta la ssssalida.  
  
-Podrrríamos, shí, shi no fffuera porrque no sssabemos nadarr-atajó oportunamente Merry-.  
  
-Puess tienesh rassón-se sorprendió Pippin-. No me acccordaba... Oye, essshtas malditash fllllores me están vvolviendo loco. ¿Porrr qué no dejjjan de cantar?  
  
-Deben de essstar contentash de vernoshhh...  
  
-Puesh yyyo quiero que se callennn. ¡¡¡Callaros de una vez, malditas fllllores delll demonio!!!  
  
Pero las flores seguían con su incansable canto en la mente de los hobbits.  
  
-Assí que osh reveláis contrrra mi, ¿eh? Muy bien...  
  
Pippin sacó un lanzallamas de su mochila.  
  
-Pagaréiss por vuestrrrra inssssolencia... ¡¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
Dicho esto, comenzó a disparar con el lanzallamas a las supuestas flores, que en realidad no eran más que unas pobres ranas que se hallaban croando sin cesar.  
  
-¡¡¡Pippin, detttténte!!!-gritó Merry mientras se abalanzaba sobre su primo, que reía como un psicópata-. ¡¡Són sssheres vivos cccomo tú y yo!!  
  
-¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ¡¡No me importa!! ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!  
  
-¡¡Pippin, contrrrólate!!-gritó Merry, a la vez que daba un guantazo a Pippin para que recuperara el juicio (en parte).  
  
El pequeño hobbit quedó sorprendido unos instantes por la hostia que su querido primo acababa de propinarle, pero pronto habló:  
  
-L... Lo siento, Merry... Creo que me he descontrolado un poco, pero ya pasó...-dijo; al parecer el bofetón le había hecho pasar el efecto de la droga.  
  
Ambos miraron hacia donde hacía sólo un momento había estado el alegre grupo de florecillas cantantes; ahora sólo quedaba un montón de cadáveres de batracios carbonizados. Aquella terrible visión pareció hacer que Merry también volviera en si.  
  
-Em... Esto... Bueno, parece que nos hemos perdido-se apresuró a cambiar de tema Pippin- Tendremos que buscar una salida lo antes posible para poder encontrar a Frodo. ¿Cómo están nuestras provisiones?  
  
-Escasas-dijo Merry, mirando tristemente el contenido del saquito de droga- . No durarán más de cinco días.  
  
-Me refiero a la comida-aclaró Pippin, que estaba siendo extrañamente razonable durante los últimos cinco minutos.  
  
-¿Comida? ¿Qué es e...? ¡Ah! ¡Claro, claro, comida! ¡Ja ja ja ja, cómo he podido olvidarlo! A ver... Oh, nos queda de sobras, no te preocupes. A decir verdad, no recuerdo haber comido nada desde hace... meses... Es que la droga es tan maravillosa que te hace olvidar cualquier mal sentimiento, y el hambre no es una excepción.  
  
Así que los dos pequeños hobbits siguieron avanzando durante horas y horas, sin sospechar que cada vez se perdían más y más. Este hecho dio lugar a numerosas discusiones del tipo "Yo creo que estamos perdidos", "Te estoy diciendo que no", "Pues yo sigo diciendo que he visto antes este árbol", "No confías en mi, Merry, y una relación amorosa se basa en la confianza", etc.  
  
Tras dos o tres días de caminar, cuando ya estaban empezando a pensar en separarse definitivamente, vieron a lo lejos ni más ni menos que... ¡a su profesor orco!  
  
-¡¡Ah!! ¡¡Por fin os encuentro, llevo días buscándoos!!  
  
-¡¡¡Pippin, corre!!!  
  
Merry cogió a Pippin del brazo y los dos empezaron a correr en la dirección opuesta al orco, mientras este salí detrás suyo gritándoles que se olvidaban su trabajo.  
  
Cuando ya llevaban una hora corriendo en círculos, empezaron a oír algo así como unos pasos gigantes que hacían temblar el suelo. Los tres dejaron de correr y se quedaron en silencio, preguntándose lo que se avecinaba.  
  
Pronto vieron aparecer... ¡un árbol vestido con camiseta deportiva, shorts y zapatillas de deporte y una cinta en el pelo (léase "hojas") que se acercaba hacia ellos a gran velocidad! La... cosa intentó parar al ver a los hobbits y al orco, pero iba a tal velocidad que no lo consiguió, derrapó y se llevó por delante al pobre orco, que fue aplastado contra una roca.  
  
Mientras, Merry y Pippin se habían quedado paralizados. El árbol se levantó con agilidad y se aproximó hacia ellos, cogiéndolos en sus manos (adornadas con muñequeras).  
  
-¡Vaya vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Siento haber matado a vuestro amigo, pero no lo vi a tiempo... Es que cuando salgo a hacer footing voy pensando en mis cosas y prácticamente no veo lo que hay delante de mi. Y como que nunca hay nadie aquí... Yo soy Bárbol, pero podéis llamarme Bar si os parecer más corto, e incluso B, que queda más moderno. ¿Y vosotros? ¿Quién sois?  
  
El tal B hablaba tan deprisa que los hobbits prácticamente no entendían lo que decía.  
  
-Pues... Yo soy Meriadoc hijo de Saradoc, y él es mi primo Peregrin hijo de Paladin...  
  
-Uy no, son nombres demasiado largos. A ti te llamaré Mer, y a ti Pip.  
  
-Mmmm... Bueno, llámanos como quieras. Pero... ¿Vas a matarnos?-preguntó Pippin; aquella era una pregunta que rondaba por su mente desde que vio al orco espanzurrarse contra la roca.  
  
-¿Mataros? ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué iba a matar a mi única compañía en años? Todos los demás ents (por si no os lo había dicho yo soy un ent) me marginan y me dicen que soy demasiado nervioso para su gusto, y siempre estoy solo-terminó Bar, tristemente.  
  
-Snif, snif... ¡Merry, tenemos que quedarnos con él! ¡Me da mucha pena!- sollozó Pippin, que se había emocionado con la historia de la triste vida de Bárbol.  
  
-Creo que tienes razón, Pippin. B, lo hemos decidido. Nos quedaremos contigo una temporada.  
  
-¿De verdad? ¡¡Gracias, muchísimas gracias!!-exclamó el ent, mientras los estrujaba contra si.  
  
-¡¡¡Bár... bol!!! ¡¡¡Que nos aplas... tas!!!  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Oh! Lo siento, mis pequeños amigos.  
  
-Oye una cosa... ¿De qué lado estás?  
  
-¿Lado? Oh, yo no sé nada de lados, excepto que los cuadrados tienen cuatro, por eso se llaman cuadrados, porque tienen cuatro dados... No, no era eso. Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que los cuadrados son unas bonitas figuras geométricas, pero yo personalmente prefiero los rombos, aunque en realidad son cuadrados con un giro de 90º, pero tienen una forma más bonita... Aunque los triángulos también están bien, porque las pirámides de Egipto tienen forma triangular. ¿Sabéis que en Egipto para momificar a los faraones se les sacaba el cerebro por la nariz con unos ganchos? ¡Qué asco! Claro que la civilización egipcia era un poco rarita, pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto loco?  
  
-Oh, eso no importa, Mer. Vámonos.  
  
-¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó Pippin, que empezaba a desconfiar de Bárbol.  
  
-A mi casa, o a una de mis muchas casas. Debéis saber que mi abuelo era multimillonario, y que me dejó toda su fortuna en el testamento.  
  
-Eso me recuerda... Oye, ¿cuánto tiempo quieres que nos quedemos contigo? Es que tenemos asuntos pendientes con cierto primo nuestro, y...  
  
-Bueno, depende.  
  
-¿De qué depende?  
  
-De según cómo se mire todo depende.  
  
-Ajá... ¿Y está lejos tu casa?  
  
-Puede. ¿Pero qué importa? ¡Vamos!  
  
Dicho esto, empezó a correr a una velocidad de vértigo con los dos hobbits en las manos.  
  
Al caer la noche, y tras una ininterrumpida charla por parte del ent, llegaron a un trozo de hierba entre una hilera de árboles.  
  
-¡Bueno, aquí estamos!-exclamó, y depositó a los hobbits (que tras tanta charla sin sentido estaban ya adormilados) en el suelo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿ESTA es tu casa?  
  
-Claro. Esta es la casa de todos los seres vivos de este maravilloso planeta.  
  
-Vaya... Para eso no hacía falta viajar todo el día a lomos de un árbol paranóico...  
  
-¿Decías algo, Pip?  
  
-Eh... ¡No, claro que no, querido Bárbol!  
  
-Ah... Bueno, tenéis sed, supongo. Quizá también estéis cansados-dijo Bárbol tras pensar durante un cuarto de hora-. ¡Bebed!  
  
Fue hasta el fondo de la bóveda donde se alineaban unas jarras de piedra, y llenó tres tazas con su contenido. Les dio una a cada uno, y bebieron. Se trataba de una bebida ent, compuesta por alcohol, refresco de cola y cítricos, que recordó a los hobbits una bebida de la Comarca que se llamaba algo así como JP.  
  
Cuando hubieron bebido y estaban todos medio borrachos, Bárbol dijo...  
  
-Muy bien, ahora podremos hablar... Yo me acostaré, para que la bebida no se me suba a la cabeza...  
  
Dicho esto se tumbó, y antes de que ninguno de los hobbits pudiera decir nada, ya se oían sus ronquidos. Decidieron que sería mejor dejar la charla para el día siguiente, y se acostaron también.  
  
Cuando despertaron vieron en seguida la horrenda cara de B.  
  
-¡Buenos días!-gritó con una excesiva vitalidad-. Dormís mucho. Yo ya he salido a hacer mi footing matutino. Ahora beberemos un poco, y luego iremos a la Cámara de los Ents.  
  
Les sirvió más de esa especie de JP.  
  
-¿Dónde está la Cámara de los Ents?-preguntó Pippin.  
  
-¿Que dónde está? ¡La Cámara de los Ents no es un lugar, pedazo de atún, es una reunión! Ay, mira que no saber eso... Me exasperas, Pip-respondió Bárbol.  
  
-Yo... Yo sólo quería... Lo siento-dijo Pippin, avergonzado.  
  
Partieron sin tardanza. Y nunca mejor dicho, ya que Bar cogió a los dos hobbits y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Llegaron a la Cámara de los Ents cerca del mediodía, donde un montón de árboles de caras a cada cual más horrenda les esperaba.  
  
-¡Bárbol!-exclamaron algunos cuando lo vieron llegar.  
  
-¡Mis queridos amigos!-respondió este.  
  
-¡¡¡UN TUBI-ABRAZO!!!  
  
Se abrazaron al estilo Teletubbie, ante el asombro sin límites de los hobbits. Después B se volvió hacia ellos.  
  
-Muy bien, chiquitines, ahora mis colegas y yo vamos a decidir qué haremos con vosotros, y ya de paso, si nos divertiremos un poco yendo a esta guerra que tan de modo se ha puesto últimamente... Y no me refiero a la de Irak, sinó a la del Cuchillo.  
  
Se volvió hacia sus camaradas, y tras cinco minutos escasos de hablar en éntico, volvió a hablar a los hobbits:  
  
-Bien, la reunión ha terminado. Hemos decidido que iremos a la guerra, y que os llevaremos con nosotros a falta de una niñera que os cuide. Además he aprovechado para arreglar nuestras diferencias, y aún nos ha sobrado tiempo para hablar sobre el partido de fútbol de ayer. Bueno, el caso es que ¡nos vamos a Isengard!  
  
-¡A Isengard, a Isengard!-corearon los demás, como si de un festival de Eurovisión se tratara.  
  
B cogió a los hobbits de nuevo, y los ents se pusieron en marcha al ritmo de:  
  
-¡Vida sana hay que tener!-empezaba Bárbol.  
  
-¡VIDA SANA HAY QUE TENER!-repetían todos.  
  
-¡Porque debemos crecer!  
  
-¡PORQUE DEBEMOS CRECER!  
  
-¡Y si no crecemos ya!  
  
-¡Y SI NO CRECEMOS YA!  
  
-¡Nos vamos a quedar enanos para siempre!  
  
-¡NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR ENANOS PARA SIEMPRE!  
  
Y así terminó aquel día.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
¡Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado! Creo que este es un poco más largo que el anterior (al menos eso es lo que he intentado ^_^U). Pues nada más, intentaré actualizar la semana que viene. Y ya sabéis, para cualquier cosa que queráis, ¡dejadme un review! ^_^  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! ^_^ Sí, el capítulo anterior era realmente corto, pero espero que este te haya parecido algo más largo. De todas formas me alegro mucho de que te gustara, y ojalá que este te haya gustado también. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-AYA K:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Bueno, sí, puede que Merry y Pippin ahora sean un poco más inteligentes, pero hay cosas que no se pueden olvidar, y una de ellas es la estupidez ¬ ¬U Aunque quién sabe, puede que estos dos aún nos den alguna sorpresa ^_^ Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto este fic... Sois los mejores, ¡¡vosotros sois mi razón para seguir escribiendo!! Ay, ya me he emocionado ;_; Bueno, pues gracias por leer, y espero que sigas haciéndolo ^_^  
  
-Laurë_Ancalimë:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Sí, parece que los orcos eran un tanto... diferentes de como nos los imaginábamos ^_^U Esto debe enseñarnos que no podemos fiarnos de las apariencias XDD Y Merry y Pippin... Bueno, no los compadezcas, recuerda que ellos quieren acabar con el pobre Frodo ¬ ¬ ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-shojoranko:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Qué pena que tus padres no te dejen poner Internet en tu casa; es una herramienta muy útil, si se utiliza bien (Usagi- cha cierra disimuladamente su carpeta de Favoritos, curiosamente llena de links a páginas de El Señor de los Anillos) ^_^U ¿Por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Bueno, a ver si puedes convencer a tus padres, aunque sé por experiencia que dicha tarea puede resultar extremadamente difícil ¬ ¬U ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Alesauria:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Sí, ya se que el capítulo anterior era muy corto, pero es que últimamente voy algo escasa de tiempo y ganas ^_^U Sin embargo he intentado que este capítulo fuera más largo, espero haberlo conseguido. Contestando a tu pregunta, suelo subir un capítulo cada viernes por la noche, de forma que aparece el sábado por la mañana. Pero como ya he mencionado, últimamente no voy muy bien de tiempo, así que es muy posible que la actualización se retrase una semana o dos. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que siempre actualizo los viernes ^_^ ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! ^_^ Bueno, tras leer tu review debo decir que me alegra saber que hay personas que están peor de la cabeza que yo ^_^U (A mi las pastillas me las da mi mamá XDD) Vaya, yo aún no he llegado a 2º de Bachillerato (soy muy enana todavía ^_^U) pero te comprendo cuando dices lo del trabajo, yo paso por algo parecido ¬ ¬ Pasando a cosas más importantes... Qué bien que te gustaran los orcos XD Espero que Bárbol te haya gustado también ^_^U Bueno, pues que tengas suerte con todo lo que tienes que estudiar, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^ 


	22. El caballero blanco

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero no ando muy bien de ideas últimamente ^_^U Agradezco enormemente vuestra paciencia... Tener que estar perdiendo tiempo cada semana para ver si la irresponsable de la autora se ha decidido a actualizar... ¡¡Sois los mejores!! :_)  
  
Bueno... Tras esta conmovedora escena, os presento el nuevo capítulo, en el que volvemos con Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli en su desesperada búsqueda tras la droga de los hobbits, ¡y el retorno de Gandalf el Blanco! ^_^ ¡Disfrutad!  
  
24  
  
EL CABALLERO BLANCO  
  
-¡Estoy helado hasta los huesos!  
  
-¿Quieres que te caliente, Gimli?  
  
-¡Cállate, maldito elfo!  
  
Los tres viajeros (si se les podía llamar así) habían pasado el día cabalgando, y habían parado por la noche para descansar. Al llegar el día, estaban examinando el suelo en busca de rastros de marihua... es decir, de hobbit.  
  
-¡Y no olvidéis a ese viejo!-añadió el enano, tras perseguir un rato a Legolas por estar insinuándosele constantemente, refiriéndose a un anciano que se les había acercado la noche anterior y les había robado los caballos (hay que ser realmente tonto para dejarse robar por un viejo decrépito, pero en fin).  
  
-¡Gimli tiene razón, Araggy, estoy seguro de que aquel gentil anciano que nos engañó, robó y burló era el espíritu de Papá Noel!-apuntó Legolas.  
  
-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? ¡Papá Noel no roba caballos, él es un buen tipo que regala cosas inútiles a los niños y adolescentes por Navidad, que poco a poco corromperán sus mentes, anularán su capacidad imaginativa y los convertirán en seres autómatas que...! Pensándolo mejor, creo que no es tan buen tipo después de todo...-replicó Aragorn.  
  
-¿Lo ves? ¡Todos hemos sido víctimas de Papá Noel en algún momento de nuestras vidas!  
  
-De todas formas no creo que fuera él quien nos encontramos anoche... Piensa que estamos en verano, y en esta época emigra con sus renos al norte para esconderse en su guarida hasta el año que viene y planear mientras cómo repartir más maléficos juguetes... No, yo diría que aquel era el espíritu maligno de Sar...  
  
-¿¡De Sara Montiel!? ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, DIOS MISERICORDIOSO, AYÚDANOS!!!  
  
-¡NO! ¡De Saruman!  
  
-Ah... De Saruman...-suspiró Gimli, visiblemente aliviado.  
  
Durante algún tiempo los compañeros se arrastraron tanteando el suelo, dos de ellos poniendo cuidado en no quedar de espaldas al otro.  
  
Pronto llegaron a la hoguera donde los jinetes habían quemado primitivamente los cuerpos sin vida de los pobres orcos intelectuales. Ante una visión de tal barbarie y atrocidad sin límites, Legolas el elfo no tuvo menos que chillar afeminadamente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Cállate, elfo gay!!!-gritó Gimli, a quien el constante acoso del aludido le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.  
  
Los tres viajeros examinaron más a fondo las cenizas... Hasta encontrar la bolsita donde los hobbits solían guardar la hierba, carbonizada.  
  
-Oh... Dios... ¡¡¡MÍO!!!-gritó Gimli.  
  
-Mi Señor todopoderoso, acoge a estos hobbits en tu seno-rezaba Legolas con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!-gritó Aragorn al cielo cayendo de rodillas y extendiendo los brazos, dramáticamente.  
  
-Vamos, Araggy... Serénate...-le consolaba Legolas, aprovechando la desesperación del otro como una excusa para abrazarle- Todos les vamos a echar de menos... Eran buenos muchachos, y además tiernos y abrazables...  
  
-¿¡Pero de qué estás hablando!?-sollozaba el otro, aún en brazos del elfo-. ¡¡A mí no me importa lo que les haya podido pasar a aquellos críos inútiles y respondones!! ¡¡¡Yo sólo quiero mi maría!!! ¡¡¡MI MARÍA!!! U... Un momento...-reaccionando de pronto-. ¿¿¡¡PERO QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO!!?? ¡¡¡SIEMPRE ME HACES LO MISMO, LO QUE QUIERES ES VIOLARME, ¿VERDAD?!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Pero Aragorn!!! Bueno, no voy a negar que eres bastante... Para qué engañarnos, muy deseable, pero yo NUNCA utilizaría semejante táctica ruín y mezquina para poseerte... Aunque...  
  
-¡¡¡BASTA!!! ¡¡¡¡NO PUEDO MÁS!!!!-bramó Aragorn, descompuesto-. ¡¡¡Si no tengo ni droga ni alcohol, Arwen me engañaba con Boromir y este elfo homosexual no deja de acosarme, ¿qué me ata a la vida?!!!  
  
Dicho esto, cogió su espada y posó la punta sobre su pecho.  
  
-¡¡¡Aragorn, no lo hagas!!!-intentaba detenerlo Legolas.  
  
-¡¡¡Adiós, mundo cruel!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Ey, creo que he encontrado algo!!!-les llegó la voz de Gimli-. Es... ¡¡¡UNA HOJA DE MARÍA!!!  
  
-¿¿¡¡QUÉ!!??-exclamó Aragorn, soltando su espada inmediatamente y corriendo en dirección a Gimli.  
  
Efectivamente, unos pasos más alejados de la hoguera había una hoja de marihuana pisoteada, sucia y harapienta, pero al fin y al cabo una hoja de marihuana.  
  
-¡¡¡Mi querido enano!!! ¿Cómo has encontrado semejante manjar?  
  
-Verás, mientras tú y el elfito jugábais a los violadores suicidas, yo me dediqué a investigar un poco. Fue así como descubrí unas huellas gigantes por todas partes, que indicaban que un par de hobbits habían estado correteando sin parar por el descampado. A juzgar por el aspecto de estas, y si tenemos en cuenta la velocidad del aire, la luz y el sonido, podemos saber a partir de ellas que los hobbits huyeron de los orcos, extraviaron esta hoja de marihuana y entraron en el Bosque de Fangorn.  
  
Gimli terminó satisfecho su explicación. Aragorn y Legolas estaban sin palabras. Finalmente Legolas rompió el silencio, pellizcando el rollizo cachete del enano.  
  
-¡¡¡¡POCHOLAADAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
-¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo!?  
  
-¡¡Ay, pero qué listo que es mi Gim!! ¡¡Mi enanito bonito!! ¡¡Ay, pero qué cosas más monas que dice mi niño!!  
  
-¡¡¡SUÉLTAME!!!  
  
Así se pasaron Legolas y "su enanito bonito" un par de horas, mientras Aragorn reflexionaba sobre todo lo bueno que hay en la vida (ya bajo los efectos de la tan ansiada marihuana). Horas despuñes, cuando Gimli ya se había calmado y a Aragorn se le había pasado el coloque, decidieron que entrarían en el bosque de Fangorn para ver si los seguramente cadáveres de los hobbits se encontraban en buen estado para poder venderlos en el mercado negro y, obviamente, recuperar el resto de la droga.  
  
Y esi hicieron. Una vez en el bosque, Legolas y Gimli dejaron que Aragorn fuera delante, alegando que iban a cubrirle las espaldas cuando en realidad estaban muertos de miedo. A Aragorn no le gustó mucho ese "cubrirte las espaldas" saliendo de la boca de Legolas, pero prefirió callar.  
  
El suelo del bosque estaba seco y lleno de hojas y excrementos de ardilla, por lo que Legolas iba con sumo cuidado de no manchar sus preciosos zapatos tacón de aguja con lentejuelas. Aragorn iba buscando las huellas de hobbits, y así llegaron al sitio donde Merry y Pippin habían estado fumando. Aún se podía aspirar la esencia de la droga.  
  
-Buenas noticias al fin, o malas, depende de cómo se mire-comunicó el montaraz a sus compañeros-. Pero el olor parece ser de hace dos días atrás, y parece que a partir de aquí abandonaron la orilla del río.  
  
-¿Qué haremos entonces? La marihuana apaciguaba el hambre excelentemente, pero sin ella nos vemos obligados a comer-dijo Gimli, pronunciando esta última palabra como si la sola idea le repugnara-. Y las provisiones no nos durarán mucho más.  
  
-Enano, esos críos tienen mi... es decir, nuestra droga, y la voy a recuperar aunque tenga que morirme de hambre. Sigamos.  
  
Llegaron al fin al lugar donde el orco había estado persiguiendo a los hobbits en círculos y habían conocido a B. La escena era algo parecido a esto: había cientos de huellas superpuestas entre ellas formando un círculo, en un extremo de este unas huellas gigantescas con mucha distancia entre ellas, y al llegar al círculo una marca como si alguien hubiera derrapado. A unos tres metros de allí había una roca con el cadáver aplastado de un orco en descomposición.  
  
Los tres cazadores se quedaron con la boca abierta ante semejante visión. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiese decir nada, Legolas chilló.  
  
-¿¡Y ahora qué te pasa!?  
  
-¡¡Allí, entre los árboles!! ¡¡ES EL VIEJO DE ANOCHE!!  
  
-¡¡¡Papá Noel!!! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
-¿¡Pero no quedamos en que era el espíritu de Saruman!?  
  
-Ah... Sí, es verdad.  
  
-¡De todas formas debemos escondernos...! Aunque con lo que habéis gritado ya debe de habernos oído...  
  
-¡No, no vamos a escondernos como cobardes! ¡Vamos a esperarlo y atacarlo por la espalda como... más cobardes aún...  
  
-Pero Gimli, no podemos atacar así a un viejecito indefenso-repuso Legolas, todo encanto y ternura-. Miraremos y esperaremos.  
  
A regañadientes, los otros dos le obedecieron. En ese momento, el viejo aceleró el paso y llegó con sorprendente rapidez al pie de la pared rocosa donde se encontraban los viajeros. De pronto alzó los ojos.  
  
No alcanzaban a verle el rostro. Estaba encapuchado, y la capucha llevaba un sombrero de alas anchas. Al fin, el viejo rompió el silencio:  
  
-Ffffffelis encuentrrrro, amigosh míoshhh-dijo con voz de fumado-. Quierrrro hablarrr con vossssotroshh...  
  
Empezó a acercarse a ellos.  
  
-¡Oh, no! ¡Un perturbado! ¡¡¡Deténlo, Legolas!!!-gritó Gimli, presa del pánico, agarrándose a la falda del elfo.  
  
-¡Oh, vvvvamosh Leggy, de verdad vash a dishhpararrrme a mí?-dijo el viejo, acercándose aún más.  
  
Legolas, realmente, no se sentía con fuerzas para disparar. El enano aferrándose a sus piernas muerto de miedo hacía que canalizara todas sus energías en una sola zona del cuerpo... En la cara, que se le había puesto roja como un tomate (malpensados ¬ ¬U).  
  
Finalmente el viejo llegó a su alcance, y sin más preámbulos empezó a charlar animadamente con nuestros héroes. Poco a poco estos fueron olvidando el recelo inicial, y pronto todos estaban sentados alrededor de una roca (que hacía la función de una mesa) tomándose unas cervezas a las que el viejo había invitado, borrachos perdidos.  
  
Tras tres horas de juerga, al montaraz se le ocurrió preguntar:  
  
-¡Oye abbbbbuelo! ¡Aún no nosss hash dissssho tu nombrrrrre! ¿Sabesh que esssso es muuuuy deshcortés...?-terminó, adormeciéndose sobre el regazo de Legolas, que estaba más cariñoso que de costumbre (sí, aún más).  
  
-¡Anda, pos esss verdad! Perrro crrrrreo que ya nossss conoshíamos de antesss... Aunque ahora no rrrecuerdo de dónde... ¡Uf! Qué calorrrrr... Me voy a quitarrr eshta capucha...  
  
Y eso hizo. El misterioso anciano se quitó la capucha, y lo que vieron los ojos de los demás los sacó de su embriagamiento instantáneamente. ¡Era GANDALF!  
  
A Legolas empezaron a temblarle las manos, e inmediatamente se tiró a los brazos del viejo mago, sollozando desconsoladamente.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡GANDAAAAAALF!!!!! ¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡¡¡TE HE ECHADO DE MENOOOOOOS!!! ¡¡¡AAYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Aragorn se quedó en estado de shock, mirando fijamente la conmovedora escena. No podía ser... Aquello significaba... ¡Que acababa de perder su puesto de líder! Gimli no dijo nada. Simplemente se desmayó.  
  
Tras unos minutos, Aragorn decidió que no se debía notar su decepción por el reencuentro con el mago, y que debía actuar con naturalidad.  
  
-¡Gandalf! ¡Dios mío, Gandalf! ¿¡Pero qué te ha pasado!?  
  
-Gandalf, ¿eh?-dijo el mago, que aún no salía de la borrachera-. Shhí, creo que eshe era mi nombrrrrrre... ¡Shí, yo era Gandalfffffff!  
  
-Claro que lo eres, mago de mier...-Aragorn se detuvo al ver la expresión sorprendida de Gandalf-. ¡Pero mi querido Gandalf! ¡Si has decidido lavarte la ropa! Has hecho bien, ¿sabes? Y eso que te lo llevaba diciendo años, pero no, tú siempre querías llevar la ropa tan sucia que parecía gris...  
  
-Shí, soy bllllanco ahora... ¡Porque lavo con Ariel! Señoras, el detergente Ariel es el más eficaz a la hora de quitar las manchas de su ropa, sean de barro, polvo, miruvor, ¡y hasta sangre de orco! Confíen en mi, señoras, ¡y compren Ariel!  
  
Se detuvo en seco al contemplar los rostros de sus compañeros (menos el de Gimli, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo).  
  
-Em... Esto... Perdón, es que para salir del agujero estos últimos meses he tenido que trabajar haciendo anuncios en Middle-Earth TV, y eso deja secuelas...  
  
Ayudaron a Gimli a recuperarse, y después Gandalf les explicó todo lo que le había ocurrido desde su lucha con el Balrog bailarina. Al parecer habían caído por el abismo, y aterrizaron en una gran habitación rosa con una cama en forma de corazón. Allí el Balrog obligó a Gandalf a hacerle ciertas cosas que no puedo repetir aquí, por si lee esto algún menor de edad (lo que es absurdo, pues yo también lo soy ¬ ¬U). Cuando el monstruo consintió en dejar marchar al mago, este se encontraba sumido en una profunda depresión, causada por el hecho de sentirse utilizado y menospreciado. Había vagado por las calles en busca de un buen psicólogo, pero para cuando encontró uno que le sirvió para ayudarle a salir de la depresión, descubrió que en pagarle se había arruinado. Fue entonces cuando tuvo que trabajar forzosamente, primero como repartidor de pizzas, después como paleta, seguidamente como ayudante en los estudios de televisión, sirviendo cafés a las grandes estrellas, y por último consiguió un ascenso para realizar sketchs publicitarios. Cuando salió del agujero, tomó el primer avión hacia el bosque de Fangorn, donde se encontró con Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli.  
  
-¡Oh, pobrecito Gandalf, cuantísimo debes de haber sufrido!-se compadeció el siempre bondadoso Legolas.  
  
-¿Sabes algo de Frodo?-le preguntó Aragorn-.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Y de Merry y Pippin?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿¡No se supone que eres un mago!?  
  
-No estoy seguro.  
  
Aragorn ya se disponía a abalanzarse sobre el cuello del mago, cuando este dijo:  
  
-¡Ah, sí! Galadriel me dijo que Frodo había decidido ir a Mordor y que Sam había ido con él. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que deben de estar haciendo ahora mismo los dos solitos, en semejantes tierras, donde nadie puede verles...  
  
-¿Quieres decir que has visto a Galadriel?  
  
-Oh, sí, pasé por Lorien antes de llegar. La pobre está muy deprimida, parece que el cab*** de Celeborn le ha pedido el divorcio, y tenía que animarla un poco. Extrañamente el tío se me tiró al cuello en cuanto me vio llegar, y casi me estrangula...  
  
Los demás lo miraron con cara de circunstancia, preguntándose de qué forma Gandalf habría "animado" a Galadriel.  
  
-Ah, por cierto, Aragorn, debes abandonar la búsqueda de los hobbits e ir a Edoras y buscar a Théoden.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¿Pero y la droga??  
  
-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, yo tengo de sobras...  
  
Dicho esto, sacó una bolsita llena de hierba.  
  
-¡Te seguiré a donde haga falta, amigo mío!-afirmó el heredero de Isildur.  
  
-Pero, ¿y los hobbits? ¡No podemos abandonarlos en el bosque!  
  
-Ay, Legolas, qué puñetero eres. No te preocupes, Bárbol se los ha llevado. Es un buen tipo, no les hará daño.  
  
-Oh, bien.  
  
Salieron del bosque. Gandalf sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una especie de mando a distancia, y pulsó un gran botón rojo. En la lejanía se oyó el sonido de un motor, y pronto apareció ante ellos un gran descapotable rojo.  
  
-¡Es un ME descapotable!-exclamó admirado Gimli-. ¡El Señor de los coches!  
  
Gandalf acarició con ternura el maletero de su coche.  
  
-Sí, es un buen coche... Lo robé cuando aterricé del avión. ¡Vamos!  
  
Durante muchas horas condujeron por las praderas y las carreteras asfaltadas. Encontraron muchas señales de STOP, mucho tráfico y muchos baches, pero el ME no perdía su estabilidad. Pronto avistaron a lo lejos una gasolinera, donde pararon a repostar.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Creo que a veces se nota demasiado mi odio hacia Legolas... ¬ ¬U Ejem... ¡Bueno, servidos! ^_^ Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero no os sorprendáis si tardo otras tres semanas T_T  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Qué bien que te gustara el capítulo anterior, y Bárbol XD Eso de que se puede esperar cualquier cosa de mí ya me lo han dicho otras muchas veces, y aún no sé por qué. ¡Si soy muy poco imaginativa! ¿Será esto el resultado de las largas charlas con mi padre repitiéndome una y otra vez que no sirvo para nada? ¬ ¬U En fin, a lo que íbamos... ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Em... Digamos que me halaga que dejes de estudiar por dejarme un review, aunque no lo considero muy sensato... ^_^U Aunque la verdad es que siempre hay mejores cosas que hacer que estudiar XDD Pues me alegro mucho de que te gustara B y su peculiar forma de hablar ^_^U Lo del hígado de Merry y Pippin que dices es cierto, y además tiene cierta relación con la razón por la que crecerán... Pero no diré más al respecto por ahora. ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Ejem... Perdón, es el estrés ^_^U Bueno, pues estudia mucho, te deseo suerte en los exámenes, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-shojoranko:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Bueno, pues ya he actualizado, aunque con retraso (mejor tarde que nunca ^_^U). Con lo de Internet te aconsejo que no te rindas, si insistes es posible que tus padres acaben cediendo... Aunque sólo sea para hacerte callar XDD Pues suerte con tus padres, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Laurë_Ancalimë:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Qué bien que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior (Usagi-cha levanta orgullosa la cabeza). Bueno, yo no sé si un árbol andante vestido con chándal estará mono o más bien ridículo, pero dejaré que tú lo imagines ^_^U Descuida, te aseguro que Merry y Pippin crecerán con la bebida, pero por causas algo... extrañas. Nada más, sólo agradecerte que me dejaras un review, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-AYA K:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ¿De verdad te consideras fan incondicional de mi fic? ¡¡Cómo me alegro!! Adoro tener fans ^___^ Sí, reconozco que Bárbol me salió un poco... para qué engañarnos, muy loco, pero precisamente es la locura lo que gusta a la gente XDD Pues ya he actualizado (muy tarde, lo se u_uU), y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo nuevo. Y no te preocupes, aguantaré capítulo por capítulo (aunque he calculado que me llevará publicarla entera más de un año, pero no importa ^_^U). ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Alesauria:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tus reviews ^_^ ¿De verdad que tienes una amiga que te da semejantes explicaciones? O_O Te compadezco, de verdad XDD Sí, lo se, siento muchísimo haber tardado TANTO en actualizar, pero es que mis queridos profesores no me dejan ni tener vida social ¬ ¬ Claro que cumplo mi promesa, como has podido comprobar. El día que veas a Ire... a Usagi-cha rompiendo una promesa el sol se desprenderá del firmamento cayendo sobre la Tierra, causando a toda la humanidad una muerte lenta, dolorosa y... Creo que mejor me callo por si acaso ¬ ¬U Dejando a un lado la paranoya, es muy buena idea eso de El Señor de los Piercing XDD Si terminas escribiéndolo no dudes que lo leeré ^_^ Gracias por leer, y espero que sigas haciéndolo ^_^  
  
-PATTY:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! Pues me alegro mucho de que te guste también este fic ^_^ Sí, lo de los reviews fue desesperante al principio T_T Pero ha mejorado bastante, la verdad XD Mmm... Veo que te hiciste un buen lío con el correo, la kika erika y el nombre del review... Mi gata se llama Kika también... ¬ ¬U ¿Ves? Yo también me salgo del tema XD Bueno, pues nada más, ¡espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^ 


	23. El rey del castillo de oro

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Saludos! Disculpadme una vez más por el retraso, pero esta vez tengo una buena excusa. A parte de una enorme cantidad de trabajos y exámenes por parte de mis bienamados profesores y una enorme gripe de la cual no puedo salvarme ni un solo año, resulta que gracias a mi querido padre (¡hola papi! ^_^U) me he quedado toda una semana sin Internet ¬ ¬ De forma que no he podido leer vuestros reviews hasta el martes día 9, hecho que provocó la pérdida de mi inspiración T_T ¡Si es que tenéis que creerme cuando os digo que sin vosotros no podría seguir escribiendo!  
  
En fin... En este capítulo seguiremos con Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y el reencontrado Gandalf, que se dirigen a Edoras en su descapotable ^_^U ¡Disfrutad!  
  
25  
  
EL REY DEL CASTILLO DE ORO  
  
Continuaron conduciendo durante la puesta de sol, y el lento crepúsculo, y la noche que caía. Cuando al fin se detuvieron y echaron pie a tierra, aun el mismo Aragorn se sentía embotado y fatigado, aunque este hecho podría explicarse ya que el montaraz se había pasado el viaje gritando a nuestro querido elfo, que se sentía feliz de poder estrenar por fin sus nuevas gafas de sol y se entretenía piropeando a todos los tíos buenos que veía por la carretera. Gandalf sólo les concedió unas horas para descansar. Sin embargo, cuando al intentar despertarlos Gimli casi le rebana la cabeza con su hacha, decidió que era mucho más seguro y rápido atiborrarlos de estimulantes.  
  
Las horas pasaron y aún seguían cabalgando. Gimli cabeceaba, y habría caído por tierra si Gandalf no lo hubiera atizado en la cabeza con su bastón. El ME avanzaba infatigable por la carretera, y muchas millas quedaron atrás.  
  
De pronto el descapotable se detuvo y sonó su motor.  
  
-Vaya, ya nos hemos quedado sin gasolina...  
  
-No, no, no, tiene que ser la bujía...  
  
-¿Pero qué bujía ni qué leches? ¡Lo que pasa es que este coche es una mi**** y se ha quedado seco!  
  
-¡SILENCIO, IDIOTAS!-bramó Gandalf-. ¡Mirad!  
  
Todos alzaron los ojos enrojecidos a causa de no dormir y los estimulantes; delante de ellos se erguían las montañas del Sur: coronadas de blanco y estriadas de negro. Los residuos de la central nuclear situada a pocos metros de distancia se habían adueñado de las laderas, y subían a numerosos valles todavía borrosos y oscuros que la luz de las farolas no llegaba a tocar y que se introducían serpeando en el corazón de las grandes montañas. Delante mismo de nuestros héroes la más ancha de estas cañadas se abría como una larga depresión entre las lomas. Lejos en el interior alcanzaron a ver la masa desmoronada de una montaña con un sólo pico; a la entrada del valle se elevaba una cima solitaria, como un marginado social. Alrededor, fluía un arroyo de aguas contaminadas que se encaminaba hacia la depuradora de la central; sobre la cumbre, todavía muy lejos, vieron un reflejo del sol naciente, un resplandor de oro.  
  
-¡¡¡A ver, tú, elfo, dinos lo que ves ante nosotros!!!-ordenó Gandalf, haciendo uso de su autoridad.  
  
Legolas, que aquella mañana llevaba el cabello suelto desordenadamente sobre sus hombros, dándole un aire atractivo y seductor, miró adelante, colocándose las gafas de sol para proteger sus preciosos y maquillados ojos de los rayos.  
  
-A ver... ¡Ay, pero qué bonito paisaje! Mira, Gandy, hay una corriente blanca que desciende de las nieves. En el sitio en que sale de la sombra del valle, una colina verde se alza al este. Un foso, una muralla maciza (no que esté buena, no me malinterpretéis) y una cerca espinosa rodean la colina. Dentro asoman los techos de las casas; y en medio, sobre una terraza verde, se levanta un castillo de hombres. Y me parece ver que está recubierto de oro (qué gustos más raros que tiene la gente de por aquí). La luz del castillo brilla lejos sobre las tierras de alrededor. Dorados son también los montantes de las puertas. Allí hay... Unos hombres de pie... Con camisetas de tirantes... Músculos brillantes por el sudor... Y un trasero que...  
  
-Ya es suficiente, Legolas-le interrumpió el mago, notando que el elfo se iba emocionando a medida que describía a los guardias-. Esas montañas se llaman Edoras, y el castillo dorado es Meduseld. Allí vive Théoden hijo de Thengel, rey de la Marca de Rohan...  
  
-¿Y está bueno?-preguntó Legolas, antes de que Aragorn le metiera una hostia.  
  
-Ejem... No, no lo está-dijo casi en un murmullo-. Tenemos que ser prudentes, pues se ha declarado la guerra, y los Rohírrim no descansan... de vigilar-añadió, viendo el sonrojo de Aragorn-.  
  
La mañana era brillante y clara alrededor, y los pájaros cantaban cuando los viajeros llegaron al río... hasta que Gandalf, en uno de sus arrebatos, les disparó con su bazooka alegando que lo ponían nervioso. Legolas lloró un buen rato por ellos, e insistió en darles sepultura. Tras el funeral, al cual asistió gran variedad de pájaros de distintas especies (al parecer las bestias tenían muchos contactos), continuaron su camino.  
  
Al pie de la colina amurallada, Gandalf se detuvo sorprendido.  
  
-¡Mirad! ¡Qué hermosos son esos ojos que brillan en la hierba!  
  
-¿¿¿¿????  
  
-No me miréis así... Se llaman "no-me-olvides", symbelmynë, pues florecen en todas las estaciones del año y crecen donde descansan los muertos. Aquí duermen los antepasados de Théoden.  
  
-¡Vaya, Gandalf! No sabía que te gustasen tanto las flores-comentó Aragorn, sorprendido de que Gandalf tuviera una afición tan... delicada.  
  
-Bueno, yo...-el mago se sonrojó.  
  
-Si yo ya sabía que Gandy es mucho más sensible de lo que quiere aparentar- dijo Legolas, con una encantadora sonrisa.  
  
-No es eso-replicó Gandalf, incómodo-. Siempre me han interesado las cosas que crecen de la tierra. ¿Por qué creéis sinó que dejé que ese pobre Gamyi nos acompañara? Él sabe muchas cosas del tema, y de vez en cuando me daba alguna clase.  
  
-Vaya, yo habría jurado que si dejaste venir a Sam era porque tenías la corazonada de que sin él la misión fracasaría estrepitosamente a manos del inútil de Frodo-comentó Gimli, pensativo.  
  
-Gimli, piensas demasiado-dijo Legolas, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
  
Por fin llegaron a Edoras. Había muchos hombres vestidos con camisetas de tirantes y shorts (se trataba de una ciudad de la costa), que en seguida se pusieron de pie y les cerraron el camino con los parasoles.  
  
-¡Deteneos, turistas aquí desconocidos!-gritaron en portugués, la lengua de la Marca de los Jinetes, y preguntaron sus nombres y si tenían tarjeta de crédito. Parecían bastante sorprendidos ante las miradas que les dedicaba Legolas, y echaban miradas sombrías a Gandalf.  
  
-Yo entiendo lo que decís, pues estudié en un colegio privado-les dijo este- , pero no todos tuvieron una infancia tan afortunada como la mía. ¿Por qué entonces no habláis en castellano, la lengua común?  
  
-Porque deseamos la independencia y cortar todos los lazos con el resto de Espa... Es decir, porque el rey Théoden es un caprichoso y no quiere que entre nadie en Edoras que no sepa nuestro idioma y no sea amigo nuestro. Nadie es bienvenido aquí en tiempos de guerra sino nuestra propia gente. ¿Y quienes sois vosotros, que traéis unos vestidos tan raros-en ese punto miró a Legolas, que vestía un pichi tejano azul y unas botas blancas- y un coche tan parecido al que le robaron hace seis días a mi sobri... Un momento...  
  
-¡¡¡ARRANCA!!!-gritó Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf pisó a fondo, llevándose por delante a los centinelas. Sin detenerse para hacer que anunciaran su llegada, aparcaron en la plaza para minusválidos del párking frente al castillo y entraron.  
  
Era una habitación larga y ancha , poblada de sombras y medias luces; unos pilares poderosos sostenían una bóveda elevada. Los rayos del sol caían en haces tililantes desde las ventanas del este bajo los profundos saledizos. El suelo era de losas multicolores, y en él se entrelazaban unas runas ramificadas y unos extraños emblemas, extrañamente parecidos al símbolo nazi. De las paredes colgaban numerosos tapices, y entre uno y otro... algún que otro póster erótico.  
  
Los cuatro camaradas (qué rara suena esa expresión en una historia como esta ¬ ¬U) avanzaron hasta más allá del centro de la sala. En el extremo opuesto, frente a las puertas, había un estrado de tres escalones, y en el centro se alzaba un trono de oro. En él estaba sentado un hombre con cara de amargado, hecho polvo, encorvado, con una corona (también de oro ¬ ¬U) en la cabeza. Sobre las gradas, a los pies del rey estaba sentado un hombre pálido al que con sólo mirar ya daba grima. Tras el trono, de pie, había una mujer vestida con un top y una minifalda, que nada más entrar ellos clavó sus ojos en Aragorn.  
  
-¡Salve, Théoden hijo de Thengel!-dijo Gandalf.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó el anciano.  
  
-He dicho: ¡Salve, Théoden hijo de Thengel!  
  
-¿Qué?-repitió Théoden.  
  
-He dicho-empezó a mosquearse Gandalf-: ¡Salve, Théoden hijo de Thengel!  
  
Théoden estuvo en silencio unos segundos, y finalmente preguntó:  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Gandalf ya se abalanzaba sobre el cuello del rey, con Aragorn y Legolas sujetándolo por detrás, cuando el rey se levantó de su trono para hablar... Y volvió a caer en él, dormido.  
  
-Esto... Creo que vuestro rey no se encuentra en condiciones para mantener una conversación, mi señora-dijo Aragorn a la chica, un poco incomodado ya que esta no dejaba de mirar sus partes más íntimas.  
  
-Sí... Bueno, es que aún no le hemos dado su medicación.  
  
Dicho esto, la mujer cogió diversos frascos de pastillas y un embudo, e hizo pasar unas cuantas pastillas de cada frasco por la garganta del rey a través del embudo, pasándoselas con un poco de vodka de una botella. Inmediatamente Théoden despertó, ya dispuesto (dentro de lo que cabía) para mantener una conversación decente.  
  
Gandalf y Théoden comenzaron entonces a hablar sobre los equipos de fútbol actuales, que según Gandalf estaban bastante bien y a Théoden, aconsejado de vez en cuando por Gríma, el hombrecillo que daba grima, le parecía que dejaban mucho que desear. Sus voces tranquilas del principio dieron paso a berridos y rugidos por parte de los tres, hasta que Gandalf se hartó, se despojó del manto andrajoso y hortera dejando al descubierto un traje del estilo Indiana Jones, y sacó su bazooka apuntando con él a Théoden.  
  
-¿Me daréis ahora la razón?-preguntó tranquilamente.  
  
-¡¿Pero qué clase de guardias tenemos que ni siquiera son capaces de quitar las armas a las visitas?!-exclamó Gríma.  
  
Los guardias pronto estuvieron abalanzándose sobre los viajeros atacándoles al estilo ninja, y estos se deshacían de ellos de igual forma, mientras Gandalf abanzaba aún apuntando a Théoden. Legolas se encargó de Gríma, quien no le había gustado desde que lo vio, por su horrible forma de vestir.  
  
De pronto Théoden empezó a convulsionar, y se tiró al suelo dando vueltas con su cabeza como eje.  
  
-¡¡¡Oh, no!!! ¡¡Está poseído!!-se oyó chillar a Legolas.  
  
-Yo me encargaré...-dijo Gandalf, guardando su bazooka y sacando su kit de exorcismo.  
  
El mago se quitó el traje de Indiana Jones, dejando al descubierto un hábito. Tomó la sagrada cruz de Cristo y apuntó con ella a Théoden, pronunciando unas palabras en latín. Pronto el rey se quedó quieto, y de su cuerpo salió... ¡Saruman!  
  
-¡Oh, my god! ¡Gandalf, siempre te estás metiendo en los asuntos de los demás!-exclamó el mago.  
  
Gandalf, en respuesta, volvió a coger su bazooka, y apuntando con él a Saruman dijo:  
  
-¡¡¡Muere, hijo de perra!!!  
  
Y disparó. Se alzó una gran humareda, y cuando se disipó Saruman no estaba.  
  
-¡¡¡¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!-gritaron todos los presentes en la sala, incluso Gríma, hasta que se dio cuenta de que aquello no era bueno para él y calló.  
  
-¡Gandy, has estado increíble!-gritó Legolas, corriendo a abrazar al mago.  
  
-¡Sí, Gandalf, por una vez estoy de acuerdo con el elfo gay!-corroboró Gimli.  
  
-¡Muy bien, Gandalf, te felicito de corazón!-añadió Aragorn.  
  
-¡Gracias, gracias! Si es que soy el p*** amo. ¡¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!- reía Gandalf, orgulloso de si mismo-Pero... Creo que nos olvidamos de algo.  
  
Y ese algo era el pobre rey Théoden que se hallaba tirado en el suelo con los ojos en espiral. La mujer, Éowyn, corrió hacia él y lo levantó.  
  
-Reconozco tu rostro...-le dijo Théoden en cuanto la vió-. Elena...  
  
-Éowyn-rectificó ella.  
  
-¡Ah, sí, Éowyn! Je je je, cómo pude olvidarlo... Bueno, Helia...  
  
-Éowyn.  
  
-Éowyn, sal a pasear un rato, que yo tengo que hablar con estos señores.  
  
Y así, Helia... Digo, Éowyn, se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes echar un último vistazo de despedida al paquete de Aragorn.  
  
Echaron al pobre desgraciado de Gríma a la calle, ya que descubrieron que había estado robando durante tres años parte de la cena del rey cada noche y no podía devolverla, puesto que ya se la había comido. Théoden se sintió libre sin aquel hombre que parecía su niñera, y en un arrebato de autoestima decidió que era lo suficientemente fuerte y valiente como para ir a la guerra con su gente.  
  
Mientrastanto, en la mente de Aragorn se maquinaba un maléfico plan. Aquella chica, cómo se llamaba... Naomi, era muy guapa, y parecía un buen partido, ya que era la sobrina del rey. Arwen le había estado engañando con Boromir... Así que, ¿por qué no podía él engañarla a ella con esa... Esther? Podía ser su venganza... Y había notado cómo ella no había dejado de mirar su descomunal paquete (según él). Sí... La venganza sería terrible...  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Ejem... Perdonadme por la parte del funeral de los pájaros y el exorcismo de Théoden, sé que han estado un poco fumadas ¬ ¬U Me gustaría aclarar que, por si alguien no lo había notado, parte de la descripción de Edoras y el castillo de Théoden las he sacado del mismo libro... Mi inspiración no da para más ^_^U  
  
Y sobretodo quisiera hacer saber a las familias de las víctimas del atentado en Madrid del pasado día 11 de marzo que contáis con todo mi apoyo y comprensión, aunque yo no pueda hacer mucho, excepto desear a los causantes de tanto horror y barbarie que se estén divirtiendo con la masacre que han organizado, y que si aún les queda un poco de vergüenza o sentimiento de culpabilidad, cosa que dudo, piensen en todas las familias destrozadas que han dejado y todas las vidas que han arrebatado para nada. Gracias por amargarnos la vida, nadie podría hacerlo mejor que vosotros.  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ¿De verdad que olvidas tus problemas cuando lees mis fics? ¡Oh, qué feliz soy! ^____^ ¡Me alegro mucho! Si es que con lectores como vosotros cualquiera deja de escribir... :_) ¿Así que tú eres una de los malpensados? Si es que... De verdad, vergüenza debería daros XDD Qué bien que te gustara el encuentro con Gandalf, ya que era una situación que me tenía muy preocupada y no sabía cómo hacerla... Pero veo que al final salió bien. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Laurë_Ancalimë:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ No te preocupes, nadie parece más loca que yo XDD Qué bien que te guste Legolas, ya que adoro ponerle como un travesti afeminado... *aparece una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro de Usagi-cha* Es que le odio demasiado... Sí, pobre Gandalf, acabo de releer el capítulo y creo que me he pasado O_OU Pero bueno, el caso es que al final se decidió a lavar su ropa XD ¡Pues ya han llegado a Edoras! Espero no haberte decepcionado, ¡y que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-AYA K:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Tranquila, no creo que tengas más desequilibrios mentales que yo... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, no es algo de lo que deba sentirme orgullosa... ¿Pero qué importa? XDD Referente a lo de acortar, bueno, habrás podido observar que me voy saltando algun capítulo de vez en cuando, pero lo que hace este fic original es el ir capítulo por capítulo... Aunque me voy a pasar media vida con él... Pero después me sentiré orgullosa ^____^ Bueno... El ME descapotable que aparece en el fic es una creación única y exclusiva que encargué especialmente a los enanos esclavos de la Montaña Solitaria (para más información, consultar a Gimli el enano), y no sé si podrás encontrar alguno ^_^U Nada más, ¡espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Lara-eternal-anjiru:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Por cierto, me reí un montón con él XDD Pobre de tu staff de producción, lo que tiene que aguantar... Me alegro mucho de que te guste tanto el fic... Y no sé de dónde has sacado la energía mental suficiente para leerte todo de un tirón sin volverte loca, pero en fin... XDD En cuanto a tu Legolas, lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas y necesito humillarlo para desahogar mi ego interior XD Sin embargo, y ya que tú me lo pides y cierta amiga mía acabará por matarme si sigo haciéndolo, a partir de ahora intentaré no meterme tanto con él... Aunque no prometo nada ^_^U Así que tú también eres fan de Mägo de Oz... Si es que son los mejores ^____^ ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-SHOJORANKO:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Ya sé que tardo mucho en actualizar, pero es que estoy estresada T_T A partir de Semana Santa intentaré escribir más a menudo, si no me ponen demasiado trabajo. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior ^_^ A ver qué te ha parecido este. Y tú sigue negociando, que al final tus padres sucumbirán ante ti XDD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Cucaracha:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Por cierto, ¿sabes que les tengo pánico a los insectos? XDD Sí, también odio a Orlando Bloom ¬ ¬ Realmente, Legolas en sí no es tan malo, mi problema es que odio a TODOS los elfos... Exceptuando a Arwen, y sólo en la película porque se revela un poco contra su raza. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, y espero que te haya gustado este, ¡y que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Alesauria:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Sí, ya leí tus dos capítulos de El Señor de los Piercings XDD ¿Cómo que están del nabo? O_O ¡Si són buenísimos! Si hubieras visto cómo me reía no dirías eso XD A ver si actualizas pronto... Aunque yo no soy nadie para pedirte eso T_T Bueno, ¡espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^ 


	24. El Abismo de Helm

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Wolas! ¡¡¡Hoy empiezan las vacaciones de Semana Santa!!! ¡¡¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! *Usagi-cha saca una botella de sidra y la abre mientras danza alegremente al son de las palmadas de sus lectores* Ejem... Lo siento, es que estoy eufórica. Tras una semana entera de constante estrés y agobio gracias al querido crédito de síntesis, las vacaciones parecen un sueño imposible ^_____^ Y además el lunes es mi cumple... Estoy envejeciendo T_T  
  
En este capítulo se narrará el trayecto desde Edoras hasta el Abismo de Helm, donde el recíen exorcizado rey Théoden piensa mantener segura a su gente. ¿Qué hará Aragorn para, en un acto de despecho, conquistar a Éowyn? ¿Se dejará ella? ¿Conseguirá Legolas declararse a Gimli? ¿Se dará este cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el elfo? Qué capítulo tan romántico saldrá... ¬ ¬U Las respuestas: más abajo ^_^  
  
26  
  
EL ABISMO DE HELM  
  
El sol declinaba ya en el poniente cuando partieron de Edoras. Cayó la noche, y se detuvieron a acampar, ya que los habitantes de la ciudad desconfiaban de la droga (cosa que indignó a Aragorn profundamente).  
  
Habían conducido unas cinco horas, pero aún les quedaba por recorrer la mitad del trayecto (los coches de Rohan no se caracterizaban precisamente por su velocidad). No encendieron hogueras, pero rodearon el campamento con una guardia de centinelas montados sobre motos, y algunos moteros partieron a explorar los caminos en parejas, sobrepasando con agilidad los baches del camino y volviendo a los pocos minutos despeinados, sudorosos y tomados de la mano, ante las miradas llenas de esperanza de Legolas. La noche transcurrió lentamente, sin novedades ni alarmas. Al amanecer sonaron los cencerros, y antes de cuatro horas (lo que es muy poco cuando se trata de un centenar de personas más o menos) ya estaban otra vez en camino.  
  
Aún no había nubes en el cielo, pero la atmósfera era pesada y demasiado calurosa para esa época del año, lo que sin duda se debía al lamentable estado de la capa de ozono. El sol salía velado por una espesa capa de contaminación.  
  
Gandalf, irresponsablemente, se giró en su asiento (era él quien conducía) para mirar a Legolas.  
  
-¡¡¡Tú, elfo!!! ¿Ves algo a lo lejos?  
  
Legolas, que iba vestido con una camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos a modo de escote y unos modernos vaqueros azules combinados con unos bonitos zapatos de verano con tacón y sus rubios cabellos recogidos en una desordenada coleta, se colocó las gafas de sol, extendió ambos brazos sobre el respaldo de su asiento, se cruzó de piernas y dijo:  
  
-Muchas millas nos separan.  
  
-¡¡¿¿Y AHORA TE DAS CUENTA??!!-exclamó exasperado Gandalf, quien aún no había tomado su medicación.  
  
Entonces Legolas se llevó la larga mano, cuyas uñas habían sido cuidadosamente pintadas de un color rosa fucsia de lo más mono, a la frente protegiéndose aún más sus preciosos ojos azul profundo con largas pestañas cargadas de rimmel de la luz.  
  
-Veo una oscuridad. Dentro hay formas que se mueven, grandes formas lejanas a la orilla del río, pero qué són no lo puedo decir. No es una bruma ni una nube lo que me impide ver: es la gran capa de contaminación que está empezando a cubrir de forma alarmante el planeta en el que vivimos. Es como si el crepúsculo... ¡¡¡¡CUIDADO!!!!  
  
Apenas nuestro elfo terminó de pronunciar esta palabra cuando el ME descapotable se estrelló contra un poste telefónico. Sin embargo no ocurrió nada grave, sólo que el coche quedó un poco abollado por la parte frontal.  
  
En la jornada del segundo día, los viajeros divisaron a lo lejos un motero, y se detuvieron a esperarlo haciendo caso de los ruegos de Legolas. El hombre llegó, exhausto, con la chupa de cuero entreabierta y los vaqueros desgastados en la zona de las rodillas. Se bajó de su Harley y allí se quedó, jadeando. Legolas se lo quedó mirando embelesado.  
  
-¿Está aquí Éomer?-preguntó al cabo de un rato.  
  
-Lo que tengas que decirle a él, puedes decírmelo a mí-replicó Legolas, seductoramente.  
  
-Oh, bien. No queda ninguna esperanza. Regresad a Edoras antes de que lleguen los licántropos de Isengard.  
  
-¿Licántropos?-preguntó Théoden, extrañado.  
  
-Sí, licántropos, también conocidos como hombres lobo, esos seres que se transforman en lobos cuando hay luna llena...  
  
-¡Ya sé lo que es un licántropo, idiota!-replicó el rey, picado-. Pero creía que eran lobos, y no licántropos.  
  
-Oh, estáis muy anticuado, mi señor-contestó el motero-. Saruman decidió que unos simples lobos no eran lo suficientemente feroces y temibles para pertenecer a su selecto ejército, así que decidió cambiarlos por licántropos, que son mucho más feroces, más agresivos y su mordedura es...  
  
-¡¡¡Basta!!! ¡Estás asustando a mis hombres!-señaló Théoden, observando cómo algunos de sus hombres más valientes se tiraban al suelo e intentaban cubrirse con la tierra, ante la mirada de circunstancia de Aragorn.  
  
Mientras Gimli ayudaba a algunos de los soldados a ponerse en pie y a calmarse, Gandalf, que había estado meditando (léase: fumándose un porro), miró a Théoden y le dijo:  
  
-Adelante, Théoden. Tú ves tirando hacia el Abismo de Helm con todos estos patéticos hombres tuyos, que yo he de abandonaros por algún tiempo. Me llevaré el ME, pues no dejaría jamás que nadie le pusiera sus pezuñas encima-añadió, acariciando con ternura el maletero del coche, que hizo sonar su motor, mimoso.  
  
-¿Cuándo volverás, Gandalf?-preguntó Legolas entrelazando sus manos en posición de dama indefensa, preocupado.  
  
-Mi querido Legolas, te mentiría si te dijera que sé a dónde voy y cuándo volveré. Lo único que quiero es alejarme de vosotros cuanto más tiempo mejor, pues entre todos me estáis estresando. Que os vaya bien.  
  
Ante tal respuesta, ninguno reaccionó hasta que la polvoreda que levantaba el ME descapotable se iba alejando por el horizonte.  
  
El ejército se desvió del camino que conducía a los Vados del Isen y se dirigió al sur, pues allí había un prostíbulo de indiscutible fama y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacerle una visita. A la mañana siguiente todos estaban relajados y con renovadas energías, excepto Legolas, que se veía un poco decepcionado.  
  
Pronto llegaron al Abismo de Helm, una hondonada ancha y verde en las montañas, desde el cual un desfiladero se abría paso entre ellas, llamado así en memoria de un héroe de antiguas guerras que había tenido allí su refugio y había pasado ni más ni menos que medio año sin ningún tipo de substancia alucinógena, con sólo una despensa llena de vulgar comida y agua para sobrevivir. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que ninguno habría podido resistir más de tres horas.  
  
Nada más divisar la puerta al refugio, todos los soldados y ciudadanos de Rohan se abalanzaron como poseídos sobre ella, ante los vanos intentos de la dama Éowyn para calmarlos. Cuando todos estuvieron cómodamente instalados en los apartamentos del Abismo, que no era ni más ni menos que una comuna inmensa de múltiples pisos y con ascensor y portero automático, la sobrina del rey de Rohan pudo por fin respirar tranquila y retirarse al pequeño (comparado con el castillo en el que habitaba antes) apartamento que compartiría con su hermano y su tío. Allí podría por fin meditar tranquila sobre sus sentimientos hacia el montaraz... Si a tranquila se le puede llamar oír desde el dormitorio de al lado la música máquina a todo volumen del reproductor MP3 de su hermano.  
  
"Ay... qué dura es la vida. Y qué bueno que está el Aragorn, por Ilúvatar... No, Éowyn, deja de imaginarte esas cosas... Recuerda lo que te decía mamá: 'Elena... digo, Éowyn, nunca desnudes a un hombre en tu mente, ya que se notará en la expresión de tu cara y puede causarte muchos problemas'. Ahora que lo pienso, qué consejos tan extraños daba mamá... Empiezo a entender por qué la encerraron en el manicomio. ¡Pero eso no soluciona mi problema! Ay... Lo que daría porque ahora ese macizorro llamase al timbre y..."  
  
*DING-DONG*  
  
Éowyn fue sacada repentinamente de sus calientes pensamientos por el sonido del timbre de la puerta. "No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser" pensaba una y otra vez mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. Pero fue. En la puerta, esperando a ser atendido, se encontraba Aragorn hijo de Arathorn, ataviado con su ropa más sexy.  
  
-Hola, encanto... Por cierto, ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?  
  
-É... Éowyn...-respondió ella, con voz temblorosa.  
  
-Eso, Éowyn. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta y charlamos?-le dijo Aragorn, guiñándole seductoramente un ojo.  
  
Éowyn sintió cómo se derretía.  
  
-Pupupupu... Pues cl... claro que sí... Espera que coja mi bolso...  
  
-Claro, aquí te espero, cielo.  
  
Éowyn desapareció hacia su dormitorio, cerró la puerta tras de si... y Aragorn pudo escuchar un chillido de emoción proveniente del interior del apartamento.  
  
"Vaya, parece que no me equivocaba después de todo, creo que le gusto... Todo está saliendo a la perfección, ahora me la llevo a pasear por la muralla para que disfrute de la vista, y cuando atardezca la giro hacia mí y... Será mejor que no describa esa parte, puede haber menores leyendo esto... Ahora sólo queda resolver el dilema moral que se me plantea. ¿Está bien hacer esto con los sentimientos de una pobre muchacha coladita por mí para vengarme de esa zor... de Arwen? Total, posiblemente muera en el transcurso de la historia, y ella nunca se enteraría de lo que he hecho... Pero la venganza es tan placentera..."  
  
Pensando en todo esto se encontraba el heredero de Isildur cuando esa chica de cuyo nombre no podía acordarse reapareció ataviada con un bonito vestido y un bolsito de lo más cucos. Aragorn se olvidó del dilema moral, la cogió por la cintura y fueron a llamar al ascensor. Éowyn, por su parte, tenía que recordarse a si misma respirar de vez en cuando.  
  
En otro lugar, cuando ya anochecía, Gimli estaba apoyado contra el parapeto del muro. Legolas, sentado a sus pies, jugueteaba con su pelo.  
  
-¿En qué piensas, elfito?  
  
Legolas se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de "su enanito bonito", y más llamándolo así, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos. Hacía tiempo que notaba que un sentimiento para él desconocido nacía en su interior... cuando estaba cerca de Gimli. ¿Sería aquello... amor? Pero si Gimli era un enano feo, barbudo, bajito... ¡y llevaba trenzas y un casco! ¿Cómo podía enamorarse él, un perfecto elfo, de Gimli, un enano grosero y maleducado que además le odiaba? Pero... Acababa de llamarle "elfito"...  
  
-Pues... En nada especial, Gim.  
  
Gimli sintió un escalofrío cuando Legolas lo llamó así. Pero... ¿Era un escalofrío de repulsión (como lo eran normalmente) o de otra cosa? Había sentido cómo su corazón latía con fuerza. La verdad era que hacía tiempo que empezaba a sentir algo nuevo por el elfo, pero no sabía lo que era. ¿Y si fuera...? No, era ridículo. ¿Cómo podía él estar enamorado de un elfo gay y...? Un momento... Si él estuviera enamorado de Legolas... ¡Resultaría que él también sería gay! Y entonces... ¿Qué sería de todos los principios que su raza le había inculcado desde siempre? ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a la cara a su padre, que siempre le había hablado mal de los elfos y sus inclinaciones sexuales? ¿Por qué...?  
  
-¡Legolas! ¿No es ese Aragorn con aquella chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo?  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!?  
  
En efecto: a lo lejos podían divisar a Aragorn y a aquella tal Noemí paseando por la muralla a la luz del atardecer... Y a Aragorn cogiéndola por los hombros... ¡¡¡Y dándole un beso de película!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!-chilló Legolas, antes de salir corriendo y llorando, sintiéndose herido.  
  
-¡¡¡Legolas!!! ¡Espera!-gritó Gimli, saliendo en su persecución.  
  
Mientras, bajo la muralla, un ejército de orcos se acercaba al Abismo de Helm para iniciar una batalla... Cuando de pronto oyeron un chillido ensordecedor y unos llantos provenientes de la fortaleza.  
  
-¿¿¡¡QUÉ ES ESO, POR EL AMOR DE SAURON!!??-preguntó uno de ellos, tirándose al suelo y tapándose los oídos.  
  
-¡¡¡Debe de tratarse de una especie de arma nueva y potentísima con el objetivo de volvernos locos antes de poder atacar!!! ¡HUYAMOS!  
  
Los orcos salieron corriendo. Y así, la batalla del Abismo de Helm terminó antes de comenzar.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Bueno, este capítulo me ha salido algo romanticón... Pero sé que eso es lo que queréis, ehhh, pillines ^_^ A los fanáticos de la batalla del Abismo... Perdonadme, pero no me gustan nada los trozos donde hay peleas, así que prefiero centrarme más en la cuestión psicológica de cada personaje en lugar de en la acción... Además, son las 23:15 y tengo mucho sueño ^O^ Y cuando tengo sueño mis ganas de escribir son nulas XDD Espero que podréis perdonarme ^_^U  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ No me extraña que te pongas contenta cuando ves un capítulo nuevo, ya que últimamente se está volviendo un milagro que me ponga a escribir... Estoy estresada T_T Sí, bueno, hay muchos malpensados por el mundo, y yo no soy una excepción ^//^ Por eso me gusta tanto hacer juegos de palabras para que os penséis lo peor XDD Pero qué mala soy... Debe venirme de familia ^_^U Como ves, la relación Legolas/Gimli va avanzando, espero que te esté gustando su desarrollo... Aunque vuestras ideas siempre serán bien recibidas ^_^ Bueno, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-Lara-eternal-anjiru:  
  
Hola, gracias por tu review ^_^ Bueno, deduzco por él que te gustó el anterior capítulo XDDD Ya lo dije antes, pero lo repito: Pobre de tu staff de producción ^_^U Por cierto, que sepas que intento con todas mis fuerzas no meterme tanto con tu elfo, pero... simplemente no puedo, es superior a mi XDD Espero que no te enfades demasiado conmigo T_T Pues nada, a ver qué te parece este capi, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Laurë_Ancalimë:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Así que te gusta que ponga a Legolas afeminado, ¿eh? Entonces te habrá encantado este capítulo XDDD Espero que te haya gustado el nuevo atuendo de nuestro elfo ^_^U De los centinelas se irá olvidando poco a poco a medida que avance su relación con el enanito... Por cierto, ¿qué te está pareciendo? Aprecio mucho vuestra opinión, y me gustaría saber si os parece bien cómo la estoy manejando ^_^U ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-arwen-chang:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Te eché de menos en el capítulo anterior T_T Pero te entiendo, los profesores son unos dictadores ¬ ¬ Por suerte ya sólo queda un trimestre ^____^ ¿Cómo te fueron los exámenes? Espero que bien, si hubieras suspendido por culpa de estar leyendo esta locura me sentiría culpable T_T Así que te gustan los guardias de Edoras, ¿eh? Sí, creo que a todas nos gustaría visitar esa ciudad... Pues nada más, ¡espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-AYA K:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ¿Querías acción? ¡Pues toma acción! ¿Qué te ha parecido Aragorn de seductor? Pues no, no fumo nada, lamento decepcionarte ^_^U Todo sale directamente del interior de mi retorcida mente, lo que aún es peor... Prefiero no hablar de mis posibles problemas mentales ^_^ Quizá si que es por leer tantas veces la trilogía, nadie puede saberlo ^_^U Aunque siempre he sido bastante loca, si quieres que te diga la verdad XDD Si es una genialidad o una locura... Dejo que lo decidas tú ^_^U Por cierto, ¿qué tal el viaje de estudios? ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-shojoranko:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Deduzco por los caracteres que has escrito formando la onomatopeya de la risa que te lo pasaste bien con el capítulo anterior XD A ver si este también te gusta, pero para eso está ese botoncito lila de abajo tan mono ^_^ Gracias por tu interés, afortunadamente ni a mí ni a ninguno de mis conocidos les ha ocurrido nada en ese atentado... Ojalá tengas razón y algun día esa gente obtenga lo que se merece. Nada más, ¡espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Alesauria:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Dios mío, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que tu madre debe de pensar de mí ^_^U La próxima vez que te pille en mitad de un ataque de risa, que lea ella también y os reís las dos XDD Y no te preocupes por tu fic, es muy bueno y estoy segura de que pronto la gente se empezará a enganchar ^_^ No sé si recordarás el nacimiento de esta historia, pero fue penoso... Sólo recibía 1 review por capítulo, de mi amiga Eldwin y por pena más que por otra cosa... Y mírame ahora, soy la orgullosa propietaria de un fic que recibe 7 reviews por capi como mínimo ^___^ Así que no te desanimes, ¿eh? ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^ 


	25. El camino de Isengard

El Señor de los Cuchillos  
  
¡Hola! Bueno, como véis he aprovechado las vacaciones para escribir un poco, a pesar del montón de deberes que mis tiranos profesores me han inculcado ¬ ¬ ¿Y así quieren que descanse? T_T En fin, como no quiero aburriros con mi desgraciada vida, pasemos al capítulo, que es lo que importa ^_^U  
  
En este capítulo, tras la supuesta batalla del Abismo de Helm (que no fue batalla ni nada, pero bueno), Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, acompañados del rey Théoden, llegan a Isengard, donde se reencuentran con Merry y Pippin, que han sufrido un... digamos, extraño cambio ^_^U Algo pasará entre Legolas y Gimli... ¿Curiosos? Pues seguid leyendo ^_^  
  
27  
  
EL CAMINO DE ISENGARD  
  
-¡¡¡Legolas!!! ¡LEGOLAS, ME -PIIIIII- EN TU -PIIIIII- MADRE, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAS?!-gritaba desesperado Gimli hijo de Glóin, buscando por todas partes al elfo Legolas Hojaverde.  
  
El elfo había salido corriendo llorando desconsoladamente hacía aproximadamente media hora, al ver a Aragorn y la sobrina de Théoden besándose en la muralla. Desde entonces, Gimli, temiendo que aquel elfo insensato fuera a hacer una locura, lo había estado buscando por toda la comuna, pero no había ni rastro de él.  
  
Cuando el enano, exhausto, empezaba a preocuparse y a creer que cuando encontrara a su amigo este estaría sobre un charco de sangre y con una de sus dagas clavada sobre el pecho (Gimli era pesimista por naturaleza), oyó unos débiles sollozos provenientes del ascensor. Gimli se apresuró y corrió todo lo que le permitían sus cortas y patizambas piernas (lo cual no era mucho), y abrió la puerta del ascensor de un tirón. Y allí estaba Legolas.  
  
Legolas, príncipe del Bosque Negro, se hallaba acurrucado lastimeramente en una esquina del ascensor. Tenía el perfecto y maquillado rostro colorado y surcado en lágrimas, que le habían corrido el rimmel de los ojos, enrojecidos e hinchados. Tenía varios pañuelos de papel usados a su alrededor, y en aquel momento estaba sonándose la nariz con uno de ellos a la vez que derramaba más lágrimas. Gimli jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría a ver a Legolas, tan presumido y narcisista, en tal lamentable estado.  
  
-¡Legolas!-exclamó Gimli, acercándose al bulto que se suponía era su amigo, después de cerrar la puerta-. ¿No me digas que estás así por Aragorn?  
  
Legolas lo miró con dolor infinito y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.  
  
-¡Pero hombre!-Gimli se arrodilló frente a él, aunque en realidad no le hacía mucha falta-. No puedes hacer nada, Legolas. Aragorn no es... como tú.  
  
Aquella afirmación sólo hizo que Legolas hiciera una mueca de dolor y empezase a llorar suavemente. El enano nunca había sentido tanta lástima por nadie, y lo abrazó.  
  
-¡Leggy, no te pongas así!-le decía, mientras lo mecía en sus brazos-. Además, Aragorn no merece tanto la pena. Sólo es alto, guapo, atractivo, simpático, fuerte, valiente, rey de Gondor...  
  
Legolas lloró más fuerte y se apretó más contra Gimli. Fue entonces cuando este se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata.  
  
-Bueno... Sí, vale, es el hombre perfecto... Pero, ¿sabes? Yo creo que tú te mereces a otra persona. Aragorn no es para ti, Legolas... Con tantas cualidades todas las mujeres irían locas detrás de él, y a ti te haría más daño del que te está haciendo ahora.  
  
Legolas calló de repente. Las palabras del enano tenían mucho sentido: era mejor que no se hiciera ilusiones desde un principio en lugar de sufrir más aún más tarde.  
  
-Además, Leggy, el mundo está lleno de hombres buenos-continuaba Gimli, que se sentía inspirado-. Seguro que encontrarás a alguien que te merezca más que él.  
  
El elfo se separó de su amigo y lo miró con ojos bañados en lágrimas y dilatados de asombro. Hasta entonces Gimli nunca había reparado en lo bonitos que eran los ojos de Legolas. Claro que hasta entonces tampoco hubiera imaginado nunca que algún día se encontraría consolando a un elfo en sus brazos y dándole consejos amorosos sobre otros hombres.  
  
Sin darse cuenta sus caras se fueron acercando... Y acercando... Y acercando... Cuando...  
  
-¿¿¡¡QUÉ HACÉIS AQUÍ!!??  
  
Théoden entró de golpe en el ascensor sin previo aviso, y Legolas y Gimli se separaron con la misma brusquedad. El rey se quedó mirando al elfo y al enano, y el elfo y el enano se quedaron mirando al rey, todos con ojos de asombro. Finalmente, Théoden dijo:  
  
-No he visto nada.  
  
Cuando ya salía, sin mirar a las caras de Legolas y Gimli, añadió:  
  
-Sólo venía a deciros que partiremos hacia Isengard mañana a primera hora.  
  
Y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Los dos que quedaban se quedaron en la misma posición, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
  
Cuando Legolas salió de su ensimismamiento, se dio cuenta de que Gimli aún tenía sus brazos cogidos con sus manos. En ese mismo instante el enano pareció despertar también, y apartó sus manos con rapidez. Instante que aprovechó Legolas para levantarse y salir con precipitación de allí, murmurando un "lo siento". Gimli se quedó allí un rato todavía, intentando asimilar los hechos de los últimos minutos. En su mente sólo repetía: "Casi beso a Legolas y Théoden nos ha visto, casi beso a Legolas y Théoden nos ha visto"...  
  
^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~_^_~  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Théoden ya había escogido a sus veinte hombres más estúpidos para el viaje a Isengard (el pobre viejo no tenía mucho criterio eligiendo). Éomer los acompañaría, pues hacía unas comidas estupendas que a su tío le volvían loco, y Legolas y él pelearían muy a menudo durante el viaje, pues a Legolas le encantaba cocinar y no estaba dispuesto a que el hermano de la pu** que le había quitado a Aragorn le quitara también su puesto de maruja. La pu** en cuestión también iba, ya que no pensaba dejar solo a Aragorn con veintidós hombres apuestos y un elfo apuesto y además gay, no fuera a ser que entre todos lo volvieran rarito; el enano no suponía ningún problema, y decidió dignarse a hacerse amiga suya. Por supuesto, también irían Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli acompañados de Gandalf, que había regresado la noche anterior con una borrachera impresionante (a saber dónde había estado, pensó Legolas).  
  
Aragorn estaba de lo más satisfecho: su plan había sido un éxito, y Éowyn era ahora oficialmente su amante, hecho que no dejaba que nadie olvidara, pues a la que podía cogía la mano de la chica o se daban besitos cariñosos. Todo sería perfecto si no fuera porque Legolas llevaba desde la cena de la noche anterior lanzándole miradas asesinas, y él desconocía el motivo. Éowyn tampoco escapaba de las miradas fulminantes del elfo. Además desde entonces tampoco veía que tonteara con Gimli, como solía hacer cada dos minutos... Aragorn se sorprendió: ¿Legolas podía sentir sentimientos negativos? Es decir, ¿se enfadaba, se deprimía, se ponía triste...? No había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta ahora, ya que el elfo nunca había demostrado ninguna otra emoción que no fuera esa alegría y euforia constantes que lo obligaban a tontear con todo tío bueno que se encontraba... Quizá algo que él había hecho le había molestado... Tendría que hablar con él.  
  
Gimli ya se había recuperado un poco de la impresión. Había notado que Legolas no había vuelto a hablar con nadie desde el... suceso del día anterior, y no hacía más que mirar a Aragorn y a Éowyn, que parecía que habían empezado a salir juntos, con expresión dolida; a él ni siquiera lo miraba. El pobre enano continuamente se preguntaba qué le había impulsado a hacer aquello, si hacía sólo 24 horas sentía un asco absoluto por aquel individuo. De todas formas no entendía por qué Legolas lo ignoraba descaradamente, si él no se había resistido precisamente a lo que habían estado a punto de hacer. Además siempre había estado acosándolo. Gimli no sabía si hablar con Aragorn y explicarle la situación para que le diese algún consejo sobre lo que pasaba (aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el montaraz acabara sintiendo hacia él la misma aversión que hacia el elfo), o si hablar con Legolas y aclararlo todo... O si mandarlo todo a paseo e intentar hacer algún amigo normal.  
  
Legolas se sentía absolutamente deprimido, decaído, traicionado y confundido. Ver a Aragorn besarse con aquella guarra había sido un golpe muy fuerte, y había sentido que su vida dejaba de tener sentido. Desde hacía un tiempo sentía cosas especiales por Aragorn... Pero cuando Gimli le estaba consolando sintió aquella especie de atracción que siempre sentía cuando estaba cerca de él más fuerte que nunca. Si Théoden no hubiera llegado en aquel momento no sabía lo que habría sido capaz de hacer encerrado con Gimli en un ascensor y en un estado de ánimo lamentable. Pero Gimli no parecía haberse sentido ofendido, cosa que extrañó a Legolas... ¿Y si se sentía como él? Entonces, si hablara con él... Pero antes tenía que aclarar una cosa. ¿¡De quién demonios estaba enamorado, de Aragorn o de Gimli!? ... De los dos. Realmente Legolas no sabía cuál de los dos le gustaba más. Estaba hecho un lío, pero mientras no se aclarara con sus propios sentimientos no tenía el valor de mirar a Gimli a la cara... Pero sí el suficiente como para mirar a Aragorn y a la guarra esa con unos ojos llenos de odio y reproche...  
  
Finalmente partieron. Gandalf, que tras haber dormido la mona se encontraba muy animado, conducía el ME descapotable (al que había bautizado como Motorgrís) charlando animadamente con Gimli, sentado a su lado, que en realidad no le escuchaba sinó que pensaba en sus problemas. En los asientos de atrás, Aragorn y Éowyn (el montaraz había convencido a Gandalf de que la dejara subir) hacían manitas lo más disimuladamente posible, lo cual no es mucho. A su lado, Legolas los observaba intentando contener su ira, sumido en su propia miseria. Junto a Motorgrís, las motos de los hombres de Rohan hacían sonar sus motores.  
  
El viaje a Isengard fue relativamente tranquilo. En los decansos que hacían, Aragorn y Éowyn se escondían tras los arbustos a hacer quién sabe qué, ante la emocionada mirada del rey de Rohan.  
  
-Mi niña ya es toda una mujer-dijo en una ocasión, emocionado, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla y "su niña" intercambiaba saliva con Aragorn, ante la asqueada mirada de Éomer.  
  
En aquellos periodos de tiempo Legolas se marginaba y se alejaba de todos sentándose junto al árbol más alejado que encontraba. Gimli se le acercaba en numerosas ocasiones para intentar hablar con él, pero el elfo siempre le huía y no parecía dispuesto a mantener una conversación decente con él. Gandalf era el único que parecía contento: se pasaba el tiempo emborrachándose y bailando alegremente por el campamento, mientras los moteros reían, cantaban y daban palmas.  
  
Finalmente llegaron a las puertas de Isengard. Allí, a medida que se acercaban, vieron dos figuras sentadas sobre unos cuantos escombros. Uno parecía dormir, y el otro fumaba.  
  
Al acercarse más, se dieron cuenta de que se trataban de Merry y Pippin, mucho más altos y con una expresión mucho menos estúpida... Bueno, la de Pippin era realmente estúpida, pues estaba dormido. Merry, que al parecer estaba fumando algún tipo de droga, se levantó, hizo una reverencia tan profunda que casi se cae al suelo, y dijo:  
  
-¡Bienvenidosh a Isssssengarrrd, sssseñores! Shomossss losh guardianes de la puerrrrrta. Yo me llamo... Por cierto, ¿cómo me llamo? Bbbbbueno, no imporrrta... Eshte esss mi compañero, que essstá durmiendo la mona... Esh que es un poco alcohólico, ¿shaben?, pero no conssssigo que vaya a lash reunionessss... El tío eshe, Saruman, essstá en el cassstillo enserrado, y nuesssstro colega B se ha converrrtido en dictador y se ha hesho carrrgo del gobierrrrno de Isengard...-no pudo continuar, pues se adormeció junto a su primo.  
  
Gimli olvidó sus preocupaciones al ver a los dos hobbits, y se mantuvo boquiabierto mientras Merry hablaba. Cuando este calló, el enano salió del coche de un salto y se aferró a su cuello para estrangularlo.  
  
-¡¡¡MALDITOS HOBBITS DEL DEMONIO!!! ¡¡¡OS LLEVÁIS TODA LA DROGA, PASAMOS DÍAS Y DÍAS BUSCÁNDOOS POR TODAS PARTES CORRIENDO SIN PARAR, TUVIMOS QUE ENTRAR EN UN BOSQUE OSCURO Y SINIESTRO POR VUESTRA CULPA, Y AHORA APARECÉIS DE GOLPE SENTADOS DESCANSANDO, BEBIENDO Y FUMÁNDOOS TODA LA MARÍA QUE QUEDA!!!  
  
Pronto Aragorn se encontraba ayudando a Gimli a estrangular al hobbit, que farfullaba y se debatía, y Éowyn intentaba detenerlos, mientras Gandalf y Legolas observaban la escena con asombro. Finalmente, la dama de Rohan consiguió liberar a Merry, que cayó al suelo tosiendo. Aragorn y Gimli jadeaban, tensos.  
  
-Bien... Por esta vez no te mataremos...-jadeaba Aragorn-. Pero que no se vuelva a repetir, ¿me has oído?  
  
-¡S... Sí, señor!-tosía Merry desde el suelo, a quien se le había pasado el coloque del susto.  
  
-Emmmm...-empezó Théoden, que había quedado atónito ante la escena-. ¿Estos son amigos vuestros Aragorn?  
  
-Sí... Amigos...-respondió este, remarcando la palabra "amigos" y con un deje de locura en sus ojos que asustó a su amante.  
  
Se presentaron, y cuando Aragorn presentó a Éowyn a Pippin (milagrosamente pudo acordarse de su nombre), el hobbit puso cara de confusión y dijo:  
  
-Pero Aragorn, ¿tú no estabas saliendo con Ar...?  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Aragorn se le echó encima y le tapó la boca con la mano.  
  
-¿Qué estaba diciendo este pequeñajo?-preguntó Éowyn, alterada.  
  
-¡Oh, nada, cariño! Es que a veces se le va la cabeza, ¿sabes? Por el efecto de la droga-se excusó Aragorn mientras pellizcaba a Pippin.  
  
-Ahora que me fijo-dijo Legolas, quien se había animado un poco tras encontrar a los hobbits-, ¡estáis muy altos!  
  
-¡Oh, eso! Verás, resulta que Bárbol nos ha dado una bebida, al parecer propia de los ents, pero contenía alcohol... Y como la tomábamos constantemente, al parecer nuestro cuerpo tuvo una reacción extraña para poder asimilar todo el alcohol que consumíamos: según nos ha explicado B, nuestros riñones, al tener que filtrar tanto alcohol a la sangre, se han desarrollado y han crecido de tamaño; como respuesta, el resto de nuestros órganos también lo han hecho... Y aquí nos tenéis.  
  
Todos los que escuchaban se habían quedado con la boca abierta tras oír semejante explicación.  
  
-Bueno... Ejem...-reaccionó Gandalf-. ¿Y dónde está Bárbol?  
  
-Ha ido a emborracharse con sus amigos para celebrar la victoria-Merry señaló una taberna de aspecto insalubre un poco hacia el norte-. Pero dijo que, cuando llegárais, fuérais a esperarlo al muro norte.  
  
De este modo, Gandalf se llevó a rastras a Théoden hacia el muro norte, pues quería presentárselo a Bar. Los demás se quedaron mirando cómo Legolas hacia carantoñas a los hobbits, las únicas personas con las que se sentía capaz de hablar en aquellos instantes.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Bueno, ¿os ha gustado? La escenita de Legolas y Gimli me ha salido un poco melodramática, pero otra de mis grandes aficiones es escribir dramas ^____^ Quizá me ha salido un poco corto, pero no creo que este capítulo de para más... Dadme vuestra opinión, ¿vale? ^_^  
  
Por cierto, ya se acaban las vacaciones (T_T) y no creo que pueda escribir muy a menudo ¬ ¬ Pero haré todo lo posible, así que sed pacientes, por favor ^_^U  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
-The Balrog of Altena:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ ¿Querías Gimli/Legolas? ¡Pues toma Gimli/Legolas! ¿Qué te ha parecido? La verdad es que estoy bastante orgullosa de esa parte XDD ¿Me has puesto en tus Author Alerts? O_O Creo... Creo que voy a llorar ;_; Es lo más bonito que han hecho por mi en mi vida... ¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! ^_^ ¡Y espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
-kalid:  
  
¡Gracias por tu review! ^_^ ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya se te echaba de menos ^_^ Mmmm... Creo que Arwen no te gusta demasiado a ti tampoco XDD Yo también disfruto haciendo que Aragorn se vengue de ella, ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Ejem... Perdón, es el estrés ^_^U Sí, yo también tengo ganas de llegar a la parte de Frodo y Sam, pero estoy siguiendo la estructura del libro... Pero no te preocupes, sólo quedan cinco capítulos para llegar a ellos... Lo cual es bastante ¬ ¬U En fin, ¡espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Laurë_Ancalimë:  
  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! ^_^ Qué bien que te gusten los modelitos de Legolas, debo hacer uso de toda mi imaginación para inventarlos ^____^ Si te gusta la relación de Gim y el elfito te habrá gustado este capítulo (espero). ¿Qué te ha parecido? A mí también me gustaría que Aragorn se quedase con Éowyn, por eso estoy haciendo que salgan una temporada ^_^U Digamos que así me consuelo un poco XD Gracias por tus elogios, me he puesto colorada ^//^ La verdad, yo no creo que esta historia sea tan buena; en realidad cuando empecé a subirla no pensé que fuera a tener una acogida tan buena, pero a vosotros parece que os gusta mucho, así que yo sigo XDD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Lara-eternal-anjiru:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ No te rías tanto, que te va a dar algo O_O Bueno, este capi también me ha salido muy romanticón, especialmente al principio, pero ya va bien leer algo tierno en estos tiempos tan tristes, ¿no? XD Verás, a Legolas le gusta Gimli, pero hasta hace poco se sentía muy atraído por Aragorn, y no tiene muy definidos sus sentimientos por cada uno... Es que debes tener en cuenta que Legolas es como un adolescente que está descubriendo el amor por primera vez XDD Ahora que lo pienso... me recuerda a mí O//O Ejem... No hablemos de mi vida privada ¬ ¬U Me alegro de que no te enfades conmigo, es algo que no soporto T_T Así que tu staff te maltrata psicológicamente porque no se atreve a hacerlo físicamente XDDD Me he reído mucho con esa parte de tu review. Pues entonces no tengas piedad de ellos, yo te apoyo XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-AYA K:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Yo te presto a Aragorn encantada, siempre que él se deje... *Usagi-cha mira a Aragorn, que se encuentra atado y amordazado en un rincón de su dormitorio, debatiéndose furiosamente* Sí, creo que no tendrá inconveniente ^_^U Ya sé que mi cabeza está fatal... Con decirte que quiero ser psicóloga pero no soporto tener sesiones con ellos... XDD ¿Te gusta cómo va avanzando la relación Legolas/Gimli? Tranquila, Legolas se decidirá pronto por uno de ellos, y todos sabemos por cual XD Me alegro de que te fuera bien el viaje de estudios. ¿Dices que hubo demasiados romances? O_O No quiero ni pensar lo que hicisteis por ahí, pillines ¬ ¬U Gracias por felicitarme ^___^ Ya soy un año más vieja... Qué depresión T_T ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Alesauria:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Qué bien que te gustara el anterior capítulo, yo también me lo paso muy bien escribiendo sobre Legolas, da mucho juego XDD ¿Te ha gustado este capítulo? Ya he leído el capi de tu fic, y te he dejado review XDDD ¡Es buenísimo! Si sigues así pronto se te enganchará un montón de gente (yo ya lo estoy ^_^) ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! ^_^  
  
-Shojoranko:  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ^_^ Pues como ves te he hecho caso y he aprovechado las vacaciones para escribir. Espero que haya merecido la pena y os guste este capítulo ^_^ Espero haberte alegrado el día, ¡y que sigas leyendo! ^_^ 


	26. Mensaje tranquilizador

Este no es ningún capítulo, sino un mensaje para aquellos lectores que empiezan a desesperarse al ver que pasan semanas y semanas y yo sigo sin actualizar la historia ^_^U  
  
Tranquilizáos, NO voy a abandonar este fic, ni ninguno que pueda comenzar en un futuro. No os preocupéis, porque nunca voy a hacer eso, a menos que vosotros lo decidáis. Si no estoy actualizando el fic es sencillamente porque no tengo tiempo para escribir nada, excepto los innumerables trabajos que me mandan en el instituto. Y ahí es donde quiero ir a parar.  
  
Veréis, estamos en el último trimestre del curso, y ese siempre es el peor; con eso quiero decir que es en el cual los profesores, desesperados al comprobar que se les agota el curso escolar y están aún lejos de completar el programa, mandan a los alumnos cantidades inmensas de deberes, trabajos y exámenes. Estoy segura de que más de una persona, a parte de mí, está pasando por lo mismo. Por eso también estoy segura de que podréis entender mi situación: ahora mismo tengo, para la semana que viene, un exámen de todo un libro de Tecnología, más su correspondiente resumen y tres trabajos, además de lo mandado en las demás asignaturas, y hace pocos días tuve un ataque de ansiedad, que resultó ser causado por el estrés.  
  
Por favor, sed pacientes. Yo os prometo escribir en cuanto pueda, y supongo que podré subir otro capítulo a finales de mayo. Tranquilos, que tenemos todo el verano por delante ^_^U  
  
Por cierto, en el último capítulo El Señor de los Cuchillos llegó a superar los 100 reviews. Jamás pensé que viviría para ver ese momento... ¡Y todo es gracias a vosotros! Siempre os digo que sois vosotros los que sacáis adelante este fic, y esta es la prueba ^_^ Muchas gracias a todos, ¡y seguid leyendo, y con un poco de suerte llegaremos a los 200!  
  
Gracias por molestaros a leer esto, y por vuestra paciencia. Que paséis un buen mes. ¡Besos a todos! ^_^  
  
Usagi-cha 


	27. Restos y despojos

_ El Señor de los Cuchillos_  
  
¡¡¡Por fin he vuelto!!! Ya sé que parece imposible, pero así es, después de un mes de abandono... ¡¡¡He podido escribir un capítulo nuevo!!! Celebrémoslo como es debido, ¿alguien tiene una botella de vino? U Ahora en serio, siento mucho haberme retrasado incluso más de lo que había previsto, pero lo peor del curso ya ha pasado, y en lo que queda de él no hay que hacer casi nada, así que supongo que podré escribir más regularmente. ¡Gracias por vuestra infinita paciencia!   
  
Bueno, tras este emotivo discurso pasamos al capítulo de esta semana. En él, Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, que por fin han encontrado a Merry y a Pippin, pasarán una agradable velada junto a ellos , que les explicarán todo lo ocurrido durante el ataque de B y los ents a Isengard. ¡Disfrutad!   
  
** 28  
**  
**RESTOS Y DESPOJOS**  
  
Gandalf y la escolta del Rey se alejaron conduciendo, rodeando los destruidos muros de Isengard. Aragorn, Gimli y Legolas se quedaron en las puertas, viendo cómo, en el coche, Gandalf iba hablando animadamente con Théoden y le ponía una amistosa mano en el hombro, mientras este parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no mandarle a tomar por saco. Fueron a sentarse junto a los hobbits.  
  
-¡Bueno, bueno! La cacería ha terminado, y por fin volvemos a reunirnos con nuestra dro...-Aragorn se interrumpió al sentir un codazo de Gimli en sus costillas- ¡Con vosotros, por supuesto!  
  
-Em... Aragorn...-interrumpió Pippin acercándose a la oreja del montaraz- ¿Qué le pasa a Legolas?  
  
Legolas estaba sentado con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, ajeno a la conversación.  
  
-Esto... Es una larga historia, pero antes me gustaría que nos contárais todo lo que os ha pasado desde nuestra separación, más que nada para ocupar espacio en el capítulo.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero antes... ¡Comamos, emborrachémonos, fumemos y juguemos al ping-pong!  
  
Y eso hicieron. Para celebrar el reencuentro, según ellos, montaron una juerga que fue recordada posteriormente como la mayor de la Tercera Edad. Para empezar, saquearon toda la comida que pudieron de la despensa de Saruman, que a su vez la había robado de un orfanato, pero eso no viene al caso. Luego encendieron un fuego con un mechero que Merry había heredado de su bisabuelo, cuyo nombre no recuerda ni él mismo, y un montón de hojas que encontraron por el suelo. Pero resultó que las hojas eran de marihuana, que unos simpáticos hippies habían olvidado en una de las orgías que solían montar en el campo, así que ya podéis imaginar lo que pasó cuando nuestros queridos amigos inhalaron el humo. Ya colocados perdidos comenzaron a comer, pero resultó que los alimentos de la despensa de Saruman estaban caducados desde hacía meses (así que, si se piensa bien, al robarlos del orfanato, Saruman salvó a los huerfanitos de una intoxicación alimentícia), y nuestros héroes se pusieron peor todavía al consumirlos. Si se aclara que después de comer se bebieron dos botellas de JB cada uno a palo seco y que se terminaron las reservas de maría...  
  
Merry y Pippin bailaban fuera de control y se revolcaban por el prado como animales en celo. Gimli contaba a quien quisiera escucharle (o sea, a nadie) las hazañas de su primo Balin y cómo lo echaba de menos. Mientras, Legolas, que había sido el que más había bebido en un intento de ahogar sus penas, estaba llorando desconsoladamente y se compadecía exclamando lo desgraciado que era. Aragorn, a su lado, intentaba consolarlo con incoherencias.  
  
Sólo recuperaron el control cuando acudió la policía, que fue avisada por los vecinos de la región de que una banda de delincuentes se hallaba en un estado lamentable cerca de sus casas, y que estaban corrompiendo a sus hijos. La policía los detuvo por escándalo público, y tras un interminable interrogatorio en la comisaría (pues los detenidos no eran capaces de dar ni una sola respuesta coherente) decidieron dejarlos en libertad, no sin antes llevarlos a un buen centro de desintoxicación donde eliminaron de su sangre todo resto de substancia alucinógena.  
  
Ya de vuelta en el prado, los hobbits empezaron a contar su historia.  
  
-Bueno... Mi historia comienza cuando despierto en la oscuridad atado de pies a cabeza en un campamento orco. No entraré en detalles: los exámenes, y la extrema limpieza, y el refrescante olor del ambientador y todo eso: no soporto recordarlo.  
  
Todos los presentes se estremecieron.  
  
Y así, Pippin se puso a contar la última batalla de Boromir (bastante penosa, por cierto, pero ellos no lo sabían) y la marcha de los orcos de Emyn Muil al bosque. Cuando llegó a la parte donde tiró la hoja de marihuana al suelo como rastro, todos se hicieron los despistados.  
  
-Por cierto, supongo que la veríais, ¿no?-preguntó el hobbit.  
  
-Esto... Sssssí...  
  
-Y... No os la habréis fumado, teniendo en cuenta que en aquel momento era muy probable que no nos volviérais a ver y que aquella hojita fuera el único recuerdo que tendríais de nosotros... ¿No?  
  
-Verás... Los momentos que compartimos nos parecieron suficiente recuerdo... Ten en cuenta que nos encontrábamos en un momento de extrema necesidad, y...-intentaba explicarse el montaraz.  
  
-Ya, ya... El caso es que, tras días y días de tortura, logramos escapar heróicamente de las garras de nuestros secuestradores... Aunque en realidad todo el trabajo lo hicieron Éomer y sus hombres, pero eso que quede entre nosotros, ¿eh? Después encontramos a Bárbol, y a la mañana siguiente fuimos a la Cámara de los Ents. Más tarde estos enloquecieron y partimos todos juntos hacia Isengard cantando alegremente. Una vez aquí lo destruimos todo salvajemente: matamos a los orcos machos, secuestramos a sus mujeres y sus niños y algun ent hasta pidió rescate y sacó algun beneficio. Los orcos intentaron talarlos e incendiarlos, e incluso intentaron maltratarlos psicológicamente enseñándoles fotografías de bosques que han sido quemados o destruidos por el hombre, pero al final pudimos cargárnoslos a todos. Saruman intentó escapar, pero en aquel mismo instante Merry acababa de despertar de su siesta, y cualquier ser vivo quedaría aterrorizado ante la visión de mi primo recién levantado...  
  
-¡Pippin! ¿Cómo puedes...?-Le interrumpió su primo, indignado.  
  
-Oh, vamos, sólo era una broma, primito. ¿No ves que nuestros queridos amigos se están durmiendo?-respondió Pippin, a la vez que golpeaba a Gimli en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas para despertarlo.  
  
Pippin terminó de contar cómo los ents arrasaron Isengard gracias a una presa de agua que estos dinamitaron en un arrebato, y cómo Bárbol tomó el control de esta... Y también su encuentro con Gandalf.  
  
-Veréis, el grupo de ents, Merry y yo estábamos buscando un lugar donde descansar y fumar nuestros porros tranquilos. Entonces, de pronto, ocurrió lo impensable: se oyó a lo lejos el motor de un coche de buena calidad, o eso dedujo Merry, pues una de sus mayores aficiones es la mecánica. Nosotros nos quedamos sin poder movernos, probablemente por los efectos secundarios, y B se escondió tras una roca como cobarde que es. De pronto apareció el descapotable, y aunque oscurecía, pude ver perfectamente la horrible cara del conductor. Me senté y le contemplé boquiabierto. Traté de gritar afeminadamente, pero no pude. No fue necesario, ya que se detuvo junto a nosotros y nos miró desde arriba con aires de superioridad. Al final pude decir "¡Gandalf!" con voz de pito, y él me respondió: "¡¡¿¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AHÍ SENTADO COMO UN IMBÉCIL, HOBBIT DE MIER??!! ¡¡¡DIME AHORA MISMO D"NDE COJ PUEDO ENCONTRAR A ESE ÁRBOL MARGINADO SOCIAL, O TE METO UNA PATADA EN LOS HUE QUE TE DEJO ESTÉRIL DE POR VIDA!!!" Ante respuesta semejante, no pude menos que precipitarme en busca de Bárbol antes de perder mi potente máquina reproductora...  
  
Ante esta afirmación, todos miraron a Pippin con aire dubitativo, pero este, enfrascado en su relato, no se dio cuenta.  
  
-Pero no fue necesario, ya que Bar escuchó a lo lejos los alaridos de Gandalf y salió inmediatamente de su escondite. Y aquél sí que fue un extraño encuentro. No hubo ni palabras de bienvenida, ni abrazos, ni siquiera un estrechón de manos. Simplemente Gandalf le dijo: "¡Ah, estás ahí! ¡¡Venga, mueve tu rugoso trasero de una vez, que tengo que cargarme a un puñao de orcos y necesito que me ayudes!!". Se llevó al pobre ent a un rincón durante un cuarto de hora, y cuando volvió estaba más aliviado. "¡Pero Gandalf! ¿Dónde has estado?", le pregunté, y él me respondió: "Dondequiera que haya estado, ahora he vuelto". Nosotros nos quedamos boquiabiertos. "Eso ya lo sabemos, mago de los coj..." Me detuve al contemplar su mirada de advertencia. Luego nos dijo que tenía que partir rápidamente (emborracharse rápidamente, pensé yo).  
  
Y luego está ese Gríma, Lengua de Serpiente, que llegó aquí esta mañana. Resulta que mientras preparábamos un miserable desayuno a base de hierbas y raíces que hemos podido encontrar, B vino a vernos y a darnos una de sus interminables charlas, pues al parecer nosotros somos los únicos capaces de aguantarle. De pronto, entre las nubes formadas por el humo de los coches que circulan sin cesar por esta carretera, apareció un Ferrari de los más cutres que he visto en mi vida con Gríma conduciéndolo. Al ver un paisaje tan desolador se quedó petrificado, y al vernos a nosotros soltó un chillido de los que a Legolas le salen tan bien. Quiso dar media vuelta y huir, pero en aquel momento se estaba cerrando la aduana. Bar aprovechó para dar tres zancadas y un triple salto mortal y cogerlo por el cuello. Luego, sin pìedad alguna, lo arrastró a la torre junto con Saruman, haciendo caso omiso de sus ruegos. Podréis observar que los ents pueden ser extremadamente crueles cuando quieren. Tras esta escena traumática, Bárbol nos ordenó que diéramos la bienvenida a cuatro pardillos que tenían que venir. Y aquí concluye nuestra historia...  
  
-Sí... Ahora lo comprendo todo...-dijo Gimli con aire soñador, intentando disimular que no había estado escuchando.  
  
-Me pregunto qué andará haciendo Gandalf-dijo Aragorn, que ya tenía ganas de volver a ver a Éowyn-. Salgamos a echar una mirada, no vaya a ser que esté haciendo alguna locura con el tío de mi chica.  
  
Y así, entraron en Isengard.

Bueeeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado, porque con lo que he tardado sólo falta que no os guste TT La verdad es que no estoy muy satisfecha con este capítulo, pero no quiero alargaros más la espera. Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis, críticas, insultos por la mala calidad del capítulo o mi prolongada ausencia, pensamientos de muerte y destrucción hacia mi persona... ¡Un review!   
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
**-The Balrog of Altena:**  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review Cómo me alegro de que te gustara la escenita Legolas/Gimli, aunque probablemente ya ni te acordarás de ella U La verdad es que estoy bastante orgullosa de esa parte, aunque me la volví a leer y resulta un poco raro imaginarse a Gimli besando a Legolas XDDD Ay, pues me salté esa parte, no me he dado cuenta... Es que escribo con el libro delante y leyendo, y a veces me salto trozos sin darme cuenta :S Además no hubo batalla, así que no se cómo podría haberla hecho XDD Bueno, pues muchas gracias por esperar, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**-AYA K:  
**  
Hola, gracias por tu review Mmmm... Has resumido muy bien cómo voy a hacer la parte de Frodo y Sam XDDD Bueno, yo te dejo a Aragorn para el cumple de tu amiga, aunque muy probablemente ya haya pasado U Sí, la escenita del ascensor me gusta mucho a mí también, me siento muy orgullosa de ella Y aún siento curiosidad por saber qué haríais exactamente en tu viaje de estudios, aunque puedo imaginármelo ¬ ¬U Bueno, gracias por la espera, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**-Laurë Ancalimë:  
**  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Parece que a todo el mundo le ha gustado la escenita Legolas/Gimli, qué bien Es que me gusta bastante escribir escenitas tiernas como esa XD No te preocupes, el elfito pronto pondrá en orden sus sentimientos, aunque ahora esté un poco decaído U Sí, los hobbits son muy lindos cuando están drogados XDD Gracias por esperar, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**-alesauria:**  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review Pues espero que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que te haya parecido igual de divertido que los otros. Y no te preocupes por tu fic, mujer. Conque tengas un solo lector, ya merece la pena escribir, y tú tienes bastantes más. No decaigas, y escribe pronto, ¿eh? ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**-shojoranko:  
**  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ¿Ha leído tu hermana la escenita Legolas/Gimli? Por mi bien espero que no U Gracias por esperar, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo después de tanta espera. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**-Lara-eternal-anjiru:  
**  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review Pues si la otra vez me echaste de menos, ahora debes haber estado tentada de suicidarte U Lamento el retraso, pero aquí estoy. Sí, sé lo que es no poder usar el ordenador... Es muy triste TT Sí, definitivamente a todo el mundo le ha gustado la escena Legolas/Gimli Aragorn y Éowyn no son zorras, Aragorn sólo quiere vengarse de Arwen, y Éowyn piensa que Aragorn está soltero... Pensándolo bien, sólo Aragorn podría ser una zorra XDD Pero tranquila, Éowyn y Arwen pronto se conocerán... ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Pues sí, me encantan las juergas que os montáis tú y tu staff de producción Pues creo que va siendo hora de plantearme la posibilidad de crear un staff propio... Quizá tú podrías darme algunos consejos, que tienes experiencia XDDD Gracias por esperar, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**-magand:**  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tus reviews Me alegro de que te hayas incorporado a este encantador grupo que son mis reviewers. Siempre está bien tener nuevos lectores XD Sí, voy a escribir todos los libros, me llevará su tiempo, pero para eso estoy U ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**-Darth Vicious:**  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review ¿De verdad te ha gustado tanto mi fic? Que me pongo colorada Intenta no reírte tanto, porque tu padre es capaz de culparme de tu supuesta locura o algo así ¬ ¬U A ver si te gusta también este capítulo y me dejas un review, ¿eh? Y sí, los profesores son iguales es todas partes TT ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!


	28. La voz de Saruman

**_El Señor de los Cuchillos_**  
  
¡Wolas! Aquí estoy otra vez, especialmente contenta, ya que... ¡Ya han comenzado las vacaciones de verano! Jamás pensé que viviría para presenciar este momento. Ahora sólo nos queda... contar los días que nos quedan para que empiece el siguiente curso y esperar que ese día quede lo más lejano posible.  
  
En este entrañable episodio, conoceremos más acerca del pasado de Gandalf, Théoden y Saruman, y tendrán una extraña conversación en la torre de este. ¡A leer!  
  
** 29  
  
LA VOZ DE SARUMAN**  
  
Atravesaron la ruinosa galería, y desde un montículo de residuos contemplaron la roca oscura de Orthanc, con numerosas ventanas. El agua que cubría el terreno de alrededor se había retirado casi del todo, y aquí y allá quedaban algunos charcos de agua contaminada, cubierta de espuma y desechos; esto nos demuestra que jamás debemos fiarnos del estado aparentemente salubre del agua embotellada. Pero la mayor parte del ancho círculo era de nuevo visible: un desierto de fango y escombros de piedra, donde se acumulaban los residuos radioactivos de la central nuclear que Saruman poseía, amontonados en un gigantesco montículo que amenzaba con derrumbarse y caer sobre el pueblo que se encontraba más abajo, condenando a sus habitantes a cientos de horripilantes muertes, por no mencionar a tres generaciones de bebés radioactivos.  
  
Del otro lado del montículo de residuos vieron unos conductores que venían del norte, atravesando la aduana, y ya se acercaban a Orthanc.  
  
-¡Son Gandalf y Théoden y sus hombres!-dijo Legolas, aliviado al contar de nuevo con más compañía aparte del hombre que le había traicionado (a su entender) y el enano que casi morrea en un ascensor, y dos patéticos niñatos-. ¡Vayamos a saludarles!  
  
-¡Pisad con prudencia!-dijo Merry-. Hay ratas radioactivas que pueden morderos y mandaros al otro barrio, si no tenéis cuidado.  
  
Recorrieron lo que antes fuera el camino que iba de las puertas a la Roca de Orthanc, con cuidado de no pisar ninguna de las criaturas alcanzadas por la radioactividad, algunas de ellas mutantes, cuyos viscosos tentáculos asomaban de vez en cuando de bajo las rocas y amenazaban con llevarse a unos cuantos hombres para cenar. Los conductores, al verlos acercarse, sintieron la tentación de dar media vuelta, pero decidieron que lo más sensato era detenerse a esperarlos a la sombra de una roca. Gandalf les salió al encuentro.  
  
-Bien, Bárbol y yo hemos mantenido una conversación muy interesante y hemos trazado algunos planes-dijo-, y todos hemos gozado de un merecido reposo.  
  
Lo que no dijo fue que dicha conversación la tuvieron en el local de striptease de la esquina mientras bebían y veían a las muchachas despojándose de sus atuendos.  
  
-Ahora hemos de ponernos otra vez en camino, pero antes tengo pendiente una visita a Saruman. No creo que sirva de mucho, pero en el pasado compartimos momentos muy hermosos, y creo que puedo dar una segunda oportunidad a nuestra relación, a pesar de todo el daño que su traición me ha hecho.  
  
-Gandalf... ¿Tú estuviste liado con Saruman?-preguntó Aragorn, atónito.  
  
-Bueno, sí... ¿Nunca os lo he contado?-todos negaron con la cabeza-. Pues sí, estuvimos juntos hace unos siglos, pero lo dejamos cuando me enteré de que tenía diversas amantes con sus respectivos hijos repartidos a lo ancho del mundo. El golpe fue demasiado duro para mi, y decidí volverme hetero para nunca más sufrir de aquella forma. De vez en cuando teníamos que vernos por asuntos de la Orden, pero nunca dejamos que los asuntos personales influyeran en nuestro trabajo. Puede que aquello también influyera en que se agriara mi carácter...  
  
Intentaron evitarlo, pero al final todos acabaron riendo a carcajadas ante la idea de Gandalf siendo engañado por Saruman... Y más aún, ante la idea de Gandalf y Saruman juntos. Legolas, en cambio, los miraba con desaprobación.  
  
-¿¡Qué demonios os pasa!? ¡¡¡Debéis saber que Saruman era muy atractivo en sus tiempos mozos!!!-gritó el mago.  
  
Esto sólo provocó más carcajadas por parte de los demás. La ira de Gandalf iba aumentando por momentos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUERÉIS CALLAROS DE UNA VEZ?????!!!!!  
  
La tierra tembló durante diez segundos tras el bramido de Gandalf. Luego, reinó el silencio. Hasta los pájaros dejaron de cantar, y hasta los mutantes dejaron de robar los huevos de los nidos de los pájaros aprovechando que estos cantaban.  
  
Finalmente, Legolas se atrevió a hablar:  
  
-Debería daros vergüenza, con todo lo que el pobre Gandy ha debido de sufrir... ¡Sois unos monstruos!  
  
Dicho esto, se retiró indignado a meditar bajo la sombra de una roca.  
  
-Bueno...-comenzó Gandalf, sorprendido de que el elfo se lo tomara así-. Creo que la charla con Saruman debería ser privada, así que sería mejor que vosotros os quedárais aquí y...  
  
No pudo terminar, puesto que todos los moteros de Rohan, con el rey Théoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry y Pippin a la cabeza se encaminaron hacia la torre, ansiosos de un poco de cotilleo.  
  
-¡Legolas!-le llamó Gimli, atreviéndose a dirigirle la palabra-.  
  
El elfo le miró con desprecio, y le giró la cara.  
  
-¿Te vienes a ver el reencuentro entre Gandalf y Saruman?-continuó el enano.  
  
Antes de que se diera cuenta, Legolas ya se había levantado y encabezaba el grupo de curiosos.  
  
-Ay, mi madre...-suspiró resignado el pobre Gandalf, y se encaminó rumbo a Orthanc.  
  
El grupo de curiosos dedicó unos minutos a encontrar un buen lugar desde donde observar los sucesos: los motoristas de Rohan permanecieron en sus motos a ambos lados de la escalinata. Merry y Pippin se sentaron en el último escalón, sientiéndose nerviosos y dándose mutuo apoyo cogiéndose la mano. Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli se acercaron con Gandalf a la torre, Legolas intentando mantener las distancias.  
  
Gandalf se detuvo ante la puerta de Orthanc y, como era costumbre en él, intentó destruirla con su vara. Sin embargo las puertas de Saruman eran de un material demasiado resistente, y Gandalf se vio obligado a tomar medidas más drásticas:  
  
-¡¡¡SARUMAN, SARUMAN!!!-gritó con una voz potente. ¡¡¡QUE SE TE QUEMA LA TORRE, SAL AL BALC"N ANTES DE QUE TE INTOXIQUES!!!  
  
Inmediatamente se oyeron unos pasos que se precipitaban hacia la ventana que estaba sobre la puerta, y Saruman el Blanco apareció en el balcón y se asomó agitando los brazos.  
  
-¡¡¡SOCORRO, FUEGO!!! ¡¡¡BOMBEROS!!! ¡¡¡FUEGOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
-¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!-se descojonaba Gandalf abajo-. ¡No hay ningún fuego idiota! ¡Era un truco para que salieras! Ay, Saruman, nunca cambiarás, eres tan estúpido como siempre...  
  
-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¡¡Maldito cretino, sube aquí si te atreves para que te parta la cara!!!  
  
Los demás observaban la ridícula escena con cara de vergüenza ajena. Cuando Saruman dejó de gritar y maldecir y estuvo un poco más calmado, dijo:  
  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué cojes quieres? ¿Es que no has tenido bastante con las calabazas que te di y vienes a por más?  
  
-Te agradecería que no sacaras ese tema-replicó Gandalf, visiblemente dolorido-.  
  
Saruman escudriñó con la mirada a cada uno de los presentes.  
  
-¡Hombre, Théoden!-exclamó al ver al rey de Rohan-. ¡Qué agradable sorpresa, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos!  
  
-Em... ¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó Théoden, confundido-.  
  
-Claro que nos conocemos, pero es normal que no me reconozcas. Fíjate en mi.  
  
Théoden agudizó la vista, y tras unos segundos de confusión, pudo reconocer a Saruman como...  
  
-Pero... ¡¡¡Antonio!!!  
  
-¿Antonio?-preguntaron todos al unísono.  
  
-Pero... Pero tú... ¿Así que me mentiste durante todos aquellos años? ¿¿Tu verdadero nombre es Saruman??  
  
-Así es, Thedy. Siento haberte tenido engañado tantos años-contestó Anto... quiero decir, Saruman.  
  
-¡¿Puede alguien explicarnos qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-exclamó Gimli.  
  
-¡¡¡Pues resulta que este hijo de pu y yo estuvimos saliendo hace como mínimo cuarenta años, y me dijo que se llamaba Antonio!!! ¡¡¡Y tuvo la cara de decirme que lo nuestro era imposible porque tenía leucemia y se estaba muriendo!!! ¡¡¡Quedé destrozado por tu culpa, ¿te enteras, cabazo de los cojes?!!!-gritó el rey sintiéndose traicionado, y hubiera escalado la torre hasta el balcón si Legolas no lo hubiera sujetado.  
  
-¡¡Pero bueno, ¿es que aquí todo el mundo es gay?!!-exclamó Aragorn, pensando que los gays estaban dominando poco a poco el planeta.  
  
-¡¡¡Pero Saruman!!! ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? ¿¡Después de todos los momentos que compartimos juntos, vas y te enrollas con el primer heredero al trono que te pasa por delante!?-gritó Gandalf, uniéndose a Théoden, mientras Legolas intentaba sujetarlos a ambos.  
  
-Ay... Sigo causando sensación allá por donde paso...-dijo Saruman, orgulloso de si mismo.  
  
-¿¡QUÉ DICES!? ¡¡¡La madre que lo...!!! ¡¡¡BAJA AHORA MISMO SI TIENES HUEVOS!!!-Théoden pudo soltarse de Legolas y estaba empezando a trepar por la torre.  
  
-Vamos, Thedy, cálmate. Estoy dispuesto a rectificar mis errores del pasado, si tú también lo estás. ¿Por qué no has venido antes? Te he echado mucho de menos, y quería hablar contigo. Y sé realista, Thedy: te has convertido en un viejo feo y, por añadidura, cargas con una sobrina que cuidar. Nadie va a quererte ahora. Sin embargo yo, haciendo honor a nuestro pasado, te ofrezco la oportunidad de volver conmigo, si así lo deseas. A decir verdad has envejecido muy bien, y aún te encuentro bastante deseable... ¿Qué me dices, Thedy? ¿Volvemos?  
  
Las palabras de Saruman tenían mucho sentido para todos. Théoden abrió la boca para hablar. Miró primero a Saruman, quien lo observaba desde el balcón con ojos lujuriosos, y luego a Gandalf, a su lado, que no se inmutaba, pero su mirada hablaba de rencor, ira, tristeza y celos. El silencio fue tenso y prolongado.  
  
Finalmente, Gimli el enano lo rompió:  
  
-Las palabras de este mago no tienen ni pies ni cabeza-gruñó-. Sí, es cierto: el rey Théoden no es ya joven, ni atractivo, y además tiene una sobrina con la que cargar. Pero seamos realistas, hoy en día la cirugía hace milagros si se tiene suficiente capital que invertir, y el rey lo tiene. Y en cuanto a su sobrina... Bueno, por el rumbo que están tomando las cosas, es posible que dentro de poco se vaya a vivir con mi amigo Aragorn...  
  
-¡¡¡Silencio, patético intento de persona!!!-gritó Saruman.  
  
-¡¡¡Oye, cuidadito con lo que decimos, mago de mierda!!!  
  
Todos se giraron sorprendidos al identificar al propietario de la voz: Legolas. Muchos de los presentes lamentaron no tener una cámara. Legolas JAMÁS había insultado o amenazado a nadie durante el viaje. Gimli se sintió conmovido; nadie había hecho algo así por él en su vida.  
  
Saruman pareció recobrar el sentido común.  
  
-Em... Lo lamento, no suelo alterarme de esa forma. Pero Théoden, contéstame. ¿Quieres volver a sentirte amado? A ti te toca decidirlo.  
  
-Quiero sentirme amado-habló por fin el rey, con esfuerzo-. Sin embargo... ¡¡¡JAMÁS VOLVERÍA CON UN DESGRACIADO COMO TÚ!!! ¡¡¡GANDALF YA ME HA EXPLICADO LO QUE LE HICISTE A ÉL Y A UNAS CUANTAS MUERTAS DE HAMBRE!!! ¿Sabes lo que eres, Saruman? ¡¡¡ERES UN SINVERGÜENZA!!!  
  
-¡¡¡UUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!-aclamaron todos los demás, enternecidos por los merecidos insultos del rey a Saruman.  
  
-¿¡Pero serás imbécil!? ¿¡Acaso no ves que te estoy pidiendo disculpas y dando la oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo!? Ay... En fin, debí imaginarlo... Siempre fuiste un estúpido, y siempre serás siéndolo.  
  
-¡¡¡BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH, FUERAAAAAAAA!!!-abucheó ahora el público.  
  
-¡Pero tú, Gandy! ¿No quieres tú subir aquí y... hablar?-dijo el mago, poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra.  
  
-¡¿Pero tú qué te has creído?! ¡¡¡YO NO SOY EL SEGUNDO PLATO DE NADIE!!!- gritó Gandalf, volviendo a abalanzarse sobre la torre y siendo sujetado esta vez por Aragorn.  
  
-¡Ya veo que sois todos unos imbéciles! ¡No sabéis reconocer una buena oportunidad cuando la véis! ¡¡¡No quiero volver a veros en la vida!!! ¡ADI"S!  
  
Dicho esto, Saruman dio media vuelta y se metió en su torre. En aquel momento, un objeto pesado rebotó en la barra de hierro del balcón, y cayó en un charco donde fue agarrado por uno de los mutantes con tentáculos.  
  
-¡Pero será asesino! ¡¡¡NOS HA TIRADO UNA BALA DE CA"N!!!-gritó Pippin, enfurecido.  
  
-¡No es una bala de cañón, imbécil, es una bola mágica, y no nos la ha tirado él, sinó Gríma!-Gandalf le dio una colleja.  
  
-¿Una bola mágica?-preguntó Merry, confundido.  
  
-Sí... Y no es una bola mágica corriente... Es la bola mágica de... ¡LA BRUJA LOLA!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!-gritó uno de los moteros, y acto seguido se tiró a un charco de agua donde murió ahogado.  
  
Todos se lo quedaron mirando.  
  
-¿Veis? ¡¡Esta bola trae mal augurio a quien lo posee y a los seres de su alrededor!!  
  
-¡QUÉMALA! ¡QUÉMALA!  
  
-¡NO! ¡Sus cenizas pueden causar igual de daño que la bola original! Será mejor que la guarde...  
  
Gandalf no había terminado de decir esto cuando vio a Pippin jugando a fútbol con la bola. El mago no pudo contener su ira, alcanzó al hobbit en dos zancadas y le metió una hostia que lo tiró al agua de cabeza.  
  
-¿¿¿¡¡¡ES QUE NO ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO!!!???-le gritó mientras guardaba la bola bajo su túnica.  
  
Pippin, mientras se levantaba tosiendo y farfullando, pensó que jamás lo admitiría, pero que se sentía extrañamente atraído hacia aquella bola mágica.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya está, otro capítulo hecho. Siento haberos hecho esperar otras tres semanas, pero no volverá a ocurrir... hasta septiembre U Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, y que este capítulo os haya parecido mejor que el anterior (lo cual no es muy difícil ¬ ¬). Ya sabéis, cualquier cosa que queráis decirme... ¡Un review! Que sepáis que os los contestaré encantada de la vida   
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
**_-The Balrog of Altena:  
_**  
¡Gracias por tu review! Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar tantísimo tiempo, pero no pude hacer más Eso sí, las vacaciones ya están aquí, y a partir de ahora espero escribir regularmente. Espero que este capítulo te haya parecido mejor y más largo, ¡y que digas leyendo!   
  
**_-AYA K:_**  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review Sí, he resucitado, y espero no volver a morir XDD ¿De verdad me has echado de menos? Qué bonito... ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Ejem... Ya está, ya pas Tienes razón, el capítulo anterior estaba MUY apurado, pero no quería haceros esperar más. Este te habrá parecido mejor, espero. Y no, no he suspendido ninguna, más bien todo lo contrario Si es que soy una empollona ¬ ¬U Pues gracias por esperar, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**_-Alesauria:_**  
  
¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Es verdad, el capítulo anterior no fue extremadamente gracioso... Para qué engañarnos, fue una porquería, pero ya me estaba pasando haciendo esperar a mis lectores, y decidí hacer una pequeña chapuza. Supongo que este te habrá gustado más. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**_-arwen-chang:_**  
  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! ¡Hacía mucho tiempo que no me dejabas reviuew! Te echaba de menos. ¿Ya has hecho las pruebas de acceso? Si es así, espero que te hayan ido muy bien. No te preocupes, yo tampoco estudio mucho y luego llego a casa con un excelente. Ya se que el otro capi fue cortísimo. Espero que este te pareciera más largo y más divertido. No creas que Bar y Pip son caguetas, el viejo verde de Gandalf puede ser muy peligroso cuando quiere. Aunque hoy hemos podido profundizar un poco en su subconsciente y saber en parte el por qué de su mal carácter... Lo que nunca sabremos es el por qué de mi locura sin límites, no se cómo se me ocurren estas cosas. Bueno, ¡pues espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**_-Lara-eternal-anjiru:  
_**  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¡Y qué review, madre mía! Parecía un manual de instrucciones XDD Jamás pensé que los orígenes de tu staff fueran tan diversos. Muchas gracias por darme tantas indicaciones, agradezco enormemente tus consejos, e iré pensando en un buen staff que nos haga justicia a mí y a mi torturado cerebro XDD Referente al fic... Uy, no te preocupes, Arwen y Éowyn se terminarán conociendo, y Aragorn no saldrá muy bien parado del encuentro En cuanto a las indirectas a tu elfito, es algo que no puedo evitar, necesito desahogarme... No se exactamente qué es lo que tengo contra él, puede que sean sus aires de superioridad, el hecho de que odio a todo tipo de elfo... O quizá sea envidia porque él es perfecto y yo no, no sabría decírtelo. Bueno, pues a pesar de que me paso la vida metiéndome con tu elfito, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**_-Tania-chan:  
_**  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¡Qué bien, una nueva lectora! Siempre es bueno conocer a alguien más a quien le gustan las locuras que escribo. Pues aquí está el capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes, ¡y que sigas leyendo!   
  
**_-shojoranko:  
_**  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que tu hermana no leyera la escenita de Legolas... De lo contrario es posible que ya no me encontrara entre vosotros. Sí, el capítulo anterior era demasiado cortito, pero no quería haceros esperar más. Este es un poco más largo, y más gracioso, creo yo. Intentaré actualizar más rápido a partir de ahora, que tengo vacaciones. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**_-Luthien Telrúnya:_**  
  
¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Así que te recomendaron este fanfic... Entonces espero no haberte decepcionado, y que te haya gustado lo suficiente Sí, ya se que soy muy mala con Leggy, pero me gusta verlo sufrir... ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! Lo siento, es que mi lema es No A Los Elfos. Yo también tengo ganas de llegar a Frodito, pero ya solo falta un capítulo para empezar con él. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**_-Dark Shampoo:  
_**  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¿Te has leído todo el fic de un tirón? Y... ¿no has enloquecido? Lo digo porque tantas tonterías a la vez no pueden ser buenas para el cerebro, es mejor para él irlas asimilando poco a poco XD Claro que no voy a odiarte, todos somos libres para creer en lo que queramos Eso sí, espero no haberte ofendido mucho con ese capítulo... Lo escribí muy tarde por la noche, y ya se sabe... ¬ ¬U Gracias por los cumplidos, seguiré haciéndolo lo mejor que pueda. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!


	29. Noticia

_**El Señor de los Cuchillos**_  
  
¡Hola hola! Esto no es ningún capítulo, es sólo una especie de... "noticia". Allá va.  
  
Quien visite mi página de reviews (no creo que sean muchos ) sabrán que este fic ha sido nominado en los Anime Awards. Como yo no me he dado a conocer en esa página (ni siquiera sabía que existía hasta ayer ), significa que alguien me ha nominado. No se quién ha sido, pero de verdad que me ha alegrado la semana. Por eso, entre otras cosas, agradecería que la persona que me haya nominado me deje un review para que pueda agradecérselo infinitamente XD No, en serio, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos vosotros por vuestras críticas, vuestras opiniones, y simplemente por leer cada capítulo que escribo.   
  
Para quien tenga interés en votar esta humilde historia, puede hacerlo en la página web que se indica en el review mandado por Fer. Tendrá que mandar un mail a la administradora de la página e indicar en él el título de la historia, el autor y la categoría (en este caso, Humor). También podréis votar a muchos maravillosos autores de FanFiction.net, entre los cuales está The Balrog of Altena, que ya cuenta con mi voto.   
  
Pues nada más, pasaros por allí si queréis, y yo tendré un nuevo capítulo lo más pronto posible.   
  
Aprovecharé y responderé a los reviews ahora, para no tener tanto trabajo más tarde:  
  
_**-AYA K:**_  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Qué bien que te gustase Saruman, aunque la verdad es que el pobre viejo es un poco ligón ¬ ¬ En cuanto a la reflexión de Aragorn sobre los gays debo decir que, aunque no soy homófoba, estoy de acuerdo con él XD Nada más, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**_-The Balrog of Altena:_**  
  
¡Gracias por tu review! ¿Así que te he alegrado el día? ¡Qué bien! Bueno, la conversación entre los tres abuelos la fui improvisando, la verdad, pero creo adivinar por tus carcajadas que no me salió del todo mal XD Ya sabía que te gustaría la escenita de Legolas; en verdad, cuando la escribí pensé en ti. Si es que este elfito no tiene remedio XD Pues nada más, que sepas que ya he votado tu fic El Tesoro del Rey Thranduil en los Anime Awards, ¡y es que realmente te mereces ganar! Mucha suerte, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
-**_Lúthien Telrúnya:_**  
  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te gustara tanto Saruman XD En realidad, el pobre viejo debe de haber envejecido muy mal, si es verdad que en su juventud fue tan atractivo ¬ ¬U Deduzco por los saltos en tu cama que eres un poco fanática de Frodo XD Bueno, amiga, ya somos dos. Nada más, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
**_-Lara-eternal-anjiru:_**  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Ay, pero qué locos estáis tú y tus queridos amigos (nótese el sarcasmo en lo de "queridos" XD). ¿Tienes un muñeco antiestrés con la cara de tu hermano? Dios, yo aún no he llegado a tales extremos XD Aunque si sigo así pronto me confeccionaré un bonito muñeco con la cara de mi querido hermanito ¬ ¬ Ah, por cierto, gracias por aclararle lo de la bisexualidad a Aragorn, que ya no sabía cómo hacérselo entender, pero se niega rotundamente a apuntarse al carro XD Sí, ya he visto tu nuevo capi, y es más divertido de lo que esperaba XDDD Ya te he dejado review. Nada más, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!   
  
¡Besos a todos!  
  
**_Usagi-cha_**


	30. El Palantir

**_El Señor de los Cuchillos_**  
  
¡Hola! ¿Estáis pasando unas buenas vacaciones? Espero que sí. Por cierto, y por si alguien se lo pregunta, no voy a irme de vacaciones, así que supongo que gran parte de mi tiempo libre será empleado para escribir. Espero poder subir un cap cada semana.  
  
En este capítulo, Pippin caerá en la tentación y echará una mirada a la bola mágica de la bruja Lola, también conocida como Palantir. ¿Qué misteriosos secretos esconderá? Lo sabréis leyendo más abajo.  
  
**30**  
  
**EL PALANTIR**  
  
El sol se hundía detrás del largo brazo occidental de las montañas cuando Gandalf y sus compañeros, y el Rey y sus moteros partieron de Isengard. Gandalf llevaba a Merry a su lado en el asiento, y Aragorn se sentaba con Pippin. Legolas y Gimli se sentaban juntos, cada uno mirando a un lado distinto, sin atreverse a hablar. Théoden iba en una moto de lujo que un vendedor ambulante había conseguido venderle por el módico precio de 5.000 billones de euros (el rey no era muy astuto en lo que a negocios se refiere; así iba su país), con sus fieles moteros escoltándolo.  
  
-¿Piensas conducir toda la noche, Gandalf?-preguntó Merry, y al rato-. No sé si tú ves mucho los anuncios de la tele, pero dicen que es muy peligroso conducir de noche si has tomado substancias alucinógenas o alcohol. Y tú, Gandalf... Digamos que te acabas de meter un frasco entero de pastillas para la tos...  
  
Y es que Gandalf el Blanco conducía su ME descapotable haciendo eses por la carretera, con lo que sus acompañantes tenían la sensación de estar en una montaña rusa.  
  
-Bueno, es que era lo que tenía más a mano, pero donde esté una buena hoja de marihuana...-le contestó Gandalf, sus incoherencias el resultado de un bote de pastillas siendo asimiladas por su organismo.  
  
-Ya, claro... Pero dime, ¿piensas conducir toda la noche?-repitió Merry.  
  
-¡Ay, un hobbit insaciable! Todos los grandes y maravillosos magos como yo deberían tener un hobbit como mascota... Son pequeñitos y abrazables, ¡y tan adorables! No como este grupo de pardillos con el que viajo. ¡Fíjate: un hombre que pone los cuernos a su novia con una pobre desgraciada para vengarse de ella, que supuestamente se los ha puesto a él, aunque no tiene ninguna prueba; y un elfo homosexual y un enano peludo y feo que se gustan y son tan cobardes que no se atreven a confesar sus sentimientos por el otro!  
  
Durante el monólogo de Gandalf, todos los ocupantes del coche habían alzado la cabeza asombrados: Aragorn tenía la mirada baja, avergonzado repentinamente de lo que acababa de comprender estaba haciendo, y Legolas y Gimli se miraban alucinados y preguntándose si lo que aquel viejo colocado había dicho era cierto. Pippin sólo miraba a uno detrás de otro, con lo que acabó mareándose, y Merry miraba a Gandalf.  
  
-Gandalf... Creo que deberíamos parar a descansar. Estás exhausto, y terminarás estrellándonos contra un árbol...-dijo el hobbit.  
  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo, mi querido Merry? Yo estoy fresco como una rosZZZZZZZZZZZ...  
  
-¡¡¡GANDALF, DESPIERTA!!! ¡¡¡NOS VAMOS A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!-gritaron todos al unísono, viendo impotentes cómo el coche se dirigía velozmente hacia el tronco del árbol más próximo.  
  
-¡TENEMOS QUE SALTAR! ¡¡¡RÁPIDO!!!  
  
Dicho y hecho, todos saltaron al asfaltado de la carretera, y Aragorn incluso tuvo que coger al mago dormido antes (aunque se sintió tentado de dejarlo en el coche). Una vez a salvo, contemplaron cómo su fiel ME tiraba el árbol al suelo y seguía corriendo destruyendo a su paso todos los árboles, farolas y señales de STOP que encontraba.  
  
-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-gritó desesperado Gandalf, que había despertado al caer al suelo-. ¡¡¡¡MI COCHEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! ¡¡¡¡MI COCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
El mago empezó a correr detrás del coche, pero Legolas pudo agarrarlo a tiempo.  
  
-¡SUÉLTAME! ¡¡¡TENGO QUE RECUPERARLOOOOOOO!!!!-iba gritando Gandalf mientras Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli, con la ayuda de los hobbits, lo arrastraban hacia el motel más cercano.  
  
Una vez el rey Théoden tuvo a todos sus moteros en la recepción del motel, les habló de la siguiente manera:  
  
-Bien, mis muchachos, debido a la incompetencia de mi querido amigo Gandalf, deberemos quedarnos aquí hasta que el mismo se recupere del shock que le ha supuesto perder un coche que tanto le costó robar y consigamos otro vehículo para él y sus compañeros de viaje. Así que organizaros por parejas para que cada una comparta una habitación, pues este motel es el peor en 100 km a la redonda y no disponen de suficientes habitaciones.  
  
Los motoristas no parecieron muy contentos con esta idea, como el rey pudo deducir cuando todos se levantaron enfurecidos para tirarle sus sillas a la cabeza, pero tuvieron que ceder cuando amenazó con quitarles sus chupas de cuero. Así que todos se emparejaron y se dirigieron al mostrador para recibir las llaves de sus dormitorios.  
  
Pero la suerte o algun tipo de fuerza sobrenatural hizo que los únicos que quedaran sin emparejar fueran Legolas y Gimli, de modo que no tenían más remedio que compartir habitación. Hasta Aragorn había preferido compartir habitación con Théoden antes que con alguno de ellos. Gandalf era el único que poseía una habitación para él solo, ya que necesitaba recuperarse de la impresión.  
  
Aquella noche, después de cenar, nuestros viajeros montaron una fiesta en el comedor del motel: retiraron las mesas, robaron la cabina de DJ más potente que encontraron en la discoteca vecina (robaron al DJ también) y unos focos de colores, y empezó la fiesta. Todos bailaban y bebían felices, y los más atrevidos se reunían en el lavabo para pincharse y esnifar coca, hasta que Théoden llegaba y los recriminaba. El pobre rey se pasó toda la fiesta patrullando y vigilando que ninguno de sus hombres introdujera droga en su cuerpo. Hicieron caso omiso del agente de policía que aporreaba las puertas del motel insistentemente alegando que los vecinos querían dormir, y de los otros huéspedes del motel, que de vez en cuando salían de sus dormitorios para empezar a tirar jarrones a todo tipo que se le acercara, aunque al final acababan uniéndose a la fiesta. Total, que a las dos de la madrugada Théoden dio por terminada la fiesta y amenazó con disparar con la escopeta que llevaba en la mano a todo aquel que no estuviera en su cama pasados cinco minutos. Los viajeros, a regañadientes y más borrachos que nunca, volvieron a sus dormitorios.  
  
En uno de esos dormitorios:  
  
-¡¡¡Ey, Leggy!!! ¡No shhabía que essstabash aquí...!  
  
-¡¡¡Perrrrrrrro Gim!!! ¡Cuánnnnnnto tiempo shin vernossss...!  
  
-¿Pero qué dishes? Ssssi acabamosss de vernosh abajo...-le recordó Gimli, tambaleándose.  
  
-Aaahhh, esh vvvverdad... Por cierrrrto, no se ssi fue effffecto de la luzzz, perrrro eshtabassss muy sssexy bailando sobre las mesassss...-dijo Legolas, poniendo cara de recordar algo muy agradable.  
  
-¡Pero nnno tannnnto como tú, mi Leggy! Eshhtás muuuuuy guapo con esha minifalda fffffucsia, ¿lo shabías?  
  
-Pues a ti essssa barrrrrba tan viril ttte queda de muerrrrrrte con las trenzash...  
  
Y así pasaron largo rato, enumerando las cualidades de cada uno entre tambaleos y risas tontas.  
  
No lejos de allí, en otra habitación...  
  
-'¡Ay, cómo odio las fiestas! Todo el mundo se vuelve medio tonto y saca su peor lado... ¡Y encima no había ni una sola chica con la que poder pasar el rato! Ay, si al menos estuviera aquí Éowyn... O Arwen, aunque esa es una golfa, mira que liarse con Boromir teniéndome a mi, que soy claramente mucho más sexy que ese hijo de pu... de senescal... Pero Gandalf tiene razón, no tengo ni una sola prueba de que me haya puesto los cuernos, excepto las constantes insinuaciones de ese estúp... endo amigo mío. ¿Y si todo es un error? Quizás debería dejar a Éowyn, o Arwen me matará si llega a enterarse de esto... Sí, voy a dejar a Éowyn. Además, Arwen sería incapaz de hacerme algo así, ella me idolatra... Y, aunque no me guste reconocerlo, la verdad es que la echo de menos...'  
  
Pensando en todo esto se hallaba Aragorn hijo de Arathorn cuando el rey Théoden, su compañero de habitación, entró en el cuarto.  
  
-Bueno, creo que ya todos están durmiendo la mona-dijo Théoden. Se basaba para afirmar esto en que había hecho una ronda por todas las habitaciones con su escopeta cargada y lista para disparar. Sin embargo, todos se hacían los dormidos cuando oían llegar a su rey, pero cuando se marchaba volvían a levantarse y seguían con... lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
-Ay, qué juerguistas... Miradme a mí, estoy completamente sobrio, esos deprabados podrían aprender un par de cosas de mí...-dijo Aragorn, que en realidad se había pasado todo el rato sentado y marginado en un rincón meditando.  
  
-Sí... En realidad creo que tú y yo hemos sido los únicos que hemos permanecido sobrios. Pero, Aragorn... Creo que... Puedes tratarme de tú, ¿no?  
  
-¿Trataros de...?-repitió Aragorn, perplejo.  
  
-Sí, mi muchacho. Al fin y al cabo eres el futuro marido de mi sobrina, y...  
  
-¿¡Qué!? U... Un momento... Yo nunca he dicho que...  
  
-¡Vamos, Aragorn, se te nota en la cara!-insistió el rey-. Porque... No estarás pensando en dejar a mi Éowyn, ¿verdad?  
  
-Bueno, yo...  
  
-¡NO LO ESTARÁS PENSANDO, ¿VERDAD?!  
  
-¡NO! Claro que no...  
  
-¡Pues ya está! Cuando todo esto termine, se iniciarán los preparativos de la boda.  
  
Aragorn no pudo decir nada: estaba demasiado asombrado.  
  
-Mira, Aragorn, yo te considero un buen hombre, y mi sobrina te quiere muchísimo. Creo que tienes todo lo que hace falta para casarte con ella, así que no quiero falsas modestias, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-De... de acuerdo...  
  
Y así, Aragorn se acostó, pero estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta altas horas de la madrugada...  
  
Y en otro dormitorio:  
  
-¡PIP! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?! ¡Deja de dar vueltas en la cama, me duele muchísimo la cabeza, y estoy intentando dormir!  
  
-Claro, si no tuvieras esa manía de beber hasta emborracharte en todas las fiestas, Merry... Fíjate en mi, yo he bebido con moderación...  
  
-¡Sí, sí, pero cállate de una vez!  
  
-¿¡Me estás levantando la voz, Merry!?  
  
-Esto... No, Pippin, claro que no.  
  
-Ah, pensaba...  
  
Siguieron unos minutos de silencio, en los que Pippin no dejó de revolverse en su cama.  
  
-¡¿PERO QUIERES PARAR DE UNA VEZ?!  
  
-¡Es que estoy muy nervioso!-respondió el hobbit más joven, volviéndose hacia su primo.  
  
-A ver... Cuéntame-se rindió Merry al comprender que, si no se lo contaba, Pippin no lo dejaría dormir en toda la noche.  
  
-Pues... Es sobre la bola que Gríma nos tiró...  
  
-¡Ah! ¡El Palantir!  
  
-¡Sí! ¡Ay, pero qué listo que eres, Merry!-dijo Pippin, orgulloso de Merry.  
  
-Bueno... ¿Y qué te preocupa sobre él?  
  
-Pues no lo sé... Es que Gandalf parecía contento de tenerlo consigo, pero no nos ha dicho nada. ¡Y fui yo quien la recogió, caramba! Podría haberme dicho algo a mí...  
  
-Pippin, te pusiste a jugar a fútbol con ella. Una persona que juega a fútbol con un Palantir no merece que le cuenten ni dónde vive su madre. Además, recuerdo aquel dicho de Gildor que Sam solía citar: "No te entrometas en asuntos de magos, que son gente odiosa y estafadora".  
  
-Ya lo sé, pero de todas formas... Me gustaría echar una ojeada a esa bola- dijo Pippin, mirando a su primo con ojos suplicantes-.  
  
Sin embargo, esta vez no funcionó.  
  
-¡Duérmete de una vez! Ya te dejaré ver mis bolas en otro momento si quieres...  
  
-¡Merry! ¡No seas pervertido!  
  
-Está bien, lo siento, no he podido evitarlo-dijo Merry, entre carcajadas-. Pero, en serio, duérmete, Pippin. No voy a acompañarte a buscar esa maldita bola.  
  
-¡Pero Merry!  
  
-¡¡¡PIPPIN, CÁLLATE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, QUIERO DORMIR!!!  
  
-¡¿Me estás levantando la voz, Merry?!  
  
-¡¡¡SÍ, TE ESTOY LEVANTANDO LA VOZ, QUÉ PASA!!!  
  
Casi inmediatamente, cerró la boca asombrado. Nunca antes se había atrevido a contestar a Pippin de esa forma.  
  
Pippin lo miró con los ojos llorosos.  
  
-Así que crees que puedes gritarme cuando te de la gana y quedarte tan tranquilo, ¿no? ¡Pues estás muy equivocado, amigo! ¡¡¡NADIE LEVANTA LA VOZ A PEREGRIN TUK!!!  
  
Dicho esto, se levantó como un rayo y salió de la habitación.  
  
En su camino a la cocina, donde pensaba pasar la noche robando comida y llorando, pasó por delante de la habitación de Gandalf. El mago no había aparecido en todo el día, ya que había estado durmiendo. De pronto, el hobbit recordó que era él quien tenía el Palantir.  
  
-'Así que Merry piensa que sin él soy incapaz de hacer nada, ¿no? Muy bien... ¡Se va a enterar!'  
  
De forma que el joven Tuk abrió disimuladamente la puerta de la habitación del mago y entró. En la oscuridad pudo divisar una cama en el centro de la habitación, donde Gandalf dormía con la bola bajo el brazo. Pippin se aproximó lentamente. Y entonces, lentamente, cogió la bola entre sus manos y puso bajo el brazo de Gandalf un melón pequeño que había en una fuente de fruta sobre la mesita. Luego, disimuladamente, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se alejó unos pasos y salió corriendo al patio.  
  
-¡SÍ! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Chúpate esa, Merry!  
  
El pequeño hobbit puso toda su atención en el Palantir que tenía en sus manos.  
  
-Muy bien, no pasará nada malo, sólo tengo que acercar mi cabeza y... ¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!  
  
Pippin soltó la bola de golpe y se tiró al suelo convulsionando. Tras oír el grito, se encendieron todas las luces del motel y los huéspedes salieron a ver qué ocurría. Merry apareció seguido de Gandalf.  
  
-¡¡¡OH, NO!!! ¡¡¡ESTÁ POSEÍDO!!! ¡¡¡QUE ALGUIEN LO AYUDE!!!  
  
Gandalf se abrió paso a empujones entre la multitud, levantó al hobbit del suelo y empezó a darle con su vara en la cabeza.  
  
-¡¡Pero Gandalf, qué estás haciendo!!  
  
-¡¡¡Es la mejor forma de hacerlo volver!!!-mintió Gandalf, que en realidad quería vengarse de aquel niñato por haberle puesto un melón bajo el brazo.  
  
Finalmente, y con varios chichones, Pippin volvió en si. Nada más reconocer a la persona que lo sostenía, salió corriendo precipitadamente.  
  
-¡¡¡PEREGRIN TUK, VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!!-llegó a sus oídos la dulce voz de Gandalf.  
  
Ante tales alaridos, el pobre hobbit no tuvo más alternativa que volver. Una vez junto al mago, este le hizo señas para que se acercara más, aparentemente tranquilo. Cuando Pippin estuvo al alcance de su mano... le dio con la vara en la cabeza como si esta fuera una pelota de beisbol.  
  
-¿¡ESTÁS TONTO!? ¿PERO C"MO SE TE OCURRE QUITARME EL PALANTIR Y PONERME UN MEL"N EN SU LUGAR?  
  
-¡Perdóname Gandalf! Yo... ¡Yo sólo quería darle a Merry una lección!- sollozó Pippin.  
  
-¡NO METAS EN ESTO A TU POBRE PRIMO, QUE YA BASTANTE TIENE CON AGUANTARTE TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡¡¡Vete ahora mismo a tu habitación, y que no te vea el pelo hasta la mañana!!!  
  
-Pero... ¿No quieres saber lo que me ha di...?  
  
-¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS A DORMIR!!! ¡Merry! ¡Acompáñale!  
  
Merry cogió a su primo por el brazo y se lo llevó a su dormitorio. Aragorn se acercó a Gandalf y le ofreció un tranquilizante, que el mago aceptó con gusto.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, en una de las habitaciones...  
  
-Ayyyyy, mi cabeza... Qué dolor... Ay, qué estrecha es esta cama...  
  
-¿Pero qué es tanto ruido a estas horas de la mañana? Mi pobre cabeza, qué borrachera pillé anoche...  
  
Los dos ocupantes de la cama advirtieron la presencia del otro... Y se les pasó el dolor de cabeza de golpe.  
  
-¿Legolas?  
  
-¿Gimli?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Fans de Legolas, no me matéis XD Bueno, no os quejaréis, este capítulo es bastante más largo que los anteriores, y lo he escrito esta misma tarde de un tirón... Imaginaos cómo tengo la cabeza XDD La verdad es que estoy bastante orgullosa de este capítulo, sobretodo del final.  
  
Pues ya sabéis... ¡Dejad reviews! ¡Hasta la semana que viene, en la que seguiremos con Frodo y Sam!  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
**_-The Balrog of Altena:  
_**  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¿Vas a subir un capítulo nuevo? ¡Qué bien! A ver si puedo pasarme mañana a leerlo. No me des las gracias por el voto, de verdad que te lo mereces. Puedes votar en la página web que te indican en el review que te dejan avisándote del concurso (tú tienes que tener uno en El tesoro del Rey Thranduil, yo tengo uno en este fic). Allí te explican muy bien cómo tienes que votar. Pero no creo que sea yo quien merezca ganar, compito con CARMENCHU, y a esa chica es casi imposible ganarla XD Bueno, nada más, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
**_-kalid:_**  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¡Cuánto tiempo! Pero bueno, ahora ya hay vacaciones, el cole no te volverá a matar hasta septiembre. ¿Tu propuesta para Frodo? ¿La de ponerle una novia dark enfadada con el mundo? Pues no se, no me gusta mucho incluir chicas en el mundo de Tolkien; precisamente por eso los pongo a todos gays, es una forma de decir que con tanto hombre es normal que se les vaya un poco la cabeza XD Pero tranquila, ya tengo un destino para Frodo... ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
**_-SHOJORANKO:_**  
  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Mmmmm... Así que este fic sirve para hacer ejercicio... Voy a tener que patentar el método y todo... Pero no es bueno que tú lo sepas, ¿podrías atarte una roca gigante a un pie y tirarte al mar, por favor? Es para eliminar competencia XD ¿La bruja Lola? Verás, es una pitonisa española caracterizada por la frase: "¡Te voy a poner dos velas negras!" hacia la cual siento cierta indiferencia, pero me gusta meterme con ella XD Tranquila, el siguiente capítulo ya es sobre Frodo y Sam. Y ten por seguro que haré a MI Frodo gay (¬ ¬) XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo! 


	31. Sméagol domado

** _El Señor de los Cuchillos_  
**

Lamento el retraso, pero he tenido una semana muy ajetreada y casi no he  
tenido tiempo de escribir. Además, quería pensar bien la mejor forma de  
plasmar a nuestro querido Sméagol (aunque no sé si el resultado merecerá la  
pena ¬ ¬U), y hay que tener en cuenta que el calor me reblandece el cerebro  
y las neuronas XD

En este capítulo dejaremos descansar a Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y compañía,  
y volveremos con Frodo y Sam, que, por si alguien no lo recuerda, se  
dirigen hacia Mordor para destruir el Cuchillo Único. ¿Qué pasará cuando se  
encuentren con Gollum? ¡Disfrutad!

** 31  
**

**SMÉAGOL DOMADO**

Mientras todo tipo de sucesos a cada cual más disparatado ocurrían a  
nuestros queridos Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin y Gandalf, el  
hobbit Frodo de La Comarca y su más fiel servidor Sam Gamyi se dirigían a  
Mordor hacia una segura autodestrucción, aunque ellos preferían ser  
optimistas y creer que la misión suicida a la que se habían apuntado no era  
más que un agradable paseo.

Hacía sólo tres noches que se habían separado de la Compañía, pero era  
tiempo suficiente como para que Frodo estuviese harto. Como recordaréis (o  
quizá no ¬ ¬U), Sam había frustrado el intento de Frodo de vender el  
Cuchillo en la tienda de los chinos, y no contento con eso, pensaba el  
hobbit, no dejaba de acosarlo en toda la jornada. Sus acosos comenzaban por  
la mañana, cuando Sam se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana para  
prepararle el desayuno (con el estruendo, el humo y la luz que producía el  
milagro era que aún no los hubieran descubierto, pero eso era de menor  
importancia), y terminaban por la noche, cuando le arropaba con la manta y  
le cantaba nanas (aunque la horrible voz de Sam sólo hacía que se desvelara  
aún más). Si sumamos esto a la depresión que el pobre Frodo ya llevaba  
encima desde antes de separarse de la Comunidad, nos podremos hacer una  
idea del estado de ánimo del hobbit. Mientras, Sam se sentía feliz de poder  
por fin estar a solas con su señor Frodo, e intentaba, dentro de lo  
posible, procurarle tantas atenciones como pudiera.

El caso es que los dos hobbits, a fuerza de ir arrastrándose penosamente  
por las pendientes áridas y pedregosas de Emyn Muil y a pesar de que  
estuvieron dando vueltas en círculo durante dos días enteros (Frodo no se  
caracterizaba por su sentido de la orientación), llegaron a la orilla de un  
alto acantilado, envuelto en una espesa niebla.

Mientras Frodo se planteaba la posibilidad de arrojar a Sam al vacío,  
puesto que sería el crimen perfecto (no había testigos y podía parecer  
perfectamente un accidente), Sam dijo:

-Y ahora, ¿cómo se supone que bajaremos hasta ahí?-preguntó en tono  
preocupado.

-Pues no sé, Sam, habrá que pensar en algo, ¿NO?-respondió Frodo con una  
mirada que decía claramente: "Piensa tú en algo por una vez en tu vida y  
demuestra que no eres el completo inútil que yo veo cuando te miro".  
Sin embargo, Sam no captó nada de la elocuente mirada de Frodo, y sólo se  
lo quedó mirando estúpidamente.

-¡Oh, está bien!-exclamó finalmente Frodo, frustrado-. De acuerdo...  
Calculo que habrá unos 70 km de altura... Voy a bajar por el acantilado al  
modo de los alpinistas, sólo que sin ningún tipo de protección ni cuerda  
que me asegure que no voy a partirme el cráneo si resbalo, arriesgando as  
mi vida heróicamente en único beneficio de la misión que me ha sido  
otorgada. Tú... Quédate aquí sentadito e intenta no cortarte con ninguna  
piedra.

-Pe... ¡Pero señor Frodo! ¿Está usted loco? Si resbala... ¡Si resbala se  
matará!

-Buena deducción, Samsagaz, ahora entiendo por qué tu padre te puso ese  
nombre. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que despeñarme por este barranco-  
replicó Frodo, preparándose para empezar el descenso.

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Usted no se va a ninguna parte sin mi!-dicho esto,  
Sam le agarró por debajo de los brazos y empezó a forcejear con él.

-¡SAM! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que me toques!? ¡SUÉLTAME!-  
saltó el otro hobbit, forcejeando también.

Mientras los hobbits peleaban, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que iban  
acercándose poco a poco al borde del precipicio. Cuando estaban a punto de  
caer los dos, un suave empujón de Sam... tiró a Frodo al vacío.

-¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!-pudo oírse  
a 300 km a la redonda.

Sam sólo se sentía con fuerzas para quedarse donde estaba y mirar el  
espacio por donde Frodo había caído, seguramente abriéndose la cabeza.

-Se... ¿Señor Frodo? ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntó Sam a los 70 km de altura  
que lo separaban del suelo-. ¿Señor? ¿Me escucha?

Al comprobar que Frodo no le respondía, el jardinero se fue alarmando.

-¡Señor Frodo! ¡Si me oye contésteme! ¡¡¡Señor Frodooo!!!

Finalmente, cundió el pánico.

-¡¡¡SEÑOR FRODO!!! ¡Oh, no puede ser, he matado a Frodo! ¡YO he matado a  
FRODO! ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

-¡¡¡SAM!!! ¡DEJA DE BRAMAR, O NOS DESCUBRIRÁN!

Sam quedó paralizado durante unos segundos, intentando averiguar si la  
"dulce" voz de Frodo era real o provenía de su mente.

-¿Señor Frodo? ¿Está usted ahí abajo?

-¡¡¡No, estoy encima de ti!!!

El jardinero no captó la ironía, y puso cara de sorpresa para,  
seguidamente, empezar a palparse los hombros.

-¿Está usted seguro, señor? Yo no lo encuentro...

-¿¡Pero serás...!? ¡¡¡AYÚDAME A SUBIR AHORA MISMO, PEDAZO DE ATÚN!!!

A pesar de la distancia, los gritos de Frodo se escuchaban perfectamente.  
En realidad no estaba muy lejos. Había resbalado pero no había caído, yendo  
a caer, de cabeza, sobre una piedra afilada pocas yardas más abajo. Ahí se  
encontraba ahora, intentando sujetar su cabeza a la roca para no caer.

-Pero... ¿Qué puedo hacer, señor Frodo? ¿Qué puedo hacer?-preguntó el pobre  
Sam, presa del pánico.

-¡¡¡Ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones para pensar en algo, ¿sabes?!!!-  
llegó la respuesta.

Sam, hecho un manojo de nervios, empezó a pensar. ¿Qué usaba normalmente su  
tío Billy, el del rancho, para atrapar al ganado que se escapaba? ¡Una  
cuerda! ¿Tenía él una cuerda?

...Sí, llevaba una cuerda desde que salieron de la Comarca, y esta había  
permanecido muerta de aburrimiento en el fondo de su mochila.

-¡Señor Frodo! Acabo de recordar que llevo una cuerda de unos... 70 km de  
largo... Qué casualidad... Jejeje...

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿!Y AHORA ME LO DICES!?-gritó Frodo desde abajo, sujetándose lo  
mejor que podía la cabeza-. ¿A QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO? ¡SÚBEME!

Sam sacó rápidamente su quilométrica cuerda y, con la experiencia de quien  
ha ayudado a su tío vaquero a reorganizar el ganado, hizo un lazo con ella  
y atrapó el pie de Frodo. Costó un poco arrancar su cabeza de la roca a la  
que se había clavado, pero una vez conseguido esto, todo fue muy fácil.

Una vez arriba, Frodo se vendó la cabeza y, presa de la ira, cogió la  
cuerda de Sam, ató un cabo a una gigantesca piedra y el otro alrededor del  
cuello de Sam (apretó bien fuerte) y tiró al hobbit por el acantilado. Una  
vez oyó el "¡PLAF!" que indicaba que Sam había llegado al suelo, deshizo el  
nudo del cuello del hobbit de un estirón, subió el cabo, se lo at  
alrededor de la cintura y bajó también.

Cuando Frodo tocó el suelo, lo primero que vio fue a Sam... O mejor dicho,  
las piernas de Sam, ya que, al caer de cabeza, el pobre hobbit había  
quedado semienterrado, de la cabeza hasta la cintura, bajo tierra. Tras un  
poco de forcejeo, Frodo pudo sacarlo de allí.

-¡Albricias! ¡Lo conseguimos!-exclamó luego Frodo.

-Sí... Lo conseguimos...-respondió Sam, algo mareado.

Entonces Frodo miró hacia atrás y... se dio cuenta de que no tenían forma  
de recuperar la cuerda, que había quedado atada a la piedra.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Mi amada cuerda! ¡Con la de quilómetros que hemos recorrido  
juntos, y ahora...! ¡Y ahora...! ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!-lloraba el  
pobre Sam, aferrándose al cabo de la cuerda.

-Vamos, Sam, no llores...-le consoló Frodo, repentinamente sintiendo  
lástima de su compañero de viaje-. Mira, no pasa nada...

Dicho esto, le metió tal estirón a la cuerda que la piedra a la que estaba  
atada se desprendió del suelo y cayó por el acantilado, yendo a parar junto  
a ellos. Frodo desató la cuerda y se la devolvió a Sam.

-¿Ves? Aquí la tienes, como nueva.

Sam cogió la cuerda, emocionado.

-Nu... Nunca nadie había hecho algo tan bonito por mí... Muchas gracias...  
Snif, snif-dijo el jardinero, con los ojos llorosos.

-De nada, hombre. Muy bien, ahora nos iremos a dormir y mañana por la  
mañana... ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! ¡SAM, QUÉ ES ESO!

Frodo señaló hacia la pared de rocas que acababan de dejar atrás, donde un  
bichejo inmundo y horrible bajaba al estilo de las arañas.

-Pues... Parece una especie de araña gigantesca y horrible, señor Frodo...

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, NO SOPORTO LAS ARAÑAS!!!-gritó Frodo, que era  
aracnófobo, saltando a los brazos de Sam.

Sam se sonrojó salvajemente, e hizo lo posible por tranquilizar a su amo,  
que temblaba en sus brazos.

-Vamos, señor Frodo, cálmese... Mirándolo más de cerca, quizá sea ese tal  
Gollum, y no una araña. Sí, yo diría que se trata de Gollum.

-Ah, sólo es Gollum... ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡GOLLUM!? ¿¡Y qué haces aquí todavía!?  
¡Vamos a escondernos!-dijo Frodo, saltando de los brazos de Sam, cogiéndolo  
de la muñeca y empezando a correr precipitadamente hasta esconderse detrás  
de un árbol.

Mientras tanto, la criatura Gollum, en su descenso por la pared, iba  
murmurando incoherencias:

-Bajemos dessspacio, mi tesssssssoro, dessspacio, no corramos el riesssgo  
de rompernos nuessstro perfecto y sensssual cuello. Nosssotros seremosss el  
sssex symbol de essste año, ¿no es cierto, mi tesssoro? Sí, sssólo  
necesitamos encontrar un buen represssentante que nos haga saltar a la  
fama, tesssoro...

Tan concentrado estaba Gollum imaginando que su sueño de convertirse en  
actor de películas de terror se hacía realidad, que no se percató de que  
Sam, ignorando las advertencias de Frodo, salía de entre las sombras y se  
le echaba encima.

-¡¡¡SSSOCORRO, MI TESSSORO, NOS QUIEREN VIOLAR!!! ¡¡¡Sssabemos que somos  
irresissstiblemente atractivos, pero no es para tantoooo!!!

Mientras Sam intentaba reducir a la criatura, que estaba convencida de que  
Sam era una de sus fans histéricas que lo había visto en los pocos spots  
publicitarios que le habían dejado hacer de joven, Frodo salió de su  
escondite, se armó del valor y la sangre fría que lo caracterizaban, miró a  
Gollum (el cual ya tenía a Sam cogido por los pelos) con unos ojos fríos  
como el hielo y llenos de decisión, y sacó a Dardo mientras de sus labios  
brotaban las siguientes palabras:

-Te doy esta espada si dejas vivir a este pobre desgraciado.

Sam, si hubiera estado de pie, hubiera caído al suelo.

-No aceptaré nada sssin conocer antesss la opinión de nuessstro  
represssentante, mi tesssoro.

-Oh, en ese caso...-Frodo optó por ejecutar el plan B: coger a Gollum por  
los pocos pelos que le quedaban y ponerle la espada en el cuello-, tendr  
que pedirte amablemente que sueltes a mi compañero, si no quieres que  
rebane tu cuello como si de pan de molde se tratara.

-¡¡¡Nooooooo, nuessstro perfecto y sssensual cuello noooooo!!!-gritó la  
criatura, al borde del llanto-.

-¡¡¡Señor Frodo, qué valiente es usted!!! Ha arriesgado su propia vida para  
salvar la mía... Qué bonito... Snif, snif...-exclamó Sam, tras ser liberado  
por Gollum.

-Sí, sí... Lo que tú digas-murmuró Frodo para si.

-¡No nos hagas daño! ¡No dejes que nos hagan daño, mi tesoro! No nos harán  
daño, ¿verdad que no, enanos mari... pequeños y simpáticos hobbits? No  
teníamos intención de hacer daño, nosotros sólo bussscábamos un buen  
represssentante para producir nuestra primera película: "Pon un Sméagol en  
tu vida". ¡El guión essstá escrito por nosotros mismos, mi tesoro! Pero  
necesitamos un cuchillo para las escenas con sssangre. También andamos  
bussscando uno que se nos perdió. No lo habréis visssto, ¿verdad, mi  
tesssoro?

-Oh, ¿te refieres a este?-dijo Frodo, sacando el Cuchillo del estuche atado  
a una cadena alrededor de su cuello donde lo guardaba.

Sam, por primera vez en su vida, sintió que Frodo era más estúpido que él.

-¡Sí, ese es, tesoro! ¿Nos lo devuelves, por favor?

-Claro, aquí lo tie... ¡NO!-reaccionó Frodo al ver la mirada de advertencia  
que Sam le estaba echando-. ¿¡Te crees que soy imbécil, bichejo de mierda!?

-Claro que sssí... ¡¡¡WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!

Frodo ya se abalanzaba sobre él para estrangularlo, y mientras Sam lo  
sujetaba (aprovechando para manosear un poco), Gollum volvió a tirarse al  
suelo suplicando clemencia.

-¡No, por favor, no nos hagan daño! Nosotros sssomos buenos y humildes,  
víctimas de la sssociedad de consumo. ¿Por qué creen los hobbitsss que  
tenemos un assspecto tan lassstimoso y hablamos de forma tan cómica? ¡Por  
culpa de la droga! Sí, nosss convertimosss en esclavos de la marihuana, el  
hachís y la cocaína, y terminaron afectándonosss de tal forma que  
desssarrollamos una doble persssonalidad y nuestro cuerpo mutó de forma  
horrible, tesoro. Después de que matara a mi primo Déagol por intentar  
robarme mi última hoja de marihuana, nuessstros familiares nosss trataron  
de monstruos, mi tesoro, y nos echaron de casssa. Desssde entonces hemos  
vagado por el mundo sssiendo marginadosss por la sociedad, con el único  
objetivo de hacer realidad nuessstro sueño desde que éramos pequeñosss...  
¡Ser famosos, tesssoro! Si conseguimos saltar a la fama, nunca más volverán  
a reírse de nosotros, tesssoro...

Frodo, que había dejado de forcejear, se encontraba llorando a lágrima viva  
muy emocionado por la trágica historia de Gollum.

-¡Qué vida tan triste! Yo también se lo que es no tener familia y sentirte  
solo en el mundo... Sam, ¿podemos quedárnoslo?

-¿QUÉ? ¿¡Se ha vuelto usted loco!?-exclamó Sam, que no había prestado  
atención a la historia de Gollum-.

-¡Pero mírale! Se le ve tan solito, y es tan mono...

-Sí, definitivamente se ha vuelto loco... Pero señor Frodo, ¡no es más que  
una criatura vil y despreciable! Si quiere una mascota puedo regalarle un  
perro...

-Venga, Sammy... Porfa-dijo Frodo, poniendo carita suplicante.

Sam, que no podía negarle nada a Frodo cuando lo llamaba Sammy y le miraba  
de esa forma, accedió. De esta forma, los dos hobbits y su recién adquirida  
mascota Gollum emprendieron un peligroso viaje con el objetivo de encontrar  
un representante... y destruir el Cuchillo Único, por supuesto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Ya está, servidos! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Quisiera que me dejárais vuestra  
opinión sobre Gollum en un review (en el caso de que no os guste, siempre  
puedo... cambiar un poco su historia con algo de imaginación, que es lo  
único que me sobra XD).  
¡Respuestas a reviews!

**_-The Balrog of Altena:_**

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Ejem, ejem... Digamos que lo de la fiesta  
salió de un momento de locura XD En serio, cuando me pongo a escribir se me  
ocurren todo tipo de disparates, y después lo leo y me asusto ¬ ¬U  
Tranquila, yo soy así de rara. Legolas y Gimli... Cómo los torturo,  
pobrecitos XD Fíjate si soy mala que os voy a dejar con la intriga de lo  
que pasó entre Legolas y Gimli y lo que pasará con Aragorn hasta que acabe  
con la parte de Frodo y Sam :-) Gracias por leer, ¡y espero que sigas  
leyendo!

**_-AYA K:_**

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Ay, no me hagas tantos cumplidos, que me  
pongo roja XD Pues al acabar el capítulo anterior me di cuenta de que os  
voy a dejar a medias lo que pasó entre Legolas y Gimli, lo que le pasará a  
Aragorn con Éowyn y Théoden y qué harán Merry y Pippin después de lo del  
Palantir hasta que acabe con la parte de Frodo y Sam... Descuidos que tiene  
una ¬ ¬U Pero bueno, así os dejo con la intriga y no dejáis de leer,  
jeje... AYA, ¡¿qué estás haciendo con esa motosierra?! ¡NO! Déjala en el  
suelo, por favor... Así está mejor. Reprime tus ganas de matarme, o no  
sabrás lo que pasará con esta panda de locos XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

**_-Lúthien Telrúnya:_**

¡Gracias por tu review! Me encanta que te rieras tanto con el otro  
capítulo, no sabes lo feliz que soy, snif snif... Para saber lo de Legolas  
y Gimli tendrás que esperar a que acabe con Frodo y Sam, porque voy  
siguiendo el libro original como patrón... Pero así os dejo con la intriga  
XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

**_-Dark Shampoo:_**

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Sí, tienes razón: estoy loca XD O eso creo,  
porque hay que estarlo (y bastante) para escribir tantas barbaridades  
juntas, de verdad que después releo los capítulos y me asusto de mi misma ¬  
¬U Lo de Legolas y Gimli... Bueno, ten en cuenta que lo escribí un día de  
mucho calor, yo soy muy sensible a las altas temperaturas y debió de  
afectarme al cerebro de alguna forma... Sabes, he conocido a gente curiosa,  
pero nunca a nadie que se le regeneren las piernas XD ¡A Frodo no! ¡Haré lo  
que tú quieras, pero no hagas daño a Frodito! -Usagi-cha se arrastra por el  
suelo implorando clemencia- Bueno, espero no haberte traumado demasiado, ¡y  
que sigas leyendo!  
**__**

**_-kalid:_**

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¿Sólo tienes vacaciones hasta agosto? Oo  
Denuncia a tus profesores ¬ ¬ Por otra parte yo te apoyo: Legolas & Gimli  
4ever XD La verdad es que hacen una pareja curiosa: un perfecto elfo  
acostándose con un... ser sin afeitar y con casco XD Sí, la verdad es que  
el pobre Frodo ya tiene suficiente con Sam y Gollum (que conste que los  
tres son mis preferidos en toda la trilogía, aunque nadie lo diría XD),  
pero aún puedo hacerle sufrir un poquitín más, ¿no crees? ¡Espero que sigas  
leyendo!

**_-shojoranko:_**

¡Gracias por tu review! Vaya, qué lástima que no tengas un mar cerca...  
¡Podrías pasarte por Barcelona, y ya de paso me haces una visita! XD Mujer,  
si te vas a tirar a un volcán, tendré que pensarme si haré a Frodo gay o  
no; no quiero que nadie muera en el transcurso de este fic XD ¡Sí, ya vi  
que tú también estabas nominada! Pero no me gusta mucho Inuyasha, así que  
no te pude votar... Snif, snif... Pero de todas formas ¡te deseo suerte, y  
felicidades! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

**_-Lara-eternal-anjiru:_**

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. De verdad que me parto de risa con tus  
reviews, de este me ha gustado sobretodo la parte del "ahínco", para hincar  
lo suyo en... XDDDD Me estuve riendo durante diez minutos sin parar. Bueno,  
pues si pelas a tu hermano y lo asas por Navidades, me invitas a cenar y  
traigo al mío para que le hagas lo mismo, y así tenemos doble ración, ¿eh?  
XD Realmente los hermanos pequeños son muy fastidiosos ¬ ¬ Mmmm... Tienes  
que decirme dónde venden las AK 47 con mirilla láser y lanzamisiles  
incorporado, me sería muy útil para poner en su sitio a toda esta panda de  
ineptos actorzuelos que tengo por aquí (Usagi-cha mira a Sam de reojo, que  
está acosando a Frodo por toda la habitación) ¬ ¬U Sí, ya sé que he sido  
muy mala con Legolas y Gimli, pero no me mates, por favor XD Y sí, se  
supone que Mer y Pip están liados, pero de momento los estoy dejando un  
poco de lado. Ya tendrán su momento de gloria XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo  
(aunque ya se que lo harás)!

**_-GOLDEN:_**

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¡Qué bien, una nueva lectora por aquí!  
Siempre estoy encantada de responder reviews de gente nueva. Me alegro de  
que te parezca tan gracioso, aunque todo está sacado de mi cabeza en crisis  
mental, así que ya puedes imaginarte cómo estoy de mal XD Es broma, no me  
hagas mucho caso. Pues aquí tienes a Frodo y Sam, y los yanquis de Mordor  
aparecerán más adelante, no te preocupes XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!


	32. A través de las ciénagas

**El Señor de los Cuchillos**  
  
Disculpadme OTRA VEZ por el retraso, pero es que he estado malita (nunca os fieis de la comida que os sirvan en un McDonalds ¬ ¬) y no podía sentarme a escribir sin ver las estrellas XD  
  
En este nuevo capítulo seguiremos a Frodo, Sam y Gollum a través de la Ciénaga de los Muertos, donde conoceremos un poco más acerca de ellos. Finalmente llegarán a las puertas de Mordor. ¡A leer se ha dicho!  
  
Me pregunto si alguien lee alguna vez esta parte del fic donde yo explico mi vida... ¬ ¬U  
  
** 32**  
  
**A TRAVÉS DE LAS CIÉNAGAS**  
  
Gollum avanzaba rápidamente, utilizando tanto las manos como los pies, y echando de vez en cuando miradas nerviosas hacia el látigo que Sam transportaba y que el hobbit hacía chasquear de vez en cuando como advertencia. Frodo se había opuesto desde el principio a esta "medida de seguridad", pero Sam le había asegurado que no tenía ninguna intención de hacer daño a aquel bicho asquero... a aquella adorable criatura, y que sólo quería asustarlo con él.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a la entrada de una garganta angosta que antes les cerraba el paso.  
  
-Aquí hay un sendero que desciende en el fondo, sí. Ahora lo seguimos... y sale allá, allá lejos-dijo Gollum, señalando unas ciénagas situadas a unos 200 quilómetros del lugar en el que se hallaban-.  
  
-¿¡Pero es que estás loco!? ¡RECORRER TODA ESA DISTANCIA NOS LLEVARÁ DOS DÍAS POR LO MENOS, ASQUEROSO HIJO DE...!  
  
Sam se detuvo al ver la mirada asustada y preocupada de su amo sobre él. La verdad es que desde hacía algunos días (para ser más exactos, desde que Gollum viajaba con ellos) estaba algo nervioso, cosa extraña en él, que se caracterizaba por ser un hobbit algo lento pero muy tranquilo y pacífico. Sam suponía que este cambio en su comportamiento se debía a la intranquilidad que le causaba saber que una criatura vil y despreciable estaba viajando con ellos y podía echarles la mano al cuello en cualquier momento... aunque creía adivinar que había otro sentimiento que le alteraba los nervios...  
  
-Venga, amo, Ssssméagol le mostrará el camino-dijo Gollum mientras tomaba la mano de Frodo y empezaba a caminar.  
  
El otro sentimiento que alteraba a Sam era el que estaba sintiendo en aquel mismo instante. Y es que nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero Sam era un hobbit terriblemente celoso.  
  
A decir verdad, en la Comarca apenas podía reprimir su ira cuando algun amigo hablaba de forma demasiado íntima con su Frodo, por no hablar de cuando lo abrazaba. En momentos como aquellos solía ir a su caseta de las herramientas y destrozar todo cuanto hubiera a su paso (abonando luego la cantidad correspondiente a los desperfectos causados, con lo que cada arranque de ira le costaba el sueldo de todo un mes: he aquí la razón del bajo nivel económico de su familia).  
  
Sin embargo Frodo nunca parecía darse cuenta de las lujuriosas miradas de Sam cuando estaban solos, o de su celoso comportamiento cuando se iba al Dragón Verde, un tugurio que solía frecuentar (y en el que trabajaba Rosita Coto, una linda muchacha de cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y embriagadora sonrisa, por no hablar de sus dos enormes tet... ejem, teteras, que se pasaba el día intentando seducir al joven Gamyi; a Sam le parecía una guarra) con alguno de sus amigos. Cuando contó a Merry y a Pippin su problema en busca de consejo, ellos, que para entonces ya eran pareja, le dijeron que Frodo era extremadamente estúpido en asuntos de amor y amenazas de muerte. Aunque a Sam le pareció extraño lo de las amenazas de muerte, se dio cuenta de que para que su querido amo conociera sus sentimientos hacia él, no tendría más remedio que confesárselos él mismo. Ese era su objetivo desde hacía unos diez años, y aún no había logrado encontrar ni el momento ni las palabras adecuadas.  
  
El jardinero dejó sus recuerdos a un lado, pues Gollum, aprovechando que tenía a Frodo cogido de la mano, estaba deslizando la suya hacia zonas mas íntimas. Corrió a evitarlo.  
  
-----------  
  
Mientras Sam tenía a Gollum cogido por el cuello y le preguntaba a gritos qué demonios pretendía acosando continuamente a Frodo, este los observaba a una distancia prudente, meditando.  
  
¿Qué le pasaba a Sam últimamente? Estaba completamente paranoico. No se separaba de él bajo ninguna circunstancia, y alguna vez incluso le había rogado que le dejara dormir con él, "por si algun intruso se metiera en su cama, señor", le había dicho. Por supuesto, a Frodo le faltó tiempo para echarlo a patadas de bajo su manta.  
  
A decir verdad, Frodo diría que el extraño comportamiento de Sam se remontaba no sólo a los últimos días, sino a años antes. Sí... Si se ponía a pensarlo, Frodo se daba cuenta de que Sam siempre había sido extremadamente posesivo y protector en todo lo que a él se refería. Jamás olvidaría la paliza que le dio cierta vez a un inocente campesino que se había "atrevido", según Sam, a rozar a Frodo con su brazo.  
  
Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le daba Sam un trato tan especial? En un principio Frodo pensó que seguramente se identificaba con él, porque los dos eran generalmente introvertidos y, para qué negarlo, todo el pueblo los marginaba a excepción de dos o tres individuos. Sam habría visto en él una especie de hermano mayor. Sí, seguro que era eso. Pero ahora Frodo no lo tenía tan claro, y sentía que había algo más que se le escapaba. ¿Por qué, si no, todo el mundo le había hecho alguna vez alguna que otra insinuación en tono de broma acerca de su relación con Sam, que nunca había llegado a entender del todo? En esas ocasiones, Sam siempre se ponía rojísimo, e intentaba cambiar de tema visiblemente incómodo.  
  
A Frodo no le gustaba que la gente pusiera a Sam incómodo o nervioso. Cuando eso pasaba, sentía ganas de partirle la cara al graciosillo de turno, aunque normalmente no sabía exactamente por qué cierto comentario suyo había puesto a Sam en aquel estado. El caso es que conseguía controlarse, pero más de una vez hubiera montado un buen escándalo. Y es que, aunque se pasara la vida gritando, insultando y humillando a Sam, en el fondo le quería mucho. Es muy agradable que alguien se preocupe y cuide de ti cuando te has quedado sin padres y has crecido en una casa llena de gente y nadie tenía nunca tiempo para hacerte caso. Sam hacía eso a la perfección, y por eso Frodo le apreciaba mucho, aunque nunca lo demostraba.  
  
Finalmente, y al ver que la cara de Gollum estaba adquiriendo un tono morado que combinaba muy bien con el color azul celeste de sus ojos, decidió que Sam ya se había divertido suficiente y fue a separarlos.  
  
-----------  
  
Avanzaron a tientas por la oscura y sinuosa garganta. Cuando el cielo empezó a clarear (Gollum había insistido mucho en que viajaran de noche, lo que causó miradas desconfiadas por parte de Sam y confusas por parte de Frodo), Gollum se detuvo.  
  
-El día se acerca-murmuró-. Sméagol se quedará aquí y la Cara Amarilla no le verá, tesoro.  
  
Sam lo miró, confundido.  
  
-¿Qué tienes exactamente en contra del sol, Gollum?  
  
-Oh, los hobbits no deben preocuparse por eso. Es sólo que una vez, cuando éramos jóvenes, nos presentamos a un cásting para actuar en una película. El director quedó encantado con nosotros, sí, pero cuando estábamos a punto de firmar el contrato... lle-llegó un último candidato que había llegado tarde por un accidente en la autopista que formó caravana. El director consintió en hacerle la prueba, y... y le gustó más que nosotros. Sí, perdimos la única oportunidad que hemos tenido hasta ahora para triunfar por culpa de un inepto actorzuelo de tres al cuarto que se retrasó... snif... Aquel actor era chino. La Cara Amarilla nos recuerda a la suya, tesoro. Por eso no queremos salir de día.  
  
Gollum, que había contado la última parte sollozando, se echó a llorar a lágrima viva.  
  
-Snif, snif... Sam, cada vez me siento más identificado con esta pobre criaturita... A mí me pasó algo parecido cuando iba al instituto, mi novia me dejó por un chino, y desde entonces no he tenido valor para volver a salir con nadie-sollozaba Frodo, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo-. ¿No te parece que la vida del pobre Sméagol ha sido horrible, Sam?  
  
-Sí, una verdadera tragedia...-dijo Sam entre dientes.  
  
-El amo nos comprende, ¿no es así, tesoro? Sí, el amo es el único que se ha preocupado por el pobre Sméagol... Por eso Sméagol está dispuesto a llevar al buen amo a su destino.  
  
-Ay, me estoy emocionando... ¡Toma un pescadito, chiquitín!  
  
Frodo le tiró a Gollum un pescado como si de una foca de circo se tratara.  
  
-¡Mmmm...! Rico...  
  
-'_¡Voy a volverme loco!_'-pensaba Sam, desesperado.  
  
Tras comer unos cuantos peces que Frodo le había pescado para recompensarlo cuando se portara bien, Gollum se retiró satisfecho a dormir. Cogió su peluche en forma de cuchillo y su mantita con dibujos de cuchillos ensangrentados y se acurrucó en un rincón.  
  
-Señor Frodo... Creo que no es conveniente que durmamos los dos a la vez; no me fío de ese Gollum-sugirió Sam, y era cierto, no se fiaba de Gollum; pero era por motivos muy diferentes a los que Frodo imaginaba.  
  
-Vamos, Sam, no creo que nos cause ningún problema. Ya has visto lo cariñoso que está conmigo...  
  
-Sí, por eso mismo no me fío...-murmuró Sam.  
  
-¿Has dicho algo?  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Oh! No, señor Frodo, claro que no... Pero sinceramente creo que debería montar guardia, por si a Gollum se le ocurriera ponerle las manos encima a ust... al Cuchillo.  
  
-Mmmm... Quizá tengas razón, Sam, es posible que caiga en la tentación... Muy bien, monta guardia si quieres, pero no te canses demasiado.  
  
¿Pero no te canses demasiado? ¿A qué había venido eso? ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba él en voz alta por Sam? Ay, definitivamente tenía demasiado sueño y no sabía lo que hacía... Sería mejor dormirse enseguida.  
  
-Esto... Buenas noches, Sam.  
  
Dicho esto, se durmió instantáneamente.  
  
Sam, mientras vigilaba que Gollum estuviese bien dormidito y dándole una buena patada cada vez que este se deslizaba "accidentalmente" en sueños hasta la cama de su amo, reflexionaba acerca de la vida, el Más Allá, el qué vendrá después... Qué diantres, reflexionaba acerca de las últimas palabras que Frodo le había dirigido: "pero no te canses demasiado".  
  
Bueno, no era lo más bonito que le habían dicho en su vida, pero sí era un comienzo. Frodo jamás le habría dicho aquello hacía una semana... Parecía que estaba empezando a cogerle cariño, o como mínimo, a valorar todo lo que Sam hacía por él. Porque, para qué engañarse con falsas modestias, Sam hacía DE TODO: jardinero, cocinero, señora de la limpieza, chico de los recados, niñera y hasta cuidador de animales cuando Frodo se había encaprichado por algun perrito o gatito que abandonaría dos semanas después de adoptarlo. A decir verdad, Sam había ido poco a poco convirtiéndose en una especie de madre para Frodo, sólo que él no lo reconocía, y decía que todo aquello eran "tareas secundarias de su empleo", cuando sólo le pagaban por ejercer de jardinero.  
  
Tanto trabajo para acabar siendo reemplazado por una especie de rana con pelos en la cabeza y taparrabos... Era deprimente. Sam se preguntó si Frodo lo echaría mucho de menos si se suicidara. Probablemente no, pensó amargamente, ya que tiene con él a su querida mascota Gollum. Es más, aunque llegara a echarme de menos seguro que Gollum le consolaría... Le consolaría con un buen revolcón por el barro, eso haría.  
  
El pobre Sam se sentía desgraciado y deprimido. Alejó las imágenes de la espada y la cuerda que se le habían aparecido en la mente, y fue a sentarse junto a Frodo.  
  
Cuando despertó el cielo estaba oscuro. Sam se incorporó bruscamente, comprendiendo que se había quedado dormido de guardia. Mientras se insultaba mentalmente, dirigió su vista hacia donde Frodo descansaba para encontrarse... a un Gollum dormido y sonriente abrazado a él.  
  
-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! ¡¡¡Sal de ahí, maldito hijo de pu...!!!  
  
Gollum, que se despertó con los gritos de Sam, se apartó rápidamente de Frodo y se dirigió a su rincón para hacerse el dormido justo cuando Frodo despertaba.  
  
-¡SAM! ¡¿Se puede saber qué son esos gritos?! ¡¡¡Vas a hacer que todos los orcos del mundo nos caigan encima!!!  
  
-¡Señor Frodo, Gollum estaba durmiendo con usted! ¡Yo sólo quería quitárselo de encima!  
  
-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si Gollum está durmiendo allí!-Frodo señaló hacia el lugar donde Gollum roncaba sonoramente.  
  
-¡Sólo se está haciendo el dormido! ¡Acaba de salir corriendo...!  
  
-Mira, Sam, creo que te has quedado dormido y has debido de soñarlo. No veo a Gollum capaz de aprovecharse de mi confianza de ese modo...  
  
-Señor Frodo, puede usted ser muy ciego cuando quiere...-murmuró Sam con amargura.  
  
Segundos más tarde, Gollum hizo como si se despertara y empezó a desperezarse.  
  
-¡Qué bien hemos dormido, tesoro!-exclamó luego-. ¿Todo bien? ¿Ningún incidente nocturno? ¡Muy bien!  
  
Sam le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero no dijo nada.  
  
Finalmente, y tras horas y horas de caminar, nuestros héroes atravesaron por fin la condenada garganta y aparecieron frente a unas preciosas y pestilentes ciénagas.  
  
-Sméagol... No me digas que tenemos que pasar por aquí...-dijo Frodo, tan delicado como siempre.  
  
-No señor, si le parece el buen Sméagol construirá un puente exclusivamente para el uso del amo del tesoro, sí, eso haremos... ¡Pues claro que hay que pasar por aquí!-replicó Gollum, un tanto mosqueado.  
  
-Oh... Pensé que realmente ibas a construirme un puente...-dijo Frodo, apesadumbrado.  
  
-No se preocupe, señor Frodo, yo puedo poner mi capa en la ciénaga para que usted pase sobre ella-propuso Sam, desesperado por ganar la confianza de Frodo.  
  
-Eh... Ejem, ejem... Sería un gesto muy bonito por tu parte, Sam, pero... ¿¡Te das cuenta de que esta ciénaga tiene metros y metros de longitud!?  
  
-Vamos, vamos, los buenos hobbits no deben pelear entre ellos... Si quieren descargar su ira sobre alguien, pueden utilizar a Sméagol.  
  
-Será sadomasoquista el tío...-murmuró Sam.  
  
Y así, los hobbits en compañía de Gollum comenzaron un penoso viaje a través de las Ciénagas de los Muertos. Caminaron, y caminaron, y caminaron, y caminaron, y caminaron... ¿He dicho ya que caminaron? Creo que sí... El caso es que caminaron un día entero, y hubieran caminado más si Frodo no se hubiera tirado a la ciénaga de cabeza pensando que era una piscina después de fumarse un porro.Sam y Gollum tuvieron que sacarlo, ayudarle a quitarse la ropa (tarea para la cual los dos estaban completamente dispuestos) y ponerse otra seca. Y ya que estaban cómodamente instalados en una de las rocas, decidieron acampar.  
  
Por la mañana, Frodo, que se le estaba pasando el efecto del porro, tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza.  
  
-Ay, señor Frodo, qué mal le sienta la droga... ¡Y cómo le gusta! Parece mentira, ¿de dónde habrá sacado usted un hábito tan insalubre?-le regañaba Sam, que era el único hobbit del mundo que no se drogaba.  
  
-Debe de venirme de familia... Mi padre era un camello, el mejor de todo Hobbiton, para ser exactos. Drogo ni siquiera era su auténtico nombre, era el mote con el que todo el mundo lo conocía (es algo que se puede adivinar sin mucho esfuerzo). Hacía tanto tiempo que se dedicaba a ese negocio que nadie recordaba su nombre verdadero cuando él y mi madre murieron de sobredosis, así que en todas partes figura como Drogo Bolsón.  
  
Sam nunca había oído esa versión de la muerte de los padres de Frodo. Todo el mundo decía que se habían ahogado en el río.  
  
-Oh, bueno, esa es la versión que yo di a la gente, porque no quería que cuchichearan acerca de su muerte. Como yo sabía que hablaban de algo que no era cierto, no me importaba-le explicó Frodo cuando Sam se lo dijo.  
  
-Vaya... Pues permítame decirle, señor, que los tiene a todos engañados- comentó Sam, sonriendo.  
  
En respuesta, Frodo le devolvió la sonrisa de tal forma que Sam se sintió morir por dentro.  
  
-Es bueno saberlo-rió su amo-. Gracias.  
  
-De... De nada, señor Frodo...-tartamudeó Sam.  
  
-¡Vamos, vamos! Los hobbits buenos y razonables dejarán de coquetear y seguirán a Sméagol por la ciénaga.  
  
Se pusieron de nuevo en marcha, pero Gollum parecía inquieto y nervioso. A cada instante sacaba un cuerno que se colocaba en la oreja para oír algo, pero los hobbits no alcanzaban a oírlo. De improviso los tres se detuvieron, tiesos y alertas. Frodo y Sam oyeron a lo lejos un grito muy familiar... un grito parecido a los chillidos de una vieja.  
  
Tras quedar paralizados unos segundos, el pánico se apoderó de ellos y todos se abalanzaron a la vez a la sombra de una roca que sobresalía, donde quedaron ocultos. Frodo, del susto, sufrió un ataque de asma crónica y era imposible hacer que dejara de jadear, mientras se agarraba el pecho desesperadamente. Sam intentaba calmarlo lo mejor que podía, y Gollum temblaba acurrucado en el suelo como el cobarde que era.  
  
Miraron al cielo, y vieron... uno de los Nazgul montado sobre una especie de dinosaurio horrible con alas. El bicharraco en cuestión pasó volando sobre ellos, para luego recordar que se había dejado las llaves de su casa en el bar de alterne del que regresaba, y dar media vuelta apresuradamente dando a Frodo, Sam y Gollum un susto tremendo.  
  
Cuando pasó el peligro y Frodo se hubo recuperado de su ataque, descubrieron que Gollum se había quedado paralizado en el sitio y no reaccionaba. Le sacudieron, amenazaron e incluso abofetearon (Sam disfrutó mucho con esto último), pero todo era en vano. Hasta que Sam no le puso una pistola en la cabeza y le amenazó con volarle los sesos si no se movía, no reaccionó.  
  
Finalmente se pusieron de nuevo en camino, ya sin más contratiempos. Cuando despuntó por fin el día, se encontraban mucho más cerca de las torres oscuras de Mordor. Avanzaron dos noches más por aquella maldita tierra, y al quinto día, cuando Frodo estaba empezando a desesperarse, llegaron a las puertas de Mordor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Bueno, creo que en este capítulo he metido demasiadas reflexiones... Pero la verdad es que en el viaje de Frodo y Sam hay poco más que eso XD Quizá parece un poco apurado, pero es que no quería pasarme con la longitud; ya sé que los capítulos muy largos pueden hacerse pesados.  
  
¡Respuestas a reviews!  
  
**_-The Balrog of Altena:_**  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Sí, la verdad es que orkut está muy bien, aunque debo de haber cometido miiiiiles de faltas escribiendo en inglés, y tuve que decir una pequeña mentirijilla acerca de mi edad (tengo 14 años, no 18 XD). ¡Yo me alegro de que tú me enviaras la invitación! ¿De verdad te ha gustado mi Gollum? ¡Qué alegría! Snif, snif... Sí, mi pobre Sammy es un poco tonto (nadie diría que es mi personaje preferido de los libros ¬ ¬U), pero como habrás podido ver se está volviendo un poquitín más espabilado XD Los momentos de dulzura de Frodo van en aumento también. ¿Mi amenaza funcionó? ¡Cómo me alegro! XDD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
**_-Lúthien Telrúnya:_**  
  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Ejem... Me alegra ver que te emociona que por fin salga Frodito, yo también estoy feliz... Snif, snif... XD Bueno, he intentado hacerte caso en cuanto a tu petición sobre Gollum, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Pues nada más, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
**_-Alesauria:_**  
  
¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¡Cuánto tiempo, chica! Ya te echaba de menos T·T Por cierto, hace mucho que no actualizas tu fic... ¡Ni se te ocurra abandonarlo! O conocerás mi ira ¬ ¬ Gracias, yo también estoy bastante orgullosa del capítulo anterior... Este no me gusta tanto, pero menos da una piedra XD Y me alegro de que te gustara Gollum, pensé que quizá lo había hecho un poco demasiado ridículo ¬ ¬U En fin, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
**_-Shojoranko:_**  
  
¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Bueno, pues parece que a todas os ha gustado mi Gollum... Parece que todavía no he perdido la gracia para escribir XD Dios mío, mi fic causa daños físicos a las personas que lo leen... Al final terminarán denunciándome, ¿y entonces qué? T·T Tú por si acaso no digas nada XD Chica, me quitas un peso de encima diciéndome que no vas a tirarte al volcán, ya estaba preocupada XD ¿Te mareas con facilidad? ¡Ya somos dos! Por fin he encontrado a un ser humano con la misma debilidad que yo... Me estoy emocionando XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!  
  
**_-Lara-eternal-anjiru:_**  
  
¡Gracias por tu review! Antes que nada... ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, no puedes abandonarnos hasta septiembreeeeeeee!!! Moriré antes de que vuelvas T·T En fin, supongo que tendré que esperar... Snif, snif... Bueno, ¡espero que te lo pases bien! Por cierto, tú eres gallega, ¿no? ¡Yo me voy a Galicia unos días de vacaciones! Aún nos encontraremos por ahí XD ¡Muchas gracias por enviarme la AK 47 con mirilla láser! Me ha sido de mucha utilidad... (Usagi- cha mira de reojo a un maniatado, pediatado y amordazado Sam, que se revuelve por el suelo en busca de la tan ansiada libertad que le ha sido arrebatada). Ufff, gracias por no matarme, ¡y por tus halagos! Me puse colorada XD Bueno, lo de mi staff lo he dejado más bien como un proyecto para un futuro cercano, ahora mismo estoy falta de ideas ¬ ¬U Pues lo dicho, pásatelo muy bien, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo (en cuanto vuelvas T·T)! 


	33. La puerta negra está cerrada

_**El Señor de los Cuchillos**_

¡Hola, gente! ¿Hace tantísimo calor en todas partes o sólo en mi casa? XD En fin, hay que aprovechar lo poco de vacaciones que nos queda, porque después... de vuelta a la rutina T·T Pero pasemos al capítulo, que es lo que importa.

Frodo y Sam, en compañía de Gollum, han llegado a las puertas de Mordor, pero resulta que están cerradas. ¿Cómo se las arreglarán para entrar en Mordor? ¿Qué tiene Sméagol que decir al respecto? ¿Y qué opinará Sam? ¿Se dará Frodo cuenta de la silenciosa batalla entre sus dos compañeros? XD Las respuestas: un poco más abajo.

**33**

**LA PUERTA NEGRA ESTÁ CERRADA**

Mordor estaba flanqueada al oeste por la cordillera espectral de Ephel Dúath, las Montañas de la Sombra, en las cuales se había construido recientemente una estación de esquí (aunque nadie la visitaba debido a su difícil accesibilidad, por lo que tuvieron que cerrarla un mes más tarde), y al norte por las costas desnudas de Ered Lithui, de color negro debido al chapapote que el mar de Núrnen depositaba en ellas (N/A: ¡Dedicado a mi amiga Lara y a todos los gallegos!). La entrada al territorio del enemigo, bautizada como Cirith Gorgor, el Paso de los Espectros, era flanqueada a su vez por unos altos acantilados y dos colinas desnudas y casi verticales. En ellas asomaban los Dientes de Mordor (Frodo se preguntaba quién había sido el encargado de bautizar todas aquellas construcciones), dos torres altas y fuertes. Las habían construído los Hombres de Gondor en días muy lejanos, en un alarde de orgullo, grandeza y superioridad, tras la caída y fuga de Sauron. Pero este coló somníferos en el café de los hombres de Gondor, y durmieron, y durante largos años las torres estuvieron llenas de soldados durmientes, hasta que llegaron varios príncipes azules que los despertaron con un beso, y todos fueron a vivir a los palacios de sus respectivos príncipes, con lo que las torres quedaron vacías. Entonces Sauron volvió.

A la entrada del desfiladero, de pared a pared, el Señor Oscuro (llamado así porque le gustaba vestir de negro, color que le favorecía mucho según él porque le hacía más delgado) había construído un parapeto de piedra... En realidad no lo había construído él, sino que había esclavizado a unos cuantos enanos para que lo construyeran y después los había puesto de patitas en la calle; fijaos si era malo. En él había una única puerta de hierro, y en el camino de ronda los centinelas montaban guardia... supuestamente por lo menos, puesto que estaban todos reunidos alrededor de una hoguera bebiendo cerveza y charlando animadamente.

Los dos hobbits escudriñaron con desesperación los alrededores. Aún a la distancia alcanzaban a ver en la penumbra los tambaleos de los centinelas negros (no que fueran negros, sino que vestían de negro) que bailaban bajo los efectos del alcohol. Echados en el suelo, Sam quizá un poco más cerca de Frodo de lo necesario, miraban por encima del borde rocoso de una concavidad a la sombra del brazo más septentrional de Ephel Dúath. Un cuervo que volara en línea recta no necesitaría recorrer más de doscientas varas para... Qué demonios, un cuervo que volaran en línea recta se electrocutaría con los cables de alta tensión que iban desde una de las torres hasta la otra.

-Muy bien, ya hemos llegado-dijo Sam, en un alarde de ingenio-. Y ahora, mi querido Gollum... ¿¿¡¡Serías tan amable de explicarme cómo se supone que vamos a pasar por aquí!!??

-El hobbit feo y con evidente desorden alimenticio no tiene por qué gritar al buen Sméagol-replicó Gollum, mirando a un colérico Sam de reojo-. Sméagol sabía desde el principio que es imposible que los hobbits puedan pasar por aquí sin ser brutalmente asesinados por los orcos borrachos...

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Entonces POR QUÉ nos has traído a este lugar!?-exclamó Sam a la vez que se aferraba con las manos al cuello de la criatura.

-¡¡¡Aggghhh!!! ¡Cal... maaaa! ¡¡¡Sméagol puede explicarlo to... doooooooo!!!-farfullaba el pobre Sméagol, intentando liberarse.

-Sam, suéltale...-intervino Frodo cansinamente.

-¿¡POR QUÉ DEBERÍA HACERLO!?-respondió Sam, sin apartar la vista de su víctima.

-Porque tú no me dejarías sin mascota, ¿verdad?-dijo Frodo, haciendo uso de su mejor carita de niño bueno.

Sam, al contemplar esos ojitos azules que lo miraban suplicantes, no tuvo más remedio que aflojar la presión de sus manos, momento que Sméagol aprovechó para alejarse de él lo máximo posible.

Frodo y Sam esperaron entonces a que Sméagol, que estaba en el suelo tosiendo y escupiendo, se recuperara.

-Sss... Sméagol no tiene la culpa... El amo le dijo al buen Sméagol que lo llevara hasta las puertas de Mordor... Y Sméagol lo hizo...-habló finalmente Gollum, aunque con esfuerzo-. Por lo tanto... ¡Toda la culpa es del amo del tesoro!-concluyó felizmente.

-¡¡¡C"MO TE ATREVES A ECHARME LA CULPA, YO NO TENÍA IDEA DE QUE LA PUERTA ESTARÍA CERRADA!!!-gritó esta vez Frodo, agarrando a su vez el cuello de Gollum.

-¡¡¡No, otra vez nooo, tesssoroggghh!!!

-¡Apriete, señor Frodo, apriete más, más fuerte!-animaba Sam dando saltos.

Sin embargo, cuando la cara de Gollum empezó a llenarse de ronchas de color morado, Frodo se dio por satisfecho y lo soltó.

-Muy bien...-murmuró este, aún con las manos crispadas-. ¿Conoces algún otro camino?

-El amo no tiene derecho a...

-¡¡¡RESPONDE!!!

-Esto... ¡Claro que responderemos, tesoro!-dijo Sméagol, retomando rápidamente su servicial conducta-. Sméagol conoce otro camino, claro que sí...

-Entonces dinos cuál es-le ordenó Frodo: se sentía muy poderoso tomando aquella conducta-.

Gollum les contó que, si un viajero seguía el camino que giraba hacia el este de Ephel Dúath, llegaría a una encrucijada en un círculo de árboles sombríos. A la derecha, un camino descendía hasta Osgiliath y los puentes del Anduin; en el centro, el camino continuaba hacia el sur. Había un tercer camino a la izquierda que ascendía y serpenteaba hacia las sombras altas, y al pasar el recodo de la roca negra, se veía la antigua fortaleza de Minas Ithil, que Isildur construyó a su padre para hacerle la pelota y así heredar algo más de su fortuna. El camino seguía subiendo hasta llegar a la cima de una garganta sombría, y luego descendía hasta Gorgoroth.

Cuandon Gollum terminó de hablar, reparó en que tanto Frodo como Sam se habían quedado dormidos.

-... -Sméagol trató de contener su ira... no lo consiguió-. ¡¡¡DESPERTAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde? ...¡Ah, Sméagol! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos, jeje...

-El amo no tiene ningún interés en lo que el buen Sméagol le está contando, no, tesoro. Si no fuera por Sméagol, ahora el amo estaría acompañando a la cerveza de esos orcos, sí, se lo comerían como aperitivo...-se alejó Gollum murmurando, aparentemente muy ofendido.

-¿Y qué dice usted, señor Frodo? ¿Piensa confiar en ese Gollum? ¿Va usted a desviarse del camino que le indicó el Concilio sólo porque él se lo dice? ¿Tiene usted tanta confianza en él? ¿Y si se trata de una trampa?-preguntó Sam a Frodo, corroído por los celos.

-Bu... Bueno, Sam, no creo que sea necesario desconfiar de nadie...

-¿¡Cómo que no!? ¿¡Es que no se da cuenta de que ese bicho ha engañado y asesinado a mucha gente más inteligente que usted!? ¡¡Hay que tener mucho cuidado, señor Frodo!!-llegados a este punto, Sam casi había cogido a Frodo por el cuello de su camisa y lo miraba fijamente.

-Esto... Ejem... De acuerdo, Sam, no hace falta ponerse así... Si te quedas más tranquilo, lo pensaré un rato, ¿vale?-dijo Frodo, algo nervioso.

-Eso es, señor Frodo, usted piénseselo muy bien; piense que en sus manos se halla el destino de toda la Tierra Media-dijo Sam sabiamente antes de soltar a su amo.

-El... ¿El destino de toda la Tierra Media?-preguntó este, extrañado.

-Claro, señor. ¿Nunca lo había pensado?

-Pues... No, la verdad...

De hecho, aunque nunca había reparado en ello, era cierto. Por primera vez, Frodo Bolsón se daba cuenta de la responsabilidad que le habían echado sobre los hombros. No sólo tenía que preocuparse por su propia seguridad, sino por la de todos los habitantes de la Tierra Media, ya que, visto de esa forma, su seguridad era la seguridad de todos. Si él caía, todos caían con él. Y si eso ocurría, ¿no sería él el responsable de todo? ¿Podría vivir eternamente con la certeza de que había destruído el mundo? Ni por asomo, se respondió. Por lo tanto, debía pensar el siguiente movimiento con mucha calma. Sam tenía toda la razón... otra vez.

-Tienes razón, Sam. Será mejor que paremos aquí a descansar un rato mientras yo decido algo.

Mientras se sentaban, Frodo se quedó mirando a su jardinero con aire pensativo.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Sam? Desde hace unos días te veo mucho menos estúpido e ignorante... Es más, piensas en cosas que a mí ni se me habrían pasado por la cabeza. La verdad es que mi opinión sobre ti está subiendo mucho últimamente-concluyó con una sonrisa.

Sam se sonrojó considerablemente ante estos comentarios, y murmuró algo que Frodo no pudo entender.

* * *

El día avanzaba, y nuestros héroes seguían sin moverse. Frodo tenía la cabeza inclinada y apoyada sobre las rodillas, y Sam estaba recostado de espaldas con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sméagol seguía enfadado, y estaba a unos tres metros de distancia de los hobbits, acurrucado de espaldas a ellos en un rincón.

Sam empezaba a impacientarse, y por más que quisiera que Frodo se diera cuenta de que tomar el camino mencionado por Gollum era una locura (aunque no le importaba tanto la seguridad del Cuchillo como comprobar si Frodo confiaba en Gollum más que en él), hacía mucho rato que estaban quietos y se estaba aburriendo. Visto que no podría entretenerse insultando y humillando a Gollum, ya que este no parecía tener intención de regresar junto a ellos fácilmente, decidió llamar a su amo.

-Em... ¿Señor Frodo? ¿Ha decidido ya?

No recibió respuesta.

-¿Señor Frodo? ¿Me oye?

Silencio.

Sam empezó a preocuparse. Hacía mucho que Frodo no comía como era debido, ¿y si había muerto de inanición? Ante la idea sintió pánico, y sacudió ligeramente el brazo de Frodo. Al no obtener respuesta, le sacudió con más fuerza, y Frodo cayó al suelo de lado, quedando tumbado.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Está muerto de verdad! ¡¡¡Señor Frodo, no me deje aquí solo con Gollum, todo menos eso!!!-sollozaba el pobre Sam.

Al acercarse más a Frodo, sin embargo, escuchó algo...

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

-....

No hay palabras para describir lo que el pobre jardinero sintió en aquellos momentos: una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio, ira y ridículo.

-¡¡¡SEÑOR FRODO, DESPIERTE!!!

Frodo abrió los ojos de golpe, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un furioso Sam.

-¡Hola, Sam! ¿Qué pasa?

-¿¡Que qué pasa!? ¡¡¡Se supone que debía estar usted meditando sobre el camino que debemos tomar!!!

-¡Oh, eso! Lo había olvidado, jeje, qué singular...

Decidió callar ante la mirada que Sam le dirigió.

-Vamos, Sam, no te enfades... De hecho, me dormí porque ya había decidido algo.

-Ah, ¿sí?-se sorprendió Sam-. Pues dígame, ¿hacia dónde iremos?

-Iremos por el camino que Sméagol nos ha dicho.

Sam no se esperaba esa respuesta, y se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Pe... Pero... ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, nos ha explicado muy detalladamente cómo es, así que no creo que se lo esté inventando... Además, Gollum no me mentiría.

Esta última afirmación fue demasiado para el pobre Sam. No supo como reaccionar, así que no hizo nada.

-Entonces estás de acuerdo, ¿no? ¡Bien!-dijo Frodo, sinceramente contento, malinterpretando el silencio de Sam.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Gollum, que seguía tranquilamente tumbado en el suelo (ahora hurgándose la nariz).

-Bien, Sméagol, ya he decidido. Voy a confiar en ti e iré contigo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Sméagol no piensa moverse hasta que el amo le pida disculpas por haberse dormido mientras el pobre Sméagol hablaba-respondió Gollum, mirando de reojo a un sorprendido Frodo.

Entonces Sam decidió intervenir.

-¡Oye, deja de hacerte el ofendido! El amo acaba de decirte que va a hacerte caso, ¿no te basta con eso?

-¡No! Sméagol es muy sensible, y se ha sentido herido... Snif, snif...-replicó Sméagol, a la vez que sus enormes ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

-E... Está bien, Sméagol. Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero no llores!-tuvo que disculparse Frodo, ante la amenaza de que Sméagol empezase a llorar.

-¡Amo bueno, él sí se preocupa por los sentimientos de Sméagol! No como el hobbit con sobrepeso...-añadió, mirando a Sam con odio.

Y de esta forma, el alegre grupo partió rumbo a un destino desconocido para todos ellos... Excepto para Gollum, que ya tenía un plan...

* * *

¡Respuestas a reviews!

_**-Alesauria:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Antes que nada, perdona por no dejarte un review en el capítulo nuevo de El Señor de los Piercings, pero no se qué le pasa al maldito botón que no me funciona ¬ ¬ Me gustó mucho, sinceramente, me alegro de que no lo abandonaras. O·O ¡No me pegues! Yo no tengo nada en contra de los dinosaurios, sólo dije que ese dinosaurio en particular era horrible... Si era amigo o familiar tuyo yo no lo sabía, perdón T·T Bueno, tras humillarme y suplicarte clemencia penosamente, sólo me queda esperar que sigas leyendo.

_**-The Balrog of Altena:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Sí, Frodo por fin comienza a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos... El pobrecillo es un poco lento ¬ ¬U ¿Así que te gustó lo del actor chino? XD Ya me imaginaba que probablemente no sabríais qué tenía que ver con el sol hasta que llegárais al final del diálogo, fallo mío T·T Pero... Sinceramente, no se me ocurría qué otra cosa poner XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Lúthien Telrúnya:**_

Hola, gracias por tu review. Sí, la verdad es que el capítulo anterior me salió bastante tierno y sentimental, pero ya les toca de vez en cuando a nuestros protagonistas meditar un poco acerca de sus sentimientos XD En fin, gracias por los cumplidos, para mi es un placer escribir para gente tan complaciente como vosotros. Pues en el McDonald's comí una miserable hamburguesa, gracias a la cual pasé tres días alimentándome a base de manzanas y té con limón (la sola idea de comer otra cosa me provocaba náuseas T·T). Haz caso a tu madre, créeme, yo desde luego no voy a volver más ¬ ¬ ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-shojoranko:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. O·O ¡No te rías tanto, no quiero ser la responsable de que te asfixies! XD Bueno, por las cosas que me cuentas de tu hermana, la pobre chica debe de tener una opinión bastante singular de mí XDD En fin, pídete una tila cuando empieces a reír así, aún te van a detener por mi culpa T·T Por cierto, ¿sabes catalán? XD Me hizo ilusión que te despidieras en mi lengua materna... Me emocioné (snif, snif)... Ya, ya pasó mi momento de paranoia XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-LUZMELA:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tus reviews. Bueno, la verdad es que me he leído el libro bastantes veces, sí... Pero escribo los capítulos con él delante, así que no tiene mucho mérito XD Creo que un 10 es una nota excesiva, pero te lo agradezco mucho igualmente n·n Lo de los elfos/drags era algo que tenía ganas de hacer, la verdad (ya sé que soy mala), ya que siempre me han parecido unos seres demasiado... afeminados, por así decirlo XD Y aunque sé que soy excesivamente mala con Legolas especialmente, disfruto como una enana, jeje. Per cert, ets catalana? XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Lara-eternal-anjiru:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Perdona que no pudiera mandarte el mail... No se qué le pasa a este maldito ordenador que no me deja enviar e-mails ¬ ¬ Trabajaré en ello... Un año de estos XD Pues no, no iré a Santiago T·T Iré a Lugo, no se a qué pueblo exactamente, y ni siquiera sé si iré este verano, porque a mi querido padre le ha salido un imprevisto (como siempre ¬ ¬) y quizá vayamos por Navidad... Lamento que no puedas hacerme de guía, snif, snif... En fin, pasando a temas más importantes, me alegro mucho de que puedas seguir leyendo mi humilde fic mientras estás fuera n·n Aunque tendré que aguantar un poco de agonía mientras no puedas subir capítulos nuevos, pero sobreviviré XD Por cierto, ¿te ha gustado mi pequeña dedicatoria en este capítulo? Era algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hace tiempo XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-golden:**_

Hola, gracias por tu review. Bueno, espero que hayas aprendido la lección: cuando leas este fic, ten siempre un orinal a mano XDD Espero no haberte hecho sufrir mucho, ¡y que sigas leyendo!

_**-AYA K:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Ya te echaba de menos, chica T·T ¡Sí, ya estoy terminando LDT! Me siento orgullosa de mi misma, jeje. Pues sí, os voy a dejar con la intriga, pero no soy mala persona T·T Ya verás como la espera merece la pena, o eso intentaré por lo menos... Y por favor, guarda la motosierra bajo llave ¬ ¬U Tienes razón, el pobre Frodo no tiene mucha suerte en lo que a compañeros de viaje se refiere XD Si es que soy cruel... En fin, ¡espero que sigas leyendo!


	34. Hierbas aromáticas y guiso de conejo

_**El Señor de los Cuchillos**_

Ante todo, me gustaría anunciar algo... ¡¡¡Y es que este fic ha ganado los Anime Awards!!! Por eso, me gustaría dar las gracias otra vez a la persona que me nominó (aunque todavía no se quién es), a todos los que me han votado y a todos los que han leído hasta tan lejos. Pero sobretodo, doy gracias a las personas que, además de leer, se han molestado en apretar ese botoncito lila tan bonito de abajo y han gastado dos minutos de su tiempo en dejarme sus comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!

Ay, qué bonito discurso me ha quedado XD Si es que cuando me viene la inspiración... En fin, en este capítulo, Frodo, Sam y Gollum se encontrarán con el capitán Faramir y sus hombres, y a Sam le dará por sacar a la luz su lado más... marujil, y cocinará un delicioso guiso de conejo xD ¿Será Frodo capaz de comérselo? ¿Y Gollum? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Faramir? Las respuestas: algo más abajo.

* * *

****

**34**

**HIERBAS AROMÁTICAS Y GUISO DE CONEJO**

Los hobbits, en compañía de Gollum, que había sido ascendido de mascota de Frodo a guía (aunque el hobbit seguía encontrándolo igual de "mono y adorable"), caminaban alegremente para ejecutar su misión, que aunque teóricamente salvaría a la Tierra Media de la esclavitud, seguramente llevaría a nuestros pequeños hobbits a la más horripilante de las muertes en las tierras de Mordor.

Descansaban durante las horas de luz, y debido al trauma que un cásting causó en Sméagol, avanzaban de noche... O eso se suponía, ya que debido a la falta de ejercicio de Sam, y por consecuente a su sobrepeso (aunque él decía que no estaba gordo, sino que tenía esqueleto grande), se veían obligados a detenerse cada pocos minutos para que el extenuado hobbit reposara; también hay que decir que si Frodo se dignara a llevar parte del equipaje, Sam no se cansaría tanto, pero en fin.

En una de las ocasiones en las que tuvieron que parar y Sam se hallaba resoplando en el suelo y Frodo junto a él, mirándolo con resignación, Sméagol desapareció tras unos arbustos y reapareció minutos después con tres botellas.

-Tomad, buenos hobbits. Sméagol invita.

Frodo cogió una botella y la examinó. Cuando reconoció su contenido, sintió ganas de abrazar a la criatura.

-Es... ¡cerveza!

-Sí, cerveza, tesoro. Cerveza buena, transporta a los hobbits a un nuevo mundo de color y alegría, sí, eso es, tesoro. Con ella, los hobbits se sentirán mejor, y hasta el hobbit gordo y feo será capaz de aguantar más de diez minutos andando.

Los tres compañeros abrieron sus cervezas ansiosos, y bebieron ávidamente. Al tercer trago, sin embargo, Sam ya se había levantado, recogido precipitadamente el equipaje y empezado a andar a buen paso. Frodo lo miraba asombrado.

-Pe-pero... Sméagol, ¿sabes que le pasa a Sam?

-El buen Sméagol estaba harto de tener que detenerse tanto, así que puso en la cerveza del hobbit seboso una mezcla de vitaminas y estimulantes que él mismo ha creado, sí, tesoro.

-Ah... Buena idea, Smey... ¿Puedo llamarte Smey?

-Por supuesto que sí, mi tesssssssoro...-respondió Smey, con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

Sin embargo, la idea de Smey no fue tan buena después de todo, ya que ahora el problema estaba en ser capaces de correr tanto como Sam. De hecho, tras horas y horas de correr sin parar, y al ver que se hacía de día y Sam seguía corriendo, Sméagol tuvo que darle otra cerveza con somnífero para que se durmiera. Frodo, jadeando y arrastrándose por el suelo, se lo agradeció enormemente. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que en una sola noche habían recorrido ocho quilómetros, y todo gracias a que Sam había estado corriendo sin parar.

Luego reparó en el paisaje. Sam dormía gracias al somnífero bajo una espesa manta de hierba verde y fresca, y estaba rodeado de ardillitas y conejitos que correteaban a su alrededor. Había un riachuelo de agua limpia y cristalina donde Gollum estaba chapoteando intentando atrapar algun pez, aunque todos huían al oír el chapoteo (el pobre Gollum no era muy buen estratega en lo que a caza se refiere, por eso estaba tan flacucho). Las montañas de fondo y el trinar de los pajarillos sólo animaban más a Frodo a creer que se habían metido por error en el mundo de Heidi (de hecho ya estaba esperando oír en la lejanía los alegres ladridos de su perro Niebla).

De pronto, un alarido de Sam rompió el silencio:

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

-¡Sam, ¿qué rayos te pasa ahora?!

Frodo se dio la vuelta, y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir el motivo de los gritos de su sirviente: había sido despertado por un conejo que le había mordido la entrepierna, y ahora Sam se hallaba corriendo de un lado para otro con el animalito en cuestión agarrado a su... cosa, que se negaba a soltarlo.

(**N/A**: Para quién no lo haya experimentado, un mordisco de conejo en la mano te hace ver las estrellas... así que imaginad cuántas estrellas, planetas y galaxias vio Sam xD)

Frodo sintió dolor sólo de imaginar ser mordido por un conejo en sus partes bajas, y se dijo a si mismo que no le deseaba eso ni a su peor enemigo, así que fue rápidamente a ayudar a Sam. Mientras, Sméagol se lo estaba pasando en grande y obervaba la escena con una malvada sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Poco después, cuando Sam empezaba a temer que se quedaría estéril, Frodo consiguió hacer desistir al adorable animalito con un buen golpe de sartén en la cabeza de este. Sam, sintiendo un alivio ilimitado, cayó al suelo: no se sentía con fuerzas para moverse hasta pasadas tres horas como mínimo. Gollum, por su parte, tenía una expresión decepcionada.

El día transcurrió, inquietante. Tendidos en la espesura de un brezal, Frodo dormía sin enterarse de nada, ya fuera porque confiaba en Gollum o porque era más estúpido de lo que pensábamos. Sam, sin embargo, a duras penas conseguía dormitar, aún cuando Gollum dormía a pierna suelta con su mantita de cuchillos, babeando en un sueño aparentemente muy agradable. Y es que no le mantenía despierto la desconfianza, sino el insoportable dolor de sus partes más íntimas; había empezado a añorar un hospital o una farmacia donde pudieran aliviarle ese dolor tan espantoso.

Tan pronto como llegó la noche, siguieron la marcha. Cruzaron así las marcas septentrionales de ese país que los hombres llamaban antaño Ithilien. Al despuntar el día hicieron una nueva pausa. Habían llegado al extremo de una garganta larga y profunda, donde establecieron su campamento.

Mientras observaba a Frodo bañándose en el río bajo una cascada, Sam reflexionaba acerca de las provisiones. Las había estado revisando, y tan sólo les quedaba droga para unas tres semanas aproximadamente, aunque consumían lo menos posible (hasta que el síndrome de abstinencia se hacía insoportable, en realidad).

-'Tendremos suerte si, al paso que vamos, llegamos al Fuego en ese tiempo-pensaba Sam, cuando Frodo ya se había acostado y seguía observándolo-. Y ya no te cuento si luego queremos regresar... ¡Ay, pero qué bueno que está mi Frodo, por Ilúvatar! Eso sí, está cada vez más delgaducho y con aspecto más famélico... Tendré que alimentarlo mejor, sería un crimen estropear una figura tan perfecta y apetecible...' ¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una dolorosa pero familiar sensación le subió por la entrepierna. El conejo del día anterior les había seguido durante la noche, y había vuelto a morder al jardinero, acercándose a él sigilosamente. Comenzó así una nueva batalla por la seguridad de los futuros hijos de Sam.

Minutos después, Sméagol regresó de cazar a tiempo para observar a Sam revolcándose por la hierba con un conejo enganchado a sus testículos.

-¡Oh! El hobbit seboso por fin ha descubierto su zoofilia, ¿no es así, tesoro?-preguntó, con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-¡GOLLUM, AYÚDAME! ¡SÁCAME A ESTE MALDITO CONEJO DE AQUÍ!-gritaba Sam, desesperado.

-¿Y qué nos daría el hobbit a cambio, eh? Hazme una buena oferta.

-Esto... ¡¡¡Dejaré que estés a menos de tres metros de Frodo!!!

-Vaya, creo que Sméagol se vuelve a cazar...

-¡ESPERA! ¡¡¡A menos de dos metros!!!

-Qué lástima, el hobbit tendrá que deshacerse del conejo sin nuestra ayuda...

-¡DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO! ¡¡¡Podrás acercarte a Frodo todo lo que quieras, pero ayúdame!!!

-¡Con mucho gusto, mi tesoro!-exclamó Sméagol felizmente.

Acto seguido, sacó de su taparrabos un revólver con el que apuntó al conejo.

-Sayonara, baby...-dijo, antes de disparar.

* * *

Frodo despertó de su siesta sintiendo un agradable aroma que inundaba el aire a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos y la primera visión que obtuvo fue la de un Sam vestido de cocinero inclinándose sobre una olla en un fuego, cocinando alegremente.

-¡Ah, señor Frodo! ¡Buenos días!-le dijo, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Sam... ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó Frodo, extrañado.

-¡Le estoy preparando el desayuno, señor! ¿A que huele bien?-respondió su jardinero, colocándose bien el gorro de cocinero.

-¿Preparando el desayuno?-volvió a preguntar Frodo, aún más extrañado, mientras se acercaba a la olla-. ¿Qué tipo de desayuno?

No fue necesario que Sam le contestara: en la olla, entre trozos de zanahoria y diversos tipos de verduras, flotaban los trozos de carne que hacía tan sólo una hora habían formado el cuerpo de un conejo.

-Es guiso de conejo, señor, ¡mi especialidad!-respondió Sam, sin percatarse del horrorizado rostro de su amo-. Es el que me mordió la entrepierna, Gollum lo mató, y yo pensé que lo mejor era aprovecharlo. Tiene buen aspecto, ¿verdad?

-Creo... Creo que voy a vomitar.

Apenas hubo terminado la frase, Frodo salió corriendo en dirección a unos arbustos cercanos. Sam se lo quedó mirando, con cara de asombro.

Minutos después, cuando Frodo había expulsado de su estómago hasta su primera papilla, reapareció junto a Sam con cara pálida y enfermiza.

-Señor Frodo, ¿se encuentra bien?-preguntó Sam, muy preocupado.

-Sam... Sabes perfectamente que soy vegetariano...

Ante tal evidente afirmación, Sam se quedó paralizado en el sitio durante varios segundos. Se le había olvidado completamente la aversión de su amo hacia la carne animal. Con tan sólo ver un trozo de carne, se ponía enfermo.

-Ahí va, es verdad... Es que, señor Frodo, llevamos tanto tiempo sin comer más que estas barritas energéticas con un 0% de materia grasa que nos dieron los elfos en Lothlórien, que se me había olvidado, jeje... ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer con el guiso, señor?

-Cómetelo tú, y de paso puedes invitar a Gollum y haces las paces con él... No me gusta veros pelear constantemente, me dais dolor de cabeza-le dijo Frodo, todavía mareado.

-¡Ni hablar! Si usted no come, yo tampoco como-exclamó Sam, decidido.

Dicho esto, cogió la olla que había todavía en el fuego y derramó su contenido sobre el pasto. Pronto el cielo se llenó de buitres que acechaban la carne de conejo.

Frodo estaba impresionado. Sabía muy bien lo mucho que a su jardinero le gustaba la carne. Sin embargo, había prescindido de ella sólo porque a él la sola idea de comérsela le provocaba espasmos. Le dedicó a Sam una de las encantadoras sonrisas que volvían loco a este.

-Muchas gracias, Sammy.

Sam notó cómo su cara iba adquiriendo un tono escarlata. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, oyeron un sonido en la lejanía.

Voces.

Los hobbits se quedaron helados. El fuego que Sam había hecho aún no estaba apagado, y al parecer había atraído la atención de alguien... o algo.

Poco a poco las voces fueron acercándose hacia donde ellos estaban, y pudieron oír lo que decían:

-¡Ey, colegas, ahí hay un claro! ¡Vamos a fumarnos los porros antes de que Faramir nos descubra!

-¡Eso, eso, que luego se los queda él!

Para entonces los hobbits ya estaban temblando ante la perspectiva de que los descubrieran. Quién sabe los actos de barbarie y atrocidad sin límites de los que son capaces esos tipos, pensó Frodo. Acto seguido se dispuso a salir por patas, pero justo en el momento en que empezaba a arrastrar a Sam hacia la vegetación, tres figuras salieron de ella.

No se trataba de orcos, ni de Nazguls, ni siquiera del hombre del saco, sino de tres hombres altos y apuestos, aunque con un aspecto un tanto... peculiar.

No se parecían ni a Aragorn ni a Boromir, ni a ninguno de los hombres que habían visto hasta entonces. Estos llevaban pantalones vaqueros, chupas de cuero y el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda. Tenían dos o tres pendientes de aro en cada oreja, y alguno también llevaba muñequeras de pinchos y alguna cadena en el cuello. Uno de ellos llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol.

Estos extraños personajes, al ver la extraña escena a los dos hobbits frente a ellos, se los quedaron mirando con expresión sorprendida. Tras unos segundos, uno de ellos dijo con voz de macarra:

-Tíos, ¿qué leches es esto?

-Ni idea. Nunca había visto nada como esto, colegas-respondió otro, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Creeis que deberíamos avisar a Faramir?

-¡Pero entonces nos mangará los porros!

Ante tal perspectiva, los hombres se miraron entre ellos nerviosamente.

-Y... ¿No podríamos simplemente dejar que se den el piro, tíos?

-¡Sí! Vostros queréis iros, ¿verdad, troncos?

Frodo y Sam asintieron rápidamente, aunque no habían entendido ni la mitad de la conversación.

-Muy bien, entonces sólo tenemos que volver y decirle al jefe que...

-¿Hablábais de mí?-preguntó una cuarta voz desde atrás.

-Sí, colega, precisamente estábamos hablando de ti. Os decía que...

El hombre calló de repente, dándose cuenta de que había metido la pata. Todos giraron lentamente la cabeza para encontrarse con la severa mirada de otro hombre más alto, con el pelo más largo y más rizado y más pendientes y piercings por todas partes.

-¿Qué pasa, troncos?-les dijo, a modo de saludo, aunque su ira se notaba perfectamente en la voz.

-F... ¡Faramir! Qué... ¡Qué alegría verte! Jeje... Mira, precisamente íbamos a llamarte para que vieras lo que hemos encontrado...

-Ya, ya... ¿Y qué es eso que llevas en la mano?-dijo el tal Faramir, señalando los tres porros que el otro intentaba esconder.

-¿El qué? ¿Esto? Pues es... ¡Es marihuana medicinal! La necesito para el dolor de cabeza, y...

Se detuvo cuando Faramir extendió la mano, como esperando a que le dieran algo. El otro le dio los porros, a regañadientes.

-Tíos, sabéis perfectamente que no os permito drogaros mientras estáis currando. En el descanso podéis fumaros e inyectaros lo que os de la gana, pero no mientras yo sea responsable de vosotros, ¿ha quedado claro?

-¡Claro como el agua!-respondieron los demás al unísono.

-Muy bien, así me gusta. Ahora... ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, los tres hombres salieron corriendo despavoridos.

Durante unos segundos, Frodo y Sam se quedaron mirando a Faramir asombrados y asustados, y Faramir se quedó mirando a Frodo y a Sam con una mirada de superioridad.

-Bien, enanos, ¿podéis decirme quién cojones sois vosotros y qué estáis haciendo aquí?-les preguntó pasado un rato.

-Primero, no nos llame enanos, por favor; segundo, modere su lenguaje; y tercero, ¿sabe que es de muy mala educación pedir presentaciones sin presentarse uno primero?-le respondió Frodo, mosqueado.

El hombre pareció algo sorprendido ante una respuesta tan insolente.

-Soy Faramir, jefe del grupo de rock "Los rebeldes de Gondor". Próximo concierto el 20 de septiembre, para más información visitad nuestra página web. ¿Y vosotros?

-Yo soy Frodo hijo de Drogo, también conocido como "el Drogo de la esquina", y este es mi sirviente Samsagaz hijo de Hamfast, el inútil responsable de que nos hayáis encontrado-llegado a este punto, Frodo miró de reojo a Sam, que descubrió con tristeza que ya no quedaba nada de la dulzura anterior en los ojos de su amo-. Partimos de Rivendel junto a siete tipos más que Elrond nos obligó a llevarnos: Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin y Boromir...

-¡Boromir!-exclamó Faramir al oír el último nombre-. ¿Conocísteis a Boromir? ¿Boromir hijo de Denethor?

-Sí. ¿Le conoces?

-Sí, vagamente...-respondió el hombre con una voz extraña-. Era el Alto Guardián de la Torre Blanca.

-... Pues me he quedado igual-dijo Sam.

-Bueno, da igual, ahora tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Un grupo rival nos ha mangado las guitarras eléctrica para que no podamos hacer el concierto, pero se van a enterar...-añadió Faramir con un deje de ira en su voz-. No habríais llegado muy lejos hoy; va a haber sangre, y en cantidades. Podríais haberos visto envueltos en la pelea. Dejaré aquí dos de mis colegas para que os vigilen, no me fío de vosotros.

Dicho esto, se echó el pelo hacia atrás y dio media vuelta. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer entre la maleza, se giró y dijo:

-Si vuelvo, seguiremos hablando.

Los hobbits volvieron a sentarse, pero les era imposible concentrarse en sus pensamientos con los gritos, golpes de guitarra y salpicaduras de sangre que les llegaban desde el lugar de la pelea. Finalmente desistieron, y dejaron la meditación para otro día. En lugar de eso, decidieron entablar conversación con sus guardianes.

Los hombres se dieron a conocer como Mablung y Damrod, rockeros de Gondor. Tras las presentaciones mantuvieron una agradable charla acerca de la vida de un músico de rock, sus canciones y anécdotas de sus últimas giras. Pronto se encontraron todos alrededor de un fuego bebiendo cerveza alegremente, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Tras un rato de beber, bromear y acosarse sexualmente entre ellos, se quedaron durmiendo la mona.

* * *

Largo, ¿verdad? XD Lamento haberme saltado el trozo del olifante, pero sinceramente no sabía qué podía hacer con él n·nU Espero que los fans de la pobre bestia puedan perdonarme.

¡Respuestas a reviews!

_**-The Balrog of Altena:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Sí, el aire acondicionado es un gran invento xD Aunque te recomiendo el ventilador: es más sano :P A mí también me funciona lo de vestir de negro; de hecho, por eso se me ocurrió. No sé qué haría yo sin mi ropa negra, es la salvación de toda mujer xD Bien, pasando a temas más importantes, ¿te ha gustado Faramir? Siempre me ha gustado mucho como personaje, y me gustaría haber sido capaz de crearle una personalidad que os guste a todos xD En el capítulo siguiente ya sabremos más acerca de su vida. Por cierto, felicidades por haber ganado, te lo merecías de verdad n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Lúthien Telrúnya:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. ¿Así que te gustó lo de los principes azules? xDD Pues de hecho escribí ese trozo para poner algo divertido entre tanta descripción del paisaje y no se hiciera pesado de leer, no le presté especial atención... Pero parece que funcionó xD ¿Estás enferma? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿No habrás ido al McDonald's tú también? ¬ ¬ Bueno, pues espero que te mejores (aunque probablemente ya te habrás curado, me dejaste el review hace casi dos semanas), ¡y que sigas leyendo!

_**-LUZMELA:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Sí, nuestro querido Gollum es psicótico y susceptible, además de celoso, manipulador, retorcido y muchas cosas más... Quizá por eso me guste tanto xD Bueno, los insultos/halagos de Frodito son habituales en él, ya te irás acostumbrando. ¿Temblabas al imaginar a Faramir? Pues ya no tienes que temblar más... bueno, quizá sí n·nU ¿Te ha gustado cómo lo he caracterizado? Cualquier crítica será bien recibida... excepto una mala xD No, no creo que escribir en catalán esté prohibido, conozco a gente que deja reviews en catalán y aún no ha sido detenida por la Guardia Civil xD Escriu-me en català si vols, tot i que jo sóc de Barcelona i el meu català és una mica diferent del teu n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-AYA K:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Vale, no seré mala, pero no saques la motosierra que me da muy mal rollo n·nU Ay, chica, cuántos halagos, vas a hacer que me ponga colorada xD Pues la verdad es que todavía no he pensado nada para Ella-Laraña, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo... La verdad es que cuando empiezo a escribir un capítulo, la mayoría de las veces no tengo ni idea de cómo lo voy a hacer (así salen los resultados xD). Bueno, gracias por darme ánimos, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Lara-eternal-anjiru:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! O·O ¡Mi madre, cuántos halagos, has hecho que me ponga colorada! xD ¿Una de las dos niñas más lindas de Cataluña? ¿Quién es la otra, que me la cargo? ¬ ¬ xDD No, no me hagas caso, yo jamás podría matar a una amiga tuya n·n Bueno, parece que tienes parientes repartidos por todo Galicia xD ¿Tienes alguno en Paradela? ¡Porque es ahí donde voy a ir! O eso espero, porque este verano ya no creo que vaya ¬ ¬ Con un poco de suerte, en Navidad podremos ir (y como no podamos, mi padre recibirá cierta amenaza de muerte "anónima"... ¡¡¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!). Y... ¿Tu padre te dejará que lo secuestres? xD ¡Qué bien que volváis lo antes posible! Qué compenetración, toda la familia opina que es una agonía estar allí xD Lo que no entiendo es, si a ninguno os gusta... ¿Por qué habéis ido? xDD ¡Muchos besos y abrazos para ti también, y espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Alesauria:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! ¿De verdad crees que puedo ganar un Novel en literatura? Mmm... Jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza xD O·O ¡En tu casa llueve! Qué maravilla, déjame mudarme a vivir contigo xD Aquí en España el calor es insoportable, no puedes alejarte un solo segundo del aire acondicionado. Pues yo no sigo mucho las Olimpiadas (no me interesan demasiado, realmente), pero no dejes que te depriman, y mucho menos que te lleven al suicidio, o tendré una lectora menos n·nU No te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo de tu fic te dejaré review sin falta. ¡Promised! ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-shojoranko:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Ya me pensaba que no me ibas a mandar ninguno T·T No me des las gracias por alegrarte el día, en todo caso yo te doy las gracias a ti por dejarme que te alegre el día... Uy, qué lío... En fin, olvídalo XD ¿Ya llevas tres semanas de clases? ¿¡Sólo has tenido tres semanas de vacaciones!? O·O Pero... ¡Pero eso es inhumano! ¡Debes denunciar al Estado, o formar una manifestación, o algo! Hazles pagar caro su explotación ¬ ¬ ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!


	35. Una ventana al oeste

_**El Señor de los Cuchillos**_

Lamento el retraso, pero ya he comenzado el curso y he tenido que comprarme todo el material (malditos libros, todo mi dinero se va en comprarlos ¬ ¬), además de terminar los deberes que me mandaron para el verano y que apenas había hecho... Después me enteré de que eran optativos T·T

En este capítulo, Faramir vuelve de la pelea entre bandas de rock y, tras una amena conversación con los hobbits, se los lleva a su campamento. ¿Qué relación tenía Faramir con Boromir (aunque ya lo sabéis ¬ ¬U)? ¿Qué pasará cuando Faramir cene con nuestros amigos hobbits? Leed y lo sabréis n·n

Por cierto, el día 9 de septiembre fue el primer cumpleaños de este fic n·n ¡¡¡Cumpleaaaaños feeeliiiiiz, cumpleaaaaños feeeliiiiiz, te deseeeeaaaaamos fanfiiiiiiic, cumpleaaaaños feeeliiiiiiiiiz!!!

**35**

**UNA VENTANA AL OESTE**

Sam despertó de su siesta con el canto de una hermosa grulla del estanque cercano... Tras lanzarle una piedra con su honda y oír un lastimero graznido que indicaba que el animal había quedado inconsciente, el hobbit se dispuso a volverse a dormir, pero unas voces provenientes del claro donde había preparado el guiso de conejo despertaron su curiosidad, y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

La escena que Sam se encontró fue la siguiente: un montón de rockeros formaban un círculo montados en sus motos, cuyos motores sonaban amenazadoramente. En el centro del círculo, Frodo se hallaba cruzado de brazos, sentado a una mesa ante un Faramir visiblemente mosqueado que lo contemplaba desde el otro extremo de esta. Este, junto a los miembros de su grupo, llevaban las cazadoras llenas de manchas oscuras, y algunos de ellos estaban limpiando sus navajas, manchadas con un líquido rojo sospechosamente parecido a la sangre.

Sam se deslizó fuera de su escondite, aunque nadie le prestó atención (el pobre Sam solía ser ignorado por la gente de su alrededor), y se instaló en el extremo de las hileras de rockeros, desde donde podía ver y oír todo, como el buen cotilla que siempre había sido y seguía siendo. Veía el rostro de Faramir: era severo e imperioso, y detrás de aquella mirada nublada por la frecuente consumición de alucinógenos brillaba una viva inteligencia.

-¡Pero ese maldito poema decía que el Daño de Isildur despertaría a la llegada del Mediano!-exclamaba el líder de la banda, exasperado-. ¡Si TÚ eres ese Mediano, tendrás que haber llevado esa JODIDA cosa a ese Concilio de mierda, y allí lo vio Boromir! ¿¡Lo sigues negando!?

Frodo no respondió, posiblemente por el temor que estaba empezando a sentir hacia aquel malhablado y nervioso individuo.

-¡BIEN!-dijo Faramir, golpeando la mesa con el puño y haciendo que Frodo saltara en su asiento-. Entonces exijo que me hables más de todo este asunto. Lo que concierne a Boromir me concierne a mí.

Ante esta afirmación, Frodo lo miró alzando una ceja, extrañado.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en Boromir? No veo razón alguna por la cual tú...

De pronto calló, una súbita comprensión sacudiendo su pequeño cerebro hobbit.

-Cl... ¡Claro, ahora lo entiendo todo! Tú eres...

Faramir cerró los ojos con resignación. "Vaya, me ha descubierto" pensó, "Los hobbits deben de ser más astutos de lo que yo supuse en un principio".

-Tú eres... ¡Tú eres el novio de Boromir!

Faramir cayó al suelo desde su silla, y los rockeros de Gondor lo imitaron (N/A: Imaginároslo al estilo anime n·nU).

-¿¡QUÉ DICES!? ¡¡NO SEAS BLASFEMO!!-gritó el líder rockero, cuando pudo volver a sentarse.

-Pero entonces, ¿por qué te interesa tanto lo que le ocurrió a Boromir?

-Pues porque... Porque... ¡B-Basta! ¡AQUÍ SOY YO QUIEN HACE LAS PREGUNTAS, QUEDA CLARO!

-Mira, estás empezando a hartarme, señor rockero. Llevamos ya TRES HORAS de interrogatorio, y creo que en ese tiempo te he dejado bien claritas por lo menos dos cosas: Una, que esta es una misión secreta y, por lo tanto, no pienso decirte nada al respecto. Y dos... ¡Que no vas a conseguir sacarme nada más! Por lo tanto, si fueras tan amable de mover tu trasero hasta tu moto, subir en ella y largarte a tu casa, me harías un enorme favor. Además, ¿por qué tanta impaciencia? ¡Tu querido Boromir te lo explicará todo cuando llegue a Minas Tirith!

Ante semejante respuesta, Faramir tuvo que quedarse callado unos segundos antes de contestar:

-¿Cuando vuelva, dices? ¿Cuando vuelva?

Faramir intentó contenerse, pero no lo consiguió. Súbitamente, él y sus compañeros estallaron en sonoras e histéricas carcajadas. Frodo miraba alucinado la escena, preguntándose qué tendría de gracioso lo que acababa de decir. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos, le contagiaron la risa, y pronto el hobbit estaba riendo más fuerte que todos los demás juntos.

Así que el extraño grupo de gente que se había formado en el bosque siguió riendo durante varios minutos, antes las atónitas miradas de los conejos, ardillas y buitres del lugar, y de Sam, que seguía mirándolo todo y aún no entendía el chiste.

-¡BOROMIR NO VA A VOLVER!-gritó Faramir, dejando de reír de pronto y dando otro puñetazo a la mesa. Todos dejaron de reír al instante-. ¿Y SABES POR QUÉ? ¡PORQUE ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡SÍ, ESTÁ MUERTO, ¿ALGÚN PROBLEMA?!

Llegados a este punto, dejó de oírse cualquier sonido que anteriormente pudiera oírse en aquel lugar. Incluso los pájaros dejaron de cantar.

-Mu... ¿Muerto? Pe... ¿¡Pero cómo es posible!?-dijo Frodo, angustiado.

-¡Precisamente ESO es lo que yo pretendía que me contaras! ¿Quién me dice que no fuiste tú quien se lo cargó? ¡Confiesa, tú lo mataste!

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¡Eso es mentira!!

Sam sintió que el deber lo llamaba, y saltó al círculo para auxiliar a su amor... digo, amo.

-Con perdón, señor Frodo-dijo-, pero esto ya se ha prolongado demasiado. Él no tiene ningún derecho a hablarle en ese tono, así que, con respeto y educación, le pediré amablemente que le deje en paz, ¿de acuerdo?

Cuando Frodo asintió, algo cohibido, Sam se volvió al rockero de Gondor, inspiró profundamente y dijo:

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿PERO QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE CREE USTED QUE ES PARA HABLARLE ASÍ A MI AMO, MALDITO HIPPIE????!!!! ¡¡¡DEBERÍA DARLE VERGÜENZA COMPORTARSE ASÍ A SU EDAD, HOMBRE, QUE YA TIENE USTED UNOS AÑITOS!!! ¡¡¡VAYA A METERSE CON ALGUIEN DE SU TAMAÑO O BÚSQUESE UNA NOVIA QUE LE HAGA SENTAR LA CABEZA Y ENCUENTRE UN TRABAJO DECENTE, Y DÉJENOS A NOSOTROS EN PAZ!!!

Sam estaba fuera de si. Si Frodo no hubiera estado sujetándolo por detrás, sin duda alguna el jardinero se habría abalanzado sobre Faramir para estrangularlo sin pensarlo dos veces. Mientras Sam se desahogaba diciendo todo esto, Faramir permanecía impasible y sus ojos reflejaban una indiferencia que enfureció aún más al hobbit.

-¡¡¡Y AHORA NO ME MIRE ASÍ, COMO SI LO QUE LE ESTOY DICIENDO LE RESBALARA!!! ¡¡¡MUESTRE UN POCO DE RESPETO COMO MÍNIMO, ¿NO LE PARECE?!!!

-¡¡¡Sam, contrólate!!!-gritó Frodo, sin aliento, que seguía sujetando a Sam.

-¡¡¡NO QUIERO CONTROLARME!!!

-¡¡¡Pues lo harás, si no quieres que te envíe de vuelta a casa!!!

Ante semejante amenaza, Sam dejó de debatirse inmediatamente y se acurrucó junto a Frodo en el suelo, cual perrito apaleado. Faramir se quedó mirándolo unos segundos más con indiferencia antes de volverse a Frodo.

-Bien, si no recuerdo mal, estábamos discutiendo la muerte de Boromir. Verás...-hizo una dramática pausa-. Boromir era mi hermano.

De fondo empieza a oírse una dramática música de telenovela.

-Sí, Boro era mi hermano mayor. Él siempre fue perfecto: sacaba buenas notas sin estudiar demasiado, era popular en el instituto, las chicas se mataban por él, era capitán del equipo de fútbol... Mi padre lo adoraba, siempre fue su preferido, y a mí me trató siempre como a un perro. Yo odiaba a Boro, siempre lo hice. Cuando cumplí dieciséis años decidí formar un grupo de rock. Mi padre, por supuesto, desaprobó la idea: incluso me amenazó con desheredarme. Pero no hizo falta, porque yo me escapé de casa. Desde entonces he ido viviendo de lo que he podido. Por suerte mis colegas son buenos amigos míos, y no me abandonaron, sino que se vinieron conmigo. Hemos dado conciertos por todas partes; al principio no tuvimos mucho éxito, pero poco a poco fuimos subiendo escalones hasta llegar a la fama. Ahora somos conocidos por toda la zona sur, y tenemos muchos patrocinadores. Ya no tenemos problemas económicos, y debo decir que me siento satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Hace unos meses me enteré de que Boromir había descubierto la contracultura, y se había convertido en un hippie. Tengo entendido que mi padre estaba tan furioso con él que lo mandó a Rivendel para perderlo un tiempo de vista y con la esperanza de que los elfos lo devolvieran al buen camino... Semanas más tardes encontramos su guitarra partida en dos flotando en el río... Y más tarde apareció su cadáver en una cutre embarcación inflable.

La música dejó de sonar en aquel momento, y para entonces Frodo y Sam se hallaban llorando desconsoladamente y compartiendo una caja de pañuelos de papel.

-Debo decir que, personalmente, la muerte de mi hermano ni me va ni me viene, pero mi padre está tan deprimido que siento lástima por él. Sin embargo teníamos una gira, y el trabajo es el trabajo... Además, él me odia, no creo que quiera tenerme alrededor en estos precisos momentos... En fin, esta conversación ya se ha alargado bastante; empiezo a sentir afonía, será mejor que regresemos a nuestro campamento.

Se levantó con presteza y se dirigió hacia su moto.

-¡Ah, se me olvidaba!-añadió, echándose hacia atrás la larga melena rizada-. Vosotros nos acompañaréis.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

* * *

De esta forma, Frodo Bolsón y Samsagaz Gamyi se hallaron montados sobre las motos de unos extraños para ser llevados al campamento de estos.

Los rockeros conducían a una velocidad de vértigo, haciendo cabriolas y malabarismos con sus vehículos que ponían a los hobbits los pelos de punta. Además, se dedicaban a molestar e insultar a todo conductor o peatón que encontraban en su camino, e incluso llegaron a pinchar las ruedas de un autobús escolar, dejando a todo un grupo de inocentes niños sin su excursión a la fábrica de chocolate que esperaban con tanta ilusión.

Finalmente, se calmaron un poco cuando Frodo los amenazó con llamar a la policía con su teléfono móvil. A partir de entonces conducieron con más prudencia, e incluso les proporcionaron unos cascos de su tamaño. Así siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un pequeño río.

-Aquí, lamentablemente, tendré que cometer con vosotros una descortesía-anunció Faramir, apesadumbrado. Luego, dirigiéndose a dos de sus compañeros, dijo-: Adelante, colegas.

Cuando recibieron la orden, los dos rockeros se abalanzaron de súbito sobre los hobbits con sendos sacos de gran tamaño que echaron a la cabeza de estos. Cuando estuvieron dentro, los cerraron con una cuerda e hicieron dos o tres agujeritos para que pudieran respirar. De esta forma, Frodo y Sam quedaron atrapados en el interior de dos sacos, que los rockeros se echaron al hombro.

-Lo lamento, pero no puedo permitir que conozcáis la localización de nuestro campamento... La poli anda detrás nuestro por ciertos asuntillos relacionados con el grupo que nos robó las guitarras, y no me gusta desconfiar, pero...

-¡¡¡MMMMPPPPPHHHHHMMMM!!!-fue la respuesta que le llegó.

El alegre grupo siguió avanzando por la carretera, con los dos sacos a cuestas (todos se iban turnando para transportarlos). Finalmente, y tras muchas horas de conducir, llegaron a su destino.

-¡Soltadles!-ordenó Faramir.

Sacaron a los hobbits de los sacos, y antes de que estos pudieran quejarse o insultarles, se quedaron sin aliento.

El campamento de Faramir no era ni más ni menos que una especie de club nocturno con las palabras "FARAMIR'S CAMP" en un letrero iluminado sobre la entrada. Antes de que los hobbits pudieran reaccionar, una mano los empujó al interior del local.

Pronto quedaron ensordecidos por el alto volumen de la música que salía de un reproductor de CD's gigantesco que ocupaba casi una cuarta parte de la estancia. Junto a él, había una barra de bar. El barman estaba ocupadísimo sirviendo cóctel tras cóctel a la enloquecida clientela, que se amontonaba alrededor esperando su turno para pedir su bebida. Algunos de los clientes, en cambio, movían su cuerpo sin control en la pista de baile, iluminada por focos de colores que bailaban sin cesar. Un poco más allá, podía divisarse un escenario.

-¡Vamos!-les gritó Faramir para hacerse oír entre el escándalo-. ¡Os llevaré hasta un lugar más tranquilo!

El líder de la banda cogió a los hobbits por el hombro y los guió hasta una puerta doble situada en el otro extremo del local, y la cruzaron. Pasaron junto a un camello que atendía a tres muchachos con aspecto hiperactivo en un oscuro rincón, cruzaron un pasillo larguísimo y finalmente llegaron a otra doble puerta con el letrero "PRIVADO, NO PASAR" sobre ella. Penetraron en la estancia.

Allí todo era mucho más acogedor. Había una larga mesa de madera con multitud de sillas a su alrededor. Junto a ella, una pequeña cocina podía divisarse a través de una puerta entreabierta. Más allá había otra dos puertas. Una de ellas, que los hobbits supusieron que se trataba del servicio, por el hecho de que tenía un cartelito que decía "SERVICIO" sobre ella, tenía en el pomo un cartelito de los que se pueden dar la vuelta. En aquel momento decía "OCUPADO": probablemente uno de los compañeros de Faramir se les había adelantado, sintiéndose incapaz de resistirse por mucho más tiempo a la llamada de la naturaleza. La otra tenía que ser, por fuerza, el dormitorio.

-Bien, vosotros podéis ir a descansar un rato mientras nosotros preparamos la cena-señaló a uno de sus amigos, que acababa de entrar y estaba poniéndose un delantal rosa que rezaba "COOKING IS FUNNY!" en la pechera-. Cuando esté lista, os avisaremos.

Condujo a Frodo y Sam al dormitorio, que consistía en varios colchones tirados en el suelo con alguna manta encima. Frodo, sin pensarlo dos veces, se tiró sobre uno de ellos y empezó a roncar en seguida. Sam, sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a confiar tan rápidamente en el hombre que había hablado con tanto descaro al dueño de su corazón; fue así como, con una cafetera llena y una taza al lado, Sam Gamyi no pegó ojo en toda la tarde.

* * *

Horas después, cuando Sam ya tenía que mantener los párpados abiertos colocándose palillos para limpiarse los dientes entre ellos, unos cuantos hombres entraron en el dormitorio transportando un barreño con agua y unos frascos de jabón.

Sam les miró con desconfianza.

-¿Es que no tenéis duchas en este tugurio?

-Pues no, nos las robaron el mes pasado; hay mucha delincuencia por este barrio. Así que, u os conformáis con el barreño, o vais a cenar como el par de cerdos que sóis, ¿queda claro?

Echándole al hombre una última mirada asesina, Sam empezó a lavarse con el agua del barreño. Frodo despertó segundos después con los gritos de Sam al

comprobar que la temperatura del agua era de ebullición como mínimo. Mientras el jardinero estrangulaba sin piedad a uno de los rockeros, Frodo tiró unos cuantos cubitos de hielo al agua (que se derritieron al instante) y empezó a lavarse.

Minutos después, Frodo y Sam salían del dormitorio limpios y pulcros, aunque Sam lucía varias marcas rojas por toda la cara, manos y brazos. Los rockeros, uno de ellos con un collarín en el cuello, los condujeros a unos asientos junto a Faramir, que se había lavado y recogido el pelo en una coleta y llevaba puesto un frac. Pronto el cocinero (el que llevaba puesto el delantal) les sirvió una deliciosa cena consistente en una pizza que habían encargado por teléfono y varias latas de cerveza en una nevera con un montón de cubitos de hielo.

Mientras disfrutaban de la comida y añadían colesterol a su organismo, Faramir les contó muchas aventuras y desventuras (especialmente desventuras) que le habían ocurrido cuando era pequeño y vivía con su padre y Boromir. Al cabo de media hora, Frodo y Sam ya conocían más de media vida de Faramir, y por todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido, hubiera sido mejor que hubieran seguido sin conocerla.

Pasada una hora, Faramir, que se había tomado unas seis cervezas, se encontraba llorando desconsolado y balbuceando lo injusta y cruel que era la vida. Uno de sus amigos lo consolaba con una mano sobre su hombro. Finalmente, el pobre rockero se quedó durmiendo la mona en la silla, y los hobbits aprovecharon para deslizarse silenciosamente de nuevo al dormitorio.

Esta vez, Sam, aunque seguía algo receloso con respecto a Faramir, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre él aquella noche, y decidió que era un ser humano como él. Por eso, decidió tumbarse al lado de Frodo y echarse a dormir. Aunque el hecho de que se estaba cayendo de sueño también contribuyó bastante.

* * *

¡Respuestas a reviews!

_**-AYA K:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Pues la verdad es que no he ganado demasiada cosa, sólo una especie de diploma virtual que tienen que enviarme (y que aún no he recibido, por cierto ¬ ¬). Parece una tontería... Pero la verdad es que me siento bastante orgullosa de mí misma n·n Pues bueno, gracias por perdonarme lo del olifante y guardar la motosierra XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-The Balrog of Altena:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. No sé cuántas veces te he felicitado ya, pero volveré a hacerlo XD ¡Muchas felicidades! Por cierto, me alegro de haber sido yo quien te diera la noticia n·n Pobrecito Legolas, dale un beso a él también, que se pone celoso XD Pues bueno, la idea es que Gollum sacó las cervezas de un bar cercano al lugar donde se encontraban... Iba a escribirlo en el capítulo anterior, pero creí que no vendría a cuento poner un bar en mitad de Mordor XD Bueno, me alegro mucho de que te gustara mi Faramir. Ah, y te diré un secreto... Me he inspirado para crearlo en Jose, el cantante de Mägo de Oz, así que puedes imaginártelo a él cuando leas XD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-LUZMELA:**_

Hola! Gràcies pel teu review, i per felicitar-me! n·n Doncs no he guanyat res d'especial, només una mena de diploma virtual... Que ni tan sols he rebut encara ¬ ¬ Vaja, veig que ets una experta en el sexe, per l'exemple que m'has posat O·O Ei, no ho havia pensat, però seria una bona idea, això de que en Faramir i el seu grup facin un recital! M'agrada! :D Ho tindré en compte per a pròxims capítols n·n Bé, quan en Frodo i en Sam es quedin sols camí del Mont del Destí passaran moltes coses entre ells... Però no vull avançar-te gaires coses, encara XD Doncs m'alegro molt de saber que t'alegro el dia amb la meva humild història, i espero que aquest capítol t'hagi agradat tant com l'anterior. Espero que segueixis llegint!

_**-arwen-chang:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! ¡Cuántisimo tiempo! Ya tenía ganas de verte por aquí n·n Por cierto, ¿qué tal la uni? Supongo que ya habrás empezado, porque he tardado mucho en escribir ¬ ¬U Bueno, lo de Frodo vegetariano se me ocurrió precisamente por su aspecto enfermizo... Ya sabes, la carne tiene muchas vitaminas, y si él no come carne... Sería normal que estuviera así XD Me alegra ver que el triángulo Smey-Frodo-Sammy, como tú lo llamas, está causando furor entre los lectores, jejeje n·n Pues no te preocupes, ya tengo pensado un final para esos tres. ¡Pues muchas gracias por felicitarme! n·n Me siento orgullosa de mí misma XD Eso, eso, a ver si es verdad que me dejas reviews más a menudo, que me alegráis el día con ellos, ¿eh? ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Dark Shampoo:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! ¿¡Te estás leyendo el libro para estar al día con mis capítulos!? O·O Wow... Eso me halaga XD -Usagi-cha mira con temor el látigo que transporta Dark Shampoo- Esto... Bueno, hace un día precioso para ponerse a escribir, ¿no crees? Creo que voy a ponerme a ello ahora mismo... n·nUUU Por cierto, muchas gracias por felicitarme. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Lúthien Telrúnya:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Sí, el conejo fue la estrella del capítulo anterior, a mí también me da mucha risa cuando lo releo XD Bueno, supongo que Sam quiere tener hijos... con Frodo XD Mmmm... Ahora que lo pienso podría escribir un fic mpreg cuando termine con este... La vida de casados de Frodo y Sam, con Frodo embarazado... No, qué horror ¬ ¬U XDD Los demás miembros de la Comunidad saldrán más adelante, recuerda que estoy siguiendo como pauta el libro... Quedan ahora mismo cinco capítulos más para volver con ellos. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Alesauria:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Bueno, la lluvia es muy bonita... Siempre que no tengas que salir de casa mientras está cayendo XD Pero entiéndeme, aquí en Cataluña llueve muy poco, y cada vez que empieza me pongo a dar saltos. Pues me alegro de que te gustaran los Rockeros, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-shojoranko:**_

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review, y por felicitarme! n·n La verdad es que apenas me creo que haya ganado, no lo creía posible XD Y tienes razón, cuando empecé a publicar el fic no pensé siquiera que gustaría a alguien ¬ ¬U Bueno, veo que a todos os ha gustado el conejo, me siento satisfecha XD Dices que al conejo le gustó el sabor de Sam... ¿Eres consciente de que esa frase puede malinterpretarse de múltiples formas? XDD Pues no he podido actualizar tan pronto como hubiera querido, pero más vale tarde que nunca. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Lara-eternal-anjiru:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Tranquilíiiizate, respira entre cada carcajada si no quieres asfixiarte, así... Eso es. ¿Más calmada? XDD Bueno, vistas tus intenciones si no lo hago, he decidido dejar tranquila a Jaqui XD Por cierto, deberías poner un cubo bajo Logan cada vez que hable de Luarnim n·n Pero qué bonito es el amor, jijiji. Mira qué bien, en caso de que vaya a Paradela tal vez podamos vernos n·n Y sí, Kura, amenazar anónimamente a los padres es algo muy común entre la juventud actual XD Por cierto, no quiero ni saber qué clase de consecuencias sufrirá tu padre si no se deja secuestrar O·O En fin, wapísima, sigue así de divertida, que me haces reír muchísimo con tus reviews n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!


	36. El estanque vedado

_**El Señor de los Cuchillos**_

Bueno, los que hayan revisado mi bio en las últimas semanas (que serán pocos o ninguno) sabrán que mi ordenador se escacharró definitivamente y tuve que llevarlo a arreglar. De ahí mi enorme retraso en actualizar, además del causado por los temibles exámenes trimestrales T·T Pues nada, ya volvéis a tenerme aquí hasta que el ordenador aguante; sigue sin estar muy fino, así que seguramente en unos cuantos meses (o años, con algo de suerte) se volverá a jorobar. Pero mientras... XD

En este capítulo, Faramir y su grupo encontrarán a Gollum nadando en su estanque privado. ¿Qué castigo espera al pobre Sméagol por haber allanado una propiedad privada? ¿Será llevado ante la ley? ¿Qué harán Frodo y Sam al respecto? Seguid leyendo para conocer las respuestas.

**36**

**EL ESTANQUE VEDADO**

Frodo fue despertado por un cosquilleo en su mejilla y nariz. Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que el cosquilleo era producido por unos cabellos que rozaban su rostro. Unos cabellos pertenecientes a la indómita melena de Faramir, que estaba inclinado sobre él.

Al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban, el temor por su virginidad le hizo sentarse y retroceder bruscamente.

-No hay nada que temer-dijo Faramir, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta-. Sólo estaba intentando despertarte...

-¿¡Y no se te ocurren mejores maneras de despertar a la gente que inclinándote sobre ella como si fueras un violador!?-exclamó Frodo, visiblemente mosqueado.

-Es este pelo mío... Siempre que voy a despertar a alguien me pasa igual-masculló Faramir entre dientes-. ¿Por qué no me lo recogeré?

-Bueno, ¿se puede saber qué demonios querías?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! Pues quería hablar contigo acerca de una cuestión que me tiene bastante... digamos... preocupado. Salgamos.

-Esto... No te ofendas, pero ¿seguro que lo que quieres es "hablar"? Quiero decir, los rockeros tenéis bastante mala fama, y...

Faramir pareció extremadamente herido ante esta afirmación.

-Ah... Ya veo... Bueno, yo sólo quería tener un poco de compañía en esta solitaria noche para charlar un rato, pero no te preocupes, lo entiendo... Nadie quiere tener nada que ver con un tipo como yo, ni siquiera mi padre me quiere, ¿cómo va a hacerlo un forastero?-iba diciendo mientras intentaba reprimir el llanto, sin mucho éxito, por cierto.

Frodo se sintió fatal. ¿Cómo iba él a suponer que este rockero sería tan sensible?

-Oye, Faramir, no llores... Claro que voy a ir a charlar contigo si tanta ilusión te hace, no hay razón para llorar...

-E... ¿En serio?-preguntó Faramir, con vocecilla de niño perdido.

-¡Claro! Vamos, pero intenta no despertar a Sam. Si llega a enterarse de que he salido contigo al patio a las tres de la madrugada sin nadie que nos acompañe, a tí te mataría y a mí me encadenaría a si mismo.

De esta forma, Frodo hijo de Drogo salió de la habitación de puntillas acompañado por un todavía lloroso Faramir, rockero de Gondor.

Al salir al comedor, donde aún reinaban los restos de la cena y podían divisarse varios rockeros durmiendo la mona en el suelo junto a varias latas de cerveza vacías, Faramir condujo a Frodo a una puerta que conducía al patio particular de su banda, que en realidad no era más que una extensión de hierba con pneumáticos, bolsas de basura y demás porquería esparcidos por el suelo, y con alguna florecilla moribunda de tanto en tanto. La extensión de terreno estaba limitada por una barandilla situada al fondo, desde la cual se obtenía una preciosa vista de las montañas. Junto a la barandilla había unas escaleras de piedra que bajaban.

Frodo observaba un tanto extrañado el "jardín", mientras Faramir sonreía orgulloso; claramente, había malinterpretado la expresión de sorpresa del hobbit.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad?

-Sí... Precioso...-respondió Frodo, irónicamente.

-¡Sabía que te gustaría!-exclamó el rockero feliz, tampoco captando la ironía en las palabras del hobbit. Sin embargo, de pronto su rostro se tornó serio-. Verás, Frodo... En realidad no te he traído aquí sólo para hablar, sino para mostrarte algo.

Los sentidos de alerta de Frodo se dispararon. Empezó a ponerse nervioso... Le inquietaba la idea de que Faramir hubiera tenido que mentirle para hacerle salir. Pero especialmente le inquietaba _qué_ iba a enseñarle Faramir exactamente...

-Y... ¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

-Pues, como te he dicho antes, es un asunto que me tiene algo preocupado. Ven, será mejor que lo veas por tí mismo.

Ahora Frodo estaba intrigado, y más cuando Faramir empezó a caminar hacia la barandilla, obviamente esperando que le siguiera. El hobbit avanzó detrás de él, hasta que ambos pudieron agarrarse a la barandilla con las manos. Frodo miró a Faramir con expresión interrogante: allí no había nada que él pudiera considerar importante o, como decía Faramir, preocupante. Sin embargo, cuando el rockero señaló hacia abajo y él miró, deseó que la tierra se lo tragara.

Y es que las escaleras que había junto a la barandilla conducían a una pequeña extensión de hierba situada a unos seis metros más abajo, donde había una piscina. Y en dicha piscina, un feliz Gollum se hallaba chapoteando y gorgoteando cual niño pequeño.

-¿Podrías tú explicarme, Frodo...-dijo Faramir- qué DEMONIOS es eso que está nadando en mi piscina?

-Pues... Es mi mascota y guía Gollum, al que perdimos cuando vosotros nos encontrásteis. Aunque la verdad es que no había pensado en él hasta ahora... Supongo que nos ha seguido hasta aquí.

-Ah, así que le conoces... Ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué?-preguntó el hobbit, admirado.

-Por eso-respondió Faramir señalando hacia la piscina.

Entonces Gollum dejó de nadar un instante y cogió un gran letrero que rezaba: _¿HABÉIS VISTO A FRODO BOLSÓN? _enseñándolo en todas direcciones.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

-¡Pues que vayas a buscarlo! No podemos tener un bicho inmundo y horrible en nuestra piscina toda la noche: los paparazzis están siempre al acecho, y como alguno lo vea ya podemos despedirnos de nuestra carrera musical. Además, a saber la cantidad de porquería, microbios y virus que llevará encima...

A Frodo las explicaciones de Faramir le parecieron muy razonables, así que empezó a bajar la escalera de piedra para llegar a la piscina. Mientras, Faramir retrocedía disimuladamente, un maquiavélico plan bailando en su cabeza.

De vez en cuando, Sméagol salía del agua y se tiraba en bomba, salpicando todo lo que había alrededor. Parecía estar pasándoselo en grande, y Frodo no pudo evitar conmoverse ante una escena como aquella. Sin embargo, sintiendo que era su responsabilidad, el hobbit siguió avanzando hacia su mascota/guía.

Cuando Frodo se encontraba a unos cuatro metros de Gollum, le llamó:

-Sméagol...-susurró.

Pero Sméagol estaba demasiado ocupado cantando alegremente en el agua como para oírle:

-¡¡¡TODOS LOS PATIIIIIITOS SE FUERON A BAÑAAAAAAR, Y EL MÁS CHIQUITIIIIIITO SE QUISO AHOGAAAAAAR...!!!

-¡Sméagol!-volvió a llamar Frodo algo más fuerte, sintiendo vergüenza ajena.

La criatura dejó de cantar de golpe y agudizó el oído, mirando en todas direcciones.

-Sméagol, el amo ha venido a buscarte. El amo está aquí. ¡Ven, Sméagol!

Gollum divisó entonces a Frodo, y sus enormes ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No... ¡El amo no quiere a Sméagol! ¡El amo lo abandona para irse con el primer cantante de rock que encuentra, y Sméagol no es el segundo plato de nadie!-dijo, mientras una de las lágrimas empezaba a deslizarse por su áspera mejilla.

-Sméagol, yo... Yo no pensé que fuera a hacerte tanto daño... ¡Soy un hobbit infiel e insensible!-exclamó Frodo, empezando a llorar también.

-No, el amo no debe culparse... De todos modos, Sméagol no es rencoroso y está dispuesto a darle al amo una segunda oportunidad.

Frodo se quedó mirando a Sméagol fijamente. ¿¡Pero cómo podía existir un ser tan despreciable como él!? Por años había odiado a sus padres por haberlo abandonado de una forma tan cruel, y ahora él hacía lo mismo... Y para colmo, la víctima era una pobre criatura que ya había sufrido bastante como para encima tener que aguantar sus desapariciones. Pero no permitiría que volviera a pasar lo mismo.

-Ven, Sméagol. Ven con el amo.

-A... ¡¡¡Amo!!!-gritó Sméagol, corriendo a los brazos de Frodo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sméagol se lanzó hacia Frodo, haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas, y empezó a sollozar encima de él. Frodo permaneció inmóvil, imaginando qué haría Sam si los viera en semejante situación.

-Va... Vamos, Sméagol, no llores... El amo ya está aquí, no volverá a dejarte... No hay razón para llorar.

Sméagol lo miró con ojos inocentes y brillantes de lágrimas.

-Ven, Smey, levántate. Ahora tenemos que subir ahí a buscar a Sam (está durmiendo, ¿sabes?) y luego nos iremos de aquí. ¿De acuerdo?-le explicó el hobbit con voz dulce.

-¡Chí!-exclamó Gollum, todo encanto y ternura, mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras corriendo.

Frodo empezaba a ascender también, orgulloso de su encanto natural, cuando oyó un grito proveniente de la casa.

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

-¡SMÉAGOL!-gritó Frodo reconociendo la voz, mientras empezaba a correr.

Cuando llegó arriba, lo primero que vio fue a Gollum siendo arrastrado hacia el interior por cuatro de los colegas de Faramir.

-¡Faramir! ¿¡Qué representa todo esto!?-dijo Frodo, encarándose con Faramir, que en aquel instante aparecía de entre un montón de basura.

-Lamento haberte engañado, Frodo-respondió-, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya de aquí impunemente. Debo ponerle una denuncia por allanar una propiedad privada, y no me fío de él, así que deberá pasar la noche aquí. Mañana iremos a comisaría, y una vez impuesto el castigo oportuno, podrá marcharse.

-Pero... Pero...-balbuceaba Frodo, mientras observaba cómo Sméagol gritaba y se debatía.

-¡¡¡SOLTADME, SOLTADMEEEEE!!! ¡¡¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS, HIJOS DE P...!!!

-¡Sméagol! ¡Sé que estás enfadado, pero debes moderar tu lenguaje!-apuntó Frodo, sin olvidar que Gollum era su mascota y, por tanto, responsabilidad suya educarlo.

-¡¡¡EL AMO ES EL MÁS BASTARDO DE TODOS!!! ¡¡¡SMÉAGOL ODIA AL AMO!!! ¡¡¡SOLTADME, SOLTADME!!!

Y así fueron perdiéndose los gritos de la criatura mientras iba siendo arrastrada hacia el interior. Sam, que había despertado con los alaridos de Gollum, se encontraba allí, y fue a reunirse con su señor.

-No... No lo ha dicho en serio, ¿verdad? Eso de que me odia, digo...-dijo Frodo.

-Pues yo no apostaría demasiado, señor Frodo...-respondió Sam, siempre dispuesto a destruír los lazos entre su amo y el bicho ese.

-Pero... Pero yo no sabía que... ¡Todo esto es culpa mía!-seguía diciendo Frodo, empezando a sollozar.

-¡Señor Frodo, no llore! Tampoco es para tanto, mañana lo soltarán... Además, seguro que no lo ha dicho en serio-le intentaba consolar su jardinero, apurado al ver llorar a su Frodo.

-Tú... ¿Tú crees?-le preguntó él, mirándolo con ojos tristes.

-¡Claro! Lo que pasa es que ahora está enfadado porque piensa que le ha traicionado, pero eventualmente se dará cuenta de que usted no sabía nada de esto.

En aquel momento, un rockero con pinta de duro les condujo hasta la habitación donde habían cenado, en la cual Faramir se hallaba sentado en una silla. Este les invitó a que hicieran lo mismo, y mandó que les trajeran unas cervezas y al prisionero.

En seguida llegó el cocinero con tres latas de cerveza en una bandeja de aspecto insalubre, y poco después aparecieron otros dos rockeros con Gollum. Le hicieron arrodillarse ante Faramir, que le miraba con superioridad. En cuanto Sméagol lo vio, empezó a gritar:

-¡Desatadnos, desatadnos! ¡Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, nosotros...!

-¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!

El grito de Faramir retumbó en las paredes, y después dejó de oírse todo sonido que hubiera podido haber. Incluso los grillos y las ranas dejaron de cantar fuera.

-Bien. Ahora, pequeña y repulsiva criatura, me gustaría que me respondieras a ciertas preguntas. La primera y más importante... ¿¿¡¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS HACIENDO EN MI PISCINA A LAS TRES DE LA MADRUGADA!!??

-Nosotros estábamos... Bueno, nosotros... ¡Estábamos pescando, sí, eso es, pescando!-concluyó felizmente.

Faramir se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con ojos fríos.

-Crees que soy estúpido, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

Ante esto, fueron necesarios cinco de los rockeros de Faramir para sujetar a éste y evitar que estrangulara a la pobre criatura, que se encogía temblando en el suelo.

-¡Está bien! Está bien... Ya me he calmado-dijo el rockero de Gondor una vez sus amigos volvieron a dejarlo en la silla, jadeando-. Bueno, veo que este interrogatorio no va a ser nada sencillo... De acuerdo, ¿cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde vienes, y a dónde vas? ¿Cuál es tu ocupación?

-Nuestro nombre no es de la incumbencia del rockero sucio y piojoso-respondió Gollum, mirándolo con rencor-. Las siguiente preguntas son demasiado polémicas y filosóficas para que nosotros podamos responderlas. Y no tenemos ocupación, puesto que estamos en el paro.

Faramir suspiró.

-Está bien, no me digas nada si no quieres. Pero escúchame, según la ley...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Gollum dió un puñetazo en el suelo y le miró con ojos llenos de ira.

-¿¡LEY!? ¡¡¡Es la MALDITA ley la que nos impide encontrar un trabajo decente!!! ¡¡¡No hable de la ley delante de nosotros!!!

Los cinco rockeros que antes habían sujetado a Faramir tuvieron que volver, esta vez para sujetar a Gollum. Cuando se calmó, volvieron a retirarse.

Faramir había quedado asombrado ante la fuerza que aquella pequeña y raquítica criatura podía llegar a tener. Esto le dió que pensar. ¿Y si tenía uno de estos arranques de ira durante el juicio? ¿Quedaría alguien con vida si nadie era capaz de detenerle? No podía asegurarlo. Por lo tanto, ¿era conveniente denunciarle como tenía previsto? Ya no estaba tan seguro. Observó a los dos hobbits sentados a su lado. A su derecha, Frodo miraba a la criatura con expresión preocupada y culpable; a su izquierda, Sam también la miraba, pero éste con odio y rencor. Los dos parecían tener sentimientos muy distintos hacia ella: Frodo parecía tenerle cierta estima, mientras que Sam, indudablemente, la odiaba. ¿Cuál de los dos tendría más razón sobre ella?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, pensó el pobre rockero, ya mareado. Así que tomó una decisión:

-Bueno, he tomado una decisión: no presentaré cargos contra tí si me prometes que no vas a volver por aquí nunca más; si lo haces, no dudaré en llevarte yo mismo hasta la comisaría más cercana. Y además-añadió-, quiero que permanezcas junto a Frodo y que le sirvas con la debida lealtad, ya que él es la principal causa de que te perdone.

Frodo miró a Faramir con gratitud; la mirada de Sam decía: "Mi opinión sobre tí acaba de bajar unos 45421698845326879 puntos".

-Ahora, muchachos, podéis llevároslo a una de las habitaciones. Pasará la noche aquí (no me fío de soltarlo otra vez) y mañana se irá con Frodo y Sam.

Los rockeros volvieron a llevárselo.

Sam, cansado ya de tanta frustración, se retiró a dormir refunfuñando por lo bajo. Faramir se levantó entonces y, girándose hacia Frodo, le dijo:

-Frodo, seré sincero contigo: no espero volver a verte vivo si vas con ese bicho. Por eso, quiero decirte que... Que en las pocas horas que hace que nos conocimos, he llegado a apreciarte de verdad y... que... ¡que te voy a echar de menos!-exclamó finalmente, abrazando a Frodo y sollozando como un crío.

Frodo le daba palmaditas en la espalda para consolarle, mientras sentía que él mismo estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de un momento a otro.

-------------------------------------------------------

¡Respuestas a reviews!

_**-AYA K:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Primero, mil perdones por el enorrrrrrrrrme retraso n·nU Segundo... Sí, andaba estresada, y ese es uno de los motivos por los cuales he tardado aún en más de lo que pensaba en actualizar. ¡Pero ya se han acabado los exámenes trimestrales! ¡WEEEEEEEE! xD Sí, pobre Faramir, qué vida más perra ¬ ¬ Creo que me he pasado un poquito con él, qué lástima de criatura xD Pues eso, la motosierra bien guardadita en el desván, ¿eh? n·nUUU ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-The Balrog of Altena:**_

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Bueno, quizá el cole no me ha afectado en el sentido de que sigo diciendo paridas sin parar... Pero sí me ha afectado en parte para escribir con más lentitud xD Me alegro mucho de ver que te gusta tanto Faramir, aunque creo que me he pasado un poco con él, ha tenido una vida demasiado atormentada ¬ ¬U ¿Llegas a casa a las cuatro? Suerte, yo a las seis T·T Estoy de los nervios, suerte que ya se han terminado los exámenes trimestrales xD Pues sí, hará un par de meses que recibí el award... Pero cuando mandé a arreglar el ordenador... se borró TT·TT Casi me da algo cuando lo descubrí xD Bueno, siento muchísimo este enorme retraso, pero espero que no tuvieras muchas dificultades para acordarte de qué iba el capítulo anterior para poder seguir este n·nU ¡Espero que sigas leyendo, mellon nîn! n·n

_**-Sakura Kinomoto6:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! n·n Ante nada, siento muchísimo haberme retrasado tanto, pero he hecho todo lo que he podido n·nU Pues me alegro de que te decidieras a dejarme un review: siempre me anima muchísimo leer reviews, me alegran el día xD Muchas gracias por los cumplidos que le haces a mi fic, pero no creo que sea para tanto nn Y no te preocupes por el slash Merry/Pippin, cuando llegue el momento, habrá todo el que puedas desear xD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Darth Vicious:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Pues, la verdad, no sé a qué trato de Gimli te refieres. Si me especificas un poco más quizá pueda explicarte por qué lo hice; de todas formas, no es mi intención que nadie se sienta ofendido o disgustado con este fic, así que te pido disculpas si ha sido así. Por otro lado, me alegro de que te gustara la parte del conejo n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-LUZMELA:**_

Hola! Gràcies pel review! Abans que res, em sap molt de greu haver-vos fet esperar tantíssim T·T No era la meva intenció retardar-me tant, però ara escriuré amb més regularitat, no pateixis. Doncs no t'amoïnis, et garanteixo que assistiràs a un concert de la banda d'en Faramir ;) Ja ho veuràs, ja... Bé, vaig posar a Boromir com a capità de l'equip de futbol perquè sempre l'he relacionat amb el model de fill perfecte, que treu bones notes i a més és popular xD Pobret Faramir, que en sóc de dolenta, em sembla que el faig patir massa n·nU Així que t'ha agradat la referència a l'anime? Sí, anime al poder!!! xDDD Doncs bé, no t'he fet esperar un mes, sinó dos xD De debò, no deixaré que em torni a passar una cosa així. Et fan por les aranyes!? O·O A mi també, i molta!!! Jo em trobava a la mateixa situació que tu al cinema xDD Recordo perfectament com em tremolaven les cames ¬ ¬U Molts petons, i espero que segueixis llegint!

_**-shojoranko:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Bueno, si la otra vez tardé eternidades en actualizar, esta vez tardé el doble de eternidades n·nU Lo siento mucho, a partir de ahora escribiré mucho más a menudo, y no dejaré que el ordenador se vuelva a estropear ¬ ¬ ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Alesauria:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! O·O ¿Te han quitado la historia y la cuenta? Pero no pueden hacerlo así como así, deben de haberte dado una explicación, ¿no? Yo puedo decirte que no vi nada malo en ella, y en caso de que lo hubiera, deberían haberme quitado la mía también. Yo que tú les enviaba un mail, si no es que lo has hecho ya, pidiéndoles una buena explicación. En fin, no te desanimes, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que no nos mata nos hace más fuertes. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-L:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Sí, pobres niños, qué mala fui con ellos xD ¿De verdad te gustaría un fic con Frodo embarazado? ... Bueno, quizá lo llegue a hacer cuando termine este... Eso sí, sería tipo Humor/Parody, no puedo imaginármelo de otra forma xDD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-IsabelCordy:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. O·O ¡No, no mates al pobre Gimli! Él no tiene la culpa, es sólo que hay que estar abierto/a a nuevas experiencias, y, bueno, es lo que tiene viajar con un elfo xDD Pero no mates al enano, necesito terminar el culebrón que me he montado con ese par xD Me alegro mucho de que te guste el fic, y siento mucho haber tardado tanto T·T No volverá a ocurrir. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Elonier:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! O·O ... ¿De verdad crees que he superado a El Señor de los Ladrillos? Eso... Eso significa mucho para mí (snif, snif), aunque me parece imposible superar una obra literaria tan magnífica como esa xD Bueno, lamento mucho haber convertido a tu Legolas en un travesti n·nU Reconozco que me paso mucho con él, pero es muy divertido xDD ¿Así que te gustan Mägo de Oz y Stephen King? ¡Eres de las mías! n·n Creo que tú y yo vamos a llevarnos muy bien xD Y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, no volverá a pasar T·T ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!


	37. Viaje a la encrucijada

_**El Señor de los Cuchillos**_

¡¡¡Y por fin es Nochevieja!!! ¡¡¡Fiesta, juerga, alcohol, heavy metal!!! Ay, estoy eufórica xD Creo que voy a calmarme lo suficiente para presentar el capítulo sin asustar a nadie... Vale, ya.

Bueno, mi intención era subir un capítulo en Nochebuena y otro hoy, pero sólo pude escribir uno, así que... T·T En fin, consideradlo como mi regalo de Papá Noel atrasado o de Reyes adelantado, como os guste más xD

Pues bien, en este capítulo los hobbits y Gollum abandonarán el campamento de Faramir y proseguirán por fin su viaje... Pero antes el rockero de Gondor tiene una sorpresa para ellos n·n ¿Queréis saber cuál? Seguid leyendo.

Sólo una cosa más a añadir... ¡¡¡Me han regalado la versión extendida de El Retorno del Rey!!! ¡¡¡Soy feliz!!! n·n

**37**

**VIAJE A LA ENCRUCIJADA**

Frodo y Sam, una vez Faramir se hubo calmado y hubo dejado de llorar, volvieron a sus camas y se acostaron en silencio a descansar... Aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que en aquel momento sonó el despertador y todos los rockeros se levantaron para ponerse en actividad y empezar con los trabajos del día. Ellos intentaron seguir durmiendo, pero poco después un rockero les llevó agua para que se lavaran (seguían sin recuperar la ducha) y los obligaron a levantarse, para conducirlos después a una mesa servida para tres. Faramir desayunó con ellos, y puesto a que había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando desconsoladamente, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos y unas grandes ojeras bajo ellos.

Una vez terminaron, se pusieron en pie. Faramir los miró con ojos fatigados y les habló de la siguiente manera:

-No os preocupéis por la comida, he dado orden de poner en vuestro equipaje toda la comida posible. Tampoco el agua será un problema mientras estéis en Ithilien, pero no bebáis de ninguno de los arroyos que desciendan de esas montañas cercanas a la fábrica de coches. He... he mandado a algunos de mis colegas explorar el camino, y... Disculpadme.

Dicho esto, se retiró precipitadamente mientras las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia, y tras unos pocos segundos, uno de sus amigos fue tras él. Pasado un rato, Faramir volvió junto a su compañero, que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros afectuosamente.

-Lo... lo siento, es que estoy muy sensible últimamente. Bueno, chicos, traedles el equipaje.

Les trajeron a los hobbits sus paquetes, que contenían de latas de conserva frutos secos e incluso un jamón cada una. También les habían puesto diversas bolsas de hierbas alucinógenas. Todo esto hubiera sido maravilloso si no fuera porque ahora las mochilas pesaban unas siete veces más que antes, con lo cual los hobbits se preguntaron si podrían cargar con ellas durante toda la escalada. También les dieron una foto dedicada de todo el grupo, y dos entradas para el concierto que se celebraría aquella misma noche.

-De hecho, me gustaría que os quedárais hasta mañana para que podáis asistir a nuestro concierto. Me haría mucha ilusión, y a vosotros os quedaría un recuerdo inborrable de nosotros en la memoria... Además, os lo pasaréis bien.

Frodo y Sam, que no tenían ningunas ganas de volver a viajar, que se traducía en andar todo el día sin parar, comer cualquier porquería que pudieran encontrar y dormir en el duro suelo cubierto de puntiagudas piedras que se clavaban en sus espaldas, pudiendo pasar un día más sin hacer nada, comiendo cuanto quisieran y durmiendo en confortables camas (vale, tenían algun muelle suelto, pero no todo puede ser siempre perfecto), aceptaron encantados. De modo que su única ocupación en todo el día fue prepararse para el concierto.

Cuando llegó la noche, Faramir, vestido con su habitual atuendo consistente en su querida chupa de cuero negro y pantalones tejanos rotos por la zona de las rodillas, además de sus gafas de sol, esperaba con sus compañeros (que llevaban una ropa similar) a los hobbits, que se estaban vistiendo. Estaba inusualmente nervioso, aunque no sabía del todo por qué.

Finalmente, y tras unas cuantas amenazas por parte de los rockeros que insinuaban algo acerca de sus madres y ponían en duda su paternidad, los hobbits se presentaron ante ellos. En cuanto los vieron, muchos de ellos tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no soltar grititos de: "¡¡¡Oooooh!!!" y "¡¡¡Qué monada!!!" y echar a perder su reputación de tipos duros.

Y es que los hobbits estaban adorables. Frodo llevaba puesta una cazadora azul, con unos pantalones tejanos azul oscuro, unas zapatillas deportivas y un pañuelo de pirata rojo en la cabeza. Sam, por su parte, había querido vestirse igual que su amo, pero éste no se lo había permitido, así que se limitó a cambiar los colores: su cazadora y sus tejanos eran de color gris, y su pañuelo, azul oscuro. Estos atuendos, sumados a su baja estatura y sus regordetas e infantiles caras, les daban un aire inocente y encantador.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Faramir no lo pudo evitar; sus instintos fueron más fuertes que él.

-¡¡¡Pero qué monooooooos!!!

Gritar esto y lanzarse a estrechar a los dos hobbits entre sus brazos fue todo uno. Después se pasó una media hora haciéndoles carantoñas y exclamando lo infinitamente adorables que estaban con esa ropa, mientras sus amigos intentaban separarle de ellos recordándole lo tarde que se estaba haciendo. Finalmente Faramir recuperó la cordura, soltó a los hobbits de golpe, se incorporó, y con el semblante muy serio anunció:

-Llegó la hora del rock.

A lo que todo el grupo respondió:

-¡¡¡SÍIIII!!!

Y seguidamente comenzaron a correr hacia el escenario gritando. Faramir, tras indicar a Frodo y a Sam por dónde accederían a sus localidades, siguió a sus camaradas dejando a los hobbits solos.

-Bueno, Sam, vámonos ya. El concierto está a punto de comenzar, y odio ver las cosas a medias.

Y le tendió una mano a su fiel compañero, que la tomó sonrojándose salvajemente, y juntos se dirigieron a la sala del concierto, siguiendo las instrucciones que Faramir les había dado.

Pronto se encontraron en una sala oscura con unos cuantos cientos de personas jóvenes y no tan jóvenes que hablaban sin parar entre ellos, algunas de las cuales incluso llevaban camisetas con el nombre del grupo. En el aire se respiraba el delicioso aroma de la marihuana, que los pobres Frodo y Sam llevaban mucho tiempo sin probar, y que les evocó imágenes de su querida Comarca donde tantas tardes habían pasado fumando en compañía de sus amigos.

Los hobbits pronto llegaron a sus sitios, que se encontraban en la primera fila, y allí esperaron pacientemente a que comenzara el espectáculo, intentando ignorar, aunque sin mucho éxito, los gritos, amenazas y obscenidades provenientes de los fans de más atrás. Incluso llegaron a oír el claro sonido de una botella al romperse contra una superfície de un golpe seco, y vieron un rollo de papel higiénico ardiendo surcando el aire.

Pero antes de que las cosas empezaran a ponerse feas de verdad, el escenario se iluminó y se oyó el inconfundible alarido de una guitarra eléctrica. Automáticamente todo el público chilló al unísono, mientras Frodo y Sam lo observaban todo con aprehensión; nunca antes habían estado en un concierto, y estaban algo nerviosos.

En seguida apareció Faramir frente al micrófono. Tras unos segundos de impenetrable silencio, gritó:

-¡¡¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!!!

Y seguidamente comenzó a cantar:

_El día en que todo comenzó a ir mal_

_yo volvía a casa, era un viernes por la noche._

_Con mis colegas había ido a pelear_

_contra unos tíos que me habían robado el coche._

_Al verme mi padre por la puerta entrar_

_a tales horas y manchado de sangre,_

_me echó la bronca del siglo: por algo es senescal,_

_y es que además él tiene muy mala leche._

_A__quella misma noche comprendí_

_que yo había nacido para ser rockero._

_Así que de mi padre me despedí,_

_no sin antes robarle harto dinero._

_Furioso y dolido, de mi casa salí;_

_sin rumbo fijo caminé por el barrio._

_Al día siguiente ya estaba lejos de allí,_

_sobre mi moto recorriendo el asfalto._

_Pero solo nunca llegué a estar,_

_pues la fortuna me quiso sonreír._

_Tras a mis amigos mi problema contar_

_no dudaron en querer conmigo venir._

Y así seguía la cosa. El público gritaba, chillaba, vitoreaba y saltaba. Frodo y Sam incluso llegaron a ver cómo una de las fans de la primera fila (llamada Luzmela, por lo que podían adivinar de los gritos de sus amigos) se desmayaba cuando Faramir la miró y le guiñó un ojo. Mientras sus amigos trataban de reanimarla ("Faramir..." decía ella en su delirio, mientras gran cantidad de saliva salía de su boca), el grupo terminó la canción, y empezó con otra.

Así fueron pasando las horas. Hacia las tres de la madrugada, todos los fans fueron dispersándose cuando Faramir dio por terminado el concierto, subiendo en sus motos, coches, furgonetas, etc., no dispuestos aún a terminar con la diversión. Por la mañana, los policías del lugar los encontrarían durmiendo la mona en cualquier parque, con diversas botellas vacías alrededor que horas antes habían contenido alguna substancia alcohólica.

Pero los fans no serían los únicos que se irían de juerga después del concierto: Faramir y sus amigos, encantados y enloquecidos por el éxito obtenido, convencieron a Frodo y a Sam para que les acompañaran a "tomar algo" en el bar de su local. Y ese "tomar algo" se convirtió en seguida en "ingerir cantidades inmensas de cerveza, whisky y tequila". No hay que ser muy astuto para imaginar cómo terminaron aquella noche.

Y sí, la mañana los sorprendió a todos tirados sin sentido por el suelo del bar. Sam fue el primero en despertar.

-¡Oooh, mi cabeza me va a estallar...! Juro que jamás volveré a aceptar una invitación de un músico, sea rockero o cantaor de flamenco. Esto... ¿Señor Frodo?-preguntó confundido el jardinero, al no divisar a su señor por ninguna parte.

De esta forma comenzó Samsagaz Gamyi a buscar a su amo por todos los rincones del pub: miró debajo de las mesas, detrás de la barra, e incluso levantó a algun rockero inconsciente para asegurarse de que no había aplastado a Frodo en su caída, pero nada. Finalmente, un gemido ahogado que provenía de un extremo de la estancia atrajo su atención. Se dirigió hacia donde creía haberlo oído, pero sólo se encontró con un armario. Lo abrió, y allí, entre botellas de licor, se encontraba Frodo durmiendo, aún con una de ellas medio vacía en la mano.

-Ay, señor... Señor Frodo, despierte... ¡Señor Frodo, despierte! ... ¡¡¡SEÑOR FRODO, DESPIERTE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!!!

Y Frodo despertó, pero se sobresaltó tanto que dio un salto y se golpeó la cabeza con el techo del armario.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAH!!! ¡¡¡Sam!!! ¿¡No podrías despertarme más delicadamente!? ¡¡Muchos golpes más como este y me abriré la cabeza!!

-Disculpe, señor Frodo, pero es que tiene usted un sueño tan profundo que...

-En fin, no importa... Por cierto, ¡¿qué demonios estoy haciendo dentro de este armario?!

-Pues eso me gustaría saber a mí, señor...

-Ah, ya recuerdo todo. Creo que anoche nos pasamos un poco con la bebida, ¿no crees?-dijo Frodo, con una sonrisa avergonzada-. Eh, un momento... ¡¡¡Hoy teníamos que partir!!! ¿¡Qué hora es!?

-Pues son... las dos de la tarde-anunció Sam con un hilo de voz, consultando su reloj de pulsera.

-¡¡¡LAS DOS DE LA TARDE!!! ¡¡¡LA MADRE QUE ME...!!!

Y de esta forma, entre insultos y maldiciones, comenzó una frenética carrera para arreglarse y vestirse adecuadamente para el viaje, despertar a Faramir (que se hallaba durmiendo sobre la barra) para que les sacara de Ithilien, recoger a Gollum (a quien habían olvidado por completo y llevaba encerrado en el sótano casi dos días sin comer ni beber nada), coger sus cosas, montar sobre las motos y salir de allí conduciendo a toda pastilla.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al bosque donde los habían encontrado, se detuvieron y los hobbits y Faramir bajaron de las motos. El rockero de Gondor estaba de nuevo emocionado y, con lágrimas en los ojos, los abrazó con fuerza. Ordenó entonces que les dieran la jaula donde habían metido a Gollum, que se debatía y gritaba, y tras desearles una muerte lo más indolora posible, los rockeros desaparecieron.

Así, los hobbits y Gollum se quedaron en el mismo lugar donde días atrás habían estado. Frodo sacó a Sméagol de su prisión y le abrazó, arrepentido por su traición y feliz de haber recuperado a su querida mascota, mientras que Sam le lanzó una mirada de odio infinito. Gollum, por su parte, seguía muy enfadado con Frodo, y en seguida que pudo fue a encogerse en un rincón del tronco de un árbol.

Frodo, que se sentía tremendamente culpable, no se atrevía a ordenarle que se pusieran en marcha, pero Sam sí, y lo hizo con mucho gusto. Y disfrutó aún más cuando, al negarse Gollum a obedecer, se "vio obligado", según le explicó después a Frodo, a propinarle una buena patada en los... en el taparrabos. Mientras se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, Sméagol comprendió que sería mejor obedecer si quería conservar intacto su potente aparato reproductor, y cuando se recuperó, se mostró igual de servicial que siempre.

Y así, el trío volvió a ponerse en marcha. Aunque en seguida cayó la noche.

* * *

En fin, no se me da muy bien esto de las rimas n·nU Espero que me perdonéis por este patético intento de canción, pero me hacía ilusión escribir una para el grupo de Faramir xD Además es la primera que escribo, y la poesía nunca se me ha dado bien. Una vez más, perdón n·nUUU

¡Respuestas a reviews!

_**-The Balrog of Altena:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review n·n A mí también me va bien en el instituto, aunque el estrés durante los exámenes es demasiado grande T·T ¡Espero que te vayan muy bien a tí también! Y no te preocupes por escribir, esperaré pacientemente a que me aparezca un Author Alert tuyo en el correo n·n Pues bueno, menos mal que te gustó el capítulo anterior, porque sólo me faltaría que no te gustara después de haberte hecho esperar tanto n·nU Aunque la verdad es que yo lo encontraba un poco soso, pero en fin, me alegro de que disfrutaras xD No te preocupes, ya tengo más o menos pensado un encuentro entre Faramir y Éowyn, jejeje... (Usagi-cha ríe maliciosamente con un deje de locura en sus ojos). Bueno wapa, ¡¡¡feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo para tí también!!! n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Sakura Kinomoto6:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto con el capítulo anterior, pero me alegro mucho de que te gustara (sólo faltaría que no te hubiese gustado ). ¿Dices que este fic es uno de los principales que lees? ... Voy a llorar ;; Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, y de que me mandes reviews (los reviews son mi fuente de energía xD). Y tranquila, pensaré una buena escena slash Merry/Pippin que no te deje insatisfecha n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo, y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

_**-Darth Vicious:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Una vez más, lamento haberme retrasado tanto con el capítulo anterior, pero me alegro de que te gustara n·n En cuanto a Gimli... Bueno, en este fic escribo muchísimas cosas que no deben tomarse en serio (casi todo, en realidad ), y esa es una de ellas. Quiero decir, esto es una parodia, y el objetivo de una parodia es hacer reír, aunque siempre habrás en ellas cosas que no nos gustarán o nos sentarán mal, mientras que a otras personas esas mismas cosas les harán partirse de risa; ya se sabe, nunca llueve a gusto de todos. Por ejemplo, el día en que me encuentre con una fan de Legolas, _sé _que me matará, y no hace falta que te explique por qué, ¿verdad? n·nU De hecho, diría que muchos fans de cualquier personaje de ESDLA se sentirían ofendidos si leyeran este fic, pero son riesgos que hay que correr. De todas formas, siento que no te guste Gimli, pero espero que por lo menos disfrutes con el resto n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo, y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

_**-Elonier:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Pues sí, yo también me alegro de que por fin pudiera actualizar (me sentía culpable por haceros esperar tanto T·T), y también me alegro de que te gustara, claro. Mmm... ¿Montamos una campaña para recolectar dinero para pagarle a Faramir un psicólogo? xD Pobrecito, la verdad es que da lástima. Pero no te preocupes por él, pronto encontrará a Éowyn y será más feliz que una lombriz n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo, y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

_**-AYA K:**_

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor T·T Pues aún quedan tres capítulos más con el trío, pero luego volveremos con Aragorn y compañía, y por fin podréis saber el desenlace de la "pequeña aventura" de Legolas y Gimli n·n El puente me sirvió para escribir, sí, pero me hacía ilusión escribir una canción para Faramir y su grupo, y por eso tardé más. Ay, si es que me tienes traumatizada con la motosierra ¡Espero que sigas leyendo, y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

_**-Shanna Hunter:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! n·n Pues me alegro de que te decidieras a leer el primer capítulo y te engancharas al fic xD ¿¡Los 36 capítulos en dos días!? O·O Madre mía, eso no puede ser saludable... Yo que tú me hacía un chequeo en el hospital más cercano, sólo por si acaso xD No, no te preocupes, yo _nunca_ abandono ninguno de mis fics... Bueno, hace poco tuve que borrar una traducción de un fic en inglés, pero lo hice porque la tenía abandonada desde hacía medio año y me parecía una falta de respeto hacia las autoras que tan amablemente me dieron permiso para traducirlo... Pero ese es un caso aparte n·nU En fin, siento mucho haber convertido a tu Legolas en... en lo que le he convertido  Pero no puedo evitarlo, espero que me comprendas xD Pues nada más, me alegro de que me dejaras review, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo, y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

_**-LUZMELA:**_

Hola! Gràcies pel teu review! No, l'averia no va ser gaire greu... L'ordinador només tenia uns 100 virus espies  Un consell: mai no et refiïs del teu antivirus, hi ha molts virus que no poden combatre xD Oi que va ser tendra, l'escena del reencontre entre Frodo i Gollum? n·n Si es que Gollum m'encanta, no ho puc evitar! És tan "bufó", a la seva manera! Per cert, conec una senyora que cada vegada que li ensenyes una foto de Gollum et diu: "Ai, treume'l, treume'l, que em regira l'estòmac!". xDDD En fi, deixant de banda la paranoia, espero que t'hagi agradat el concert de Faramir! Com has pogut veure, et vaig reservar entrades per la primera fila n·n Espero que segueixis llegint, i bon Nadal i bon any nou!

_**-Laraeternalanjiru:**_

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! n·n Te... ¡¡¡Te he echado mucho de menos!!! T·T Ya pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí... ¡¡¡BUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! En fin, no sabes cuánto me alegro de que hayas reaparecido n·n Faramir de rockero... la verdad, no sé cómo se me ocurrió, el caso es que cada vez que me imaginaba un Faramir para mi fic lo veía de rockero... ¿y quién soy yo para contradecir a mi imaginación? xDD Ays... Pobre Logan, qué mal está... ¡pero es tan tierno! n·n A ver si consigues juntarlos pronto, que hacen una muy bonita pareja xD En cuanto a Frodo, pronto se dará cuenta de muchas cosas que siempre habían estado ahí pero que nunca había notado... ¡¡¡MWAJAJAJAJA...!!! Maldición, siempre se me olvida tomarme las pastillas Bueno, aún quedan tres capítulos más para volver con Aragorn y compañía... No te preocupes, pronto volverás a ver a tu Legolas n·n Te prometo que haré lo posible para que mi padre se digne a llevarme con él al pueblo en los pocos días que quedan de vacaciones, aunque lo veo muy difícil, si te soy sincera Esto de ser pobre es un asco... ¡Y claro que somos unos angelitos! La culpa es de la sociedad actual, que corrompe nuestras inocentes mentes con la ayuda del gobierno, la política y el consumismo n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo, wapa, y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

_**-Alesauria:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Sí, no te preocupes, espero no volver a tardar tantísimo como aquella vez en actualizar. ¿"Violado las reglas"? ¿No podrían ser un poco más claros? En fin, en todo caso espero que ya te sientas mejor, y quiero animarte a que pongas tu fic en otra cuenta. ¡Simplemente no puedes dejarme con las ganas, me encantaba esa historia! n·n Bueno, si te decides a hacerlo, ten por seguro que yo te seguiré leyendo. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo, y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

_**-shojoranko:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! No, no he muerto, ni espero hacerlo en un futuro cercano xD ¿Correos bomba? O·O Lo que me faltaba, ser bombardeada en mi propia casa por un correo bomba enviado por una de mis lectoras... Qué irónico... Eso me da que pensar xDD Pues por primera vez en mi vida tengo algo que agradecer a los profesores... Eso da miedoxD Pues no te preocupes, no volveré a descuidar tanto mi querida historia n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo, y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!

_**-angie:**_

¡Hola! ¡Gracias por tu review! Ay, qué alegría encontrar más gente a quien le gusta mi humilde fic n·n Emmm... ¿Debo deducir que el elfo que te producirá pesadillas es Legolas? n·nUUU De verdad que lo siento, pero no puedo evitar meterme con él algunas veces... bueno, muchas veces... bueno, todo el tiempo  En fin, me alegro de que por lo menos te gusten los demás personajes xD Pues muchas gracias por tus halagos, ¡y espero que sigas leyendo, y feliz Navidad y próspero año nuevo!


	38. Las escaleras de Cirith Ungol

**_El Señor de los Cuchillos_**

Esto... Hola... ¿Alguien se acuerda de mí todavía? n·nU

T·T ¿Por qué siempre tiene que pasar algo para que me pase meses sin escribir? Lo siento. El curso ha sido un poco durillo, y lo último que se me ocurrió fue ponerme a escribir algo. n·nU Pero en fin, las vacaciones ya están aquí, y aunque también me han puesto deberes (no, no me dejan en paz ¬ ¬), las aprovecharé como es debido. Mi idea es publicar un capítulo cada semana. Esperemos que pueda cumplirlo.

En este capítulo, Frodo, Sam y Gollum subirán las interminables escaleras de Cirith Ungol para terminar sabiendo que no han... tomado el mejor camino. ¿Que de qué estoy hablando? Leed y lo sabréis. n.n

**38**

**LAS ESCALERAS DE CIRITH UNGOL**

Como recordaréis (o quizá no ¬ ¬U), nuestros amigos Frodo, Sam y Gollum habían vuelto a la cruda realidad después de disfrutar de la hospitalidad de Faramir y su grupo de rock, y los habíamos dejado en medio del camino mientras la noche empezaba a caer. Quizá recordéis también que, debido al trauma que Sméagol tenía con el Sol, no podían viajar de día. Así que aprovecharon que el día comenzaba a desaparecer para ponerse en marcha en aquel mismo momento.

Así, los dos viajeros con su mascota guía al frente, empezaron una ascensión hacia el este por una cuesta empinada. Tan empinada era la cuesta que el pobre Sam, que como ya se ha dicho anteriormente no estaba en muy buena forma, en seguida se sintió agotado. Viendo que no avanzaban demasiado teniendo que detenerse cada dos minutos para que el jardinero reposara, Frodo terminó por construir una especie de mochila para llevar bebés (sólo que muchas tallas más grande), metió a Sam en ella y se la puso. De esta forma, el Portador del Cuchillo no tenía que cargar sólo con el peso de su maldición, sino también con el peso (bastante considerable) de su fiel amigo y compañero Sam.

El cual, por cierto, disfrutaba bastante siendo llevado a cuestas por el amor de su vida hasta el final de la cuesta que representaba sus respectivas y desdichadas infancias: Sam siendo manipulado y explotado por su cruel padre, y Frodo estando abandonado y tirado en aquella madriguera que llamaban Casa Brandi, sin un sólo adulto que le proporcionara el cariño y la atención que tanto necesitaba. Pero ya empezaban a dejar atrás la cuesta, mientras un nuevo amanecer, simbólico de renovada esperanza, aparecía en el horizonte... Hay que aclarar que Sam, mientras pensaba todo esto, era presa del efecto que la marihuana que se estaba fumando durante el paseíto causaba en él.

De esta forma, andando y andando, los viajeros llegaron por fin a...

Las escaleras de Cirith Ungol-anunció Gollum sombríamente.

Los hobbits levantaron la vista, asombrados ante la imponente visión que se alzaba ante ellos: miles y miles de escalones (estrechísimos y decrépitos escalones) que ascendían hasta perderse entre las blancas nubes del cielo. ¿_Tan_ alta era? Pues sí. Para el horror de los hobbits, era así de alta.

De modo que nuestros héroes decidieron prepararse adecuadamente para tan fatigoso ascenso: Frodo se negó a seguir cargando con su sirviente escaleras arriba, así que le dejó caer al suelo. Si caía al vacío, que cayera. "Tampoco perderé mucho si eso pasa", pensó nuestro hobbit preferido. Gollum se calzó sus botas de suela más dura, preparado para empujar a Sam al vacío con ellas. Sam hizo lo mismo, sólo que preparado para empujar a Gollum. Cuando todos estuvieron listos física y psíquicamente (Frodo especialmente necesitaba hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse cuerdo, al menos hasta el final de la misión), iniciaron el ascenso.

Avanzaron los primeros metros con facilidad. A parte de algún escalón que se hacía pedazos después de que Sam subiera en él, o de que Sam tuviese el pie sospechosamente cerca del trasero de Gollum justo antes de que éste cayera unos cuantos escalones (lo que no significa que el hobbit le empujara, claro que no, afirmaba el jardinero), no hubo muchos incidentes. Los problemas llegaron cuando llevaron un rato subiendo escalones y se cansaron.

Sam se detenía contínuamente para descansar, como ya era costumbre en él. Gollum aprovechaba estos momentos de distracción del jardinero para acercarse a Frodo e intentar distraerle con su encanto natural y quitarle el Cuchillo (o ligárselo, según Sam). Frodo simplemente se repetía una y otra vez que aquello pronto acabaría, pronto acabaría, pronto acabaría... mientras se abrazaba a sus rodillas y se mecía. El problema es que de esta forma (parándose cada cinco minutos porque Sam era incapaz de aguantar el peso de su propio cuerpo), Frodo calculaba que tardarían unos... dos meses en subir toda la escalera. De modo que decidió que las cosas tenían que cambiar. Se acercó a Sam, que estaba jadeando sentado sobre un escalón, con paso decidido y se sentó frente a él mirándole con ojos penetrantes. Esto no dejó a Sam indiferente, y el pobre hobbit comenzó a tartamudear sin poder evitarlo.

S-se-se-señor F-frrr-o-ddd-frodo, qué ag-grrradable sorrr-pres-sss-sa...

Cállate, Sam.

Sam obedeció en el acto.

Mira, Sam, básicamente he venido a decirte que eres el ser más inútil del mundo, y que como tal es necesario que hagas algo para dejar de serlo. Así que, para empezar, ya estás dejando de resoplar como un cerdo, levantándote y poniéndote en marcha. Y no pararás hasta que yo te lo diga. ¡No quiero tener que repetírtelo¿ME HAS ENTENDIDO!

¡SÍ, SEÑOR!-respondió Sam, que obedientemente se levantó y comenzó a andar a paso ligero.

Asombrosamente, Sam no quiso detenerse ni mostró señales de agotamiento durante toda la jornada. Es más, incluso Gollum tuvo que esforzarse para seguirle el paso. Al distinguir los primeros rayos de sol que aparecían por el horizonte, Frodo le dijo a Sam que ya podían detenerse. Sólo entonces el jardinero se permitió caer rendido al suelo, exhausto y jadeante. "Mi poder de persuasión es asombroso", pensó Frodo mientras se detenía también y se sentaba tranquilamente junto a Sam.

Los días (o más bien noches) siguientes el grupo avanzó a una velocidad asombrosa. Esto se debía, claro está, a que Sam ya no se detenía cada dos por tres. Al principio el hobbits se cansaba. Mucho. _Muchísimo_. Pero ya se sabe que la práctica hace la perfección, y pasado un tiempo Sam apenas se cansaba. A él nunca le había gustado el deporte, no desde que sus hermanos mayores, en los años de su tierna infancia, le tiraron al río para que nadara un poco y se abrió la cabeza con una piedra del fondo. Sin embargo ahora estaba empezando a descubrir que el deporte no era malo, y le estaba gustando. Se sentía bien cuando subía escalones a buen paso, bombeando sus músculos, quemando grasas, sudando. Se sentía... vivo. Sí, esa era la expresión. Vivo como un pájaro que vuela hacia el sol de un cálido amanecer...

Pensando en todo esto estaba Sam mientras ascendía, y tan ensimismado iba que no se dio cuenta de que Gollum le había puesto la zancadilla. El hobbit cayó y empezó a rodar escaleras abajo.

Frodo iba un poco más rezagado que sus dos compañeros. Se sentía muy orgulloso de Sam, que claramente había mejorado mucho su condición física. Es más, parecía que incluso disfrutaba subiendo escaleras... Un momento... ¿Por qué estaba Sam rodando escaleras abajo en dirección a él?

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-gritó Frodo cuando se vio arrollado por su sirviente y los dos siguieron rodando.

¡NOOO¡¡¡MI TESSSSSSSSSSOROOOOO!-gritó a su vez Gollum cuando vio que Frodo (y por lo tanto su amado Cuchillo) se precipitaban al vacío.

Sméagol salió corriendo tras la bola rodante formada por Frodo y Sam; de esta forma, tuvo lugar la escena más patética jamás narrada: un engendro con taparrabos corriendo tras dos hobbits que rodaban escaleras abajo.

Los hobbits iban adquieriendo velocidad a medida que rodaban, pero Gollum no estaba dispuesto a permitir que su querido Cuchillo se perdiera para siempre en el abismo o fuera encontrado por un orco estúpido que probablemente pretendería usarlo para cortar la carne de sus víctimas. De modo que, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, corrió como nunca había corrido. Corrió como nadie conseguiría correr jamás con unas enclenques patas de pollo como las que él tenía por piernas. Corrió como el viento. Corrió tanto que... tropezó y empezó a rodar él también.

¿He dicho antes que aquella era la escena más patética jamás narrada? Lo retiro. _Esta_ es la escena más patética jamás narrada. Pero como nada puede durar para siempre, los tres dejaron de rodar cuando se estamparon contra un muro de roca.

Sam se levantó lentamente; sus rizos castaños tapaban su rostro, de modo que no se podía ver su expresión. A Sméagol, sin embargo, no le hizo ninguna gracia la forma en que temblaban los hombros del hobbit con ira contenida. Y tenía razón al no pensar nada bueno, porque en cuanto pudo, Sam se lanzó en persecución de Gollum escaleras arriba. Frodo, mientras, también intentaba levantarse mientras observaba con resignación a sus dos compañeros.

¡VEN AQUÍ, MALDITO BASTARDO¡¡¡NADIE LE HACE LA ZANCADILLA A SAMSAGAZ GAMYI Y VIVE PARA CONTARLO¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!

¡No, no fuimos nosotros¡¡¡Fue el tesssssoro¡¡¡Él nos obligó!

¡NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON ESAS¡¡¡TE ARREPENTIRÁAAAAAAAS!

Gollum, a pesar de aparentar estar asustado, no lo estaba en absoluto. Había planeado correr hasta que Sam se cansara y tuviese que parar. Sin emabargo, el pobre Sméagol había olvidado que Sam había mejorado mucho su condición física en los últimos días, y era improbable que se cansara antes del amanecer.

El pobre Frodo intentaba seguirles los pasos, lo que era difícil, ya que sus dos compañeros corrían como posesos. "Hay que ver lo que ha mejorado Sam últimamente", pensó. Además, el creciente peso del Cuchillo no le dejaba ir demasiado rápido. Sam se dio cuenta de esto; volvió a bajar hasta donde estaba Frodo, se lo cargó a la espalda y salió de nuevo corriendo en busca de Sméagol. Fue entonces, cuando vio esta demostración de fuerza y perseverancia, cuando Sméagol comprendió realmente la gravedad del peligro en el que se encontraba. Y corrió para salvar su vida. Por fortuna, estaba muy bien entrenado tras años y años de vagar solo por el mundo huyendo de los orcos y otras criaturas.

Así, Gollum y Sam (este con Frodo sobre los hombros) siguieron corriendo toda la noche. Apenas se dieron cuenta de que empezaba a amanecer, y de que se empezaba a distinguir el final de la escalinata. Frodo fue el primero en darse cuenta.

Sam, hemos llegado. Sam... ¿Sam? Sam, para, ya estamos... ¡Sam, para¡Sam¡¡¡Sam, que chocamos contra esa puerta¡SAM¡¡¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Pero a pesar de los gritos de Frodo, el jardinero no se dio cuenta de lo que este le estaba diciendo hasta que no vio la pared a escasos centímetros de distancia de él. Y chocaron inevitablemente.

Frodo estaba harto. Y _muy_ cabreado. De hecho, estaba furioso. Se levantó y miró a Sam con ojos asesinos, para rápidamente asirlo por el cuello y empezar a sacudirlo.

¡TE DIJE QUE PARARAS, MALDITO INÚTIL¡POR TU CULPA HE CHOCADO DOS VECES ESTA NOCHE¡¡DOS¡¡¿¿TE PARECE ESO NORMAL¡¡¡CONTESTA!

Pero Sam no podía responder, ya que la mano de Frodo apretando su garganta impedía que por esta pasara ningún sonido. Frodo había adquirido una gran práctica a la hora de estrangular gracias a Gandalf.

Pero justo cuando el rostro de Sam comenzaba a adquirir un tono violáceo mientras Sméagol observaba encantado cómo Frodo se cargaba a su peor enemigo por voluntad propia, la puerta se abrió. Todos miraron hacia ella sorprendidos, y vieron a una mujer.

Era una mujer uniformada. Llevaba un traje formado por una chaqueta azul marino y una falda del mismo color que le llegaba por las rodillas, y zapatos de tacón. Se quedó observando al trío con la misma cara de sorpresa con la que ellos la miraban a ella.

¿Quiénes...¿Quiénes son ustedes, caballeros?

Aunque antes de decir "caballeros" se había quedado mirando a Gollum con escepticismo, preguntándose cómo llamar a "eso".

C-Con todos mis respetos, señorita, pero eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mí. ¿Quién es usted¿Y qué hace aquí? Se supone que estos parajes están desiertos y...

La mujer se hizo a un lado. A través de la puerta vieron... un edificio. Sí, un edificio. Del que provenían voces. Muchas voces. En un lugar que teóricamente estaba desierto, había un edificio plagado de voces. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando!

¿Qué demonios está pasando!-fue, en efecto, la pregunta que hizo Sam.

¿Qué...¿Qué es ese edificio¿señorita? Se oye gente...

Esto, caballeros-la señorita volvió a mirar a Gollum-, es el Área de Descanso de Mordor. En ella van a encontrar todo tipo de tiendas y actividades que...

Espere, espere un momento-la frenó Frodo-. Quiere decir que esto es un área de descanso.

Sí.

En mitad de Mordor.

Sí.

Con miles de orcos alrededor que podrían atacarlos en cualquier momento.

Exacto.

... No lo entiendo.

Mire, señor, el Área de Descanso de Mordor está pensada para aquellos viajeros intrépidos como ustedes y las personas que hay en el interior, donde podrán abastecerse de comida, bebida, armas, gasolina, etc. Además de poder descansar en nuestros hoteles de lujo o, si su presupuesto no se los puede permitir, nuestras posadas.

¡Qué maravilla, señor Frodo! Por fin podremos comprar mari...-empezó a decir Sam, pero cerró la boca al observar la mirada de advertencia de Frodo.

Pero la mujer no se escandalizó ni nada parecido. Simplemente se acercó más a ellos y les susurró:

Nuestros camellos disponen de la mejor mercancía de esta parte de la Tierra Media. Y no se preocupen, actuamos con la mayor discreción.

Sam pareció muy aliviado al oír esto. Entonces la señorita pasó a parecer confusa.

Lo que no entiendo es por qué han subido ustedes por las escaleras de emergencia, habiendo podido coger uno de nuestros múltiples ascensores.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Finalmente habló Frodo, en voz muy baja.

¿Quiere decir que... esto era la salida de emergencia?

Pues... sí, señor. Ustedes podrían haber tomado uno de los ascensores que se hallaba en la parte delantera. Esto es la parte trasera.

Los hobbits se miraron con la boca abierta unos instantes. Luego, a la vez, miraron a Gollum.

Esssto... No culpen al pobre Sméagol, tesoro. El pobre Sméagol hacía mucho tiempo que no venía por aquí... ¿Cómo iba él a saber que los hombres habían construído un área de...?

Señorita-le interrumpió Sam con voz extrañamente grave-. ¿Sería usted tan amable de indicarme dónde puedo conseguir una motosierra?

Por supuesto, señor, acompáñeme.

La mujer y Sam entraron en el Área de Descanso de Mordor (este último andaba muy deprisa), seguidos por Frodo, que aún estaba en estado de shock, y de Gollum, que estaba pálido como un fantasma imaginándose qué futuro le esperaba a manos de Sam y su motosierra.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos... ¡a Ella-Laraña! No tengo ni idea de cómo me va a salir, así que estad preparados para todo. n.nU

Lo malo de pasar tanto tiempo sin actualizar es que ya no os acordáis de lo que me dijisteis en los reviews del capítulo anterior n·nU Pero no importa, yo los respondo de todas formas:

_**-AYA K:**_

¡Hola¡Gracias por tu review! Sabes perfectamente que la canción era patética, mentir está muy mal ¬ ¬ xDD No, en serio, gracias por tus palabras de ánimo. Aún queda un poquitín para volver con Gimli, Legolas y compañía... La verdad es que yo también echo de menos escribir sobre ellos, me lo paso tan bien haciéndolo... xD Pero no te preocupes, la espera merecerá la pena... O eso espero n·nU Bueno, seguro que después de hacerte esperar medio año ya habrás vuelto a sacar la motosierra del armario¿no? ... Ten en cuenta que si me matas no conocerás el resto de la historia n·nUUU En fin, espero que tengas compasión de mí xD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-LUZMELA:**_

Hola! Gràcies pel teu review! Ho veus? Ja et vaig dir que aniries a un concert d'en Faramir! xDD Doncs m'alegro molt que t'hagis emocionat tant en llegir-ho, era el que volia n·n De debò que hauries reaccionat així? xD Ja m'imaginava una cosa semblant. Ets una rockera, doncs? Jo també! Bé, no sóc rockera de debò perquè no toco en cap grup, però vaja, que m'agrada força el heavy metal xDD Sí, pobre Gollum, en Sam el tracta molt malament n·nU Però has de tenir en compte que el pobret està gelòs, i que la gelosia fa fer coses molt dolentes. Per cert, en Sam també és un dels meus personatges preferits. Als llibres de Tolkien me l'hauria menjat a petons n·n Si et dic la veritat, la part d'Ella-Laraña em fa una mica de por, perquè no sé si sabré escriure alguna cosa mitjanament bona... Però faré tot el possible per a què sigui així n·n Em sap greu haver-te fet esperar tant, i espero que segueixis llegint!

_**-Shanna Hunter:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Ten por seguro que continuaré esta historia hasta el final, aunque al paso que voy, creo que tardaré bastante todavía n·nU De verdad que no sé cómo me las arreglo para retrasarme tanto T·T Y tienes razón, yo también necesito un chequeo médico urgente (pero es un secreto, así que no se lo digas a nadie¿vale? xD). No sé si de verdad te gustó la canción o lo dices sólo por lástima, pero voy a creerte n·n ¿Tú también estabas en el concierto? O·O Maldición... Si me hubieras dicho que ibas a ir te hubiera saludado, mujer... En fin, perdona mi enooooorrrrrme retraso¡y espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-The Balrog of Altena:**_

Ei, maca! Gràcies pel teu review! n·n Jo també et desitjaria un bon any nou, si no fos perquè queda una mica ridícul a mitjans de juny, no? n·nU Em sap greu haver-me retardat tantíssim, però l'estrés ha estat insuportable T·T Espero que no torni a passar, però sempre que ho dic passa una altra vegada, de manera que millor no dic res xD Així que t'agrada el meu Faramir? Més que el dels llibres i les pelis? ... Em fas molt feliç T·T A mi també m'agrada força, la veritat xDD Quina llàstima que no torni a sortir fins al cap d'una bona estona, oi? Però mirem-ho pel costat bo, aviat tornaran a aparèixer el nostre elf i el nostre nan preferits! Tinc ganes de tornar a escriure sobre ells (mai hauria pensat que diria això, fa un any xD).

Ei, com es que ja no ets a Orkut? Et trobem a faltar! T.T

Doncs intentaré escriure més seguit, ara que comencen les vacances... Espero aconseguir-ho xD Espero que segueixis llegint! n·n

_**-Sakura Kinomoto6:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Me gustaría saber qué se siente celebrando la Navidad en verano... Imagino que tú querrías saber qué se siente celebrando la Navidad en invierno¿no? xDD Me alegro un montón de hacerte reír, en serio n·n Lamento que tuvieras que esperar tanto, pero finalmente terminé el capítulo (espero que haya merecido la pena esperar tanto n·nU). Yo también te desearía un próspero año nuevo, pero a mediados de junio queda un poco ridículo¿no? xDD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Elonier:**_

¡Hola¡Gracias por tu review! No te avergüences por utilizar todo tipo de trucos para escribir una canción; yo pensaba que era pan comido, y es extremadamente difícil O·O Y más si pretendes que los versos rimen xDD Pero bueno, me alegro de ver que, al parecer, el resultado no fue tan malo como yo creía n·nU En fin, mi imperdonable vagancia no tiene límites, pero siento haberte hecho esperar tanto. Ojalá hayas disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Shojoranko:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review¿Llevas más de un año leyendo mi historia? ... Jo, me emociono T·T ¡Gracias por estar ahí tanto tiempo, y por tener que aguantar mis retrasos cada vez que no tengo tiempo para nada! Así que te gustó la canción... Bueno, parece que no me salió tan mal como yo creía n·nU Feliz año a ti también, aunque sea ridículo deseártelo ahora, pero más vale tarde que nunca xD ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Cucaracha:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Sí, sigo escribiendo, aunque me retrase tantísimo como ahora de vez en cuando n·nU ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-IsabelCordy:**_

¡Gracias por tu review! Bueno, pues gracias por no matar a Gimli xD La verdad, si lo hicieras me quedaría sin un personaje que da muchísimo juego. Y eso no sería nada bueno para la historia¿verdad? Además de que tu elfito se quedaría sin pareja xDDD En fin, siento haberme retrasado tanto¡y espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-Alesauria:**_

¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Mmmm... VE de ERDR... :C--- Mi tessssooorooo... xDD Jo, si es que hay mucha gente que quería ir al concierto de Faramir... Pero yo no lo sabía T·T En fin, otra vez será. Y respecto a tu historia, de verdad que me sienta fatal que no vuelvas a publicarla... Realmente estaba muy divertida. Pero bueno¡espero que sigas leyendo!

_**-kalid:**_

¡Hola, gracias por tu review! Sí, yo hace poco vi que en ElFenomeno se habían decidido a actualizar el fic... Después de año y medio de que lo enviara ¬ ¬ Dudo mucho que envíe los siguientes capítulos, aunque quizá lo haga... No sé, me lo pensaré. De todas formas, ya sabes que aquí está actualizado. En fin, gracias por tus buenos deseos n·n ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!

**-_Cristiandalf el Gris:_**

¡Gracias por tu review! n.n Gracias por los cumplidos. Bueno, básicamente he hecho lo que tú dices: actualizar cuando me ha dado la gana. XDD Pero ya llevaba demasiado tiempo sin escribir y me estaban entrando remordimientos. Pero sí, es un buen lema. XD De todas formas siento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para leer, pero espero que sigas haciéndolo. n.n

_**-hermychan:**_

Gracias por tu review y por los cumplidos al fic. n.n He tardado mucho en actualizar, pero a partir de ahora espero hacerlo mucho más a menudo (por lo menos hasta septiembre). ¡Espero que sigas leyendo!


	39. El antro de EllaLaraña

_**El Señor de los Cuchillos**_

¡Reholas! n.n ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Me he retrasado "un poquito" más de lo estipulado, pero he tenido un bloqueo y no sabía qué demonios hacer con Ella-Laraña. Al final se me ocurrió algo, sí. A ver qué os parece. n.n

Por cierto, he tenido que cambiar un poco los diálogos. Ya no pondré guión, ya que he observado que los guiones ya no se ven (cada vez se ven menos cosas aquí ¬ ¬), así que los diálogos de los personajes estarán entre comillas. Los pensamientos de los personajes, que antes ponía entre comillas, ahora estarán en cursiva. Lamento las molestias, pero yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. n.nU

**39**

**EL ANTRO DE ELLA-LARAÑA**

Sam salió del Área de Descanso de Mordor con una expresión triunfal en el rostro y empuñando una motosierra de última generación, con programa de auto-triturado y tecnología GPM, especialmente indicada para destruir cualquier tipo de organismo vivo de forma totalmente fácil, cómoda y limpia. Ni siquiera te manchas las manos de sangre, le había dicho la dependienta.

Detrás de él salieron Frodo, que miraba a su amigo con algo cercano a la preocupación en los ojos, y Sméagol, que iba pegado a la espalda de Frodo y ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Sam. Pero no fue necesario, ya que fue este el que le miró a él nada más estuvieron fuera del edificio.

"Y ahora, maldita criatura" dijo Sam, con un deje de locura en la mirada "vas a experimentar lo que es el _dolor_."

"A... a... amo, ay...yúdeme..." tartamudeaba el pobre Sméagol, al borde del llanto, mientras se agarraba a la capa de Frodo.

"Sam, basta." ordenó Frodo "No está bien que asustes a Smey de esta manera."

"¿Quién ha dicho que le estoy asustando? Yo sólo le digo lo que va a pasarle en un futuro muy cercano", contestó Sam. "Cada vez que pienso que tuvimos que subir TODAS esas escaleras por su falta de información... Me entran ganas de rebanarle el cuello en rodajitas muuuuuy muy finas..." Esta última parte la dijo mientras miraba su recién adquirida motosierra con amor y el deje de locura volvía a sus ojos.

Pero antes de que Sam pudiera estirar siquiera el cordón de su motosierra, Frodo se la arrebató de las manos y la metió en su mochila.

"No quiero armas en esta cas... digo, en este grupo, Sam. Son muy peligrosas, y podrías herir a alguien sin querer."

El pobre Sam tardó bastante en reaccionar. Simplemente se quedó mirando al espacio entre sus manos donde antes había estado su amada motosierra recién comprada. Poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas.

"Mi... mi motosierra... Por qué... Por qué me la arrebatan..."

Y aún cuando Frodo le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y empezó a andar arrastrándolo (y Gollum feliz saltando por toda la carretera), seguía en el mismo estado.

"Bien, Sméagol, guíanos. Aunque... intenta hacerlo bien esta vez¿quieres?"

"¡Sí, amo¡Sméagol hará lo que sea para complacer al amo del tesoro, siempre que el amo del tesoro siga protegiéndonos del hobbit loco, sí, eso haremos!"

"¡Mi motosierraaaaaa...!"

De esta forma, nuestros intrépidos amigos siguieron avanzando por las tierras de Mordor. Pronto el Área de Descanso quedó muy atrás, y se convirtió en una mera silueta que se dibujaba en el horizonte. A esas alturas, eso sí, Frodo ya se había cansado de arrastrar a Sam y le había soltado, dejando que el lloroso jardinero se sostuviera por sus propios pies.

Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, fueron adentrándose en una zona más silenciosa, más oscura y más putrefacta si cabía que la anterior. No se oía ni un sólo ruido. Sólo se veía una espesa neblina por todas partes, y un hedor insoportable les dio ganas de dar media vuelta y volver a La Comarca, donde el único olor que se percibía era el de los pinos, la menta y la marihuana. Pero Frodo sabía que su destino era adentrarse en aquellas tierras, y siguió avanzando, dando una lección de valentía a todos los hobbits de la Tierra Media.

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, UNA ARAÑAAAAAA!"

... ¿Qué queréis? Todo el mundo tiene fobias¿no?

"¡Qué pasa, señor Frodo?" preguntó Sam, alarmado y listo para atacar a cualquier tipo de criatura que se hubiera atrevido a tocar a su amo.

Frodo señaló a la diminuta arañita de un centímetro de altura que se aproximaba a él lentamente. Sam recordó la aracnofobia que su señor Frodo sufría desde que, con diez años, Merry y Pippin le tiraron una tarántula a la cabeza; al parecer el animal se enredó en los frondosos rizos del pequeño hobbit, que corrió y corrió dando vueltas en círculos hasta que a su padre no se le ocurrió otra forma de espantarla que prendiendo fuego a la cabeza de su propio hijo. Frodo nunca había podido superar el susto que pasó aquel día, ni la vergüenza de tener que ir calvo por la vida hasta que le volvió a crecer el pelo.

"¿Le está molestando la arañita, señor Frodo? Bueeeno, no se preocupe, Sam la espantará... ¡Fuera de aquí, arañita, deja de asustar a mi señor Frodo o te arrepentirás! Ya está, señor Frodo¿lo ve? Ya no lo asustará más." le decía Sam con voz melosa, como si estuviese hablando con un pequeño hobbit.

"Muchas gracias, Sam, no sé qué haría sin ti..." le dio las gracias Frodo, aún jadeando por la impresión.

"¿El amo tiene miedo de las arañas?" preguntó Gollum, que se había acercado para curiosear atraído por los gritos de Frodo. De pronto, una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y juntando las puntas de los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la izquierda, dijo "Excelente..."

"¿Qué has dicho, Sméagol?" preguntó Frodo, mientras Sam le ayudaba a levantarse del rincón del suelo en el que se había encogido.

"¿Qué? N-nada, el buen Sméagol no ha dicho nada¿qué iba a decir el buen Sméagol? Nada, absolutamente nada, no mi tesoro..."

Frodo decidió no decir nada más, aunque la conducta de Sméagol le parecía extrañamente sospechosa. ¿Y si...? No, era imposible. Estaba seguro de que Sméagol no podía estar tramando nada contra ellos. Porque no podía... ¿verdad? Francamente, ya no sabía qué pensar. A simple vista Sméagol parecía una criatura adorable, con un trágico pasado, y que necesitaba toneladas de amor. Pero el Cuchillo era realmente poderoso, y él mismo empezaba a notar los cambios que el maldito objeto producía en su personalidad. Ya ni siquiera sentía la necesidad de matar a Sam cada vez que éste hacía algo estúpido, y eso era lo que terminó por convencerle del gran poder del Cuchillo Único. ¿Quién sabe lo que había sido capaz de hacerle a Sméagol, que había estado bajo su influencia mucho más tiempo que él¿Y si Sam tenía razón, y si había tenido razón todo el tiempo?

En estos pensamientos estaba Frodo perdido cuando vio que habían llegado a una cueva. Pero no una cueva cualquiera, no. Era la cueva más oscura, profunda, húmeda y pestilente que había visto nunca. Y no sólo eso. Además, estaba llena de...

"¡ARAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

"¡Oh, por el amor de...!" exclamaba Sam, mientras retiraba una araña del hombro de Frodo.

"El amo y su criado tendrán que entrar aquí para llegar a su destino" les informó Gollum sombríamente. "O entran aquí, o dan media vuelta y vuelven a sus casas. No hay otra manera."

Estas palabras parecieron terminar de convencer a Frodo. Cambió su mirada de pánico por otra de decisión, se soltó del brazo de Sam al que se había enganchado para protegerse de los arácnidos (Sam no opuso mucha resistencia), puso un pie delante del otro mientras asía la empuñadura de su fiel espada Dardo con una mano y penetró en la cueva... Para volver a salir de inmediato cubierto de arañas y gritando.

* * *

Minutos después, nuestros héroes se adentraban en la cueva todos juntos. Frodo iba cubierto con su capa a modo de capucha, y estaba envuelto en la de Sam. El jardinero había decidido decerle su capa, más que nada para evitar que su señor enloqueciera a pocos metros de la entrada al verse cubierto de arañas. Cuando volvieran a La Comarca le buscaría un buen psicólogo y empezarían una laaaarga terapia con la que Frodo vencería su miedo a las arañas, eso ya lo tenía decidido.

De esta forma avanzaron algunos metros si muchos percances; como estaba todo tan oscuro, Sam "no podía evitar" darle algún pisotón a Gollum de vez en cuando, lo que provocaba numerosas discusiones entre ellos, pero a parte de eso todo iba bien. Además, Frodo tenía tanto miedo de las arañas que iba cogido de la mano de Sam todo el tiempo, algo que Sam disfrutaba muchísimo. "¿Quién soy yo para negarle el único consuelo que tiene a basto ahora mismo?", se decía.

Pero Sméagol estaba corriendo demasiado. Primero Sam pensó que tendría muchas ganas de salir de allí, cosa totalmente comprensible, y no le dio mucha importancia. Pero al poco rato empezó a sospechar algo más. Parecía como si... quisiera darles esquinazo. Sí, exacto.

¡CÓMO NO SE LE HABÍA OCURRIDO ANTES?

¡Claro¡El maldito bichejo quería dejarle allí, perdido en mitad de una cueva llena de arañas con un Frodo aracnófobo como única compañía¿Qué esperanzas había para la salud mental de Frodo si se veían obligados a permanecer allí por tiempo indefinido¡Ninguna! No debía consentirlo. Tenía que seguir a Gollum, tenía que evitar que les dejara allí, tenía que...

Demasiado tarde. Mientras pensaba todo esto, Gollum les había dado esquinazo. No se le veía por ninguna parte.

"S-sam... ¿Dónde está Sméagol?" preguntó Frodo con voz temblorosa.

"¿Sam?"

"... No lo sé, señor Frodo..."

"¿QUÉ!"

"¡Que no lo sé!"

"¿Quieres decir... que nos hemos... perdido?" Frodo parecía un niño pequeño en aquel momento.

"... Sí, eso creo."

Frodo no volvió a hablar. Pero tampoco volvió a moverse. Sam, al no verle la cara, empezó a temer que se hubiese muerto de la impresión. Pero no, respiraba. Demasiado deprisa, en realidad. Tenía que sacarlo de allí. Como fuera.

"Vamos, señor Frodo, tenemos que salir de aquí. Y rápido."

Frodo no dijo nada. Simplemente empezó a andar cuando sintió que Sam le estiraba de la mano. Había entrado en una especie de trance. Estamos perdidos, arañas, estamos perdidos, arañas, estamos perdidos, arañas...

Estuvieron avanzando un rato, Sam palpando las paredes en busca de algo que pudiera orientarles; quién sabe si encontrarían un pasadizo secreto que los llevara fuera o algo por el estilo. Pero nada. Sólo fría y húmeda piedra. Sam empezaba a asustarse también. ¿Y si se quedaban atrapados ahí durante toda la eternidad¿Tendrían que aprender a vivir en un ambiente oscuro, frío y húmedo¿Mutarían de forma horrible?

'_No, Samsagaz, tienes que mantener la cabeza fría. Ahora él no puede pensar por ti. Serás tú el que tendrá que pensar por los dos._'

Su odio hacia Gollum iba aumentando por momentos. ¿Por qué tenían que hacerle caso¿Por qué no podían haber seguido viajando ellos dos solos, como al principio¿Por qué Frodo era tan ciego cuando quería?

Se pararon en seco. Un sonido monstruoso resonó por toda la cueva, e hizo temblar las paredes de roca. Sam reaccionó cuando sintió a Frodo temblando a su lado.

"No se preocupe, señor Frodo... Probablemente ha sido nuestra imaginación, sí, eso es, sólo nuestra imaginación..."

Era la peor excusa que se había inventado nunca. Pero tenía que tranquilizarle de alguna forma¿no?

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú, Sam" le contestó Frodo, con un hilillo de voz temblorosa que asustó a Sam más que cualquier otra cosa. Frodo nunca había estado tan asustado como para hablar con esa voz.

Siguieron andando. Sam no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se habían separado de Gollum. Sospechaba que media hora, o quizá un poco más. Quizá un día. Quizá una semana. Era difícil medir el tiempo ahí dentro.

"Todo esto es culpa mía¿verdad, Sam?" volvió a hablar Frodo. Ya no hablaba con voz temblorosa. Si no fuera porque le sentía agarrado a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello, Sam habría pensado que volvía a ser el de siempre.

"¿Por qué dice eso, señor Frodo?"

"Fui yo quien quiso que Sméagol nos acompañara. Fui yo el que decidió seguirle hasta aquí. Fui yo el que confié en él hasta el final. Si te hubiese hecho caso, Sam..."

"Si me hubiese hecho caso en algo de lo que le he dicho alguna vez, Frodo, a estas alturas ya estaríamos los dos muertos." respondió Sam. "No le de más vueltas, señor Frodo. Usted no tenía forma de saber que Sméagol iba a hacernos esto."

Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos minutos.

"Gracias, Sam." dijo Frodo finalmente, y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar del tema.

Cuando Sam volvió a centrar la vista delante suyo, se dio cuenta de que se divisaba una luz. Una pequeña luz al fondo. Frodo también se había dado cuenta, porque había dejado de temblar.

"¿Ves eso, Sam?" dijo, con voz aliviada.

"¡Sí! Ya sólo tenemos que llegar hasta allí."

Y eso hicieron. Caminaron, y caminaron, y caminaron, y caminaron hasta que llegaron al extremo de la cueva de donde venía la luz. Pero había un pequeño inconveniente. Y es que la salida estaba cubierta de telarañas. Pero éstas tampoco eran telarañas normalitas, no. Eran las telarañas formadas por los hilos más gordos, fuertes y viscosos del mundo. Vamos, que Frodo casi cayó redondo en cuanto las vio.

"Tra-tranquilo, Sam." dijo en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión. "Dardo las cortará, ya verás."

Así que Frodo desenvainó su espada, le indicó a Sam que retrocediera, tomó impulso y se lanzó sobre la telaraña... para caer hacia atrás cuando los hilos resistieron el golpe y le empujaron.

"¿Se encuentra bien, señor Frodo" preguntó Sam, preocupado, al ver que la cabeza de su amo había ido a parar sobre una dura piedra del suelo.

"S-sí, eso creo." respondió éste, aunque el creciente chichón de su cabeza decía todo lo contrario. "Pero no sé cómo vamos a cortar esa telaraña. Bilbo me dijo que Dardo era capaz de cortar cualquier cosa. Aunque también me dijo que nunca me abandonaría..."

"¿Sabe, señor Frodo? Creo que se me ha ocurrido una idea..." dijo Sam, con una maliciosa sonrisa. "¿Me permite su mochila, por favor?"

Frodo le dio su mochila, algo sorprendido, pero también curioso por saber qué tendría en mente su amigo. Observó con creciente asombro cómo Sam la abría, rebuscaba entre sus cosas y sacaba la motosierra que le había confiscado previamente.

"Por fin voy a tener oportunidad de estrenarla. Aunque no de la forma que yo hubiera querido..."

Frodo no sabía si sería por el deje de locura que brillaba en sus ojos, pero observó que Sam sujetando una motosierra daba bastante miedo. El jardinero la puso en marcha y se lanzó sobre la telaraña. Pronto no quedó ni rastro de ella. Sam estaba bastante satisfecho de si mismo.

Mientras salían de allí (Frodo recuperando rápidamente la compostura), Sam observaba su motosierra con cariño, probablemente imaginando que la hundía en el cuello de Gollum.

"Si no le importa, señor Frodo, me quedaré con ella. Podría necesitarla para defendernos de algún tipo de araña gigante, o algo así¿no le parece?"

"¿Araña gigante? Vamos, Sam, no intentes asustarme. Es muy cruel por tu parte. Pero dudo mucho que haya una araña gigante por aquí cer..."

Sin embargo, fue interrumpido por la visión de una araña gigante que se cernía sobre ellos, a pocos centímetros de distancia de la cara de Frodo.

Se trataba de Ella-Laraña, un ejemplo más del daño que la radioactividad de las centrales nucleares podía hacer sobre los seres vivos. Como adivinaréis, se trataba de una araña mutante. Y es que vivir cerca de una central nuclear tiene sus consecuencias.

Ella-Laraña había salido esa mañana de su maloliente agujero al que llamaba casa, para dar un paseo. Estaba ella pensando en qué le depararía el futuro cercano, cuando vio que Gollum se le acercaba. Según le contó, le iba a traer dos jugosos hobbits para comer. Ella no sabía lo que eran los hobbits, pero dedujo que era algo que se podía comer (era muy inteligente, como podéis ver). De modo que se mostró muy contenta por la oferta de Gollum, ya que la economía andaba muy mal últimamente y siempre va bien que un asqueroso bichejo te regale algo de comer.

Gollum le había dicho que llegarían a la mañana siguiente, y que los esperara a la salida de su agujero. Y eso había hecho, a pesar de que no le gustaba nada madrugar. Pero, chica, la comida es la comida.

Volvamos al presente. Frodo acababa de encontrarse con Ella-Laraña mirándole a los ojos. Se trataba de una araña de unos ocho metros de altura. Eso era algo que Frodo sólo había visto en sus peores pesadillas, y no era algo que su sistema nervioso fuese capaz de soportar. Por lo tanto, tras unos cinco segundos de mirar fijamente a Ella, el hobbit se desmayó.

Sam tampoco estaba muy contento precisamente. Y menos cuando vio que su amo se desmayaba dejándole solo con el bicho. Y menos cuando notó unas manos largas, frías y pegajosas que le cogían por detrás y le inmovilizaban. Y menos cuando descubrió que dichas manos le pertenecían a Gollum.

"¡Maldita sabandija, suéltame ahora mismo!"

"Ni hablar, mi tesoro. Por fin tenemos la oportunidad de recuperarlo, sí tesoro, y nadie nos lo va a impedir. Ni siquiera el hobbit de la motosierra, oh no. De manera que el hobbit de la motosierra se quedará quietecito mientras Ella se come al amo del tesoro, oh sí, eso hará."

Sam no sabía qué hacer. No podía moverse, ni podía impedir que Ella-Laraña se cirniese sobre Frodo, ni podía impedir que le clavase su aguijón venenoso. Porque eso era lo que acababa de hacer. Y él no había podido impedirlo.

* * *

Vale... Lamento comunicaros que lo de contestar a los reviews se ha acabado, porque recientemente me he enterado gracias a The Balrog of Altena que hay una norma que dice que los autores que contesten los reviews serán puestos de patitas en la calle. No sé desde cuándo está puesta esta norma, pero yo me he enterado hace poco. Por favor, no me reportéis. n.nU

Siento no poder responderos los reviews. T.T Pero vosotros seguid mandándolos, please. Adoro vuestros reviews, siempre lo he hecho, y son ellos los que me dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. En todo caso, siempre puedo respondéroslos en un mail si vosotros queréis (y si me dejáis una dirección a la que mandarlos). Gracias a todos los que me dejásteis reviews en el capítulo anterior. n.n

Pero en serio, este site se está pasando con las normas estúpidas. ¬ ¬


	40. Las decisiones de Maese Samsagaz

_**El Señor de los Cuchillos**_

Lo sé, LO SÉ. Sé que dije que ya no iba a retrasarme más. Vale, mentí. Pero, como siempre, está justificado. He tardado, primero porque me he cambiado de ordenador recientemente y ha habido ciertos problemillas con la conexión a Internet. Segundo, porque este capítulo ha sido extremadamente difícil de escribir. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir tanta violencia, y menos en una parodia. En fin, ojalá os guste el resultado.

He aquí el último capítulo de Las Dos Torres. En él descubriremos qué ha pasado con Frodo, qué hará Sam a partir de ahora, y nos quedaremos con la intriga por saber qué pasará después, ya que no volveremos a saber de ellos hasta dentro de un año más o menos. ¬ ¬U En fin, disfrutad si podéis. n.n

**40**

**LAS DECISIONES DE MAESE SAMSAGAZ**

Sam no sabía qué hacer. En aquel momento Ella-Laraña estaba empezando a envolver a su amo en su telaraña, preparándose para llevárselo a su guarida donde probablemente serviría de alimento a las crías de la bestia. ¡No¡No permitiría que eso pasara, de ninguna manera! Pero¿qué podía hacer él para evitarlo?

Pensó. Sabía que todo dependía de él, desde la vida de Frodo hasta el éxito de la misión que les había metido a todos en ese lío . Sin embargo ni siquiera podía moverse, ya que Gollum le tenía agarrado por detrás, y sabía que sería difícil que le soltara. Debería hacer uso de todo su ingenio para dar con la distracción adecuada. "_Piensa, Sam, piensa…"_

"Qué… ¡Por Ilúvatar¡Es Tim Burton!"

"¡Qué¡Dónde, dónde está Tim Burton, mi tesoro! Llevamos AÑOS intentando que nos dé un papel en una de sus películas¿no es así, tesoro? Pero nooo, no podrá negarse eternamente…"

Mientras Gollum se alejaba en busca de Tim Burton sin ser consciente de nada más, Sam corrió como nunca había corrido antes. Su entrenamiento por las escaleras de Cirith Ungol le estaba siendo muy útil en aquellos momentos.

Llegó hasta donde estaba Ella-Laraña, ya arrastrando a Frodo por el suelo. Tan absorta estaba ésta pensando en lo contentas que se iban a poner sus pequeñinas cuando vieran el festín que les traía, que no se dio cuenta de que otro hobbit gordinflón se le acercaba por detrás a toda velocidad. Sólo se dio cuenta cuando sintió el ardor que la herida causada por la espada de Sam provocó en sus arácnidos miembros. Se volvió rápidamente hacia el causante del dolor. Y empezó una épica batalla.

En efecto, Sam había desenvainado su cutre espadita de hobbit y había osado atacar a la reina de los arácnidos con ella. Iba a pagarlo caro, pensó Ella. De modo que se abalanzó sobre Sam para llevar a cabo su venganza. Pero Sam fue más rápido que ella y consiguió echarse a un lado antes de que pudiera rozarle, y antes de que el monstruo pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el hobbit empuñó su espada con las dos manos y descargó otro golpe sobre el lomo de la bestia.

Ella-Laraña chilló. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese miserable individuo a clavarles su espada _dos veces_? Hasta ahora sólo había estado jugando con él, pero ya no iba a tener compasión. Iba a capturar a esa criatura y se la iba a llevar a sus pequeñas, igual que el otro. Así aprendería a no meterse con Ella-Laraña.

Preparó el aguijón venenoso para clavárselo a Sam en seguida que se acercara. Pero éste era más listo de lo que ella se imaginaba (aunque solo fuese un poco) y se dio cuenta, así que decidió que debía mantenerse a una distancia prudencial. Pero entonces¿cómo iba a poder atacarla? Una vez más tuvo que hacer uso de toda su astucia, que no era mucha, para que una idea brillara en su pequeña mente de hobbit.

Rebuscó en su mochila y encontró su fiel cuerda élfica, la que les había ayudado a él y a Frodo a bajar por aquel acantilado ese fatídico día en que Gollum apareció en sus vidas. Como en aquella ocasión, volvió a hacer con ella un nudo corredizo y lo lanzó hacia la araña. Como él había pretendido, el nudo se cerró alrededor del aguijón, y Sam empezó a estirar. Estiró, estiró y estiró con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto estiró que acabó arrancándole el aguijón.

La sangre empezó a brotar a borbotones. Ella volvió a chillar, un chillido agudo y penetrante que le provocó a Sam un escalofrío. Había debido de dolerle, sí señor. Pero Sam no iba a detenerse ahí. No, esa criatura había atacado a Frodo. Y ahora pagaría las consecuencias. Pero ¿cómo?

A Sam se le ocurrió una manera de quitársela de encima. Una manera nada placentera para ella, debía añadir.

Había recordado la motosierra. La motosierra que había guardado en su mochila por si podía necesitarla. Era perfecto. Volvió a rebuscar en su mochila antes de que la araña pudiera recobrarse del dolor, y la encontró. Apenas había tenido tiempo de manejarla anteriormente, pero esperaba saber utilizarla como era debido. Estiró el cordón y atacó.

Sam empezó a cortarle las patas. Así de simple. Tranquilamente, una por una. Por supuesto, la araña no resistió demasiado tiempo. Pronto decidió rendirse antes de que ese lunático la convirtiera en un inútil saco de carne. A la porra su orgullo. A la porra su dignidad. Ella-Laraña sabía reconocer una derrota. De modo que, cojeando, se alejó de allí lo más rápido que le permitieron las patas que le quedaban.

El hobbit se quedó inmóvil, con la motosierra en las manos y jadeando por el esfuerzo. Si tres meses atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a mutilar a una araña gigante para defender a su amo, probablemente te habría reído en la cara del insensato de turno. Hay que ver lo que pueden cambiar las cosas en unos pocos días.

Frodo. De pronto le vino a la cabeza que Frodo estaba aún tirado en el suelo envuelto en pegajosa telaraña, esperando ser rescatado.

"Er… Ahora mismo le saco de ahí, señor Frodo. ¿Cómo habrá podido olvidárseme? Jeje, qué singular… Verá, es que con todo este lío con la araña, y la lucha que hemos tenido… ¿la ha visto, señor Frodo? He estado bien¿verdad? No es por presumir, por supuesto, pero creo que me las he apañado bastante bien¿no cree?"

Esto iba diciendo Sam mientras cortaba las ataduras que aprisionaban a su señor, sin recordar que Frodo no podía escucharle, pues se había desmayado previamente ante la visión de la araña gigante. Finalmente cortó la telaraña que envolvían la cabeza de Frodo. Y por un momento deseó no haberlo hecho.

Frodo estaba pálido; pálido es un adjetivo demasiado suave. Estaba _blanco_. Como la nieve. Tenía los ojos en espiral como Sam sólo había visto en unos dibujos que los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes llamaban "manga", y la lengua fuera. Era una visión realmente desoladora. Sam se sintió tentado de volver a envolver a su amo con la telaraña.

"Esto… ¿señor Frodo? Se… ¿se encuentra… bien?" dijo Sam, tentativamente.

Pero no, era obvio que Frodo _no_ se encontraba bien.

_Por lo menos seguirá vivo… ¿verdad?_, pensaba el pobre jardinero.

Decidió que lo mejor era comprobarlo. Así que comenzó a buscar algo que le indicase que su señor seguía entre los vivos. Le tomó el pulso, le escuchó el corazón, pero nada. Sam empezó a inquietarse. No podía ser. Sencillamente no podía ser. Su amo no podía morir. Era matemáticamente imposible. Claro que a Sam nunca se le habían dado bien las matemáticas.

"Señor Frodo, si esto es una broma no tiene nada de gracia". Claro. Ahora lo entendía. Frodo estaba gastándole una broma. Sí, eso debía ser. Se las había apañado para apagar sus señales vitales. No sabía cómo, pero Frodo era muy listo, mucho más que Sam. Ay, qué travieso era su amo. "Vale ya, señor Frodo. Me está empezando a asustar."

Aunque, la verdad, Sam dudaba que existiera alguna forma de parar el corazón.

No sabía lo que le pasaba a Frodo. Lo que sí sabía era que debía encontrar ayuda. ¿Habría algún hospital en las cercanías? Quizás si regresaba al Área de Servicio de Mordor… Pero estaba a un día y medio de camino aproximadamente, más si debía cargar con Frodo. Por no decir que tendría que volver a cruzar el túnel. Y eso era algo que Sam estaba poco dispuesto a hacer. Por supuesto, lo haría si eso salvaba a Frodo, pero dudaba que se pudiera hacer algo con él cuando llegaran. Su amo tenía muy mal aspecto, y no parecía capaz de aguantar así dos días o más.

También cabía otra posibilidad. Una posibilidad en la que Sam prefería no pensar. Una posibilidad remota, pero posible. ¿Y si Frodo…¿Y si estaba…?

¿Y si Frodo estaba muerto?

_No, Samsagaz, ni se te ocurra pensar en eso. No puede ser. Fin de la historia._ Pero al fin y al cabo, Frodo había recibido una picadura de Ella-Laraña. Y Sam no conocía mucha historia de la Tierra Media, pero sabía que pocos (por no decir ninguno) habían sobrevivido a un encuentro con semejante monstruo. ¿Por qué iba a ser su amo una excepción?

_Pero yo he sobrevivido. ¿Por qué no va a hacerlo él?_ Se respondió a si mismo automáticamente: porque a él no le había clavado un aguijón venenoso de medio metro de longitud en pleno estómago.

Aún así, Sam se negaba a creer que sus sospechas fueran ciertas. Su Frodo no podía morir. Iba a estar siempre con Sam, y Sam iba a estar siempre con él. Habían estado juntos toda la vida, y Sam no podía imaginarse una vida sin Frodo. Simplemente, no existía tal cosa.

El pánico se apoderaba de él rápidamente. Volvió a intentar encontrar algo que le indicara que su amo seguía vivo. Nada. Tenía que aceptar la realidad. Frodo estaba muerto.

Sin poder aguantar más, Sam empezó a llorar. Frodo. Su Frodo, estaba muerto. Ya no volvería a oír su voz, ni a ver sus ojos, ni su sonrisa, ni a recibir una bronca suya, una paliza o un gesto amable. Y él sólo había sido un estorbo para él, toda su vida. Siempre se lo había dicho. Ni siquiera había podido decirle lo que sentía por él. Era un fracaso, como sirviente y como hobbit. Si su padre estuviera aquí, él sería quien se encargaría de decirle todas esas cosas.

Su padre. La Comarca. La Tierra Media. Todos los seres que habitaban en ella. Ellos no tenían la culpa de la estupidez de Sam, ni de que no hubiera sabido proteger a Frodo como era debido. Aún tenían que ser salvados. Y ya sólo quedaba un hobbit que podía hacerlo. Ese era él.

Ya lloraría después. Ya se arrepentiría luego de todos sus errores pasados. Ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer: salvar el mundo.

Se secó las lágrimas, y metió la mano en el cuello de la camisa de su amo. Se sentía como si no fuera él mismo, sino otra persona la que estaba cogiendo el estuche colgando del cuello de su amo en el interior del cual se hallaba el Cuchillo Único. El maldito Cuchillo que había convertido sus vidas en un infierno. Él mismo se encargaría de destruírlo, y con mucho gusto.

Francamente, se sentía como un ladrón. Y un ladrón de cadáveres, nada menos. Se estremeció al pensar esto. No podía relacionar el concepto "Frodo" con el concepto "cadáver". Le resultaba imposible.

El Cuchillo ya era suyo. Se acababa de convertir en el nuevo Portador del Cuchillo. Iría al Monte del Destino, lo tiraría al volcán y volvería a casa. Sin Frodo. Así de sencillo. Tampoco parecía tan complicado. Pero tenía la sensación de que iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Además, la idea de ir solo no le resultaba nada agradable. Pero no le quedaba otra opción.

Decidió que no podía simplemente irse y dejar el cadáver de su amo a la intemperie para que se lo comiera alguna bestia salvaje. Pensó en enterrarlo. No le gustaba el lugar y le parecía el menos indicado para enterrar a una criatura tan hermosa como lo había sido su amo, pero era el único que había. Cuando estaba empezando a cavar un hoyo en el suelo, oyó ruidos. Ruidos que sonaban como pasos, y voces horrendas.

Voces de orcos.

Sam se debatió consigo mismo unos instantes. No podía quedarse ahí, pero tampoco quería dejar a Frodo para que le descubrieran e hicieran quién sabe qué con él. ¿Qué podía hacer? Apenas le quedaba tiempo…

Optó por lo práctico, y se escondió tras una gigantesca roca que había a unos metros de distancia.

Pronto llegaron los orcos. Eran repugnantes, pensó Sam. Siempre tan trajeados, perfectamente peinados, calzando zapatos limpios y lustrosos, hablando en ese idioma horrendo y nauseabundo y con esas gafas que les daban ese aire de empollón que todo el mundo odiaba tanto. Sus miradas de superioridad le enfurecían.

Uno de ellos, que hablaba en un inglés cerrado con otro (probablemente acerca del último libro que estaba leyendo o algo así) posó los ojos en Frodo.

"_Hey, look, my dear companions! It's a corpse!_"

"_Yes, you are right. What is it doing here?_"

"_What do you think? That damned spider killed him, I'm sure!_"

"_Oh, poor boy. When will Sauron learn that it's too dangerous to have a killer spider as a pet?_"

"_Well, nevermind. Let's take him with us. We must at least bury him. We just cannot leave him here!_"

Así hablaban los orcos entre ellos en su ruda lengua. Sam escuchaba con expresión de asco y repulsión; no entendía nada, pero el mero sonido del inglés le revolvía el estómago. Cuando terminaron de hablar, los orcos alzaron a Frodo entre todos y se lo llevaron.

Sus peores temores se habían confirmado. Se estaban llevando a Frodo. Ahora harían todo tipo de barbaridades con su cadáver. Primero le robarían todo lo que llevara encima. Una vez no les sirviera para otra cosa, se dedicarían a hacer experimentos e investigar con él. "Todo es por el bien de la ciencia", decían siempre cuando se les acusaba por sus barbáricos actos. La ciencia. ¡Ja¿Qué había hecho la ciencia por ellos?

Sam abandonó rápidamente estos pensamientos. Y es que había comprendido algo, justo en ese momento. Muerto o no, su lugar estaba con Frodo. Era físicamente incapaz de alejarse de él. De modo que decidió que iba a ir a buscarle. ¿Qué todo el mundo iba a ser destruído por su culpa? Qué más da. Él estaría hasta entonces junto a Frodo. No sabía qué demonios iba a hacer toda su vida al lado de un cadáver… ni cómo iba a mantener el cadáver en buen estado durante tanto tiempo… pero ya se vería luego.

De forma que Sam se hizo invisible por primera vez gracias al Cuchillo, y comenzó a seguir a los orcos. Y aunque si hubiera decidido antes de la llegada de los orcos qué iba a hacer con su destino se habría ahorrado muchos problemas… Bueno, eso es lo de menos.

* * *

"_Hey, look, my dear companions! It's a corpse!_" "¡Ey, mirad, mis queridos compañeros¡Es un cadáver!

"_Yes, you are right. What is it doing here?_" "Sí, tienes razón. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

"_What do you think? That damned spider killed him, I'm sure!_" ¿Tú qué crees¡Esa maldita araña le mató, estoy seguro!

"_Oh, poor boy. When will Sauron learn that it's too dangerous to have a killer spider as a pet?_" Oh, pobre chico. ¿Cuándo aprenderá Sauron que es demasiado peligroso tener una araña asesina como mascota?

"_Well, nevermind. Let's take him with us. We must at least bury him. We just cannot leave him here!_" Bueno, no importa. Llevémosle con nosotros. Debemos al menos enterrarle. ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!

No estoy segura de que me guste este capítulo. Por otro lado, esto cada vez se parece más a un drama que a una parodia. XDD En fin, poco se podía parodiar este capítulo. Es muy triste. T.T

Por cierto, mi inglés es bueno, pero está lejos de ser perfecto. Si alguien ve alguna errata, que me lo diga, por favor. Gracias. n.n Gracias también a todos los que reviewearon en el capítulo anterior. Espero que hagáis lo mismo en este. ;)

¿Por qué cada vez me salen más cortos? O.o


End file.
